The Gentle Nudge
by girlmoustakis
Summary: This is a compilation of Father John Walker stories in order of his life.


**JOHN WALKER**

BY

HENRIETTE PRUGER

Alex, the Angel of Death, is serving lunch. His hair is black, curly and long and he wears it in a ponytail under a small hair net. The length of the hair has straightened out the curl. He quietly serves everyone until John Walker, a neighborhood bum, comes in and gets in line. John is disheveled, dirty and quietly keeps to himself. He looks under-nourished. He comes before Alex.

"What is it today?"

"Navy bean."

"Today is Wednesday. It should be chicken rice."

"You have a good memory."

"I know when I'm hungry."

Alex pours some soup into a bowl and gives it to him. John puts it on his plate.

"See you later."

John moves on. Another man approaches the line. It is a middle-aged, white, slightly over-weight, priest named Father Leonard Miller. Alex sees him and smiles.

"Hello, Leonard."

"Is he here?" asks Leonard.

"He just sat down."

Leonard looks at John, who is quietly eating.

"What makes him so different? He's not the only homeless man here."

"God has a very special purpose for him."

"How would you know? You talked to him lately?"

"Every day."

"What should I do?"

"His daily schedule is very predictable. He has lunch here and then panhandles down the street. The money he gets he uses for drinks at the corner bar. By late afternoon he heads to the park, finds a bench and takes a nap."

"Where does he live?"

"The park. He has no one who gives a damn. Winter is coming. He'll freeze and no one will care. Last year he caught pneumonia and almost died. He won't make it through one more winter. You don't have much time. He's a good man. He's just another army vet who never really came home."

Leonard looks again and John has left.

"Too late. He's left."

"He'll be in the park by four. You'll see him by the lagoon."

Alex grabs a brown bag and gives it to Father Miller.

"What's this?"

"It's special soap, some clean clothes and clean sheets. You will need it. The streets are not clean."

"I'll see you later."

Leonard leaves as Alex goes back to serving.

…..

John is lying on a park bench. He is holding his coat very tight. He is already feeling cold. He hears steps approach and looks up. Leonard stands by the bench.

"Mind if I sit down?" asks Leonard.

"There are other empty benches."

"I want this one."

John sits up and Leonard sits next to him. Leonard rubs his hands together.

"It's getting cold. Winter is coming."

"What else is new?"

"I'm Father Miller from St. Michael's church."

"The rich one?"

"Is that what you call it?"

"Your people have money."

"I have been blessed. What is your name?"

"It's John and I haven't. You're in my living room."

"Seems to me you could turn up the heat."

"I'll tell the gas company. What do you want, Father Miller?"

"I came to buy you dinner. You look hungry."

"No place would let ME in."

"I know one."

"Are you a pervert? I don't do boys."

"No, just a lonely priest trying to find someone to talk to. How does meatloaf, mashed potatoes and carrots sound?"

"Sounds good."

"Then follow me. My car is just around the corner."

"Car? I can't remember the last time I was in one."

"It isn't much. But I do have heat. I'm not a pervert. I will not harm you. I just want to help a child of God. Trust me."

John gives him a quick look over.

"I'll go for the meatloaf and then I'm going back home."

"Agreed. The park will still be here."

The two men get up and leave. Alex comes from behind a tree and looks up.

"It's started. I can go now, Father. Some other Angel can take over now."

He walks away.

…..

John and Leonard are eating dinner. Leonard is taking his time while John is shoveling it down.

"There's no need to rush. The food isn't going anywhere."

"I can't help it. It's good. Did you make it?"

"I like to cook. I don't always have the time. I'm a busy man."

"With all the people you know, you couldn't find a person to eat with?"

"I have a live-in secretary, but he's out-of-town with a family emergency."

John finishes.

"Would you like some more?"

"Yes, please."

Leonard rises and grabs his plate.

"Gladly. My cooking normally doesn't get this reaction. I'm told it's very bland. I don't use many spices. I only use salt and pepper."

"You shouldn't be afraid of spices. That's why they were made."

He gives him his new plate.

"And you know spices?"

"A few."

Leonard sits down.

"You seem to be an intelligent man. Why do you live in the park?"

"I've had some bad luck."

"Tell me about it. Start by telling me your full name."

"It's John Walker."

"You have family?"

"None that will acknowledge me. I'm an only child."

"So, when did your problems begin?"

"At birth, but we won't go there. My luck really changed when I was asked to visit Asia."

"Oh, one of those boys."

"Things went very wrong when I came back. I was still at war."

"This time with yourself."

"How did you guess?"

"You live in the park."

John has finished his food.

"Had enough?"

"Yes, thank you."

John rises to leave.

"Please don't go. It's cold tonight. Stay here. Use my secretary's room."

"I can't. My clothes smell. The sheets would too."

"I have some street clothes. And it couldn't hurt to take a shower. You are a bit ripe. Sit down and relax. I'll do the dishes, right after I put on some music. What type do you like?"

"Do you have jazz or blues?"

"I found an old album at a flea market. Have you ever heard of Lydia Lane?"

"Have I? She was great. I wore out my albums. What ever happened to her?"

"She's still alive, somewhere. I'll put it on."

He puts on the album and goes to the sink and starts washing.

"You are so at peace. How did you do it?"

"God gives me peace. Maybe you should try it."

"Become a priest?"

"No, just a man who loves God and himself in that order."

John quietly watches Leonard do the dishes. He walks over to the record player and picks up the album. A full picture of a young Lydia Lane is on the cover. He takes it and starts to read the back. Leonard continues washing and speaks quietly to himself.

"Well God, he's here. Please tell me what to do next. The ball is in your court."

"Did you say something?"

"No, I was just talking to myself."

He continues washing as John relaxes and listens, still watching Leonard in amazement.

…

Leonard enters and approaches the line expecting to find Alex. Instead, Steve the Angel, is working. He is an elderly black man. Steve looks up.

"Can I help you, Father?"

"Where's Alex?"

"Moved on. I work here now. My name is Steve."

"I'm Father Leonard Miller."

"How can I help you?"

"I don't know where to begin. Alex started me on this. He asked me to help one of your patrons."

"The Walker boy?"

"You know?"

"Alex told me before he left. How can I be of help?"

"He's homeless and lives in the park. Last night he slept at the rectory."

"That's good. It was a cold night. They found two bodies."

"I was wondering if you know of a room."

"I've got one in the back. Course it won't be free."

"He doesn't have money."

"Has he got two hands?"

"Yes."

"I can use him. Where is he?"

"Outside."

"Bring the boy in."

Leonard leaves and returns with John. John is in clean clothes and shaven.

"My, that's quite a change."

"Strange what a shower and a shave will do. John, this is Steve. He's in charge of the kitchen."

"What happened to Alex?"

"He's working elsewhere. He had quite a busy night and won't be coming back. Father tells me you need a room. I have one in the back. It isn't free."

"I have no money."

Steve throws John an apron.

"Here, put this on. You can have the room as long as you work."

"What would I do?"

"Cook, serve and clean. The same thing I do. Winter is close. This place gets very busy."

John looks at Leonard.

"Sounds like a good offer to me", comments Leonard.

"At least for the winter."

"I leave you in good hands. Go with God, John."

"Thank you, Father."

"My name is Leonard. Take good care of him."

Leonard leaves. Steve turns to John.

"Well, put it on. You have work to do."

…

It is the soup kitchen and a week later. Steve is wiping some tables and John is serving when Leonard enters. Steve sees him, smiles and walks over.

"Hello, Leonard. What brings you here?"

"I came to see how John is doing."

"He's doing fine. He works very hard."

"How is he as a tenant?"

"Keeps to himself and reads a lot."

"And his drinking?"

"I keep him too busy to drink. Now that he's discovered my library he doesn't seem to need it."

"What does he read?"

"Anything and everything. You wouldn't have some books you don't need?"

"Plenty. I'll bring them over. May I speak to him?"

"Sure. John? You take over the tables. I'll do the line."

"Be right there."

John comes over and sees Leonard.

"Hello, Father."

"My name is Leonard."

Steve goes behind the line and continues serving.

"What do you want?"

"I came to see how you're doing."

"Okay."

"Keeping warm?"

"Yes. It's nice having a bed to sleep on. Benches leave marks."

"Steve tells me you like to read?"

"Keeps me busy."

"I have some books at the rectory. I'll bring some down. What else have you been doing?"

"I joined a new gym. It's around the corner."

"You like martial arts?"

"Steve says a healthy body helps a healthy mind. Nothing wrong with a little exercise."

"Just as long as it stays as exercise. I don't want to hear you kung-fuing the neighborhood."

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm not very good. My master says I have a long way to go."

"Well, I better go. I have religious errands to run. I'll be back with some books."

"I'll be looking for you. Father, I mean Leonard?"

"Yes, John?"

"Steve has a record player in back. You think I could borrow your Lane album?"

"Of course. I have to go. You have to buff tables."

Leonard leaves and John starts working. Alex shows up by Steve. Steve is the only one who can see him.

"What do you think, Alex?"

"He's on his way."

"Can you stay?"

"No, tonight will be another bad night, three more too many. I wish there were something I could do. These people could have full lives. I don't like taking them home. They have so much to offer."

"At least you could save this one."

"And he in turn will save many others. He will be an Angel in disguise. I have to go. I have a five-thirty. Take good care of him. He's very special."

"You have my promise."

…..

John is in a small back bedroom looking over a box of books when Steve enters.

"I see Leonard came through?"

"There are so many I don't know where to begin."

Steve picks up a few books and sits down.

"They're all very good. Leonard is a good man."

"Yes he is. Why are you here?"

"I came to ask you a question. Have you thought about what you want to do with your life?"

"Not yet. I'm just now starting to enjoy food and heat."

"You'll have to earn a living some time. You're a smart man. I can't see you working a soup kitchen all your life."

"Are you firing me?"

"Not yet. But I do want you to move on. You deserve more. What did you do in the army?"

"I was a medic."

"They trusted you with their lives. That was an important position. Don't you want that back?"

"Not the war part?"

"Tell you what? There's a vocational school in town. I'll go pick up some brochures and bring them to you. Maybe you'll get some ideas. For now, enjoy your reading."

Steve leaves as John still checks the books.

….

Leonard is sitting in his rectory and reading. He is preparing for a sermon. A knock is heard and John enters. He looks up. John is holding a bag.

"John? What are you doing here?"

"I was in the area."

"What's in the bag?"

"I hit a used bookstore. He was throwing them out."

"You've become a regular sponge."

"I like reading. What are you doing?"

"Writing Sunday's sermon. Christmas is coming. I have to get creative. You never come to church."

"It's really not my thing."

"What is?"

"I don't know. Steve got me some brochures."

"Well, you're not missing anything. I hear my sermons are very dry. I've even seen some people fall asleep."

"Maybe if you wrote from your heart and not your head. That's what I would do. I'm sure the big guy wouldn't mind."

"Big guy? Have some respect? That's God you're talking about. Besides, it isn't that easy. You have to follow certain procedures. Sermons are not all hot air."

"I wouldn't know. That's one brochure I don't have. I have everything from plumbing to computers. Could you get me some information on what you do? I might surprise you."

"I can, but there's one thing you need to know. It has to come from your heart. You won't be fixing a toilet."

"A brochure couldn't hurt."

"Okay. I'll contact a few schools. But you have to do one thing for me. Come to church. It's time you saw me in action and observed the ritual. Think of it as a learning experience. Can I count on you this Sunday? Steve comes."

"I'll come with Steve."

"Good. After mass I'll give you the brochures."

"I'll leave you to your work. I have to do mine. See you Sunday."

John starts to leave and turns.

"Thank you, Leonard, for giving a damn."

He leaves and Leonard goes back to writing.

…

Mass has ended at St. Michael's church and everyone is leaving. Leonard is starting to take off his robes when John and Steve approach. Leonard turns and smiles at John.

"I see you've made it."

"Steve convinced me to show up. Do you have the brochures?"

"I have a few in my office. It may take me awhile to find them. My secretary had a family emergency. He knows my desk like the back of his hand. I'm lost without him."

"How long will he be gone?"

"A few weeks. So, John, have you decided what you want to do with the rest of your life?" asks Leonard.

"Not yet. I am sure about one thing. Whatever schools I choose they all want my SAT score."

"What's the problem?" asks Leonard.

"I never took the test. I wouldn't know what's on it. How do I study?"

"I can help you both. I have a friend who can tutor you. And Leonard, I will lend you John for a few weeks."

"What about the kitchen?" asks John.

"I ran it before you and can run it without you. Right now Leonard needs you."

"I feel like a ball."

"You will till you make up your mind. How about it, Leonard? You want my John?"

"I can't type."

"You won't have to. My man takes phone calls, arranges my appointments, gets me ready for mass, and other small errands. Can you cook?"

"I can boil water. I'm afraid it's only mac and cheese."

"Don't worry. I know a few things. Come with me. I have a job for you."

"Already?"

"We're having a bazaar next week. I need help bringing up some boxes from the basement. Maybe I can sell some of it."

"And if you don't?"

"It goes into the trash. My predecessor was a pack rat. After we clean house I'll find you the brochures."

"Take good care of him."

"I'll do my best. Let's go, John."

John and Leonard walk off. Steve looks up.

"Step two has begun."

He smiles and walks off.

…

John and Leonard come up carrying boxes of junk. A saxophone is seen in Leonard's box. They put them down and dust flies.

"I hope you don't mind working up here. I didn't want rats for company", comments Leonard.

"There aren't any in these boxes?"

"I hope not."

They begin taking stuff out.

"Stack one we can try and sell. Stack two sees the trash bin."

"Can we hear some music? It will help pass the time."

"Good idea. Put on this Lane album. I found another one."

John walks over to the record player.

"You like her?"

He puts on the record.

"I've never been a fan but she's growing on me."

Leonard pulls out a saxophone.

"Well, someone was a music fan."

"Maybe the guy before you?"

"I guess we'll never know."

John picks up the saxophone.

"I used to play one in my school band."

"Were you any good?"

"Too good. They threw me out. I refused to follow the sheet music. I always wanted to improvise. Even then I was a rebel. I just didn't have a cause yet."

"You will."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me. I have it on a higher authority. Can it be salvaged?" Leonard asks, smiling.

"After a good clean up. Let's see."

He tries to play and a terrible sound comes out. He puts it down.

"A clean up and a lot of prayers."

"Tell you what? I don't play. If you can get that thing to make any sound but noise, it's yours."

"What about the bazaar? It might get some money."

"Consider it a present."

"Just one I have to work for."

"Nobody said life was easy."

Steve and Lizzie the Angel walks in. She, too, is an elderly black woman, with a gentle face. The men don't see them.

"Anybody home?" asks Steve.

The men turn.

"I hope so. Hello, Steve."

"Hello, Father. I brought the tutor. This is my friend, Lizzie."

Leonard walks over and shakes her hand. John stands.

"Nice to meet you, Lizzie. I'm Father Leonard Miller. This is your student, John Walker."

John and Lizzie shake hands.

"You came early. That was fast."

"I was in the area. I hear you need help with the SAT."

"All the schools want it."

"Then I'm your woman."

She looks at the record player.

"I see you have Lydia Lane?"

"You know about her?"

"Know about her? I met her. I was there when she was going through a bad time. I was there holding her hand. Her friend, Billie Holiday, had just died from a drug overdose. Lydia was running a close second. They did everything together. I was there when she went through withdrawal. It was not pretty. But, she made it and is alive today."

"What is she doing?" asks Leonard.

"Serving God. But I didn't come here to talk about old memories. I came to create new ones. How does tomorrow sound?"

"Well?" Leonard asks John.

"Sounds good to me."

"See you then."

"I hate to break this up but I still need his help with more boxes. Let's go, John. Nice meeting you, Lizzie. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Why this man?" asks Lizzie.

"I'll answer that question with a story."

"I love your stories."

"I will call this one The Great Dinosaur Extinction or How's your Butt?"

"You lost me."

"Let me start at the beginning."

…..

L.T. Joshua Rosen is standing by two men. They are SGT. Lionel Taylor and Private John Walker. John is much younger and has a bright but tired face. They are in his office. SGT. Ike Jensen enters and L.T. notices him.

"You wanted me, Josh?" asks Ike.

"Yes. I've got your next mission. These men will be going with you. This is Sgt. Lionel Taylor and his medic Private John Walker. They're on loan since we're short-handed. Men, this is my best man Sgt. Ike Jensen.

They all salute.

"What is the mission?"

"We're blowing up another gas station."

"We've been doing a lot of those lately."

"And for once we're slowing Charlie down. They're pretty ticked with us."

"Where's this one?"

"A few miles upriver."

"Sounds simple enough. Who do I use?"

"Taylor and Perez."

"Taylor? Two Sgt. Taylors? Excuse me but there's no difference between the two men. They're both black."

"I've thought of that. You guys go out in two days. You have that time to figure it out. Show them to their quarters. They bunk with Taylor."

"Alright. Come with me."

…

Sgt. Turner Taylor and Private/Spec Raphael Perez are lying on their bunks. They are very hot and fluffing their shirts to cool off. It is no use.

"Damn! It's hot today", comments Perez.

"Hotter than yesterday. I would kill for air-conditioning."

"Then you better become Jewish. L.T. is the only one who has it."

The door opens. Sgt. Jensen and the two men enter. Sgt. Turner Taylor and Private Perez start to stand.

"At ease, men."

They both sit down.

"What's up, Sarge?" asks Perez.

"I've got your next mission and two new people to help. This is Sgt. Lionel Taylor and our temporary medic, Private John Walker. Men, these are what's left of my best guys, Sgt. Turner Taylor and Private Perez."

"Did you say Taylor?" asks Perez.

"I'm afraid so."

"We have two Taylors? Sarge, we got a problem."

"Which you two will solve. I'm staying out of this. You have two days to figure it out."

"What's the mission?"

"We're blowing up another gas station. Something wrong, Perez?"

"That ain't so easy. Charlie is getting pretty mad at us. Last time, we lost two men."

"Which is why we're keeping it small. They won't expect a few men. We won't look dangerous."

"Like a mosquito. You never know they're there till they bite", comments Turner.

"Exactly. I told you these guys were good" adds Ike.

"We had a good teacher", replies Perez.

"I'll leave you four alone."

"What do we do for two days?" asks Turner.

"L.T. gave you R & R in town. Get to know each other. The bus leaves at five. By then you should figure out the Taylor problem. Don't get too drunk. Missions and hangovers don't match. I'll see you later."

"Why don't you join us?"

"Not tonight. I've got reading."

"You're always reading. How come?"

"This is my last tour and I intend to go back educated. I will not work in the mailroom. I'm going back smart."

"You want to impress your lady?"

"You might say that."

"Sarge, you don't need to be smart for her. She loves you. That's all she needs."

"I know that. I'm doing this for me. Enjoy tonight."

Sergeant Jensen leaves.

"Which bunks are ours?" asks Lionel.

"Take your pick. It's only us. All the others have gone home."

"A few in body bags."

John picks a bunk, puts down his gear, lies down and starts to go to sleep. Sgt. Turner Taylor and Perez look at Lionel.

"What's with him?" asks Turner.

"It was a long trip. I guess he's tired."

"Without even a hello?"

Lionel picks a bunk, puts down his gear and sits down. He fluffs his shirt.

"I see you have central air."

"Welcome to Vietnam."

"Why is this place so empty?" asks Lionel.

"We're in-between recruits."

"You mean draftees?" comments John.

"Look who's not asleep yet? What do we do with you, Taylor? We can't have two Taylors in the bush."

"We have to figure out a difference. What's your name?" asks Perez.

"Lionel."

"Too long. Something else. We're both Sergeants and brothers so that won't work. What's your middle name?"

"Alister."

"No way. Even I would admit to that name."

"I don't."

Lionel's stomach grumbles.

"Can we figure it out at the mess hall? I'm hungry."

"It's about time. Let's go."

The three men rise and turn to John.

"You coming, Sleeping Beauty?"

There is no response.

"He's gone. Let's go."

The three exit.

….

The three are in the mess hall and have trays in front of them. A radio is playing by them.

"Okay, Taylor. How do we fix our problem? We don't have much time", comments Turner.

A Lydia Lane song comes on the radio. Perez starts to turn it off when Turner stops him.

"Leave that on."

"Why?"

"Because that is a real lady. No one shuts off my Lydia Lane when I'm around. You like Lydia Lane?"

Lionel smiles.

"Why are you smiling?" asks Perez.

"That's no lady. That's my grandmother."

"And my father is Mohammed Ali?"

"I'm not joking. Lydia Lane is my real grandmother. She is the only mother I've ever known. She raised me after mama died."

"For real? Hey, Prez, we got a celebrity here. What's she like? Is she still foxy?"

"She's my grandma and looks it."

"I thought she died."

"She's very much alive. She just quit music and now works in a church. No one knows where she is, except me and a few friends."

"What's it like growing up with a celebrity?"

"Hard. When she left music, the money disappeared. I grew up in the worst part of town. She had a handful keeping me out of jail. Most of my friends are jailbirds or dead."

"So what saved you?"

"Grandma would like to say it was God. She always had me in church. But that wasn't it. It was music. She worked hard to pay for my piano lessons."

"You any good?"

"Damn good. I was born with it in my blood. Jazz is my favorite. If you had a piano on the base I could show you."

"No luck. All we got is a bar and a pool table."

"I'm not bad at pool either. Grandma was always dragging me away from pool halls, a few times by the ears. She wanted to keep me away from the devil's influence."

"I could go for some evil."

"I wouldn't mind. What about Walker?"

"He's in dreamland."

Ike comes in and sees them.

"There you are. I was looking for you."

"Have a seat, Sarge."

"What can we do for you?"

"I went to the bunkhouse to give you maps of our mission. I left them on your bunks."

"Walker there?" asks Lionel.

"He was asleep. He was snoring so loud the walls were vibrating."

"And we thought Johnson was bad? Did you know about this, Taylor?"

"I never slept with him. Got any earplugs, Jensen?"

"I'll check into it. Have you fixed your problem yet?"

"We're working on it."

"We'll have the answer real soon."

"I have to go. See you later."

Ike leaves.

"That's some medic you brought us, Jazz."

"Jazz?"

"Short for Jazzman."

"Not bad, Prez. How about it?"

"I like it. Jazz it is. I wish this place had a piano. I could show you. Changing the subject, what happened to your last medic?"

"We don't like to talk about Doc. He turned yellow and a man died because of it."

"A lot of men freeze. We're not born killers."

It's what he did after that made it worse."

"He showed his true nature."

"He was a pervert. There's a farmer that lives a few miles from base. He had a daughter. She was a kid. One night we were in town having some drinks. Prez and I were with some friends and Doc was alone. The local pimp came in with a young girl and Doc bought her. Rumor is her father sold her for six month's supply of food."

"It was the girl we knew."

"Did he know her?"

"Sure did."

"What happened?"

"Don't know. She disappeared. We told L.T. and charges were made. When he was asked what happened he said he couldn't remember."

"Claims he was too drunk. The army sent him home."

"And not too soon."

"Only this time they didn't find the body."

"You think she's dead?"

"How else do you explain it? How about hitting the pool table?

"I'm game."

"Let's go."

The three exit.

…

The four men are in a crowded Saigon bar. It is night time. Prostitutes are hanging around the bar while American GI's slowly approaches them. The four men are sitting and drinking beers. Turner looks at the bar.

"Now that's what I call entertainment."

"You got that right. Which one you want?"

"The one at the end. She's got the right curves."

"I'll take the one in blue."

"I wouldn't take any", comments John.

"You like boys, Walker?" asks Turner.

"It's a dirty house."

"How do you know?"

"Personal experience."

"Then why did we come here?"

John points to the jukebox.

"Because of that. It's the only box in Saigon with my favorite song. Now, if you'll excuse me."

John goes to the jukebox and plays the song "Tequila".

"Tequila?" asks Turner.

"Walker plays saxophone. His nickname at the base is Tequila."

"He any good?" asks Perez.

"Damn good. One night we even jammed. If we were free, we'd be a hot team. He has music in his blood too."

A young prostitute approaches John as he gets into the song.

"Hello, G.I.? Want a date?"

He puts his arm around her.

"Sure, but not with you."

"Why not? You'll never forget it."

"I already did. The last time I needed shots. Find someone else."

John walks back and sits down.

"That was cold", comments Turner.

"I hate needles. I'm also not prepared."

Lionel pulls out a condom from his pocket and puts it in John's face.

"You mean this?"

"Yeah. You must be part Boy Scout."

"Want it?"

"Isn't it yours?"

"I have more in my pocket. Go ahead. Consider it a present."

"How many more you got, Jazz?" asks Turner.

"Three more. I stocked up at the base. You want it, Walker?"

"Hell yes!"

He grabs it and checks out the bar.

"I'll see you later."

He goes to the bar and picks out a girl. Turner smiles.

"You made him happy."

"He likes his women."

"So do we all. Let's go to another place. The music is better and the girls are cleaner."

"What about Walker?" asks Perez.

"Long as he makes the bus, that's all that matters. Let's go. We don't have much time."

The three get up and go to the bar. John is romancing one girl. Turner taps him on the shoulder and he turns.

"The bus leaves at eleven. Be there."

"See ya."

"Enjoy, Private."

"I intend to."

The three walk out.

…..

The five men are in the jungle, cautiously walking by a stream. They are maintaining silence. Perez walks over to Ike Jensen and taps him.

"What is it, Prez?"

"I gotta go."

"Make it quick. We'll take five. Men, stay alert."

The four men stand alert as Perez goes behind some trees. The men are tense.

"I hate this. We're target practice", comments Turner.

"We all gotta go sometime, Taylor."

They hear Perez cry out in pain. He speaks from behind the bushes.

"You okay, Prez?"

"There's a leech on me."

"Can you get it off?" asks Turner.

"I can't. It's on my butt."

"Why did you have your pants off?"

"Guess."

"Doc, can you help?"

"I'll be right back."

He goes to Perez. Their voices are heard from behind the bushes.

"Can you get it, Doc?"

"No problem. He's getting a sweet kiss, all right."

"Knock it off. Just get rid of it."

Ike turns to the other men and they are enjoying this. They are smiling. They will never let him forget this.

"I'm putting some alcohol to sterilize it. This will sting."

"Just get it over with."

"I'll do better at the base. I wouldn't try sitting down for a few hours."

"Sorry, Doc. My butt is mine from now on."

"Here goes...There, all done. I'll wait with the others."

He goes back smiling to the laughing men.

"How big was it?" Ike asks, whispering.

"Huge."

Perez comes from behind the trees. The four men are trying not to laugh. He notices and is not pleased.

"You can stop laughing. This didn't happen to you. There is not a more embarrassing place."

"I can think of one", comments John.

"Where?"

John looks at Perez's crotch.

"Don't even think about it."

"Let's continue" Ike orders, still smiling.

Perez walks ignoring the four men, quietly giggling at him.

….

The five men are still quietly walking. Perez is doing point. Ike walks up to him.

"How's the butt?"

Perez ignores him.

"Ignoring a superior officer? I could report you for this."

"Did you say something? I didn't hear you, Sarge?"

"How does it look for lunch break?" asks Ike.

"Looks clear enough", answers Perez.

"I'll call it. Lunch break. Let's keep it quiet."

The men stop and open up their packs and begin eating. Perez stands by a tree as Turner sits on the ground.

"Have a seat."

"No thanks."

"Oh, I forgot."

"You're not going to forget this?"

"Nope. I'm going to tell my grandchildren."

"Not if I have anything to do with it. You won't live long enough."

Turner looks at John who is by himself eating. John always looks up.

"What do you think about Doc?" asks Turner.

"What about him?"

"He makes me feel weird. He's not what he seems."

"You think all medics are strange?"

"That's not it. There's something very different about him. He doesn't talk much. What do we know about him?

"He's not talking to maintain silence. We all are."

"That ain't it. Something about him seems almost...holy?"

"Now I know you've flipped. He partied with us. We left him with a woman. There is no way that man is holy."

"I tell you, he is. Look at him. He's always looking up. Why?"

"He probably thinks it is hot."

"What do you think he's thinking?"

"The same thing we are. How do we get out of here alive? At least this medic carries a gun."

"But will he use it when the time comes?"

Perez shoots him a look. Ike sits alone eating out of a can when Lionel approaches.

"How we doing, Sarge?"

"We're almost there. It's about a mile. We should be seeing traps very soon. Charlie doesn't like our raids. We lost two men the last raid. We were only a mile away. Will Doc be ready?"

"Don't worry about him. He knows his job."

"At least he carries a gun."

"That's true. But, I've never seen him use it. Excuse me. I'll check on him."

Turner goes to John.

"Hey, Doc."

"Taylor?"

"You ready?"

"I have to be. I have a question. What happened to your last medic?

"We don't talk about him. He turned on us."

"The little girl?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think he did it. It doesn't make sense. People don't turn over night. How well did you know him before it happened?"

"Pretty well. That's why it doesn't make sense."

"And that's why I think he's innocent. Sexual deviants come out early. They are proud of their beliefs."

Lionel walks over.

"That's where you're wrong, Doc. He changed and that's the truth."

Turner rises and turns to Lionel and then to John.

"I'd be careful, Jazz. Your man is too much of a preacher. If he doesn't watch it, Charlie won't get him. His own men will."

Turner walks away and Lionel sits next to John.

"Preaching again, Doc?"

"I wasn't preaching. I just think the guy got a bad rap."

"Well, he's a sore point with these guys, so lay off."

Ike walks over.

"Lunch over. Let's clean up. From now on, watch for everything. We don't know what to expect."

Ike walks away and they start cleaning up.

….

The five men are walking cautiously. They come upon an opening. Perez spots a mine and motions. Ike walks over.

"It's almost too easy. They never put it in the open."

Lionel walks over.

"What's the catch?"

"That is."

A young baby comes out crawling out of the bushes.

"Where's momma?" asks Lionel.

"She's watching", answers Perez.

"What type of mother uses her kid as bait?"

"The kind that has a gun against her head. There's a shadow behind her. The sun gives him away", answers John.

"How do you know?" asks Turner.

"I know mothers."

"What do we do, Sarge? It's a trap."

"One of us takes out the shadow."

"And the kid?" asks Turner.

"I'll get him", John answers.

"No way. If we step out we're dead. They're counting on that."

"He's right, Walker. It's a death wish."

"Which is why it should be me? You know me, Sarge. I don't use my gun. I can't kill. I also can't see that baby get it."

"Who takes out the shadow?" asks Ike.

"I will, Sarge", Perez answers.

Perez disappears behind them and into the bushes. John takes off the cross from his neck.

"What are you doing, Doc?" asks Turner.

"Babies like shiny things. That's why he's going to the trap. This will distract him."

"Good luck."

"I won't need it. God will protect me."

John steps out as Turner Taylor talks to himself.

"I told you he was holy."

John goes into the opening. He crouches down as the baby turns and sees him. He holds the cross dangling in his hand.

"Hi there. Taking a walk without your mom? That's not safe at your age. You want to see something? It's shiny and much more fun than that string. If you come here, I'll let you play with it."

The baby sees it and smiles.

"I knew you'd like it. Come and see it closer. Just come to me."

John opens up his arms as a disturbance is heard in the bushes. The baby crawls over and he picks it up and stands. He takes the cross and puts it around his neck again as Perez and the mother run out. He walks over to her and gives her the baby. She spits at him and runs away. Turner comes over.

"Well, look at her. Not even a thank you?"

"I didn't expect one."

"I don't get these people. You saved her baby and all you get is spit."

Lionel walks over to Turner.

"They're scared, Taylor. Even we are the enemy. Perez, can you break the toy?"

"Give me five minutes and we'll be on our way."

Ike walks over to John.

"Good work, Private. You took a chance. I'll put that in my report."

"I love life, Sarge. I would do it again."

"If you hadn't, it would be me."

"I knew that. That's why I volunteered. You're much too important to lose. I'm not."

"Private, every man is important in this war. You remember that. "

Perez stands.

"We're done."

"Let's move."

…

The men approach a stream.

"This is it?" asks Ike.

"Where is it?" asks Lionel.

"Look for disturbed ground", answers Ike.

"It all looks disturbed. The ground is wet."

"I have an idea."

Perez picks up a small stone and throws it.

"What did you do that for?" asks Turner.

"Metal pings."

"Good, Prez. Let's start pinging."

The men start throwing small stones until they hear a ping and stop.

"Where was that?" asks Ike.

"By the reeds."

The men approach. Perez uncovers a drum with his hand. He points all around as Ike pauses.

"Something wrong, Sarge?"

"I was reading about this stuff. We have oil because of dead dinosaurs. Their bodies are what we are about to blow up. It's estimated we only have about 200 years of oil left. One day we're going to cry over every wasted drop. And here we are blowing it up because it belongs to the wrong side."

Lionel walks up to him.

"It's why we're here."

"I know. Let's do it."

They start to plant the C4. A few men are hiding in the bushes. John notices.

"Charlie, two o'clock."

A battle breaks out as Turner gets hit. John runs to him. Turner is badly hit and bleeding heavily. John puts his hand on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"I got you, Sarge."

"Who has got you?"

"You'd be surprised."

The battle goes on around them as a bullet hits John in the shoulder. Turner sees the look of pain in John's face.

"You're hurt."

"I'll survive."

"That bullet was meant for me."

"Bullets don't have names."

"You're really bleeding. What can I do?"

"I'll take care of it. You just stay calm."

"You're crazy, Doc."

"Tell me something I don't know."

The shooting stops as the men in the bushes run off. Ike goes over to them.

"You guys okay?"

"He's hurt bad. He could bleed to death if we don't get him out."

"Prez, call for a medevac. Everyone else, let's blow this gas station. How's the shoulder?"

"I'll live."

Ike leaves them as Turner turns to John.

"Thanks, Doc. You're a lifesaver."

"I'm just doing my job."

Ike comes back.

"Let's move. This place will rock."

The three move and the bombs go off. They cover their ears till it's over. The air is full of smoke and fire.

"Time to go home, men. Do what you can, Walker. The bird is on the way."

…

Ike sits on some crate in an outside storage area reading when L.T. sees him and walks over.

"What are you reading?"

"A science book."

"You and science? That's a scary thought."

"I'm not going back stupid."

"And for that we're all proud of you. What's the book about?"

"Dinosaurs."

"I always like them. The T-Rex was always my favorite."

"I liked the brontosaurus. They were big but very gentle."

"So, that's what you are."

Ike glares at him.

"Just kidding."

"You know those guys were big and they ruled the world. And then one day, a rock falls from the sky and boom, they become extinct. All that's left of them is the oil we destroyed today. We're just like them."

"How so?"

"We're here fighting a war we both know we're losing, for nothing. Our lives and our actions mean nothing. When we go back to the real world it will be like that rock hitting the earth. We won't even be a memory. At least the dinosaurs gave us oil. It will be like we were never here."

"I see your point."

"Have we changed anything? Is anything better? Why today we almost saw a baby killed for nothing? He was only bait. His life wasn't important. If Walker didn't get him that baby would be dead. And after it was over, his mother spat on Walker and ran away. Not even a thank-you. Josh, what the hell are we doing here? We're just a bunch of dinosaurs."

"I know it seems like that but we ARE making a difference. That baby is alive because of us."

"He was in danger because of us. Is human life so worthless here? If Walker didn't go for him, I was going to. Someone had to save him, even if it was a dinosaur."

"Interesting analogy. I'll leave you to your reading."

Ike closes the book.

"I've read enough for tonight. How about a beer?"

"You've got a date, Bronto."

"Okay, Mr. Rex."

The two walk off.

…

Turner is in a hospital ward sleeping on a bed. John watches him from the next bed. He has his arm in a sling. Turner wakes and sees him for the first time.

"Good afternoon", says John.

"What am I doing here?"

"You passed out in the plane. You've been asleep almost all day. How do you feel?"

"Like shit. And you?"

"I can't play baseball for a while."

"You play?"

"I hate it."

Joshua, Ike, Lionel and Perez enter and walk over.

"Well, if it isn't our heroes", comments Ike.

"Hey, Sarge."

"How do you feel, Taylor?" asks Joshua.

"Like shit."

"You were very lucky. If you lost more blood, you'd be in a body bag right now."

"I had a good doctor."

"How's the arm, Doc?" asks Joshua.

"Sore."

Joshua pulls out a cross.

"I believe this is yours."

"When did you get it?" John asks, taking the cross.

"You passed out in the plane."

"So, I wasn't alone?", comments Turner.

"That cross saved your life. I take that it had two arms before."

"Yes, it did."

"The bullet hit the arm and broke it off, causing it to move just off enough to skip your heart and hit your shoulder. They found the arm in the wound. You had someone watching over you."

"Looks like you owe the Big Guy", comments Ike.

"Big Guy?"

"Well, God is the Big Guy."

"He has a point, L.T.. How are you gonna pay him back, Doc?"

"I'll have to think about it" John answers, looking at the cross.

"We can get you a complete one."

"No, I think I want to keep it. It saved my life. It wants to belong to me."

"How does it feel? Someone was watching over both of you", asks Perez.

"Weird. Maybe your grandma was right, Jazz."

"Jazz?"

"I'm a piano man. I love Jazz. Jazzman is the real title. I don't know why but I like that name. How do you feel, Doc?"

"I don't know. Maybe this is a sign."

"So, when do we get out of here?"

"Doc gets out tomorrow. You're staying a few more days. Doc and Taylor are moving on."

"That ain't fair. We just broke them in."

"We were only here on loan."

"The new recruits come in tomorrow."

"And I go home next week. That leaves only you, Taylor and L.T.."

"In six months I go home."

"It's four for me."

"What's the first thing you're gonna do when you get back, Sarge?" asks Turner.

"I'm gonna marry my lady, if she'll still have me."

"Judging by the care package you got this morning, she still wants you. You should see this box. It was big and heavy."

"Where are we going, Sarge?" asks John.

"A little place called China Beach."

"All right! Nurses!"

"You can play Doctor, Doc."

"And this time come prepared. It pays to be a Boy Scout."

"I'll leave you guys now. Let's go. I can't wait to see what's in that care package."

The men leave the two patients alone.

"Man, I envy you. I was there. The nurses were unbelievable."

"Did you get lucky?"

"No, the last Doc did. Sarge came close. "

He notices John playing with the cross and ignoring him.

"You here, Doc?"

"I was just wondering. Maybe there's more to life than nurses. At least for me. Ah, the hell with it. Girls are nice. Right, Taylor?"

"Damn right, Walker."

…..

"I always love your stories", comments Lizzie.

"Is Lydia ready?"

"Just ripe for the picking."

"Then keep her there. It will be a few years before these two meet."

She walks over and holds the album and smiles. Steve comes by and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"It's finally happening."

"I love it when a plan starts to work."

"Are we on time?"

"Right on schedule."

She puts down the album and they leave. The album continues playing as more footsteps are heard from the basement.

…

John is in his bedroom asleep when Leonard rouses him. John turns.

"Wake up, John."

"What for?"

"We have quite a few jobs to do today."

"It's too early for mass."

"Who said it was mass."

He throws John a reindeer costume.

"Here, put this on."

John opens his eyes for the first time.

"A reindeer costume?"

"What is Santa without Rudolph?"

He puts a nose on John's face.

"Don't forget your nose."

"I refuse to wear a nose" John says, taking it off.

"I was a trained medical man in Nam. We DO NOT wear noses."

Leonard puts it back.

"You will under my roof. Now get ready. We have a busy day ahead of us."

"Where are we going? What will you be doing?"

"Santa and the children's cancer ward at the hospital. Be ready in five minutes. The sleigh waits for no man."

He leaves stealing John's pillow from under his head. John is still stunned.

…..

Lizzie is in the cancer ward and has the children around her. Some of the children are frail and wearing scarves on their heads. Leonard, dressed as Santa, and John, as a reluctant Rudolph, come in. Lizzie walks up to Leonard.

"You're late."

"Rudolph was complaining all the way over here. His costume itched."

"Well, get to work. You too, Rudolph. Don't forget your nose. Press the button and it lights up."

John shoots her a dirty look. She goes to the children.

"Children, we have a special visitor today. It's Santa and his favorite reindeer Rudolph. Show them your nose, Rudolph."

John reluctantly turns it on.

"Come on up, Santa."

Leonard, as Santa, addresses the children.

"You all know me. I have made a very special trip, all the way from the North Pole, to personally give you your presents. My friend here will help me. Come on, Rudolph, and bring my bag."

John reluctantly comes over. The morning continues as Leonard passes out presents. When he is done, he sits down and faces the children.

"You all know tomorrow is a very special day. I'm going to tell you why. It's not only Christmas. It's the birthday of a very special little boy. I'm going to tell you his story."

John watches as Lizzie smiles at him. He doesn't see.

…..

Steve and Lizzie are waiting by the door of the soup kitchen. Steve looks at the clock.

"They're late."

"They'll be here. Rudolph was very testy this morning."

Leonard and John enter in regular clothes.

"You're late, Leonard."

"Blame it on John."

"Well, you're here now."

Steve gives Leonard an apron.

"Here, put this on. The line waits."

John first sees Lizzie.

"You got here fast?"

"My sleigh was ready."

Steve hands John an apron.

"Put this on. You know the drill."

"Where do I start?"

"There are some hot trays in the kitchen."

Leonard goes into the serving line. John watches for a moment. Lizzie walks over to him.

"It's very simple. You don't need to have your own family to give love."

"I guess you're right."

John leaves. Steve walks up to Lizzie.

"Careful, Lizzie. You know how the Father feels about free will."

"I wasn't telling him to do anything."

"You weren't?"

"I was giving him a gentle nudge."

"Just make sure you don't give him anymore. We're supposed to lay low on this assignment. From now on you're just his teacher."

John returns with the hot trays and joins Leonard. They start feeding.

…

John is by the candle table in the church. Before them is an empty cross. He is fixing them when Leonard comes up behind him. John hears and turns.

"Thanks for your help this morning. I know it was sudden. We didn't have much time."

"Do you always do that?"

"It's the only time of the year I let my hair down."

"That costume was itchy."

"It's the fabric. Even my secretary said so. And he's the one who got me doing it. He couldn't wait to put it on."

"And off. At least yours was soft. I'll do better next year."

"You won't be here next year."

"Where will I be?"

"That's between you…and him" he says, pointing up.

He leaves and John looks up.

"God, please help me to decide where I will be. I still don't know. I have been a royal screw-up from day one. Even my family said so. Please, grant me the guidance to help make up my mind. Amen."

He walks away, past Steve and Lizzie who can't be seen.

"He already has, John", comments Lizzie.

"Just follow your heart, son."

The two walk out of the church.

…

The next actions are various. This takes place two months later. They begin with John talking calls and doing his job. From the window show is falling. The trees are barren. Lizzie comes in and the two are studying. The snow is stopping and the trees are growing buds. John practices his martial art exercises as Leonard watches in amazement. The work and the school continue. John also plays this saxophone to Lane albums as Lizzie smiles and watches quietly. In between John helps Leonard into his ceremonial robes. The buds are starting to open. Lizzie continues her schooling. John helps Leonard again with his robes. The trees now have leaves.

…..

John is helping Leonard with his robes in the rectory study.

"You're getting quite good at this."

"I've had plenty of practice. I don't know what I'll do when your secretary comes back."

"You'll take your test and start school."

"I guess I'll go back to the kitchen."

"No, I think that is behind you. You've come a long way."

"I had help."

"Have you decided what you'll be?"

"I'm getting there" he answers, smiling.

They finish.

"Time to go. It's a full house."

"But how many will be awake when I finish?"

"Well, maybe if you chose more dynamic subjects?"

"I have to follow rules."

"So do I, but I would at least try to keep them awake. Why don't you speak on current issues? It might work."

"Watch your lip, Walker. Let me tell you something about priests. There are two kinds: old and new school. **I** am old school. I liked the mass in Latin."

"But Leonard, the world is changing. Change with it."

"The day you become a priest I'll consider your recommendations. Till then keep your mind and mouth to yourself. Let's go. The show must go on."

Leonard leaves. John looks at a spare collar on the table and picks it up, smiles and looks up.

"I have made up my mind, Leonard, and my heart."

He puts it down and leaves.

…..

Steve, Leonard, Lizzie and John are standing outside a building by some steps. Teenagers are going inside. John is nervous. Lizzie is smiling.

"Are you ready?" asks Lizzie.

"How do you feel?" asks Steve.

"No, and terrified. Look at them, Lizzie. They're still in High School. They probably think I'm the teacher."

"You'll do fine."

"Where will you be?"

"Across the street having coffee."

"For two hours? No one can drink that much coffee."

"Trust me. I know someone who can and does."

She primps up John.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine. You know this stuff backwards."

"None of this I'll ever use again. You should hear some of the questions. If a train is coming at you at five miles an hour and another at seven, how much slower will the second train go before it hits you?"

"What's the answer?" asks Steve.

"Hell if I care. I'm leaving the track and let them hit each other. Steve, some of that stuff is archaic. It's very easy to forget."

"You can forget it after the test."

She kisses his cheek.

"Break a leg."

"And avoid moving trains."

"We'll be right across the street."

John sees Lizzie holding a large bag.

"What's in the bag?"

"My payment. Now go."

John runs up the stairs. The three turn to each other.

"Our baby has grown. Let's go eat. I'm hungry."

The three cross the street.

….

Two hours have passed and lunch is finished. The three are waiting patiently by a window table. Leonard looks at the bag.

"What's in the bag?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"I wonder how he did?"

"I'm sure he did just fine. Lizzie is a fine teacher, the best I've ever known."

"Except for one."

Steve and Lizzie smile at each other. Leonard is confused.

"Am I missing something?"

Lizzie looks out the window and sees John waiting to cross the street.

"Looks like he's done."

"How does he look?"

"Very happy. He's hopping across the street."

"Just like a bunny."

"Yet to be born. "

"Quiet. He's coming in."

John enters and approaches the table. He is glowing.

"Well, how did it go?" asks Leonard.

John sits down.

"I aced it."

"I knew you would. All my students do. But remember one thing. You can't fail this test. It depends on how high your score is."

"That's what the schools consider. The higher the score the better."

"And what was yours?" John asks Leonard.

"They didn't have the SAT when I went to school."

"They were still using papyrus."

"Hey! I'm not that much older than you."

"So, what have you decided?" asks Steve.

"Or are you going to make us wait?" asks Leonard.

"Tell us."

"Better yet. I'll show you."

He pulls out a brochure from his shirt pocket. It is for a seminary. Leonard is shocked.

"I made my decision weeks ago. I wanted to wait till today to tell you."

"John, are you really sure? It's a big decision. This is more than a job. It's a calling. Think of all the sacrifices you'll be making. Don't you want a wife and family? Once you join it's over for you."

"I won't be dying."

"What about sex?"

"I had all the girls I needed in Nam. I never had my pants on. Sorry, Lizzie."

"You were being a soldier", comments Steve.

"You might say that."

"Leonard's right. No man should be alone. They all need love. "

"I won't be alone. As for love, God will love me. Isn't that what you always say, Lizzie? Leonard, please say something."

"You're not doing this because of me, are you? Because if you are, it's wrong."

"You had nothing to do with this decision. It's totally mine. For some reason God helped me and now it's time to pay him back. Leonard, I didn't know if I'll succeed. But, I need, no I want, to try. I saw so much pain in Nam and later on the streets. I want to help others. Besides, I want to be able to criticize your sermons and finally make you listen. Your old school has to go. You even lost me a few times, and I'm your friend. What do you say, Leonard? Will you let me in the club? Let me pay you back."

"Okay. You're in the club, Father Walker."

"Speaking of payback, it's time for my payment."

She reaches into the bag and pulls out the saxophone.

"What are you doing with my saxophone?"

"You're going to play it for me, right here."

"Are you nuts?"

"No, I'm Lizzie."

She gives it to him.

"I have been waiting months for this. Now play."

"What?"

"Try some Lydia Lane. I know you know some."

"But here? It's a coffee shop."

"The people here can use the entertainment. They look bored stiff. I want my payment, now."

"Okay. Here goes nothing."

He puts it to his lips and starts playing. Other people look up from their meals and listen. The three sit back very pleased, especially Leonard. John finishes and everyone claps. He is embarrassed.

"Satisfied, Lizzie?"

"I have payment in full. Good luck, John. May you have a long and happy life."

Steve and Lizzie stand.

"Where are you going?"

"I have another student to teach. Only his lesson will be VERY different. It's been an honor knowing you."

John rises, puts down the saxophone and walks over.

"It's been an honor knowing you. I don't think I'll ever meet another person like you."

"You will."

He hugs her.

"Go with God", adds Steve.

"You too."

Steve and Lizzie walk out. John watches as they leave and he sits back down. Leonard is beaming.

"I really didn't expect this."

"What did you expect?"

"I thought it would be auto-mechanic. You just got that beater."

"Shit! I could of done that without this test. I wanted more for my life than doing tune-ups every day."

"Life will not be easy. And it will be very lonely, especially at night."

"You do it."

"I always wanted it. I was never wild. I never got into trouble. I have had a very BORING life. You, on the other hand, went to war. You did things I could never imagine."

"And I hated it. I LIKE boring. I want the same peace you have. So much of me is still at war."

John looks at his hands.

"I can still see the blood on my hands. I feel like Lady Macbeth. The blood never comes out. I need this. I need him. He is the only one who can clean these hands. Have I convinced you?"

"Yes. I'll get in touch with the seminary. How will you pay for this?"

"The G.I. bill. My parents won't help me. Strange, war is paying for peace."

The two men look at each other in silence. John finally breaks it.

"Well, what about lunch? I'm starving. Give me the menu."

Leonard gives it to him and smiles.

"Welcome, FATHER Walker."

….

John is in his bedroom packing a small case when Leonard enters. John turns and sees him holding a box and a paper bag.

"Almost ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. What's in the packages?"

"I'm giving you the Lane albums."

He gives John the box.

"It finally came. You will formally be the man in black."

"Just like Johnny Cash."

"Make sure you walk the line correctly."

John takes the box and opens it. It contains a shirt and collar. He holds the collar in his hands and takes a deep breath.

"It's finally happening."

"Did you call your parents?"

"They told me I'm crazy. I've always been a disappointment to them. This is no exception."

"Aren't they supporting you in any way?"

"No. It seems they want grandchildren. I told them I wasn't Jewish. Rabbi's can have families."

"Are you really sure, John? Children are a gift from God. There is nothing wrong with wanting them."

"Your flock is your children? Mine will be mine. I'm going to make a confession."

"You've got the right man for that. What is it, my child?"

"You have always been my idol."

"Now, now, you know how the big guy feels about idol worship?"

"Big guy? I'm wearing off on you. You may enter the 20th century yet."

"John, I don't want to be your idol. I just want to be your friend, and partner in crime."

"I could never begin to pay you back. I owe you all so much."

John extends his hand to shake Leonard's. Leonard hugs him instead. John is shocked.

"Why, Leonard, you showed emotion?"

"Don't spread it around. I have an image to maintain."

Leonard pulls away.

"The car is waiting."

"I'll be right there. I just have one stop before we go. I need to thank Steve."

"I saved you the trip. I went by there. He's gone to his next assignment, whatever that means. That's what the new guy said. "

"What's his name?"

"Thomas. He has a partner, Roberto. Oh that reminds me. I did some research. You will have a roommate you already know. You remember Rikki?"

"The gang banger with the large eagle tattoo on his back?"

"That very one. Seems he had some type of epiphany. Lizzie had something to do with it. Don't ask me what. He found God. He's very young but he's agreed to be your roommate, no matter how old you are."

"You make me sound ancient. I am young at heart and mind."

"To Rikki you will be old."

Leonard laughs lightly.

"God forbid. Two new-school preachers in the same place. It's a miracle if that school will still be standing in six months. Let's go. The car is waiting. Come on, Johnny. It's time you walk the line."

John puts the shirt and collar in his bag and they leave.

….

 **ST. GREG'S - THE INITIATION**

John is in a small seminary bedroom. It has two beds. One bed has a suitcase on it. The newly ordained Father John Walker is packing. Leonard knocks and enters.

"May I come in?"

John turns and smiles.

"Of course."

Leonard walks in.

"Getting ready?"

"Yes."

"Where's Rikki?"

"He left for Seattle this morning. I'm going later. I saw you at the graduation. Thanks for coming."

"I looked for your parents. Were they there?"

"No. They still disagree with my decision. I've given up on them."

"I wouldn't give up yet. They'll come around. "

John looks at the other empty bed.

"I'm gonna miss Rikki. We were a good pair. I would love his guitar work. He was a regular Segovia."

"The seminary will miss their band. Still, you'll see him in Seattle."

"I'll be too busy. I've been given a church. I'm head honcho. Rikki stayed independent."

"So, what's your assignment?"

"St. Greg's in Upper Seattle" John answers, smiling.

Leonard frowns and John notices.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Do you know anything about Greg's?"

"No, should I?"

"I don't know how to say this, but to say it. St. Greg's is the bottom of the barrel. The last priest left because of illness. The stress almost killed him. And he was around my age."

"What's wrong with Greg's?"

"The church, nothing. But the neighborhood is a different story. It's a high-crime area. And there's something else you should know."

"I'm afraid to ask."

"You will stick out like a sore thumb. Our uniforms match the parishioners."

John sits on the bed by his suitcase.

"Just my luck. I have my work cut out for me."

"You're not angry?"

"I'm not a stranger to crime. I lived on the streets. Remember?"

John gets up.

"I saw it every day. That's probably why I got it."

"Don't fool yourself. You got it because no one else wanted it. Don't get me wrong. The people are good people. It's their area."

"And that's why I'll do my best. They deserve a leader."

"I wish you luck. You were a good student. I'm sure you'll use it well."

"And I'll keep my sermons in the 20th century."

"Just make sure you give the Big Guy the respect he deserves."

"You called God the Big Guy? I have worn off."

"You're a hard act to follow. Welcome to the club."

Leonard shakes his hand.

"Thank you, Leonard."

John hugs him.

"Keep in touch."

"Try and stop me. Come on. I'll walk you to your car. If you can call it that. Why did you get that beater?"

"It's all I could afford. Besides, if the area is so bad, no one will steal it."

John closes his bag, grabs his saxophone and walks over to Leonard.

"Let's go. The rest of my life waits for me."

The two men exit.

…..

Father Arnold Bernard sits at his desk. He is Walker's immediate supervisor for the district. He has an administrative and hard face. His face matches his personality. John walks in and Father Bernard looks up.

"Are you Father Bernard?"

"Yes. Father John Walker?"

"Yes."

Father Bernard motions to chair. John sits down.

"How was your trip?"

"Long. I drove all the way."

John looks at the nameplate on his desk and smiles.

"My name is Father Arnold Bernard."

"Fab? That's your initials."

"I don't think that's funny."

"Sorry."

"Well, welcome to Seattle."

Father Bernard pulls out a folder.

"Let's start by examining your school record. I see you had high grades."

"I'm a sponge. My roommate and I were always competing."

"Riccardo was your roommate. He was here yesterday. He's a fine man with a revolutionary idea. He asked to be a traveling priest."

"Rikki hates being tied down."

"That's why I'm keeping him in this office. I'll be giving him his assignments. As for you-,"

Father Bernard closes the folder.

"You will have a house. St. Greg's will be happy to get you. Do you know anything about the parish?"

"I know it's the bottom of the barrel. I've been warned. No one else wanted it."

"You're correct. Greg's is a good church. The people are decent. It's the area. After WWII it changed for the worse."

"I've also been warned I won't match. Couldn't you find a priest who would?"

"Not in your current class. Greg's needs someone now. They've been without a priest for too long."

"You sent me there on purpose. You expect me to fail."

John leans forward.

"I don't expect to. I will give St. Greg's everything I can."

"You're not afraid?"

"Only of failure. And I WILL not fail."

"I'm impressed. I made the right choice."

John sits back.

"I'll go on with the specifics. You won't be working alone. There is a live-in secretary."

"I've had that position before. I worked for Father Miller."

"She's a local and calls herself Mama."

"Mama who?"

"Just Mama. She's quite a character."

Father Bernard gives John a paper and stands.

"Here's the address and directions. She's waiting for you. I called her about this before you came."

Father Bernard extends his hand and John takes it.

"Welcome to Seattle. I hope you like rain. We are the wettest city in the country. It's not sunny San Diego."

"A little rain never scared me. It's God's way of purifying the earth."

"We'll see about that. Good-day, Father Walker."

John stands and walks out. Father Bernard sits back down.

"We'll see how long YOU last?"

…..

An elderly Afro-American woman sits reading in the church rectory. She is Mama. Her real name is Lydia Lane, the famous singer from John's past. She resembles Lizzie. She has aged too much to recognize immediately. John walks in wearing rainwear. He is dripping. Mama looks up and rises.

"May I help you?"

"I'm looking for Mama?"

"That's me."

He opens up his coat and reveals his uniform.

"I'm Father John Walker, your new priest."

She looks at the uniform and then his face and is not pleased.

"You're the replacement?"

"Don't look so happy?"

"Before we go any further, let's get a few things straight. Just because we will live under the same roof, it doesn't mean I will be your domestic slave. Household chores are SHARED. That includes cooking, cleaning and beds. Each will responsible for their own room. As for my duties, I am ONLY your secretary. After hours, I have my OWN private life, as do you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly. Now that we've finished discussing ROOTS, could you tell me where my room is? I'm wetting the carpet."

"Down the hall to your left."

He starts to walk over and turns back.

"After I drop my things, I want a tour of the church, the area and anyone important I should know. Do I make MYSELF clear?"

"Perfectly."

John goes into his room as she picks up the phone and dials.

"Detective Taylor, please...Lionel, we have a big problem. I've just met the new priest. He's white as snow. He won't last a week."

She hears him come back and hangs up. He is holding two Lydia Lane albums and points to the turntable.

"Does that still work?"

"Last time I checked."

"Good. I can't find these on CD"

He puts the records down by the turntable and again leaves. She goes over to check them out. They are of her.

"Now I know I have a problem."

He comes back with his coat on.

"I'm ready for the guided tour. Let's go."

….

John and Mama walk into the lobby and approach the desk of a police department.

"Why are we here?"

"This will be your second home. It's time you met your counterpart. He's my grandson."

She walks them to a door that reads Det. Taylor and they enter.

"Your grandson is a cop?"

"He's more than that."

Detective Lionel Taylor runs in holding a donut in his mouth. He turns , stops and swallows hard, almost choking. He looks the same as in Vietnam but much older and very dignified. He sees John and it was not a pleasant experience.

"Walker?"

"Sarge?"

"You two know each other?"

"We were in the same platoon in Nam."

"I was his sergeant. What's with the monkey suit?"

"It's my uniform."

"Father Walker is our new priest."

"Boy! Have you got the wrong guy? Last time I saw him he was getting laid and drunk, in that order."

"Should you be saying that in front of your grandmother?"

"She should know what type of man got her church. I'd watch out for him, Grandma. He is NOT what he seems."

"That man is dead. I've changed."

"Don't tell me you found God? What a joke? I hear it from every con that comes here."

"I have found him. And it's not a joke."

"Well, someone played a trick on you. Grandma, you gave him one week. I give him three days before he runs away with his WHITE tail between his legs."

"I never expected a racial problem. It's because I'm white. That's why you two hate me."

"No, it's because you're you. You refused to fight in Nam and you'll refuse here. You're too full of the milk of human kindness. Well, this neighborhood isn't. It LOVES to destroy anything and everything that's good. Even I have a hard time controlling it. You don't believe me, check out the statistics. I'd be GLAD to show you."

"You won't have to. I already know. That's all I heard since I got this assignment."

Lionel walks up to him and points.

"Walker, I give you three days and you'll be running or in the morgue cart. You won't last out there before some pimp or gangbanger takes a shot at you."

"I've changed, Sarge. Or should I say, Det. Taylor? I will survive. And it was you and Charlie who taught me. I'll be by the car. And by the way, the name is now FATHER Walker."

He storms out. Lionel turns to Mama.

"Was that necessary?"

"I'm trying to save his life. He refused to use a gun and when it came time to use one, he froze and an innocent boy died. We have history and it isn't good. I guarantee you , you'll be saying mass for him AFTER some local sees him."

…

John is leaning on Mama's car when she comes to him.

"Why aren't you inside?"

"It's your car and you have the key. Mine is at the church."

"That excuse for a beater?"

"It's all I could afford. Don't knock it. I keep it running. So, you're his famous grandmother? You're all we heard about. He used to say fear of you kept him legal. You scared him more than Charlie."

"I love my grandson. I only did what was best."

"And that's why he is where he is and not in jail. You did a good job. Let's continue with the tour. What's next? I hope this time I won't be verbally attacked."

"Hopefully not."

She opens the car door.

….

They enter a family shelter. There are people everywhere, mostly women and children.

"This is our local family shelter. It's run by Catholic Charities. This will be your third home."

"And what's my fourth?"

"The graveyard. We bury a lot here. This area is very hard. The ones that make it here are very luck. Mary runs this place with an iron fist."

A young beautiful white woman in her mid-twenties enters the hall. She has olive skin and is of Italian descent. She is Mary Rossi.

"That's her now. Oh, Mary?"

Mary turns and smiles.

"That's an iron fist?"

"Don't let her appearance fool you? She's a tough cookie."

Mary approaches them.

"Mama, what's brings you here?"

"This is our new priest, Father John Walker. I'm giving him the tour. Father, this is our local angel-in-disguise, Miss Mary Rossi."

They shake hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Father. We were wondering when we would get our replacement."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You look very young."

"I'm just out of seminary."

"Now I know we're in trouble. You're a virgin."

"Mama! Be polite. This man has come to help."

"Don't mind her. I've gotten that response from everyone. Nobody wants me here, including her grandson. He gave me the third degree."

"Lionel, he's a pussycat. Don't let his act fool you. He has to be hard to survive."

"And how did you make it past your initiation?"

"Lionel and Mama gave me ALL the support I needed. They were VERY helpful."

"Not to me."

"I assure you I won't bite. Would you like a tour of the property?"

"Yes, please. Before that, could I use your facilities?"

"It's down the hall. You can't miss it."

He walks away.

"That's planned if I ever saw it. Now, what's your problem Lydia?"

"He is. Just look at him."

"Cause he's white. Lydia, I never took you for a racist."

"Cause he's a baby. You saw what happened to Father Willard. That man aged overnight. It's not a surprise he had a breakdown. And that's not all. He knows about me. He came with two of my albums. Mary, I like being hidden. The last thing I need is idol worship."

"The way you're treating him, I don't think you'll have to worry."

"I still don't want him to know the truth."

"I think he'll figure it out for himself."

John comes back.

"I'm ready."

"Then let's go, Father."

He turns his back to start. Mary turns to Mama and shakes her head.

…

John is starting to settle down in the rectory office. He is playing a Lane album when Mama enters.

"Sister Angela is here to see you."

"And what does she do?"

"She's the school principal."

"I don't have jurisdiction over the school, only the church."

"You still have to sign important papers. I'll send her in."

A middle-aged white nun enters the room. She is Sister Angela. She is dippy but seems very sweet. She holds a sheet of paper and approaches them.

"Sister, this is Father John Walker."

They shake hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Does she bite?"

"Excuse me?" asks Sister.

"No. Sister runs our high school. The grade school closed a few years ago. We used to be a wealthy area before the war. You can see by the church."

"It's very beautiful."

"The roof leaks every time it rains."

"We have to use buckets. I'll show you where they are. That will be our job."

"I have a list."

She gives it to him.

"It's what's wrong with the school building. Everything needs repair. I suggest you check out the last one."

"Boiler?"

"It's on its last leg. Father Willard was the only one who kept it running. He was very good with machinery."

"Get a new one."

"No money. Bernard's office won't pay for it."

"We are the last on his list. Everything we have, WE paid for."

He puts the list in his pocket.

"This is becoming a nightmare. Doesn't anyone give a damn about you?"

"Not since the last time we looked. It was months before we got you."

"And you don't want me. Thank you, Sister. I'll see what I can do. I'll have a talk with Bernard. You'll get your boiler. By the way, how DO you fix it?"

"I can show you. I don't have the strength to do it. That's why Father did it. He was a man. Will that be all?"

"I want to meet your teachers and tour the school. I may not have jurisdiction but I at least want to know where everything is. I'll be by in a few minutes."

Sister Angela and Mama leave as Father Walker picks up the phone and dials.

"Father Bernard's office please?...Oh, hi Rikki...Not good. This church is a nightmare. You made the right choice. Is Bernard in?...Father Bernard, just the man I wanted to talk too. It's Father Walker. I have some problems to discuss with you...I have just been handed a list of necessary repairs to the church and school. They look very important. I was wondering when we would get the funding to fix them?"

Mama walks back in and waits.

"What do you mean we can't? I have a church with a leaky roof and a boiler that's from the dark ages. Both are health hazards. Do we need to wait till the roof caves in and the school blows up for you to take action?...I can't raise that kind of money. Bake sales and bingo just won't cut it. We need real money...I suppose your other parishes don't have this problem? Is that because they're in better areas?...I will take that tone. These are still your people. They deserve what the others get. We need money...But, Father? Father? He hung up."

He slams the phone.

"Good damn mother-Sorry, Mama."

"Welcome to St. Greg's. Sister is waiting for you. She's assembled the teachers."

"I'll be right there. No wonder your last priest left."

…

A group of nuns and a few lay teachers stand waiting. Most look like they've been through WWIII. The nuns, except for one are old and frumpy. John and Mama enter and approach the group. He views the crowd and feigns a smile.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Father John Walker. I'm your new priest. I won't lie to you. This is my first assignment. But don't let my inexperience fool you. I have taken all the administration classes to run both the school and church. I did well in them."

"Life does not come for books alone."

"I know that. I assure you, I will do my best."

"Or die trying" Mama says, under her breath.

"That will be all, Mama. Now can we begin our introductions."

"Of course."

He gathers the crowd and introductions are made. Then, he gets to the last nun. She is Sister Anne. Sister is a young beautiful Afro-American woman in her twenties. He is smitten with her.

"This is Sister Anne. She teaches history."

They shake hands.

"Hello, Sister Anne. Excuse me for saying this but you seem out of place."

"As do you?"

"I don't mean to stare but you're so beautiful."

"Sister was Miss Washington in the Miss America pageant."

"I can see why?"

"She made the finals."

"I served for a year, and when it ended I joined the convent. It's what I always wanted."

"Then why the pageant?"

"That was my mother's idea, not mine."

"What do you teach?"

"World history. We're up to the French Revolution."

"Good old Nappy. I remember him. He was the short guy who always had his hand in his shirt. Well, it's been good to meet everyone. I must say today was eventful. I have some things to do so I'll be going. I look forward to working with you all."

He leaves. Mama turns to Sister Angela.

"Three days."

"Three days for what?"

"Nothing. You may all be excused."

The crowd disperses.

…..

John sits praying in the church before the cross. He looks up.

"God, I need your help here. I have just been handed a nightmare. I don't know if I can do this. Everyone I need hates me, and if they don't, they don't understand why I'm here. Was this a mistake?"

Mama walks in and listens.

"Why was I given this broken house? Do I have the strength to handle it? I'm not prepared for this. I'm used to St. Michael's. Everything ran fine. I don't want to fail my first time around. Please grant me the strength to work with them and you. I have so much to give. I just want them to give me a fighting chance. Amen."

He turns and sees Mama waiting.

"Yes, Mama. What is it?"

"It's starting to rain. We need the buckets."

"I'm coming."

He joins her and they walk away.

…

John and Mama are quietly eating in the dining room. You could hear a pin drop. It's mac and cheese.

"This is good. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Tomorrow it's you. Can you cook?"

"Leonard showed me how to make meatloaf. Do we have ground beef?"

"There's some frozen in the freezer. I'll put it down."

"Do you hate me that much?"

"I don't hate you."

"You don't like me?"

"You don't fit in."

"Tell me about Father Willard. Was he like you?"

"No, like you. He came here when the area wasn't that bad. He really tried. But the place finally got to him. It was just too much. He had a breakdown. One day he was here and the next day he left. We've been without a priest ever since."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. Angela and I tried to keep the school going. That's all we could do. The church went to poop."

"Shame. It's so beautiful. We'll get it going again. How was attendance before Willard left?"

"Not good. He didn't know how to reach the people."

"Sounds like Leonard. I'll change that."

He stands and takes the dishes.

"I'll do the dishes. You cooked. I can at least do that."

He leaves the table.

….

John is getting ready for bed. He picks up one of the albums and looks at the cover for the first time since his arrival. He concentrates on her eyes and wonders.

"Now that's interesting. If I didn't know any better I'd swear they were the same woman. Nah, Lane would never turn into Mama. She's much too beautiful."

He puts the album down and starts to get into bed when he sees the saxophone and picks it up.

…..

Mama is ready to get into bed when she hears the saxophone playing. She is confused.

"What the?"

She listens and smiles.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. I could have used him years ago. He reminds me of Billie's piano man."

She gets into bed and turns off the light and continues listening.

…..

Sister Anne stands in front of her classroom. The class is filled.

"The revolution at this point became very ugly. With the invention of the guillotine life became dangerous for everyone."

A young Afro-American male student named Wallace Read sits up.

"That's when the heads started rolling."

"Yes, Mr. Read."

"Just like a bowling alley on league night."

"That's an interesting analogy."

"A what?"

"See me after class."

The bell rings and the students exit. Wallace walks up to her. He is checking her out.

"Yes, Sister?"

"I'm concerned about you. You're a smart boy. I can tell by your observations."

"So, what's the problem?"

"You're not trying."

"Why should you care? None of the other teachers do. They just pass us because of our age. So will you."

"But that won't prepare you for your future. It's a hard world out there. An education is your way out."

"So I can make less money than the local pimp? That's my world, teach. I don't know where you came from but here an education doesn't mean shit. It's all one BIG joke. Why should I even care?"

"Because you're smarter than that. I can see it. Let me help you."

"With history? Give me a break."

"Please, let me try. I want to help."

"Okay, Sis. I'll play. Anything else?"

"No, you may go now."

He leaves and she grabs her books.

….

John is in his workout clothes and doing his exercises in the rectory office when Mama enters.

"Isn't it a little late to be in your pajamas?"

"They're not my pajamas. I'm doing my exercises."

"You do Kung Fu too? What are you, Jackie Chan?"

"I do it for the discipline only."

"You can't fight."

"This is more than fighting. Is there a gym in the area?"

"I think I saw one a few miles away. They're in the phone book."

"I'll give them a call."

"Do you need me anymore?"

"We have to discuss my outside schedule, the usual."

"Like what?"

"Baptisms, well-care visits, and so on. Are there any?"

"Not yet. No one knows you're here. Give it time."

"They will Sunday at mass."

"If anyone will show up. They never did with Willard."

"They will with me."

"What are your plans for today?"

He gets back into position.

"I plan to finish my exercises and take a long walk around the neighborhood. I intend to meet as many of the business locals I can."

"And then what?"

"Introduce myself and invite them to church on Sunday. This I have to do alone."

"Your feet."

"Where will you be?"

"I have some business with Angela. We still run the school together, at least for the moment."

"And what does that mean?"

"You're here. Enjoy your walk."

She leaves and he shakes her head.

"I have to do something with her attitude."

He goes back to his exercises.

…..

Mary is outside the family shelter checking some flowers when John comes by. She looks up and smiles.

"Hello."

"Hello, Miss Rossi. Working on flowers?"

"I try to bring some beauty to the building. Is it working?"

"I think so."

"And why are you here?"

"I went for a long walk. I decided to introduce myself to the neighborhood. I thought maybe if I did it myself I would have more success."

"And did you?"

"Not much. They all politely nod and walk away. I don't think I'm liked."

"And Mama?"

"She's been quiet. I think she hates me."

"Give her time. She'll come over. Do you know anything about Astrology and Scorpios?"

"I'm a priest. What do you think? Why don't you tell me?"

"Scorpios are very difficult people to bring over. They either love you or hate you. But, once they love you, God forbid anyone who hurts you. They would die for you."

"And what does this have to do with Mama?"

"She's a Scorpio."

"And what are you?"

"Aquarius. I love everybody."

"Well, I'll be on my way. I still have the rest of the area to canvass. And then I want to see a gym. I do martial arts."

"You mean Master Lee?"

"Yes, that's him."

"Tell you what? Give me a minute and I'll go with you. Maybe with me the locals will be more willing to give you a chance? Besides, I haven't seen Lee in a while. I'll be back."

She goes inside while he waits.

"At least she likes me."

She comes out. He takes her arm and they start walking.

"So, tell me about Mary Rossi?"

"After you tell me about John Walker."

"Fair enough. Where do I begin?"

"With Lionel?"

"Taylor was my sergeant in Nam."

"So I've heard. He called me and told me ALL about you."

"He always did have a big mouth. What did he say?"

"Not much. But he did mention the red-light district."

"For the record, WE went there together. It wasn't just me."

"He did say that. What else should I know about you?"

"I play saxophone."

"Any good?"

"Damn good."

"I know. Mama called me and told me so. She heard you last night."

"Is there anything you don't know?"

"Why you became a priest?"

"I wanted to help people. I still do. It's just that no one around here needs my help."

"Yes, they do. They're just too proud to admit it. I love these people. They're my family. That's why I do my best to help them."

"Enough of me. Tell me about Mary Rossi."

"Not much to say. I'm from Boston. I have four older brothers."

"That's why you know how to take care of yourself."

"I didn't know I was a girl until I was twelve. My brothers and I were always getting into trouble."

"And how did you turn into a lady?"

"Who says I am? Underneath this feminine appearance lies a true tomboy."

"Why social work?"

"I wanted to help people too. My parents wanted me to get married like my brothers. They wanted grandchildren."

"Just like mine. They weren't for this priest thing. But, do go on."

"I told them six were enough. My brothers are still populating Boston. They didn't need mine. I wanted to take care of other people. They were my children."

She stops.

"Why have we stopped?"

"We're here. Master Lee is on the second floor. It's not much. But he's just starting out."

"Then let's go. Miss Rossi."

"Please, call me Mary."

"Only if you call me John."

"Let's go, John. You have a Master to meet."

….

John and Mama are eating a quiet meal in the dining room. It is meatloaf.

"Not bad."

"Leonard taught me. I added the extra spices."

"Too much. Salt and pepper are all you need."

"I see I'll have to work on you. Maybe it's the Vietnam in me. I always liked how the food smelled."

"I won't touch anything I can't identify. They ate household pets."

"Just when they were hungry."

"Which happened a lot."

"Agent Orange made sure of that. I have nightmares of that stuff affecting me. It's made plenty of people very sick. Nam was a nightmare. I did things I'm very ashamed of."

"You're not the only one. I did too."

"You, the doting grandmother?"

"I wasn't always doting."

She rolls up her sleeves to show the faded needle marks. John is surprised.

"When?"

"When I was young and stupid. I didn't stop till my best friend died. Around that time my own daughter died of an overdose. She left me Lionel to raise. If it weren't for a very special person, who held my hand, I would not have made it through withdrawal in one piece. She was a wonderful woman."

She rolls down her sleeves.

"We both had nightmares. Lionel was the reason I went on."

"And that's why you were so strict with him. You didn't want him to turn into your former self. For what it's worth, he did understand. He loved you very much and couldn't wait for your letters."

"And I couldn't wait for his. It meant he was still alive. He was all I had."

John smiles.

"We're talking. There's hope for us yet. And what did you do before you changed?"

"I led a life I'd like to forget, except for one thing. I'll tell you later. I'll get the dishes."

"And I'll do the garbage."

"I always do that."

"As long as I'm here, I will do the garbage. I'm the man of the house."

"You're not my husband."

"I'm still the man of the house. The day you grow a penis, it will be you."

"Father! What language!"

"Get used to it. I was in the army. I have been known to say worse. And on occasion, you may hear it."

"That's one thing I'm going to cure you of, real fast. Starting with BIG GUY!"

"Don't count on it. I'll get dessert."

"You made that too?"

"Last time I checked, I don't know how to make ice cream. I'll be back."

…

Sister Anne opens the door from the convent and comes out with a bag of garbage to the garbage bin. A figure stands in the dark waiting. She does not see or hear him. He comes out of the shadows holding a knife. She turns and freezes. It is Wallace. She drops the garbage.

"Wallace?"

"Hello, Sister."

"What are you doing with that knife?"

He corners her.

"Making sure you'll behave and do what I say."

He puts the knife to her throat.

"What do you want?"

"I thought we might have a little fun. You've taken such an interest in me. I thought I'd return the favor. Now, just be quiet and no one will get killed."

"Wallace, you don't want to do this. Think of your future."

"I'd rather think of now. Now shut up and let's get this party started."

….

John comes out with the garbage. He sees the other bag on the ground and starts to pick it up when he sees a hand. He walks over and finds Sister Anne. She is badly beaten up and her clothes are in disarray. He can tell what has happened. He reaches out for her.

"Sister Anne? Say something."

She wakes up and starts fighting him. He holds her closer to calm her.

"Sister, it's me, Father Walker. You're safe."

She starts crying and he holds her.

"You're safe now. I'll be right back. I'm going for help."

He gets up and calls upstairs.

"Mama, call 911! We need an ambulance."

He comes back down, holds her and gently rocks her.

"You're safe. No one will ever hurt you again. Not if I have anything to do with it."

….

Mama, John and Sister Angela are waiting in a hospital emergency room. The doctors are with Sister Anne.

"Don't worry, Sister. She'll be fine. The doctors will take good care of her. Why did this happen?"

"It was her turn to take out the garbage."

He says the next words under his breath.

"Somebody knew your schedule. How did he get in?"

"We have no fence."

"And why not?"

"Bernard won't pay for it. We asked for it so many times, we gave up. That's why it wasn't on your list."

"Welcome to St. Greg's" adds Mama.

"Mama, if you value your life, you won't say that ever again."

"All we needed was a fence."

"And you'll get it. We may not have the money to fix the roof or the boiler but you WILL get a fence."

Lionel runs in and stops them. He goes over.

"Is it true?" he asks.

"Yes, Lionel. Some animal hurt that beautiful child. When will it end?" answers Mama.

"Soon, very soon. This is one case that will NOT grow cold. Has she said who it was?"

"She's just rambling."

"She's still in shock", John adds.

"Tell me what happened?"

"She took out the garbage."

"And?"

"He was there. I found her when I took ours out."

"I would have found her but Father insisted on doing it. Oh, why didn't we go out earlier? This wouldn't have happened. I always do it."

"If you went out earlier, you would be dead. No one wants an old woman."

"Lionel!"

"He's right. We could say all the "ifs" in the world. That can't turn back time."

"All we needed was a fence", Sister Angela adds.

"A fence wouldn't change anything. A man with those intentions would break it. Frankly, I'm surprised it hasn't happened sooner."

"A fence would make him think twice."

"Did the doctors say anything?"

"We haven't seen any. They're still with her."

"I hope they hurry up. I have to question her, the sooner the better."

"You won't get any answers", John adds.

The doctor comes out and approaches them. The four look up.

"Are you Sister Angela?"

"Yes."

"Could you come with me? I know your order has provisions for this. Admitting needs you."

"Of course. May I see her?"

"We're still with her."

"What about me? I'm Det. Taylor from the Seattle police department. I need to question her."

"Not without the rape counselor present. We have to think of her first. As soon as she gets here, we'll call you."

"What about me?" asks John.

"And you are?"

"Father John Walker. I found her. Surely you have no objections to me?"

"Okay, but don't excite her."

"I'll go too."

"As long as you don't ask her questions."

"What will you do with her?" asks Mama.

"We're keeping her here tonight. That's what Sister Angela is taking care of right now."

"May I see her?" asks John.

The doctor looks back and sees the nurse exit.

"Just for a few minutes."

"Before we go, I have a question? You did the rape kit?

"Yes, but we didn't find much. He used a condom. We did get some skin samples from under her nails. She fought. I wouldn't be surprised if your man's face is scarred. Now go, and make it quick. We have to admit her."

The doctor, Lionel and John walk into a room. Sister Anne is resting as comfortable as possible when they enter. John goes to her left as Lionel goes to her right. John takes her hand and she turns to him. He smiles.

"Hi. How are you doing?"

"Not well. Why did this happen? All I did was take out the garbage."

"I don't know but I have a theory. We just have to move on from here. Have the doctors made you feel better?"

"A little."

Both of his hands take her one.

"Sister, I need to ask you a favor. You know Det. Taylor?"

"Mama's grandson."

"He's a detective and he wants to help find the person who did this? I want you, to the best of your ability, to answer his questions."

"Now?"

"Later. We're still waiting for someone else to come help you first. Will you help him, help you?"

She looks at Lionel.

"Yes."

The doctor comes in.

"The counselor is here."

"I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest."

He kisses her forehead and quietly leaves.

…

John, Mama and Sister Angela are waiting quietly when Lionel comes back. They stand.

"Well, did she say anything?" Mama asks.

"I'd like to speak to Father Walker alone, please. It's official."

The two men leave the women.

"I have been in this business ever since I came back from my tours and it's one thing I know. I can tell when people are lying. And she is lying."

"What do you mean?"

"I asked her if she recognized the man and she said NO. She did and for some reason, she is protecting him. If that were a battered wife I would understand. But a nun? I know better. I need your help."

"How can I help?"

"Talk to her. Convince her to tell the truth."

"We've just met. Why should she trust me?"

"You're a priest."

"I'll do what I can but I can't promise you anything. Tell me something first. What will you do when you find him?"

"Beat him from an inch of his life."

"Revenge is not the answer."

"Don't give me that turn the other cheek crap."

"I'm not doing that. I'm just as angry as you are. All I'm saying is let the law handle it. Find the guy and let the system do it."

"The system? He'll be out in two years. Haven't you heard? The system works for the criminal, not the victim. I know it. I see it every day."

"You've been a cop too long."

"And you've been a civilian too long. The law does not work in OUR favor. That animal will get out before you know it."

"And then you'll take care of it."

"Yes."

"Taylor, this isn't Nam. He isn't Charlie. Whatever you do will come to haunt you. Don't sacrifice your career for this one thing."

"You HAVE become a priest? The old Walker would understand. He would have done the same thing."

John takes Lionel's arm.

"And landed in the BRIG. Taylor, you have worked very long and hard to get where you are now. Don't blow it. I know you love your neighbors. Mary was right. You are a pussycat."

Lionel pulls away.

"And you're a pain-in-the-ass. That hasn't changed. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to the station."

He leaves. John turns to Mama and Sister Angela. He walks towards them.

"You know I'm right. That's what laws are for."

"He won't have to kill him. I will. And I don't CARE if it comes to haunt me", Mama adds.

Mama walks away. John turns to Sister Angela and sits with her.

"All we needed was a fence."

….

A group of nuns and female teachers are waiting in the school gym. Some are holding rather strange things. Before them are mats on the ground. John, Mary and a very large Afro-American man stands. He is Master Lee from the gym. Master Lee and John are in workout clothes. John addresses the crowd.

"Good-morning, and thank you for coming. I have asked you here for a small demonstration. Master Lee and I are in special clothes because we both are involved in martial arts and will do doing the demonstrations. Master Lee holds many titles, along with being a wrestling champion. He's one man you wouldn't want to mess with. Miss Rossi will be assisting us. And now, Master Lee."

"Good- morning. I have been informed yesterday there was an unfortunate incident. I have come to rectify the situation. Sister Angela has graciously given me a box of weapons taken from your students during the last year, and you have brought some of your own. Father, could you please give me the box?"

He does, opens it and starts pulling out weapons. He pulls out Tasers, mace, a baseball bat, a knife and a baton. A few nuns show their weapons. They are an eggbeater, a wooden dough roller and one comes up with a fire extinguisher. Master Lee pulls out the last item, some nun chucks. This is all done seriously when John Walker starts laughing under his breath.

"What is so funny?"

"Nuns with nun chucks? Get it?"

No one laughs.

"It's amazing what you pull out of a boy's locker", John comments.

"They came from a girl's locker", replies Sister Angela.

John straightens up. Master Lee puts the box down.

"What we have seen here is a multitude of weapons, which on their own could defeat an army. Though what you would do with an eggbeater I don't know."

"Make a mean soufflé?" John says, under his breath.

Mary shoots him a dirty look.

"I have come here to help all of you better defend yourself from any further attacks. Before I start, regarding these weapons, ANYTHING can be a weapon. You just have to be inventive. If you do not have a weapon available, I will show you how to defend yourself. Father and Mary will help me. Father, would you come to me please?"

He does.

"I want to show you the two most important weapons ever made."

He puts up two fingers.

"This is not a peace sign."

He puts the fingers to John's eyes.

"Simply insert them into the eyes and run. Another vulnerable place is the groin area. Take your hand."

He moves his to John's area.

"And grab as hard as you can. We won't do it now. I'm sure Father wouldn't care for it. Next, I will show you certain moves. This is where Mary comes in. Mary will be our volunteer victim. Father, please go behind her."

He does.

"Most women are attacked from the back. You may be going to your car or even trying to get your house keys from your purse. This is how you defend yourself. Father, come behind Mary and grab her neck."

He does.

"Notice, we have given her room to maneuver. This is an ideal situation. Life is rarely ideal but it does happen. Mary will drop her shoulder, leaving him off balance, causing him to fall. This is where she and you will run as fast as you can. You can demonstrate it now. And Mary, don't run yet."

They do. John is on the ground.

"This is why you run. Don't stand there and gloat. This isn't Zena. You don't have time to have a conversation with your attacker. I'll show you why. Father?"

John grabs Mary's ankle.

"All he has to do is pull and she's on the ground and it's finished. He's won. I would like a volunteer from the crowd now. Don't be afraid. You won't be hurt."

"What about Father?" asks Sister Angela.

John gets up.

"I have learned how to fall. I'll be fine. Is there a volunteer?"

The crowd looks around and Sister Anne finally comes out. John looks at Master Lee and shakes his head NO. John walks up to her.

"I don't think so, Sister. Not today."

"I was the one attacked."

"I know. But I would rather use someone else for today. Anyone else?"

Sister Angela steps up.

"Will I do?"

"You'll do just fine."

The nuns have dispersed. John faces Master Lee and Mary.

"Thank you, Master Lee."

"You're welcome. I was glad to be of service. It's a shame. You would think a nun would be safe."

"They're women first and that's all that matters. I'm just glad we had the volunteers."

"All except one", comments Mary.

"That was close."

"I have to go back to the gym. When will you be starting?"

"As soon as I arrange finances."

Master Lee walks away. Mary turns to John, who is rubbing his shoulder.

"Thanks for your help. I hope you didn't get hurt."

"I had four brothers, remember? I'm part boy."

He looks her over.

"Could have fooled me?"

He continues rubbing his shoulder.

"You hurt yourself?"

"I'll be fine. I'm just stiff. This was not my usual workout. I'll feel better after a hot shower. Thanks, Mary. God will remember this."

"You're welcome, John."

"I have to go. There's an important phone call to make."

He walks away.

….

John picks up the phone in the rectory office and dials. Mama enters and tries not to seem like she's listening.

"Father Bernard, please...Hello, Father. It's Father Walker again. Remember me? The young pain-in-the ass you sent to St. Greg's...I will take that tone with you. I'm calling about money again. This time it's a fence. I'm told it was requested many times and nothing happened. Now we really need it. We have had an incident...Unfortunate? One of your employees gets attacked and all you can say is it's unfortunate? We need that fence, now...Don't give me that. You have the money. You just won't give it to us...Don't bother. This time, I'll be the one hanging up."

He slams the phone down and looks at Mama.

"It's a wonder we have insurance. Do yourself a favor, Mama. Don't ever get sick. You'll probably have to pay for it yourself. What time is it?"

"Eleven."

"I have confession. Please hold my lunch till I get back."

He leaves the room as she looks up to talk to God.

"God, I know I've been tough on him. He deserves it. But this time, please let him win. His heart is in the right place. And we really DO need that fence."

She walks out.

…..

John is in his confessional box when another person enters. It is Sister Anne.

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned?"

"What is your sin?"

"I told a lie."

"Was there a good reason for the lie?"

"Yes, I wanted to preserve someone's life."

"Sister Anne, is that you?"

"Yes. How did you recognize me?

"I think I know your voice by now. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"This was a mistake. I can't tell you if you know it's me. I just have nowhere else to turn."

"Then please tell me. Is it about the attack? Did you know him?"

"I can't tell you."

"You have to tell someone. Go see Det. Taylor."

"I can't. It would destroy his life."

"He gave no thought about yours. You owe it to him and his next victim. Think of her. Why are you protecting him?"

"I've said too much already."

"I don't understand. This man hurt you. Unless it wasn't a man? Was it a student?"

"I've said too much."

"It was a student. Sister, you have to tell the law. He can get help."

He hears the door open and slam.

"Sister? Sister?"

He opens his door and sees her run to the door and follows.

"Sister Anne! Come back!"

She runs out. The other people waiting stare at him in confusion.

…

John is working out in the rectory office when Mama comes running in.

"Father, it's wonderful. They're installing a fence."

"I told you there would be one."

"How did you get it?"

A workman comes in.

"Father Walker? I have the bill. Who signs for it?"

"Will you please excuse us, Mama?"

She starts to walk out and turns by the door to listen. John does not see her.

"I'll sign for it."

"Who pays for it?"

John pulls out a check.

"I will."

The workman takes the check and looks at it.

"It has your name on it?"

"It's my first check. I'll sign it over if you like."

"You're paying for the fence? What would your boss say?"

"My boss doesn't care. This should cover it."

"I don't get it. You gave away your money for a fence?"

"The ladies need protection. I made them a promise. I don't break my promises. Is that all?"

"Guess so. Thanks for the work."

The workman walks past Mama and stops.

"That's one amazing guy you got there. Not many people would have done that. Consider yourself lucky."

He walks out. John walks over to the phone and dials. He pulls out a pamphlet from Master Lee's school.

"Master Lee?...I'm glad I found you. Something financial has come up and I won't be joining right now. I was wondering will that introductory offer be on much longer?...I see. I guess I'll have to join at your regular rate at a later date...I don't know when yet. I have to find some more money first. I'll see you later. Again, thank you for helping with my little demonstration. The sisters appreciated it. Bye."

He hangs up and enters his room, leaving the pamphlet behind. Mama comes back in and picks it up.

"What have I done? God sent us an Angel and I treated him like dirt. God, please forgive me. I didn't know."

She picks up the phone and dials.

"Master Lee, please...It's Lydia Lane. I'm Father Walker's secretary. We need to talk."

….

John enters a small school office. Sister Angela is behind the counter. She looks up and is very surprised.

"Father, what are you doing here?"

"I need your help."

"What do you need?"

"Do you have a rouster of Sister Anne's students?"

"We can call one up."

"Could you? Is there a room I can see it in privately?"

"I'll put it up on my computer. You'll have all the privacy you need."

She goes into her office and calls him. He enters and looks at the screen and leaves. He goes to the computer.

"We can eliminate the girls."

He does.

"That's much better. Let's just print this."

He does and closes the program and leaves.

"Thank you, Sister."

He leaves and she is confused.

…..

John is in the rectory office checking names on the list when Lionel enters. He puts the list in his pocket and turns.

"Hello, Walker?"

"It's Father Walker, Detective Taylor. What can I do for you?"

"I came to ask if you have found out anything? Has she spoken to you?"

"No."

"Don't do this to me, Father. I can't have you lie to me too."

"I'm not lying."

"My gut says you are. You DO know something."

"Your lab probably knows more than I do. You have the nail scrapings. Just think of the DNA."

"DNA is no good if we don't have a previous record."

"It is when you catch him."

"We have to catch him first. You know something? I can tell. She told you."

"She didn't tell me anything."

"That you can tell me. Wait a minute? It was at confession. That's why you can't say it."

John hangs his head.

"I'm right! Tell me, Walker. Let's end this right now."

"I can't. The confessional is sacred."

"This involves a felony. You have to tell me."

"And I'm telling you I can't. I can't break the bond. If I tell you, it's worth nothing. I might as well lose my collar. "

"So, Father, what can you do if you learn of a crime?"

"I try and convince them to go to the police. That's all I can do."

"And did you?"

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry, Detective, but I can't tell you anymore. I've said too much already."

He leaves the room. Lionel picks up his phone and dials.

"Gomez, it's me. I have a lead in the nun case. I want you to send some men to trail someone. Don't let him out of your sight. The name is Father John Walker."

He hangs up.

"We'll see how much you CAN'T tell me, Walker."

He walks out.

…

Some boys are shooting hoops in a basketball court. One is Wallace. John approaches the court and watches. They don't notice and continue shooting as John checks out their faces. Wallace turns to John for a moment and he notices marks on his cheeks.

"Bingo" John says, under this breath.

Wallace stops the game.

"I'll be right back. I need to use the can."

Wallace walks into the bathroom. A third man watches John and Wallace. He pulls out his phone and calls, still hiding in the shadows. John follows Wallace into the bathroom. John approaches a urinal. The third man goes into a stall and closes the door. Wallace finishes and hits the sink to wash his hands as John follows and looks him over.

"You the new priest?"

"Yes. I'm Father Walker. Are you a student?"

"School says I am. I have better things to do instead."

"How did you get those scratches?"

"My cat did it. He isn't declawed."

"Cats can be dangerous."

"If you'll excuse me, I have a game to go to. See you in church."

Wallace walks out and John follows. The third man comes out of the stall.

…..

The game has ended and the players are going home. John still waits, tailed by the third man in the shadows. A fourth man quietly joins him and they exchange places. He is Lionel in disguise. John approaches Wallace. Wallace sees him and turns.

"Don't you have a church to run?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you following me? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Tell me again how you got those scratches."

"My cat. You really got a problem with those scratches."

John walks close to him.

"You didn't get them from your cat. You got them from Sister Anne, your teacher, as you attacked her."

"I don't do nuns. I'm just a teenage boy."

"Who had a misguided erection. You think that makes you a man?"

"Look, Padre, lay off. I have been nice to you long enough. I got these scratches from my cat, not some nun."

John comes closer.

"You're lying, Wallace."

Wallace pulls out a knife and puts it to John's throat.

"This says I'm not. If you know what's good for you, you'll leave and keep your WHITE mouth shut."

"And if I don't?"

"They just might find this knife in you."

John touches Wallace's cheek and put his fingers to the scratches and gently rubs down.

"Five lines, pretty far apart. That was no cat."

"You're dead, Father. Next time we meet, you're mine."

He closes the knife and walks away. John goes in the opposite direction. Lionel steps out from the shadows.

"Good boy, Walker. I knew you could do it. I taught you well."

….

Sister Anne approaches the garbage bins. It is later that night. She sees the fence and feels safe. It appears to be closed. Upon closer inspection the lock has been broken. She picks up a lid when she hears movement. She turns and sees Wallace standing with his knife out. He comes closer and she freezes. He speaks as he approaches.

"Long time no see, Sister."

"How did you get in?"

"I used my key. I told you not to tell."

"I didn't say anything."

"Then how did Papa Columbo find out? Here I thought we could become Romeo & Juliet and now he knows. Well, Julie, I'll have to kill you now."

"Wallace, please think about what you're doing."

"I have. Good-bye, Sister."

John steps out from the shadows.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Was this planned?"

"She didn't know anything."

"Then how?"

"My favorite show WAS Columbo. Anne, go call the police. I'll keep him here. He won't go away."

"He has a knife."

"And I know something he doesn't. Remember the class? Now go."

Wallace plays with the knife.

"That's right, Sister. This is between him…and me."

She runs past the two and up the stairs. John walks closer and puts out his hand.

"Now, give me the knife. Don't make this any worse than it already is."

"You want it. Come get it."

Wallace lunges and a fight breaks out. At first John has the lead with his knowledge of self-defense. Until, Wallace gets a large cut into his upper arm. The fight continues as Anne and Mama looks out. Wallace finally gains the edge and has John against the wall. As he prepares to lunge, a giant trash can lid hits him on the head and he collapses. John is in shock as he first sees Sister Anne holding the lid.

"Master Lee said anything could be a weapon. It just hit me."

John is shaking.

"Yes, he did. You saved my life."

"You saved mine."

"You did. I made a fatal mistake. I lost my concentration when I was hurt. By all rights I should be dead. Your quick thinking saved me."

She looks at his arm.

"We saved each other. You're bleeding."

He looks at his arm.

"I've had worse in Nam."

She comes closer and he hugs her with his remaining arm as a car siren approaches and breaks the moment. Lionel comes out. John is miffed.

"You're late."

"For what?"

"Shouldn't you cuff him before he gets up?"

He does.

"Late for what, Walker?"

John pulls away from Sister Anne.

"You had me tailed. Or have you forgotten our nature walks in Nam? Thanks to you, most of us came back alive. I've done your job. Are you satisfied?"

He looks at his bloody arm as the ambulance arrives. He then looks at Lionel.

"Well, you've got your wish. I'm going. It was a mistake coming here. None of you wanted me. I know a lost cause when I see it. I only stuck around to clear this up."

"Look, Walker-"

"Father Walker! Why can't you say that? I'm going to the hospital before I bleed to death. And then I'm gone."

He goes to the ambulance as Lionel turns to a shocked Anne.

"Sister, do you need medical attention?"

"No, I'm fine."

"I'll take care of her. You take care of…..him."

"Sister, this time you'll have to press charges. I'm no priest."

"I will."

Lionel picks up Wallace and walks him into the car as the ambulance drives off. Sister Anne turns to Mama.

"Lydia, you heard him. We can't let him go. You have to stop him."

"I can't. His mind is made up. I don't blame him. Nobody gave him a chance. We all were too quick to judge."

"Do something. We can't lose him."

Mama puts her arm around Sister Anne.

"I will. That man is staying put. Come on. I'll make you some tea."

They go inside.

….

Mama runs into Lionel's as he has another donut in his mouth. He is startled.

"I have to stop getting caught."

"You have to stop eating donuts."

"Why are you here?"

"You have to stop him. We can't let him go. Father is the best thing to happen to us."

"Don't you think I know that? There's nothing I can do. He's a grown man who has made up his mind. Frankly, I don't blame him. We were terrible to him."

"We can change things. I like him."

"I like him too. I liked him in Nam. It was his politics I hated. You could always count on him to follow his ideals; even when they were ill placed. He knew who it was. That's why I tailed him."

"You did it on purpose! What if he got killed?"

"Wouldn't happen. Someone was always with him."

"What about last night?"

"You've made your point, Grandma. I was wrong. We both were. We saw what we wanted to see."

"He has given so much. He paid for the fence."

"Which Mr. Read broke. A lot of good that did."

"And he saved Anne's life, even at the expense of his."

"Sounds like a certain Scorpio I know."

"What can we do?"

"I don't know."

"What if we start a petition? He'll listen then."

"No go. The Walker I know wouldn't let a few names on paper change his mind."

"Not if there were a lot of names."

"You think it will work?"

"We have to try. You get the station. I'll get the school. I'll go see Mary. She can get the rest of the neighborhood."

"Okay. We'll do it your way. I promise you, it won't work. I know him."

"It will with one more very special ingredient. I have to go. Father will be expecting lunch. You, get started. We're going to keep that boy if it's the last thing we do."

"If you would have told me I would be doing this years ago, I would have called you crazy. I couldn't wait to get rid of him. Now, I'm fighting to keep him."

"Got to go. You, get started."

She runs out. Lionel looks at his half-eaten donut.

"I'm still not giving you guys up."

…

John Walker is in his bedroom packing with one arm in a sling. Mama enters cautiously.

"What are you doing?" asks Mama.

"Packing."

"Where are you going?"

"Far away from here. It was a mistake coming. I don't belong."

"Where will you go?"

"Back to Bernard, if he'll have me. Maybe he can find me a safer apprenticeship. This was too much for me. You need someone older and more experienced."

"And black?"

"I wasn't going to say that. I make it a point to see people from the inside out. I'd like to believe you saw me the same way. I know it was my inexperience you reacted too."

"What about Sunday mass?"

He turns to Mama.

"My first and only mass. I will be there. Instead of a sermon, they'll get my resignation. Is there anything you need me for?"

"I came to ask what you wanted for lunch."

He turns back to his suitcase.

"Whatever you make will be fine."

"Lunch will be late. I have an errand to run first."

"No rush. I'm not going anywhere, today."

He locks up his suitcase and turns.

"Anything else?"

"No. I'll be back in an hour."

She leaves as he puts the bag on the floor and sits on the bed.

"You tried, Walker. Maybe the next place will be better."

…

Mary is playing with some children at the family shelter when Mama enters. Mary sees her and smiles.

"Hello, Lydia."

"Could I speak to you, alone?"

"Of course. I'll be right back."

She walks over.

"What can I do for you?"

"It's Father. He's leaving. We have to stop him."

"That's what Lionel said. What can we do?"

"We can start a petition. He'll have to stay then."

"Why are YOU doing it? Is it from guilt?"

"I admit it. I messed up. We all give him a hard time because he didn't belong."

"I didn't."

"You were the only one. Maybe if you spoke to him?"

"No way. You started it. YOU finish it. From what I hear he has done everything he could to help. You even got a fence."

"Which he paid for with his paycheck."

"And he brought in Master Lee for that class. And then there's saving Anne. It takes a lot to prove you wrong."

"Don't rub it in. Help us keep him."

"And you think some names on a paper will stop him?"

"It has too. We don't have much time. He intends to give his resignation instead of a sermon on Sunday."

"That's two days from now."

"I know the math. Will you help?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Lionel is taking the station. I'm taking the school. Maybe you could canvass the neighborhood businesses? He has to listen then."

"And when will you present him with these petitions?"

"During mass on Sunday. He has to listen with other people around. Will you help? He is kind of cute. Don't think I haven't noticed you noticing?"

"He's also a priest and I'm a good Catholic girl. But, I'll help you. And it has nothing to do with his looks. This area needs him."

"Great! Have it ready by Sunday morning. There is no way he will refuse."

"I hope you're right."

…

John is in church doing his first and last mass. It is only half filled. He is in traditional white dress. He walks up to the pulpit. Everyone is silent.

"Good-morning. In place of a sermon I will be-"

Mary stands and raises her hand.

"Excuse me, Father? I have something to say."

"Miss Rossi, it is not proper to interrupt mass."

"It's important."

"All right, but make it quick."

She turns to Mama and Lionel. They join her in the aisle. Each has sheets of paper. Lionel and Mama give theirs to Mary as she walks up to the pulpit.

"These are for you. They're petitions asking you to stay."

"You told us you were leaving. We don't want you to go", Mama says.

Mary gives John the papers. He looks at them.

"We were wrong to give you trouble", Mama continues.

"We never gave you a chance", continues Lionel.

"You're the best thing gift that ever came to us", Mama goes on.

"Thanks to you, the school is safer", adds Mary.

"Our sisters are safer", Mama continues.

"And then there's that little matter of Sister Anne", Lionel concludes.

"John, please stay."

"Mama, you called me John. You never did that before."

"I have seen the error of my ways."

"We all have, Father Walker", Lionel apologizes.

John looks at the papers.

"I don't know what to say. All these names. I don't even remember half these people."

Mama goes to the door and opens it. Master Lee leads in a crowd of people. John is overwhelmed. The church is now full.

"We've sweetened the pot."

Mama approaches the pulpit and hands him a card.

"You now have a year's membership to Master Lee's gym."

"Who paid for this?"

"The same mysterious angel who paid for the fence."

Master Lee walks up.

"From what I hear, you need a lot of work, starting with concentration. You're no Jackie Chan."

"I don't know what to say."

Sister Anne steps out and faces him.

"My name is the first one on the list."

"I can see that."

"Please stay. We need our spiritual leader."

"I still have a lot to learn. I'll make plenty of mistakes."

"Which we will help you with."

"And yell at you for. What's your decision, John?"

John starts choking up.

"I came here with a sermon you would never forget. Instead, it's one I'll never forget."

"I know the perfect sermon. Just one word", Mama says.

""Yes.""

"Do we get our sermon?" asks Lionel.

A tear runs down his cheek. He looks at the papers.

"You'll get your sermon. The answer is YES. I'm speechless. That's a first. Det. Taylor will tell you I always have something to say."

"You got that right. I could tell them stories."

"Don't do that here. Well, since my sermon has been shot to-. Oops! Wrong word. I'll work on my language, Mama. Why don't you all get to your seats and we'll conclude the service? I hope the Big Guy—"

Mama rolls her eyes.

"Will accept this one. It's very unconventional."

"I know he will, John. And it's God, not the Big Guy. Well, you heard the man. Take a seat. We have to make this service legal."

They all sit down. John looks at them and smiles.

"Now, where was I?"

…..

Sister Anne is in her bedroom packing when John knocks on the door.

"May I come in?"

"No need to ask. I'm only packing."

He enters.

"Angela tells me you're leaving."

"I'm going someplace quieter."

"And safer."

He comes closer to her.

"Sister, I came to ask you a favor. The school needs you. Please don't leave."

"I can't stay."

"I can't say I don't understand. Sister, I would like to make a confession."

"Haven't you got that backwards?"

"It's not a religious one. You see, when I was going to school, there was one subject I hated, history. I even told the teacher it was a waste of time. I'll never forget what he told me. He said history is important because it teaches us valuable lessons."

"That's true."

"He told me one very famous one. It seems Napoleon wanted to conquer Moscow. He sent his troops out in late autumn. He didn't take account for winter. That winter was a bad one. He lost most of his men and Russia. Years later, another man tried it. He sent in his troops around the same time. Most of them died."

"Adolph Hitler."

"If Hitler had studied history he would have Russia. Europe's history would have been very different. More innocent people would have died."

"Does this story have a point?"

He goes to her and takes her hands.

"If you leave, who is going to stop these children, and they still are children, from making the same mistakes everyone else does. They won't learn anything. You're the only teacher who gives a damn. The other teachers are too old and scared. They have forgotten how to teach. You need to show them how."

He removes his hands.

"I don't have jurisdiction over school affairs. Angela does. I can only ask you to listen to your heart."

He walks to the door.

"I'll tell Angela to get a temporary replacement."

"You won't have to. I'll be there tomorrow morning."

"May I have the honor of escorting you?"

She turns and smiles.

"I would be honored."

He smiles and leaves.

…..

John and Sister Anne are walking down the school hallway.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yes, I am."

"I'm glad you changed your mind."

"I decided to give it a try, a little while longer."

"You won't regret it."

They stop by a door. The noise of students is heard.

"I can walk you in."

"I need to do this myself."

She opens the door and walks in. John stands by the door and looks in. She stands in front of the class.

"Go to your seats. We're about to begin. Before we start, I have good news and bad news for you. The good news is I'm back. The bad news is I'm back. Now open your books to chapter five. Today we will learn about the ill-fated Russian campaign of Napoleon."

He smiles and turns. He is about to walk when Mama approaches him.

"Come to see Anne off?" asks John.

"No, I came for you."

"Is there anything you need?"

"Yes, you. I was sitting at my desk, filling in your schedule, and drinking my usual cup of tea, and then it hit me. I didn't want to drink alone anymore. I wanted you to join me."

He kisses her cheek.

"Why, Mama? That's the best invitation I've had all day. I would love to join you. Let's go. The hot water waits."

He puts his arm around her waist and they start walking and then stops.

"Why have you stopped?" asks Mama.

"There's something I have to get off my chest. Ever since I came here, I have had this nagging feeling I've seen you before."

Mama starts to get worried.

"You have?"

"At first I thought you were Lydia Lane. But I changed my mind. Why would someone leave show business for this?"

"Haven't a clue?"

"See, it doesn't make sense. It wasn't until I was walking Anne down this hall that it hit me. I know where. You remind me of a teacher I had. Her name was Lizzie."

"Lizzie? I knew a Lizzie, once."

"I'll never forget the last time I saw her. I told her I would never meet another one like her. She said I would. I don't know how but she knew about you. What was your Lizzie like?"

Mama starts to walk.

"Not today. Maybe later. After I know you better. You know, there's something I totally forgot. With all hell breaking lose, we haven't heard one sermon. What will they be like?"

"I'll knock you off your seats."

"Should I be afraid?"

He speaks in a Dracula voice.

"Be afraid. Be very afraid."

They walk on and continue speaking. As they do, the volume decreases.

"Oh, by the way, Bernard sent you a replacement check. It was in the mail today."

"I lost my first one."

"Oh, that's what happened."

 **THE CREAM IN MY COFFEE**

It is a crowded dark nightclub with several cigarette lights. A large haze encompasses the room. People are dressed in various stages of elegance. The audience is mostly Afro-American. They are laughing and watching enthusiastically. On stage is a five-man group. All but one is Afro-American. The white man is playing saxophone. It is John. He, and the others, is into their music. Each man has an instrument. The crowd is very pleased. One man is very pleased. He is the manager. The band finishes and everyone claps and whistles. The piano player, Lionel, addresses the crowd.

"Thank you. Thank you very much. The Swingboys appreciate it. I have some bad new folks. It's time for us to go. Before we go, I'd like to introduce my boys. On clarinet, Mr. Magic Lips Johnson; on guitar, Mr. Velvet Fingers Larson; on drums, Mr. Wildman Jack, and on sax the Holy Mr. John Walker. And if you don't believe he's holy, you should see his socks. And I'm Lionel Taylor. We enjoyed ourselves as much as you did. We'll be back in a few weeks. Drive carefully. Good-night and may jazz be forever in your blood. It's in ours."

Lionel turns to the band and does a thumbs-up. The manager approaches them. He manager pulls out some bills.

"As usual that was fantastic. You guys really pack them in. Here's your pay. We had a VERY good night."

Lionel takes the money.

"Thank you, Mr. Manager."

"See you in a couple weeks."

The manager walks away as Lionel hands the money out. Each man takes it happily. He turns to John.

"Here you are, John."

"Thank you."

He puts the money in his pocket.

"The boiler fund thanks you."

"How much more you need, John?"

He puts on his priestly collar.

"A few more weeks will do. Then I start the church roof fund. I'm getting tired of buckets every time it rains."

"When you gonna get a real job, Father?"

John stands.

"When God tells me to. I have to go. I have an early mass."

"Good-bye, Father John."

"Good-bye, Detective Taylor."

John walks away. Lionel turns to a fellow band member.

"We must be the only band in Seattle with our own priest" says Magic Lips Johnson.

"Yeah, but boy can he play."

….

Mama is sleeping on a chair in the rectory office. The noise of steps approaching awakens her as John enters. John sees her and smiles.

"You waited up for me again?"

"Somebody has to take care of you.

"I can take care of myself, Mama. I'm a big boy."

She walks up to him.

"Yes, that's true. But, you're a white man, driving a beat-up old excuse of a car, in a dark neighborhood, at two a.m. What is wrong with this picture? Don't you ever worry about being attacked?"

"They know I'm a priest."

"Oh course, EVERYONE in Seattle knows you. Come on, John. When will you listen to me? It's dangerous out there."

"I need the money. The school needs a new boiler. This is the only way I can help. My superiors don't give me much money. You know that. Besides, I love jazz. I'm good at it. I make music and the money I make will bring us a new boiler."

"When will you get it fixed?"

"I've tried, Mama. Have you ever tried to get a repairman out here? Little did I know when I was given this parish; I would be a full-time janitor and mechanic. I'm what's keeping that boiler going. We NEED a new one."

"I know that, John, but do me a favor. Try to be careful. We don't want to lose you. We love you. **I** love you."

He puts his hands on her shoulders and smiles.

"I love you too, Mama. I miss my home and my real mother. With you, I don't feel alone."

He kisses her forehead.

"I love you, baby."

He hugs her and lets her go.

"So, how was tonight?"

He pulls out some money.

"Very good."

He walks over to a metal box and puts the money in.

"A few more nights like this and we'll have a new boiler. By the way, Lionel says hello."

"He better. He's my grandson."

"Lionel told me about the old days. How come you quit singing?"

"I didn't want to. I had to."

"What was jazz like then?"

"Magical."

John sits on the edge of a chair and quietly listens.

"The air was electric. You could feel the music in your blood. You felt alive. But you know what I mean. I've seen it in your eyes when you play."

"When will I hear you sing, Mama?"

"You hear me."

"Yes, and when you see me, you stop."

He walks over and takes her hands.

"Mama, you are jazz. You are the reason Lionel plays and the reason he asked me to join. Jazz needs you back."

She pulls away.

"Oh no! Music has seen the last of me. It almost destroyed me. It destroyed my daughter and gave me Lionel. Lionel's dad left before he was born and drugs killed my daughter."

She pulls up her sleeve.

"And it almost killed me. When I got Lionel, I had to straighten up. Music had to go. And now, so must I. I want to see my bed."

"So do I. I have an early mass. I need my bed too."

The sound of thunder is heard and lightning happens. The two look at each other.

"So much for getting sleep? I'll get the buckets."

"You want some help?"

"Just to set them up. I'll keep them up. You need your sleep."

"And you don't?"

He walks up to her and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm a lot younger than you. Let's go save the church."

They start walking away.

"I'll be so glad when we get the roof fixed."

….

Lionel is behind his desk at work. Behind him is a graph with a large box partially filled. A percentage of fifty percent is by it. Mary enters. He is keying into his computer and yawning.

"Late night, Detective?"

"How can you tell?"

She sits down.

"You're yawning. What time did you get to sleep?"

"Not soon enough. At least I got sleep. I'm sure John didn't. It rained last night. He was probably up with his buckets."

"Poor John. That church really needs a new roof. How is the drive going?"

"Good. We're almost there. He'll have his roof soon."

"Why does it still say fifty percent?"

"I just forgot to change it. It's really ninety-five. Besides, we don't want John to know. As far as he's concerned, it's a special policeman fund."

"You're lying to a priest? What would God say?"

"He'd approve when the roof is fixed. It is HIS house. So, what brings you here, Miss Rossi?"

"Esther."

John walks in and sees the graph and shakes his head. He approaches Lionel's desk.

"Still at fifty percent? You'll never make it, Lionel. Your fund is doomed."

"It takes a while to raise money. You know that."

"At least I almost have my boiler. And after I do, I'm working on the roof."

"When will you work on your car? It's a disaster ready to happen."

"It's all I can afford. Besides, it's a classic."

"A classic disaster ready to happen. If you're not behind a saxophone or at the gym or church, you're under the hood of your car."

"Ah, but, I keep it running."

"Just like your boiler."

"Children need a warm school."

"John, you are a miracle worker. But you always were, even in Nam. You were a damn good medic."

"And a Consciences Objector who refused to kill and was condemned for it."

"You came back so screwed. It's a wonder you're still alive. You were a real drunk. And now you get paid to drink."

"Only in mass."

"Why are you here? Isn't it your gym time?"

"Mary called me. She said she had to show me something. She said it was a surprise."

"I do, John. Come with me."

"Yes, ma'am."

The two walk off. They enter a small room. A young Afro-American girl in her teens is behind a computer screen. She is picking at the keyboard. Her name is Esther. She is a former prostitute they are helping to leave the business.

"Hello, Father."

"What is this?" John asks.

"I'm learning to type so I can work the computer at the shelter."

"How are you doing?"

"Real good. See for yourself."

He goes behind her and looks discouragingly at the screen.

"What is that saying?"

She points to a book.

"This."

"Oh, I see. Work on your spelling."

"Mary says I'll be working for her soon."

"It's better than your last job. Keep practicing. Mary, may I see you in private, please?"

The two walk off as Esther keeps typing. He takes her arm.

"Wouldn't a typing class be better?

"It's a start, John. Don't forget two months ago she was walking the streets. You should know. You found her. She's the first girl to voluntarily leave Pink's stable and live."

"And he's hated us ever since. Mary, be careful. Pink is dangerous. I can take care of myself. You're just still—"

"A woman?"

"A white woman in a low-income area. You and I are the only ones in the area. Mama calls us "The Cream in her Coffee". I hear her singing that song every time she cleans the church. You should hear her every time I play. She waits up for me and always scolds me. And she always says the same thing. "Be careful, John." That's what I'm saying to you. "Be careful, Mary.""

"John, please-"

"Mary, you are the first person to be my friend when I got this job. Even Lionel put bets I wouldn't live for a week. And it's been three years. Nam is the only reason I'm still alive."

"And your martial arts."

"I don't see it as a form as self-defense. It's the way I relax. It also gives me the discipline I need for my job."

"I'm glad that kicking your legs makes you happy, John. But some day it may save your life."

He puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Then join me. It will give you something to fight with. You're a little lady. You'd be surprised what you can do. Come with me, now. I could show you the basics."

"I can take care of myself, John."

He pulls back.

"And that's what I say to Mama every time I play. And she STILL worries, like I worry about you. Well, I'm going to the gym."

"And I'm going back to Esther."

He walks away.

"See you at dinner, Wednesday."

He walks away as Lionel comes behind her.

"You think he knows?

"Not a chance."

"That will be a hell-of-a birthday party."

"I can't wait to see his face when you give him the check for the roof. He'll finally get some sleep at night."

….

John is in his workout clothes doing some martial arts exercises. He is very concentrated. Mama comes in and watches, crosses her arms and shakes her head. She starts singing.

"You're the cream in my coffee."

John stops and turns to her.

"Mama, how many times have I told you not to do that? You break my concentration."

She puts her arms down.

"When I grew up, priests never played in a band and did Kung Fu."

"When you grew up, priests never came from Vietnam."

He dries himself with a towel.

"Nam was no picnic. I saw a lot and did a lot of things I'd like to forget. I'm still waiting for the Agent Orange to kill me. I've buried quite a few friends."

"Baby, you are something else."

"Why do you have your coat on?"

"That's why I'm here. You missed dinner so you can nuke it. I'm on my way to see Lionel. I miss my grandson."

"And he misses you. Drive carefully."

She goes by a chair and sees socks with holes. She picks one up.

"You're still fixing these socks? When will you get some new ones?"

"When we get a new boiler. The school comes first. Besides, who cares what's in my shoes?"

She puts them down.

"I do. You're taking this vow of poverty a little too seriously."

"My socks are fine. Have a nice night, Mama. Don't be too late. I worry about you."

"Father, I am safer out there than you are. I blend in. You don't. Now, go eat."

"Yes, Mama. Love you."

She walks out. John goes back to his exercises.

…..

John is under the hood of his old beat-up car. He is by the back alley entrance by the convent. Mama is standing on the wooden porch watching him. A young Afro-American man approaches him. It is Pink, the local pimp. He stands by the car. He sees a body and looks up. He sees Pink and freezes.

"Pink?"

"Hello, Father. Hello, Mama."

"How did you get in? The gate was-"

He pulls out a knife.

"Locked. I'm a locksmith."

Mama and John freeze.

"What can we do for you?" asks John.

"I came to give you a message."

He puts the knife closer to John and plays with it.

"Esther is still mine. I found her. And I'm getting her back. It's just a matter of time."

He puts the knife to John's throat.

"And no collar will stop me. Got that, Father?"

"Maybe my collar can't, but God will."

"Then your God will have to protect you. Just a small jerk."

He rubs the knife on John's throat. He puts the knife away.

"Could cause a big cut. Think about it."

He starts to walk away.

"I'd get a new lock if I were you."

He walks away. Mama runs down the stairs and goes to John.

"You, okay, Father?"

"No. But I'll get over it. I've seen worse."

"I'll call Lionel."

He grabs her arm.

"NO!"

"He threatened you. Lionel can stop him."

"God will protect me."

"God? I believe in him, too, but this is serious. I wouldn't be so eager to see Jesus just yet. The Kingdom of God can wait a few years."

He lets go.

"It will, Mama. Trust me and trust God."

"God I trust. It's Pink I don't. John, the next time you play, let Lionel drive you home. That punk won't try anything if he's there."

"Absolutely not! I will not show him I'm afraid. We need that boiler."

"Is a boiler worth losing your life for?"

She walks away.

"I give up with you. When you came back from Nam, you left something behind, COMMON SENSE!"

She goes back up the stairs, talking under her breath. John wipes his forehead, takes a deep breath, looks up for a moment and goes back to the car.

…..

Lionel is at his desk typing into his computer when Mama storms in.

"I need to see you, Lionel!"

He stands.

"Grandma? What's wrong?"

"He threatened him. You have to stop him."

"Who threatened who? Tell me what happened? Sit down. Have a seat. Can I get you some water?"

"I don't want water. I want police protection!"

"For you?"

"For him!"

"Who?"

"Father John."

"John? Please, Grandma. Tell me what happened."

She sits down.

"You have to promise you won't tell him I came to see you. I wanted to call you when it happened but he refused. He kept saying God will protect him."

"That sounds like John. Tell me the facts."

"This morning after mass he was working on his car when Pink got in."

"How? The gate is always locked? John knows better."

"He pulled out a blade and said he was a locksmith."

"I think we should increase patrols. Go on."

"He then said Esther was his and he would get her back."

"That's nothing new. He's been saying that for weeks."

"This time he said it with a blade to John's throat. He plans to kill him, Lionel. It's only a matter of time. After John, it will probably be Mary. You have to do something."

"I was afraid this would happen. John is way out of his league."

"You just figured that out? What can you do?"

"Plenty. Excuse me."

He picks up the phone and dials.

"Leo, it's me, Detective Taylor. I want you to increase the patrols around St. Gregory's church until I tell you...I can't say why at the moment. Just do it. And don't let Father John see them. I don't want him to get suspicious...Thanks. I owe you one. There, Grandma, I did it."

"That's it! Increase the patrols?"

"What do you want me to do?

"Arrest him!"

"I can't arrest anyone till they break the law. It's called harassment. A crime has to be committed first."

She rises.

"So a man has to DIE first? How can you? He's your friend. You have to protect him."

"I am, by increasing patrols. At the moment, that's all I can do. Believe me, Grandma. I wish I could do more. John is working very hard for our community. He's the only one who stayed to help."

"And for that he WILL die. I'm sorry I disturbed you. I really wish you could of helped."

She storms out.

"Grandma! Damn you woman!"

He shakes his head.

…

John and Mary are having dinner. It is Wednesday. He is edgy and she notices.

"Something wrong, John? You haven't been yourself all night. Did something happen?"

"Yes, but before I tell you, I have to ask you something. You haven't seen Pink or any of his boys by around the shelter, have you?"

"No, why?"

"Pink came to me. He told me Esther was his and he planned to get her back."

"What else is new?"

"He let his switchblade speak for him. It was on my throat when he said it."

"Did you tell Lionel?"

"No."

"Why not? He threatened you."

"That's all it was, a threat. He never cut me."

"And next time he will. John, you have to see Lionel about this."

"NO! That means he wins. I have to fight for Esther. We both have to. Mary, do me a favor. If he should approach you, be careful. I don't care what happens to me. I care about you. You, Lionel and Mama are my friends. I don't want anything to happen to any of you."

"And your life doesn't count? What do you think you are? Jesus dying on the cross? Cut the martyr crap! You survived Nam. You have to survive Seattle!"

Mama comes in.

"Excuse me, Father. There's someone here to see you."

"Now? We're having dinner."

"It's Lionel."

"Amen! It's about time", comments Mary.

"Mary, please. Send him in, Mama. And stick around. We may need to talk later."

"Come in, Lionel."

He does. The three turn to him.

"What brings you here, Lionel? I didn't think you liked parish food."

"I don't. I knew you two would be together. I wanted to speak to both of you."

"I wonder why?"

John glares at Mama.

"I think you know. May I sit down?"

"Of course. Care for some coffee?"

"I won't be here that long. Well, I guess I should begin.

Lionel sits down.

"Word on the street is that Pink is after your neck, John."

"I wonder how you found that out?"

"He means business, John. He wants Esther back, and he doesn't care how he does it, or who he hurts. This includes you too, Mary. Has he approached you yet?"

"Not yet. But he did approach John."

"Mary, that's quite enough."

"No, it's not John. He held a blade to your throat."

"A blade he didn't use."

He looks at Mama.

"But then you already know that. Your grandmother told you."

"It doesn't matter who told me. You're in trouble, John. You have to slow down or one day I'll be fishing you out of the ocean."

"I can't, Lionel. Esther is a child. She needs protection."

"John, why this one? Why is she so special?"

John stands.

"How can you ask me that? We were in Nam together. You saw the same prostitutes I did. Some weren't even teenagers. Their families sold them for a supply of rice. That was Nam. This is America. Children have the right to grow up, normally. Girls like Esther shouldn't happen. Esther's mother died from crack."

"As did mine but my grandma was there to raise me."

"That's right. You of ALL people should understand me. You had Mama. Esther has no one, no one except for me and Mary."

Lionel rises and walks to John.

"So, while you and Mary play mom and dad, you could get killed!"

"I will take my chances."

"And what about Mary? After he gets you, he'll go after her. Have you thought about that?"

"I think about it all the time. I'm always warning her. I was doing that before you came in."

"What about Pink's other girls? What makes them different?"

"I care about them, too. But, they're adults. They're Mary's responsibility. Esther is still a child. She should be allowed to be one, Lionel. I know you're speaking as a cop, but-"

"I'm speaking as a friend! I'm the only one who knows why you became a priest. I saw what Nam did to you. We became brothers back there. I don't want you to die, on AMERICAN soil!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Press charges. He did threaten you."

"And what would you do? Have him arrested? The type of money he makes he'd be out before you locked the door. We both know that. I won't press charges. Besides, I'm safe now. I see the new patrols."

"I told them to be careful."

"Lionel, I never lost my jungle sense. Charlie was always hiding. We had to be observant if we wanted to live."

"I can't help myself, John. I love you. You're my brother."

John hugs him.

"And I love you, too, Sergeant Taylor."

John lets go.

"You sure you don't want some dinner? Mama tends to overcook. But then you know that."

"No, thanks. I hate parish food. But I will take some coffee."

"Mama, please bring two cups of coffee."

"Two?"

"You're joining us. Tonight I want to be with ALL my friends."

…..

Esther is working on the computer. Mary opens the door and walks in. She approaches Esther.

"You're up late. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I'm practicing. Where have you been all night?"

"I had dinner with Father John."

She stops and turns to Mary.

"Alone?"

"No. Mama and Detective Taylor were with us."

"Pity. He's a hotty, for a white guy."

"Esther, he's a priest."

"A priest you have the hots for."

"I do not."

"Miss Rossi, I worked the streets. I know when someone has the hots for someone. And YOU want Father John."

"He's just my friend."

"And the only other white man in this neighborhood. You know, Miss Rossi, I could show you some moves that would make him take off his collar real fast."

She turns off the computer.

"And the rest of his clothes with it."

"You get that idea out of your head. I don't love his body. I love his soul. Now go to your room. I'm going to mine."

She walks away. Esther turns.

"Bullshit! You'd rather go to HIS room."

…

John is in his bedroom pulling the sheets aside. He gets on his knees and starts to pray silently for a moment and then vocally.

"Father, it's me again. Everything down here is getting very confusing. I started out trying to help a child and, excuse my words, all Hell broke loose. I want to fight this war but it's getting ugly. I want good to win, but in that victory, I may lose my mortal life. I need your guidance. Please tell me what to do? How do I protect myself and my friends? If I MUST sacrifice myself, let Mary be spared. She doesn't have the faith I do. Let her mortal life continue for a long, long time. Amen."

He gets into bed as Mama comes from out of the shadows in the hall. He turns off the light. Mama looks up.

"Father, protect this man. He has the purest soul I have ever known. And protect your daughters, Esther and Mary. Amen."

She walks off.

…

Esther is watching TV while Mary and Mama are bringing in big boxes into the shelter.

"That should be the last."

"It was a miracle we found all those clothes."

Mary puts down a box.

"We'll have some good clothes for the shelter. You should see the women and families we see here. They have nothing."

Mama puts down a box.

"There's alot of good people out there."

"That's right, Lydia."

"I'd be careful who you say that to."

"When will you tell John who you really are?"

"Was. I don't sing anymore. Frankly, I'm surprised he hasn't recognized me. It's not like I had plastic surgery. And it's no secret."

"He probably remembers you much younger. You were the great Lydia Lane. To him you're just Mama."

There is a knock.

"You expecting someone?" asks Mama.

"The shelter is always open. I'll get it."

Mary goes to the door. There stands Pink with two henchmen behind him. She freezes.

"Pink?"

"I came to see Esther."

"She doesn't want to see you."

"I want to hear her say that."

Esther perks up. Mama goes to her.

"Go upstairs, baby. This is gonna get ugly."

"Hey, Esther! Get out here! Now!"

"Go upstairs. NOW!"

She runs upstairs. Mama comes behind Mary.

"Let me see her, Bitch!"

"No! Get off my property."

"Make me."

"I'll call the police."

"We'll see about that."

He tries to push Mary aside but Mama stands behind her adding her weight.

"Just try it!"

"Look, Aunt Jemimah. I won't think twice of hurting your priest friend. I don't care about a girl and an old woman. Now let me in!"

Mama moves in front of Mary.

"Get off this property. NOW!

Mama glares at Pink who looks at his two men and moves back.

"This isn't over. Remember that, Aunt Jemimah."

"You gonna let him call you that?"

"His words are the least of my problems. "

The three walk off the porch as Esther comes back down.

"I knew there would be trouble. I have to go back. He'll kill you."

"He will not hurt us. You're safe here."

"But for how long?"

…

John is at the gym in his work-out clothes. He is exercising with a partner. His partner throws him and he falls on his shoulder.

"OW!"

He is injured. The partner reaches for him.

"Sorry, Father. Are you alright?"

"I hit my shoulder wrong."

"Let me help you up. It's not like you, Father. You know how to fall."

John rubs his shoulder.

"My concentration is off today."

"It's been off for a while. Maybe you should come back when you're more concentrated. This is how you relax not get injured."

"You're right. I'll see you in a few days."

He starts walking away.

"Put some ice on that shoulder."

"I'll do that."

John goes to his car. It has an upside-down cross on the driver's side in pink paint. Pink has sent a message. John kicks his car in response.

…

John is by his car washing the paint off in the alley behind the convent when Mama comes in.

"My God! What happened to your car?"

"Guess. I found it this way when I left the gym. Pink sent me a message."

"He sent Mary one too."

He stops.

"Mary? How? Is she okay?"

"He came to the shelter with a couple of his boys and demanded to see Esther. He got angry when Mary and I refused. He came short of breaking down the door. Our combined weight kept it closed."

"You two okay?"

"We're fine. But Esther is starting to panic. She was ready to go back to save us."

"She can't. We won't let her."

"John, this is getting ugly. We have to send her away for her own good."

"I have a friend in San Diego. I'll send her there. That should be far enough."

He looks back at his car.

"As for this car, it's forever baptized. I can't get all the paint off. I've tried soap."

"I'll get the rubbing alcohol. That should work on the windows. At least we can clean those. I'll be right back."

"I'll continue scrubbing."

….

John is sewing his socks again when Mama comes in. She hands him the phone.

"John, you have a call. It's the Hammond Family."

He takes the phone.

"Hello?...Peter, what is it?...I'll be right there."

He gives her back the phone.

"Peter needs to see me. His father's time is almost here."

"You gonna give him last rites?"

He grabs his coat.

"I might have to. I'll be back as soon as I can.

"Be careful, John. Pink wants you real bad."

"I'll be careful."

He leaves.

"God be with you."

John gets out of his car. It is still baptized. He leans in to get his Bible when three men jump him. They are Pink and his two henchmen. He tries to fight but is over-powered. Pink steps up.

"Watch his legs. He knows Kung Fu. Let's go into the alley", orders Pink.

The three men take John into the alley. Pink stands before him.

"Relax, Father. You're gonna get what you deserve. Time to party, boys."

They begin beating him until he falls unconscious.

"What do we do now?" asks a henchman.

"Take his wallet."

"No credit cards."

"What about cash?"

"Five bucks. He ain't got nothin' valuable."

"Yes, he does."

Pink opens up John's shirt and pulls off his cross.

"A cross? It's broken. What good is it?"

"The chain is gold. Let's go. He had his lesson."

Pink looks down at John.

"Have a nice nap, Father."

He walks off just as another man runs up to John. It is Peter Hammond.

"Oh my God! Father!"

He shakes him.

"Speak to me."

He grabs his phone from his side and dials.

"911 please! I need an ambulance now. The address is 23rd and Damon."

He puts down the phone.

"I'll take care of you, Father. Just hold on."

…

John is on a stretcher being rushed into an emergency room. A fleet of medical staff surround him. Mama is behind the cart. One doctor stops her at the door.

"We'll take it for here. Just have a seat and I'll see you later."

She sits down as Mary and Lionel approach.

"What happened?" asks Lionel.

She is close to tears.

"Pink and company. What else? They beat the crap out of him."

"What was he doing?" asks Mary.

"He was on a house call. A parishioner needed last rites."

"And he almost got his own", adds Lionel.

The doctor comes out.

"Miss Lane?"

"How is he?"

"He's awake."

"Does he remember anything? Who did this?" asks Lionel.

"Do you have to ask?"

"He has a slight concussion. A few ribs are cracked and his shoulder is dislocated. He looks worse than he really is. He was very lucky. I'd like to get some more x-rays before I release him. Does he have insurance?"

"The church takes care of it. The card is in his wallet."

"We didn't find a wallet. He was robbed."

"I have my card. I'll call them. Is there a phone around here?"

"Down the hall to your right."

"May we see him?" asks Mary.

"Make it short. I want him in X-ray. Follow me."

John is sitting down on the cot when Mary and Lionel come in. She runs to him and hugs him.

"Thank God you're alive. We were so worried", Mary cries.

He gently pushes her away.

"I'll live."

"Did you see who it was?" asks Lionel.

"I couldn't. It was dark."

"Was Pink there?"

"Yes, but he didn't lay a hand on me. The others did."

"Did you ever see these guys before?"

"I don't know. It was dark. They all looked alike."

"You mean they were black?"

"I was trying not to say that."

"Skip the political correctness and give me the facts. Were they black?"

"Yes, but so was the man I went to give last rites to. He's a good man and his time is short. I should be with him, not here. Get me out of here, Lionel."

"Oh, no! You're staying here till they check you out."

"Guys, please! I have some place to be."

"And it's right here so just sit down and don't move. That's an order!"

"Yes, ma'am."

He reaches for his cross to find it gone.

"They took my cross."

"John, I know how much it meant to you."

"No, you don't. When I was in Nam, it made me feel safe. I never felt alone. And now it's gone. I feel so lost."

"It's your head. You have a concussion."

"No. He's taken my God from me. I feel naked. Why are you so silent? This isn't you."

"That's right. It isn't. I only have one question. Now will you press charges?"

"No. It's not the answer."

"Not the-! The man had you beat to a pulp. What more do you need?"

"Christ said to turn the other cheek."

"Well, he doesn't live now. You have too, John."

"There has to be a better way. Violence is not the answer."

"It never is to you. Even back in Nam, it wasn't."

"You already know that."

"What is your problem? Are you going to run away this time too?"

"I'm not running away. I AM doing something. I prayed for him."

"You prayed? For that animal? He's not worth the words. He belongs in jail. Why are you so afraid?"

"I am not afraid."

"Does someone have to die for you to listen? It's Nam again. That boy died in your arms because YOU refused to kill. You're just a coward. I thought you could at least defend yourself."

"What do I look like, Jackie Chan? There were too many of them."

"So, what WILL you do?"

"Turn the other cheek."

"You are carrying this God crap too far, John."

"Violence is not the answer. You, of all people, should know. Martin Luther King brought down a whole city just by walking."

"And for that they shot him to death. You want to be a sheep all your life?"

"The meek shall inherit the earth."

"If they live long enough. John, it's a war out there. Charlie has just changed skin color."

"God will give me the answer, not you."

"I give up. Crucify yourself. Just don't expect me to be there."

He starts to walk and turns.

"I liked you better when you were drunk and getting laid. At least then I could talk some sense into you."

He leaves and Mary follows him into the hall.

"Lionel, wait!"

"What for? He's a coward all over again."

"He's not a coward. Stop calling him that."

"Then why is he doing this?"

"I don't know. He must have a good reason. He is NO coward."

"You would say that. You're in love with him."

Lionel walks off as Mama comes from the phone. Mary turns to her.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yes. His heart can never be yours. He gave it to a higher source years ago."

"So, what can I do?"

"Do what all of us are doing. Be his friend. Come on. Let's go back to him."

"What about Lionel?"

"He'll come around. Give him time. Lionel is not a man of deep faith. He and John saw the same thing in Nam and it hardened him. It didn't harden John. Let's go, child."

The two women go back.

…

John and Mama come home to the rectory. He is very sore and moving slowly. He sits down.

"Thank you, Mama. That will be all. I can take care of myself."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Could you run me a hot bath? The heat should kill some of the pain."

"I'll do better than that. I'll even wash your back."

"Oh no, Mama. That's where I draw the line. I'm a grown man. There are certain things a lady like you shouldn't see."

"You aren't the first naked man I've seen in my life and you won't be the last. Remember, I raised Lionel and I saw him naked plenty of times."

"Yes, but he was a baby. I'm a man."

"What's the difference? You both got the same parts, only bigger. Now get ready and meet me by the tub. And that's final."

"I must be the most hen-pecked man in Seattle. Women are ALWAYS telling me what to do."

He rises slowly.

"Yes, Mama. What do we do about the bandages around my chest? I have cracked ribs.

"I'll put them back, maybe even better than the doctor did. Now go."

He walks off slowly. She looks up.

"God, grant me the patience to deal with this child."

….

Mama is by the tub. It is half full. Steam comes from the water. John walks in wearing a towel and bandages around his lower chest. She turns.

"I'm here, Mama."

"Good. We'll do these first. Now raise your arms. This will just take a moment."

He raises his arms as she works. The bruises are very obvious.

"My, my. They did a real number on you."

"I've seen worse in Nam."

She finishes.

"Now, get into the tub. Well, do it."

"Mama, will you please turn around? My private parts were not injured."

"Sorry, I forgot."

She does and he pulls off the towel and lowers himself into the tub. A look of relief comes over his face.

"You can look now."

She turns and sits on the tub and grabs a sponge. She touches his shoulders.

"Father, you are a bunch of nerves. You're sewn tighter than a tight rope."

"It's been a rough week."

"You need a good massage but you're too sore for that. I'll give you one when you're better."

"You won't have to. That's what the gym is for. But thanks for the offer. This water feels so good."

She starts to wash his back.

"It will feel better in a moment. Do me a favor. Close your eyes and take a deep breath."

"I can't. It hurts."

"Then close your eyes and try to relax and think of your most favorite place on Earth and go there."

He does.

"Just like yoga."

"You there yet?"

"Yes."

"Where is it?"

"Right here in this tub."

"Now you just stay there and let me do the rest."

"Mama? Can you do me a favor?"

"Just name it."

"We've known each other for three years now. I know everything about you."

"I'm an open book."

"Tell me your name, your real name. You get paid by the church, I'm sure they don't send your checks to Mama Inc. Lionel knows more about you than I do. You gave him music. He tells me everything except your name. It doesn't have to be your stage name. Your real name will do."

"It seems as good a time as ever to tell you. Both names are the same. I kept it because it sounded good."

"Don't keep me waiting. What is it?

"Lydia Lane."

His eyes pop wide open.

"LYDIA LANE! You were one of the founders of modern jazz. I have the great Lydia Lane washing my back. Why didn't you tell me before? You know how much I love music."

"I'd thought you'd recognize me. It was no secret."

"Why did you disappear? You were on top and then POOF, you're gone."

"I didn't disappear. I just quit the business and did other jobs. I've had many jobs in my life. When I retired I still wanted to help and be close to my God. This job came up and I took it. I've been taking care of the priests of St. Gregory's ever since. You're my third."

"But you were up there with Billie Holiday?"

"She was a friend of mine. It took her death and my arms that made me quit. I cleaned myself up. A year later when my daughter died, I got Lionel."

"But his name is Taylor?"

"Daughters get married, you know. You married a few. I still remember the day I got him. The social worker handed me this perfect baby boy and asked if I could take care of him. I saw his eyes and agreed on the spot. It gave me a second chance at motherhood. I failed with my daughter. I wouldn't fail with him."

"And you haven't. He's a fine man. He can be a real pain-in-the-ass though."

"I'll second that."

"What did your husband say?"

"I didn't have one. I never did. Life wasn't easy back then for a woman, yet alone a black one."

"I'm sorry."

"It's water under the bridge now. Now it's your turn to tell me the truth."

"My life is an open book. What do you need to know?"

"Close your eyes first."

He does.

"Tell me why you became a priest."

"Because of a priest. When I was in Nam, I couldn't kill. A man died because of me."

"That much I know."

"That's when I started drinking and never stopped. I came home and lived on the streets. One day, as I was sleeping on a bench, I felt someone near me. I woke up and saw this priest. He sat down and we talked. He took me home, cleaned me up, gave me newer clothes and fed me. And when he was cleaning the dishes, that's when I knew. He was at peace with the world and himself. I wanted that peace for me."

"What ever happened to him?"

"He's my friend in San Diego."

"Your muscles are much better now."

"I feel so relaxed; I could fall asleep here. I haven't felt this good since my last workout at the gym. God, how I miss that."

"It will happen soon enough. You've had your therapy. Get up and I'll wrap you up again."

"Yes, Lydia."

She stands and turns as he gets up and puts the towel back. She watches him from the mirror. He doesn't see her do it. He takes another towel and dries his chest and back.

"You can look now."

She turns and grabs the wrap.

"Arms up. Now this is gonna hurt. I'm a lot stronger than I look."

"It hurt more when it happened."

She begins to wrap.

"You'll feel better in a couple days. Just avoid the gym for a while. You can put your arms down now. There, my job is done for tonight. You can see yourself to sleep."

"Yes, Mama."

She starts to leave and turns.

"I have a confession to make. I knew you were Lydia Lane a long time ago. I just wanted to hear you say it."

"While we're on this truth kick, when will you admit to yourself you're in love with Mary?"

"Goodnight, Lydia. That will be enough" he replies, aggravated.

….

Father John is getting ready to leave the rectory office when Mama enters. She is miffed.

"And where are you going? You're supposed to be resting."

"I have to see Mr. Hammond. I couldn't last night. Today I can."

"It's dangerous out there."

"I know it is. But's he a parishioner and he needs me. It's my job. Besides, what is Pink gonna do? Beat me up twice? He wanted to give me a message and he did. What more can he do, kill me?"

"Yes."

"He won't. It would defeat his purpose. He wants Esther back. My death would only put him behind bars. He would lose any chance of getting Esther. I have to go, and that's final, Miss Lane."

He storms out. She looks up.

"Jesus, that boy will be the death of me yet!"

…

A young Afro-American male opens the door. He is Peter from the alley the night before. John enters. Peter is concerned.

"Father, I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"Your father needs me."

"But, excuse my language, you look like shit."

"I feel it. Now, where's your dad?"

"Left bedroom."

John gives Peter the case.

"Hold on to this. I'll come get it when I need it."

He walks to the door. A middle-aged Afro-American male is lying in bed. He is Tom Hammond. He is dying. Tom sees John and smiles.

"You came, Father? I didn't think you would."

John sits next to him slowly.

"You need me."

"You look like shit."

"You should see the other guy. I always wanted to say that line. Now I can. Too bad it isn't true."

He takes Tom's hand.

"How can I help you?"

"I wanted to make peace with God before I went. Can you help me?"

"It's in my job description. "Must be able to help people make peace with God"."

"You have a dry sense of humor."

"I try. Now, go on Tom. What do you want him to know?"

"A man has a lot of questions when all he does is lie around. I look out the window at all the people coming and going, and I have one thought. There has to be more. I grew up with Heaven and Hell; but I don't know what they look like. I don't even know what God looks like. Can you answer those questions for me?"

"I can try. Let's see, Heaven. I can't tell you how it looks but I can tell you how it might feel. Heaven is like a... banana split. You have three ice creams and three toppings and then the big ripe banana. Can you picture that?"

"You're making me hungry, Father. Yes."

"Now imagine putting your spoon through the chocolate ice cream, marshmallow topping and the banana. Put it to your mouth, close your eyes and taste it for the very first time in your life. That is Heaven."

"And Hell?"

"We both knew Hell. It was Nam."

"Agent Orange put me in this bed. When will they realize how many of us are dying? It's only a matter of time for all of us. What about God? What does he look like? Have you ever seen him?"

"No, I haven't, not face to face. Just heart to heart. God has no face. He looks like...love. He is in Peter's eyes when he looks at you. And when he's not in Peter's eyes, he's in the sunrise and sunset. He's in the trees and a blade of grass. He's in the purr of a little kitten or the loving brown eyes of an old dog when he puts his head on your lap."

"No Big Daddy, Junior and the Spook?"

"What?"

"Sorry, bad joke. What about Angels? Do they really exist?"

"That's a tough one. I have never met one up close. Or if I have, he's never introduced himself. I have met people that are angels. There's the woman at the rectory, Mama."

"Lydia Lane?"

"You, too! Why was I the last one to find out?"

"It wasn't a secret."

"Well, I know now. There's Lydia; her grandson and my former sergeant, Detective Taylor; and Mary Rossi, the woman who runs the shelter. They are all my Angels. I'm sure you can think of your own."

"You mean they really don't exist?"

"Maybe they do. I don't know. They probably exist on TV. We'll find out when we need to."

"And Heaven's not a place?"

"Heaven to me is a place in my heart. It gives me a sense of peace."

"And a banana split."

"I can't help it. I like ice cream. Tom, I am not an authority about what you asked. No mortal being is. I can only tell you how and what I feel. I see God everywhere. I see him when I marry people, baptize their children, and when I bury them. Have I helped you any?"

"Yes."

"Do you need anything else?"

"Like last rites?"

"If you wish."

"Not yet. I would like to give confession, and then I want a banana split."

"I can take care of both. Let me get my bag and we'll get the confession first."

…

John is setting up buckets in the church when Lionel walks in. It is beginning to rain. He looks up and smiles.

"Hello, Lionel."

"Hello, John. It's raining pretty hard out there."

"So what else is new? I'll be so glad when we get this roof fixed. But that's a long time away."

"It might be sooner that you think. Look, John. I came here for a reason. I want to apologize about what I said last night. I didn't mean that bit about the crucifixion."

"I know you didn't."

Lionel pulls out a video tape.

"I brought you this as a token of peace."

John takes the tape and laughs.

"Jackie Chan"

"You said his name last night. I thought you might want to see a guy really kick ass and survive. He's broken most of his bones. There's bloopers at the end that show he's not perfect. Besides, it's a comedy. You could use a laugh right now. Now I know how you feel about personal possessions. This is MY tape and I'm lending it to you. I want it back."

"Thank you, Lionel. Maybe we can watch it Saturday. It's my birthday. I could make some popcorn, just the two of us."

"Sorry, can't do. I have a prior engagement."

"The female kind?"

"Damn right. Just because you're dead from the waist down doesn't mean I am. I like girls."

"So do I. I just made a vow to avoid that part of their nature. I intend to keep it."

"I still can't get over the change. YOU were getting it for free, while WE had to pay. You are the last guy I would picture to give up girls. Well, enjoy the movie."

He starts walking away.

"I want it back after Saturday."

"You got it."

He puts the tape down as Lionel walks away and goes back to his buckets. Lionel passes Esther as she enters the church. They greet each other and move on. She goes to John.

"Esther? What brings you here?"

"You actually. I came to see how you were. You look like..."

"Please don't use that word here. He's listening. And yes, I feel it. Come to help me with my buckets?"

She pulls out a small box.

"I came to give you this."

"I'm sorry, Esther. I can't accept personal gifts."

"You'll take this one. Please, open it and decide for yourself. If you don't want it, I'll take it back."

He opens it.

"Okay. A cross."

"Pink took yours. Mary told me how upset you were. It can't replace yours but it is the real thing. Will you keep it?"

"Yes, thank you. I'd kiss you on the cheek but my lips are swollen and it might hurt. I won't be able to play saxophone for a while. Would you like to put it on me?"

"Can I?"

He gives her the chain.

"Be my guest."

She does.

"It's beautiful, Esther. Lionel lent me a tape. Maybe we could watch it together. Saturday night I'll be free. It's my birthday. You'll love it. It's Jackie Chan."

"I don't do Chinese Kung Fu flicks. Now if it was Denzel, you'd have a date. Next time, Father."

She starts walking away.

"Happy Birthday".

She leaves. He sits down and looks at the tape.

"This will be a lonely birthday."

He goes back to the buckets when Mary enters. John sees her, looks at the box, and smiles.

"Maybe she'll say yes, Jackie."

She walks up. He puts down his bucket.

"Hello, John."

He is starting to ramble in an angry way.

"My, this church has become Grand Central Station lately. First Lionel, then Esther and now you. Lionel lent me this tape. Esther gave me this cross. What can I do for you?"

"I came to see how you were."

"I'm fine. Last night Mama gave me a hot bath and yes I know she's Lydia Lane. When was someone gonna tell me? I feel like a real idiot. I have the great Lydia Lane under my roof and I don't even recognize her?"

"We asked her to tell you but she wanted you to remember."

"Well, it's water under the bridge now. As you can see I'm feeling better. I look like, fill in your own blanks, but I'm better. How are you?"

She is stunned at his response.

"What are those spots on your shirt?"

He looks at his shirt.

"These? That's chocolate ice cream and that's marshmallow topping. I had ice cream with a friend."

"You do love your banana splits."

"Pure heaven."

"Only you could get beat up and have ice cream the next day."

"Ice cream needs no excuse."

"I'm glad you're feeling better, John. I worry about you."

"Join the club."

"John, it's been three years and I feel I know you pretty well as a priest; but there's always one thing I wanted to know, as a man. I know you took vows and those I understand, except for one."

"Chastity. Everyone asks that one."

"Don't you ever get hormonal urges?"

"Yes, every day. I'm not blind. Women are beautiful to me. Christ! You're a knockout."

"How do you deal with it?"

"I simply remember what gives me more peace and the feeling goes away. It's very simple. I've done it all. I still have memories. I'm not dead yet."

He says the last phrase in a Cockney accent. Mary gives him a confused look.

"That's an old Monty Python joke. It was in a movie."

"I never saw it."

"I'll rent it one day and we can see it together. Mary, there's something you need to understand about me. At nineteen, I was sent to a place I didn't want to go to, to do something I didn't want to do and I was scared. People wanted us GI's dead. The only way I kept my sanity was to drink and whore around."

He looks up.

"Sorry, God. It's the only word I could think of. That year was pure hell for me and all the other boys. Some of us didn't come back alive. And the ones who did, didn't come back at all. You know where I got this ice cream?"

"No."

"I spent the afternoon with Tom Hammond, Peter's father. He's a vet like me. And he's dying from cancer he got from Agent Orange. It's only a matter of time till I get it."

"John, don't talk that way. You're still healthy."

"For the moment. I was exposed to it too. I may never get it. I could live to 100 or die in five years. Now you see how I can abstain? I've done it all."

"Wasn't there ever anyone special?"

"One, but she left me for someone else. I got my own REAL "Dear John" letter. I still have it. It reminds me of when I was a full man. Any other questions?"

"No. Well, I better go."

He looks at the tape.

"Mary? Lionel lent me this Jackie Chan tape. I plan to watch it Saturday. It's my birthday. You want to watch it with me. I could make popcorn."

"I can't. I have paper work to do. I've been avoiding it. Shelters don't run themselves. Maybe next week."

"Next week won't be my birthday."

"We'll make up for it. I'll even bake you a cake. Well, I have to go. See you later."

She walks away. He looks at the tape.

"Well, Jackie. Looks like it's you, me and God. I hope he likes popcorn."

…..

Esther is approaching the shelter when Pink steps out from the alley.

"Hello, Esther."

"Pink."

"Why is it people always use my name and never say "Hello, Pink?" That really bugs me. It's downright rude. Now, let's try it again, shall we? Hello, Esther."

"Hello, Pink."

"Much better. We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you. Isn't it bad enough you beat up the priest?"

"He's lucky he's not dead."

Two henchmen appear around her. Pink pulls out his blade.

"What do you want?" asks Esther.

He comes closer.

"I want to kiss and make-up. We used to be so SWEET together."

"It's over, Pink. I'm free of you."

He grabs her arm.

"No way, baby doll. My sharp friend says quite the opposite. The car is in the alley just waiting for your warm beautiful body to enter it. It's time we got a couple things straight."

"What are you gonna do?"

"All four of us are getting into the car and you're gonna make us ALL feel good, starting with me. And then, maybe if you're real nice, we won't give you an attitude adjustment like we gave your priest friend. Now get into the car, baby doll. The back seat is waiting for you. Time is money."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you get in anyway and you meet my sharp friend here, after the city finds you floating face down in the ocean. The choice is yours. You give us a good time or you're dead."

She looks at the knife.

"I'll go."

The four enter the car. The car stops under a busy underpass. All four get out. Pink grabs Esther's arm. She is resisting.

"Come along, baby doll. We have to make up for lost time."

"I changed my mind, Pink. I don't want to."

He pulls out his knife.

"My little friend says you will."

"Then kill me, but the answer is no."

"That's where you're wrong. You will."

"No, Pink. Don't do it. It isn't right."

"You think I care if it's right?"

"Pink, please. Let me go."

"No way, baby doll. You made me a promise. You're keeping it. And just for giving me a hard time, you'll get an added attitude adjustment. And if your dear priest STILL doesn't get the message, we'll just have to try some Italian."

"No. Leave her alone. She's innocent."

"It's either you or her. What's your choice? Think fast. I grow impatient. I already beat up your priest. I won't think twice about the Italian."

She starts crying.

"Yes."

"Then let's find some place private and get started."

….

Mary is running behind Esther who is in a cart. They are in an emergency hallway. It is again surrounded by medical staff. It is a repeat of Father John. She is badly beaten up. The doctor stops her at the door.

"She's ours now, Miss Rossi. I'll keep in touch."

"What happened to her?" asks Mary.

"We won't know till we examine her. Now, please let us work."

He slams the door in her face. Lionel runs in to her.

"What happened to Esther?"

"The doctor won't tell me."

A woman runs into the door. She starts to enter as Mary stops her. She is Miss Kellogg, the rape counselor.

"You can't go in there."

"Yes, I can. I'm the rape counselor."

She goes in.

"No! This isn't happening."

"Has someone called John?" asks Lionel.

"I was too busy. I forgot."

"I will. You stay with Esther."

…

John sees Mary and approaches them.

"How is she?" he asks.

"We don't know yet. The doctor hasn't come out yet."

"The rape counselor is in there."

"Rape counselor?"

The counselor comes out.

"Miss Rossi? My name is Miss Kellogg. I'm a rape counselor. The hospital called me."

"I'm Father John Walker from St. Gregory's. How is she?"

"Not good. Looks like you had a bad day also."

"Long story. What about Esther?"

"She's a streetwalker, isn't she?"

"She left her pimp two months ago. He's been trying to get her back. He's got resistance."

"Us."

"I have bad news for you, Father. He did this to her."

"How? When did this happen?"

"She was on her way to the shelter when she was approached. She was given a choice. Either she do all three or she get an attitude adjustment."

"Three?"

"Pink and his henchmen", comments Lionel.

"She went along. When she refused this was the result."

"Damn animals. Now you see where your non-violence has gotten you, Father? If you only pressed charges yesterday, Esther would be safe. The next one is Mary."

"They found this in her clothes. It's a note."

Lionel takes the note.

"Sounds like him."

"What does it say?"

"You don't want to know."

Mary takes the note, reads it and pauses, and hands it to John. She then walks away. John reads it. John walks to Mary.

"You won't be next, Mary. We'll stop him."

"Like you stopped him before? You gonna pray for him, again? The buck stops here. Esther HAS to press charges now."

Lionel walks over to John.

"Only, she won't. She'll be too afraid. I see it every day."

"Back to my cowardice, Sergeant?"

"Gentlemen, please. This is not the time to argue. Here's my card, Father. I'll go back and see her when ALL of you are finished."

She walks away and sits down. The doctor comes out.

"You can go in there now. Keep it short. She's staying the night. We're getting her room now."

He walks away. The two men face each other. Mary turns her back to them.

"Get over it. You boys need to grow up. I'm going to Esther."

She enters the room.

"She's right, John. We've been idiots. This has to stop. The war's over. We had to kill. Our lives depended on it."

"And how did that make you feel?"

"Like Hell. But this is different. Esther and the other girls are different."

"Getting rid of one pimp doesn't solve the problem. Another will come. We have to go to the root of the problem."

"Which is?"

"Poverty, apathy-"

"Now you're a social worker? That's Mary's department. There will always be poor people. Some make it and some don't. That's life, Father. Face it. Read your Bible. It's all there. It's time you face the truth."

"When did you get that bug up your ass?"

"My ass? If it were up to me I would have stopped this a long time ago. I see the world as it REALLY is. I'm not a child."

"No, but I am. That's how everyone's been treating me and I'm sick of it. I am a GROWN man. I have eyes. I can see. You don't need to protect me. I can protect myself. I have for three years. I'm tired of being the WHITE boy priest. I gave my life to God before he knew what color I was. I am a man of God, a MAN, not a child. Esther is a child and you treat HER as an adult. What is wrong with this picture?"

"Since when is this about you? She was raped."

"When you made it about me. You couldn't try it my way. You HAD to be right."

"And I am and deep down inside you know that. And that's what's up your ass. You should have pressed charges. If you don't, Esther won't."

"I'll do it."

"Hallelujah!"

"You're wrong, Lionel. This will not end it. It will make it uglier. Esther will be the one suffering. For once think of her soul."

"Maybe it's time YOU do. She would not be in there if you had done your job. Let's go inside and tell Esther."

They enter the examining room. Esther is lying on a cot. Mary stands by it and holds her hand. John approaches the cot. Lionel stands at the foot of it. John takes Esther's other hand.

"Hey, Esther."

"Father, you're wearing my cross."

"I'll treasure it forever. How do you feel?"

"Like shit. At least now we match."

"You couldn't find another way to match? This hurts too much. I still can't play saxophone. Esther, we need to talk to you. You need to press charges."

"No, I can't. He'll kill me and then you. You don't know what he can do. I do."

"And that's why you have to press charges. He has to be stopped before he hurts again."

"You didn't, Father. You said prayer would help."

"I am now. The situation is different. The two of us will fight him. Let me tell you a story from the Jewish Bible. Do you know the history of your name? Esther was a famous queen who lived in Persia a long time ago. She had a deep dark secret. She was Jewish when it wasn't popular to be. To make a story short, an evil prime minister tried to have all the Jews killed. This gave Esther a problem. She could say nothing, save her life and have her people be killed. Or, she could take a risk, tell her husband, get killed and save or kill her people. So, she did what she had to. She told the king and the most WONDERFUL thing happened."

"What?"

"The king loved her SO much; he saved her and ALL her people. Sometimes we have to tell the authorities."

"Why are you reading Jewish books? You're Catholic."

"Catholics do read the Old Testament. Will you press charges?"

"I'm so afraid. Yes."

"Would you two leave us alone? It's time to do my priest thing."

Mary and Lionel start leaving. She keeps the door ajar.

"I'm so scared. What do I do first?"

"You could start by praying."

"I don't know the right words."

"I know a whole book full of them. Let me say one and you repeat it. Okay? The Lord is my shepherd I shall not want."

Mary closes the door. Mary and Lionel walk on. He reaches for his cigarettes.

"I can't wait to get outside to have one of these."

"Those things will kill you before Agent Orange does."

He puts them back.

"What's our next move?" asks Mary.

"Watch. Officer?"

An officer comes by.

"Yes, Detective?"

"I want Pink. You take his haunts. I'll try a place I know. I want him TONIGHT."

The officer walks away.

"We'll get him, Mary. He's not hurting anyone else."

John comes out. The two turn.

"She wants Mama. I'll go get her. Miss Kellogg, you can go in now."

John walks on as the Mary and Lionel watch.

"How did you change his mind?" asks Mary.

"I didn't. God did."

…

Two of Pink's henchmen are drinking, smoking pot and playing cards in a dark warehouse. Two working girls sit on their laps. The door is broken open and Lionel comes in, gun out. The girls scream and run off. The two henchmen follow but Lionel catches one and pins him against the wall.

"Hey, man. What is this? It's just some weed."

"It's more than that and you know it."

"I didn't do anything."

"To start with, you beat up a priest."

"That wasn't me. That was Pink."

"Bullshit! Then you raped and beat up a young girl named Esther. Remember her? Admit it!"

"Yeah, I did the girl. We all did. She went along with it."

"You're lying. You better start telling me the truth or I'll crush your throat with this gun."

"We did it. Pink told us to."

"Where is Pink?"

"How the hell should I know? I haven't seen him for hours."

"I'll give you one minute to tell me or you'll be wearing this gun. Where is he?"

"He said he had to take care of a problem priest. He wanted to finish it. He's at the church."

"The church...Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Lionel throws Henchman One to the ground, but not before he sees John's cross in his shirt pocket. He grabs it.

"You better be right."

Lionel leaves. Henchman one gets up.

"That's police brutality. You haven't heard the last of this. I'm denying everything."

….

John is putting out buckets in the church. It is raining, again.

"I need some help, Mama. This looks like a long storm."

"I'll be right out."

He is working when Pink and another Henchman approaches him. They are both carrying guns. He looks up and freezes.

"Pink?"

"Again with my name? Never a hello? I swear people are so rude these days. A man in MY position needs respect."

His henchman stands by John.

"What do you want?" asks John.

"I hear you and Esther are pressing charges. We can't have that."

"You have to be stopped."

He points the gun at John.

"What for? My salvation? Are you praying for me? Pray for yours."

"Pink, this is a house of God. Please don't desecrate it by shedding blood."

"Especially yours."

"God will know."

"Then let HIM protect you."

It starts to drip on the henchman who looks up momentarily. John notices and grabs his arm and throws him to the ground. The gun falls by him and John grabs it. Mama comes in and Pink grabs her and puts the gun to her head. This takes only a few seconds. The henchman on the ground is in pain. John looks at him.

"Forgive me, Father."

"You better ask forgiveness because Mama will have to go with you now."

Lionel and an officer approach from behind. No one sees them. They wait patiently.

"Let her go, Pink. She has nothing to do with this. It's between us."

"What you gonna do, Father? Kill me. You couldn't in Nam. Everyone knows that. You're a coward. You gonna give me that line about blood desecrating your church again? At least now it will be righteous blood. Mama here is a saint to you. Well, Father, do it. Kill me. And before you do, I get her first. There will be brains all over the place. Kill me."

John's hands are shaking.

"I can't."

Lionel comes up behind Pink.

"But I can. Now let her go and throw the gun down, slowly."

Pink does and Mama runs to John. John puts down the gun in disgust. The other officer comes in and cuffs Pink.

"Read him his rights and book him."

The officer and Pink go off. Lionel cuffs the other henchman and leaves him on the ground. John holds a shaking Mama.

"You okay, Mama? He didn't hurt you?" asks John.

"No, he didn't."

"Can I get you some water?"

"Yes, please."

John kisses her forehead.

"You stay here. I'll be right back. Take care of her, Lionel."

John leaves. Lionel goes to her. She recovers quickly and grabs his arm.

"You got the screwdriver?" she asks.

"Screwdriver?"

"You have to fix the car. This party has to be perfect."

"Grandma? That man held a gun to your head and all you can talk about is a party?"

"Answer me. He's coming back."

"Yes, I have the screwdriver. Grandma, you are nuts."

"Now hold me. I have to look defenseless."

Lionel holds her.

"You were never defenseless a day in your life."

John returns with the glass. Lionel lets Mama go. John sits next to her in the pew. She pretends again. Lionel can't believe what he's seeing. She drinks the water.

"You feel better now?" asks John.

"I'm still shaking."

"I've got stronger stuff in my study. We'll go there together. Is that okay? Let's go, Mama."

He puts his arm around her shoulders.

"I'll get you to sleep and then I have to go to the station. I'll see you as soon as I can."

John and Mama walk off. Lionel shakes his head and laughs. He looks at the church cross.

"God, that is one STUPID white boy. Thank you for sending him to us."

He walks off laughing.

…..

John is sitting in the rectory office and sewing his socks, again. Mama comes in ready to go out. He looks up.

"How do you feel today, Mama?"

"Much better, thank you."

"You're going out early?"

"I have a busy day. I'm getting my hair done and going shopping. I need to buy something VERY special."

"Is it for a man?"

"A very special man."

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend?"

"I don't tell you everything."

"Well, whoever he is, he is very lucky."

She walks over to him.

"Here are your appointments for the morning. You have a busy day. It's good you can't go to the gym. You don't have the time. Also, Lionel called. He's called a rehearsal at the club for 2:00. How's your lip?"

"The swelling is down."

"Good. You can play. I have to go now."

"Mama, have you forgotten what day this is?"

"It's Saturday."

"And...?"

"Oh, that. Happy Birthday. Got to go. I'm late for the beauty shop."

She storms out. He looks at the videotape.

"Well, Jackie, it looks like we're it."

He goes back to his socks.

….

John goes to his car. He has his saxophone with him. He gets in and starts it and it doesn't work. He hits the steering wheel.

"Not today. I really need you."

He hears a tap on the driver's side glass and looks up. It is Mary. He rolls down the window.

"Going somewhere, John?"

"I was but she's really dead. What are you doing here?"

"I had an appointment in the area. Can I give you a lift?"

"I thought you had paper work?"

"I can give you a few minutes. Where are you going?"

"The club. Lionel called a rehearsal."

"I can drop you off but you'll have to get a ride home. That's all I can do."

"I'll take it. Just let me lock up the car."

He does and stands by her.

"Where are you parked?"

"The local shop and rob. You go. I'll meet you."

He walks off. She takes her phone and dials.

"Lionel, I got him. We're on our way."

….

The lights are off in the nightclub and all is silent. The door opens and Mary and John enter. People rise and scream "SURPRISE!" He is startled.

"So, this is the reason you didn't watch Jackie Chan?" asks John.

"It's everyone's reason."

Lionel walks up to him and shakes his hand.

"Happy Birthday, John."

"I don't know what to say."

"Just sit down and relax. This is for you. You deserve it."

"All because of last week?"

"Hell, no! We had this planned for weeks. Now sit down. You're in for a real treat."

He does. Mary and Esther sit at each side. John takes Esther's hand.

"How do you feel?"

"I'll be okay."

"I'm glad you could come."

"Quiet! The show's starting", comments Mary.

Lionel goes to the microphone.

"Friends and neighbors. We have come here for Father John's birthday. He's finally over twenty-one."

"Way over."

"This means he can now LEGALLY drink. In honor of his legality, the Swingboys have found a special guest. Let's give a hand to MISS LYDIA LANE."

John's eyes light up. Lionel goes to the piano and plays as she comes out. She is dressed to the nine's. John cannot believe what he sees. She steps up to the microphone.

"This is for you, John."

She starts singing "You're the Cream in my Coffee". She does it first slow and then turns to Lionel.

"Time to jazz it up, Lionel."

She sings it again with full jazz. John is SO happy a tear runs down his cheek. Esther sees him smiling from ear to ear. Mary sees him wipe the tear.

"Something wrong, John?" Mary asks.

"There's something in my eye."

She finishes singing.

"Happy Birthday, Baby."

Lionel goes to the microphone as Mama moves aside.

"Three years ago my grandma called me. I'll never forget what she said. "You don't believe what just happened. The new priest is a young WHITE boy. He won't last a week." We made a bet he'd be gone real fast. Well, it's been three years and he's still here. Seems WE can't rid of him. After I got the call I made a point to meet this DOOMED boy. I don't have to tell you how surprised I was to find out I not only knew him, but we were in Nam together. I still made the bet, and thanks to you John, lost. I never knew he even became a priest. He wasn't the type. If he wasn't drinking in some bar, he was with a prostitute getting-"

John rises.

"That's quite enough. The neighbors don't need to know. That man is dead now. Besides, there's ladies here. They don't need to hear this."

"I want to."

"Mama?"

"So do I", adds Mary.

"We all do", Esther concludes.

"Well, he made it three years and after this week proved he has what it takes. I just have one more thing to say."

"Lionel, stop while you're ahead."

"You'll want to hear this."

He steps off the stage and goes to John. Lionel pulls out an envelope.

"I have something to give you. Open it."

John does and is shocked.

"That's ten grand. I can't accept this."

"It's not for you. It's for the church roof. You're on your own for the boiler. The band, the department and some local merchants got together and raised it."

"The fund at the police station?"

"Damn, right.

"I don't know what to say. Everyone, you're all so wonderful to save the church."

"We had to. You had so many buckets we had to leave the area to get ours. You bought them all."

"I'm stunned."

Mama steps up with a big box.

"Now you can open mine."

"Lydia, I can't accept this."

"Call me, Mama."

"But Lydia makes us equal. I want us equal."

"I know we're equal but I prefer Mama. Now sit down and open it."

He does and opens it.

"This is heavy. What's in here, a microwave? We already have one. Socks."

He pulls out multiple pairs of socks.

"Just because you're holy doesn't mean your socks have to be. I don't even want to think about your underwear."

"The boiler came first, mama."

"And when that's paid for, work on your car."

"Thank you, Mama."

He rises and kisses her cheek.

"There's something else, John."

He pulls out the broken cross.

"We found this. I'm afraid one of the arms is broke."

John takes it.

"He didn't break it. It happened in Nam. It's when we were ambushed. Remember when we blew up the gas station?"

"We were always getting shot at, sometimes by our own troops."

"Remember when I was shot in the arm? The bullet hit the cross first and went into my shoulder. The arm saved my heart. I guess I knew then where I really belonged. Thank you. I am so speechless. I look at all your faces and this check. The church thanks you so much. I'm sorry I can't speed up on the boiler. I'm really trying."

"When you stop buying buckets you'll have more money."

"I won't be afraid of rain anymore. Well, you folks came to party. I'm sure there's food back there. Am I right?"

"Enough to feed an army" answers Mama.

"Then let's party!"

There is a clap of thunder and rain is heard outside. John looks up.

"You couldn't wait a few hours. GOD! Give me a break. I'm sorry. I have to go. You guys party. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"You need help?" asks Mama.

"No, Lydia. You look too beautiful to get wet."

"What did I say about Lydia?"

"All right, Mama. I'll be back soon. I'll just go to my car. I can't. I forgot. It's dead."

"Ah, Father? About your car. You'll need this", Lionel says, holding up some cables.

"And this", Mary adds, pulling out a distributor cap.

"We'll put it back. It will work just fine. If it doesn't, we'll pay to fix it."

"You sabotaged my car?"

"It was the only way we could bring you here when WE wanted you."

"Why?"

"Blame it on the neighborhood."

John looks at Mary.

"Lionel, I understand. But you come from Boston?"

"I had four older brothers. I didn't know I was a girl until I was twelve. We'll fix it, John."

"Don't blame them. I told them to do it", adds Mama.

"Can you forgive us, Father?"

"Now I'm Father. When you hurt my car, I was just John."

He looks at the guilty parties.

"Yes, I forgive you. But that doesn't change the fact that my church will float away. I need a lift."

"We'll do better than that. The boys and I will help you. We want to party too."

"Then let's go."

The Swingboys leave laughing. Esther stands quietly. Mama notices and walks over to her.

"You okay, baby?"

"I never realized how human he was."

"He's very human."

"Is it finally over?"

"The worst part is. The only way to go now is up. You've got the rest of your life ahead of you."

"That explains everything. He tried so hard for me."

Mama puts her arm around Esther's shoulder.

"You were worth it. Every one of God's children is worth it. Come into the kitchen and help us with the food. There's gonna be ALOT of jazz tonight. It's about time I came back."

The three girls walk off. Moments later five men run in the rain to a car and drive off. They are the Swingboys and they are laughing. Later multiple buckets line the aisles in the church. Water drips into them.

 **GREEN EYES**

John is looking for something in his study and scratching the back of his neck when a strange man appears. The man is Leonard Miles.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Father Walker?"

"Guilty as charged. What can I do for you?"

"I am Leonard Miles. I've come to see Miss Lane."

John is still looking.

"You're out of luck. She's at the store but will be back soon. Take a seat."

"What are you looking for?"

"A tube of lotion. I saw it a couple days ago."

Leonard picks up an empty tube.

"You mean this one? It's empty."

"So it is. I hope Lydia had it on her list. Just take a seat."

They both do.

"Maybe I can help?"

"I don't think so."

He pulls out a business card and gives it to him.

"I'm the program director for the local PBS station QNIB."

"I watch it when I can. I love your Sunday night lineup, especially the BBC and your time lord."

"You don't strike me as a WHO fan?"

"I even have a scarf. So, why are you here?"

"We're doing a documentary and we need Miss Lane."

"Billie again? She's tired of doing those."

"Not Billie, her. I believe it's time the world knew Lydia Lane."

"Now that's a switch. Only I'm afraid the answer will be NO. She can't remember. I'm one of her fans."

"So am I."

"I'm always asking her about her prior life but she can't remember. The drugs took it away. All I have of her is her albums. She REALLY can't remember. She's my best friend, and has no reason to hide anything from me. I ask her but it doesn't work. Those years are gone."

Mama is heard approaching.

"John, I'm home."

She enters carrying a full shopping bag. She sees Mr. Miles.

"You're in luck. They were having a sale on mac and cheese. I stocked up. Can I help you?"

Leonard rises and smiles.

"You're Lydia Lane?"

"Last time I looked."

"I'm a big fan of yours."

"You came for an autograph?"

"No, I'm the program director at QNIB."

"We watch it on Sunday nights."

"You love WHO?"

"I made him the scarf. Care to see it?"

She puts down the bag.

"What can I do for you?"

"I would like to make a documentary."

"Billie again? I'm tired of doing those. When will you people let her rest in peace?"

"No, you. I have all your albums. I love you more than the Beatles."

She smiles.

"Really? Do go on."

John laughs to himself. He knows her ego.

"I would like to do an hour on your life. It's time the world knew who YOU were."

Her face drops.

"I'm sorry I can't help you."

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't. I don't remember. Those years are a blur. It was the drugs. I try to remember for John's sake but I can't."

"That's what he said."

"And he's not lying. Neither am I. I don't remember making those songs. The only reason I know the words are because others have recorded them. I even wrote some and the memory is gone."

"What do you remember?"

"I remember a woman called Lizzie. She helped clean me out. It was hard but my system did it. "

She shows him her arms.

"All that is left are the marks on my arms and they will never go away. After I found God, I lost my daughter to a drug overdose, raised her son and found this job. I've been here a long time. If you did that story, you'd lose your audience in five minutes. As me about St. Greg's and I can tell you volumes. Ask me about anything that happened before and there's nothing there. I don't even remember who my little girl's father was. I'm sorry, Mr.? I didn't get your name."

Leonard pulls out his card.

"It's Leonard Miles. Here's my card."

She takes it.

"Call me if you do?"

"I'll try but I can't guarantee it. I can still give you an autograph. It's not worth much."

"Ever hear of EBAY? I think a picture would be better. I'll get the camera", comments John.

He rises and turns back.

"Before I forget, did you get the lotion?"

"I knew there was something I forgot. I swear I'd forget my head if it weren't attached. I got so excited about the mac and cheese."

"No bother. I'll get it myself. Be right back."

He leaves.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"I can't. The wife is expecting me. She won't believe I actually met you."

"Sorry about the autograph. John is right."

"I would never sell it."

"Your wife might."

John returns with the camera.

"You two, get close."

They do and he snaps it.

"Give me a smile. Good."

He pulls out the picture and gives it to him.

"Give it a minute. Is there anything else we can do for you?"

"Short of giving me an hour, no. Thank you for seeing me."

"Come back anytime. Anyone who loves me more than the Beatles is ALWAYS welcome."

"She means it."

"Sunday mass is at eleven."

"We're not Catholic."

"We won't hold it against you", John jokes.

He walks to the door as John follows.

"Sorry we couldn't help you."

Leonard turns.

"I understand. Thank you for your time."

Mama walks towards them.

"Sorry I couldn't help you."

"The picture will have to do. Nice meeting you, Father."

He leaves as John turns to Mama.

"Are you sure you can't remember?"

"Positive. If I did, I would tell you first. I'll put the groceries away and start dinner."

She walks away. He looks up and prays.

"God, it's me, John. I need to ask a favor. Could you please help Lydia to remember? Let her remember the music, only the good stuff. Don't do it for me. Not that I wouldn't want to hear her stories. I AM her biggest fan, next to you. Do it for history. She came from a wonderful time and the world needs to know. Thank you and Amen. Lydia! I'm coming. This time put some tuna in the mac."

He walks away rubbing the back of his neck.

….

John is in pajama bottoms and scratching the back of his neck, getting ready for bed.

"Can't wait to get that lotion."

He looks at his night table and picks up an album of Lydia Lane and smiles.

"You were one hot lady. I wish you could remember. Night, Lydia."

He gets into bed and pulls the covers up, gets comfortable and closes his eyes. He starts to dream.

….

It is the early 1940's at a small St. Louis club. It is empty except for a small black band lead by a young Lydia Lane. A young white man walks in carrying a case. His hair is greased and combed back to fit the era. He also wears glasses. The man does not fit. He will be called Green Eyes. A young black man, slightly older than him notices and stands. He will be called Jazzman.

"Can I help you?"

"I've come to see Jazzman."

"That's me. What do you want?"

"I've come to audition for the band."

Jazzman looks at his white skin.

"Sorry, man. You don't fit. You're a little too white."

"Music doesn't care."

"But we do. There ain't no way you would fit. All you're missing is your college sweater."

"I never went to college. Now do I get the audition?"

"The door is behind you. Use it."

A young strikingly beautiful black woman steps up. It is a very young Lydia.

"Jazz, give him a chance. He's come a long way. You got a name?"

"It's-?"

"We'll call you Green Eyes. This pain in the butt is Jazzman."

"And you are?"

"We call her Songbird."

"But my real name is Lydia. Let's see what you can do."

Green Eyes opens the case and pulls out a brand new beautiful shiny saxophone. Jazzman is impressed.

"Now that is nice! I wouldn't show that in this area. You won't have it for long. You really play that thing?"

"I was in the school band."

"You look the type."

"Jazz, knock it off. I want to hear him play."

He puts it to his lips and plays a slow blues song. The band is impressed. He stops and puts it down.

"That was nice. You play that in band?"

"No. I tried but they threw me out. I didn't fit."

"Well, you fit here. How about it, Songbird?"

She walks over.

"I say he's in. I want him."

"Okay, Green Eyes, you're in. We're about to rehearse. Think you can fake it?"

"Watch me."

"One more thing, we all wear black. You got a suit?"

"I can get one."

"Then let's get started."

"We play at nine. Can you get a suit by then?"

"You bet."

"I'll be right back. It's medicine time."

She leaves. Green Eyes turns to Jazzman.

"She doesn't look sick."

"It ain't that kind of medicine."

….

Green Eyes walks in the club later that night. The place is packed. He is in his black suit. Jazzman sees him and waves him forward. Green Eyes walks to him.

"You made it?"

"You thought I wouldn't?"

"I hoped you wouldn't. You're already getting looks."

"They'll just have to get over it. Where's Songbird?"

"Taking her medicine."

"She takes a lot."

"She's very sick."

Lydia comes in and approaches the two. Her eyes are very dazed.

"Are you ready?" asks Jazz.

"Just point me to the stage."

She looks at Green Eyes.

"I see you made it."

"You didn't want me too?"

"Oh, but I did. I ain't never seen eyes like yours. You make my pants melt."

Jazzman looks miffed.

"All I want to do is play music. So, let's begin. Songbird, you don't look well? Are you sure you can?"

"Just watch me. Let's go, Green Eyes. We'll talk love later."

She goes on stage and the band follows. Jazzman speaks into the microphone.

"Hello, everyone. We made it back. Tonight we have a new member. His name is Green Eyes. Enough of me, let's play."

Jazzman goes back to the piano as Lydia goes to the microphone. They play. When Green Eyes joins in the crowd is quiet. After a few moments some heads start bobbing. Looks of approval are exchanged. Lydia starts to sing. By the end of the song he is accepted. Lydia smiles at Green Eyes and blows him a kiss. They go on to the second song.

The evening is late and the club is empty. The band is sitting by the bar. All are high on music. Jazzman swings his arm up.

"Now that was a show. It's better than sex.

"Not quite, Jazz. Loving has its moments."

"So does music."

Lydia smiles at Green Eyes.

"Jazz, you have to rethink your priorities. I can think of someone right now."

Green Eyes puts his saxophone back in the case and faces them.

"Time for me to go home."

"Is there a Mrs. Green Eyes?" asks Lydia.

"Not yet. See you tomorrow."

"Need a ride?" asks Jazz.

"No thanks. I'll walk. It isn't far. Night."

He walks out as Jazzman turns to Lydia.

"You struck out, Songbird."

"I'll get him yet. No man says NO to me."

"Not this one. All he wants is the music."

Jazzman pulls out a joint.

"Time for my medicine. See you tomorrow."

He walks out as she turns to her drink.

"I'll have you yet, Green Eyes. Just you wait. I'll get my sugar."

…

It is a week later at the club. Jazzman and Green eyes are at the bar drinking. Jazz is very happy with him.

"It's been a week. You made it. I hate to say it but I'm glad you're here."

"At least I have one fan."

"How long will you stay?"

"We'll see."

"You know Songbird likes you?"

"I got that impression."

"Don't you like her? Or do you like boys?"

"I like girls."

"So why don't you like Songbird? Don't you like chocolate?"

"I like her very much. Chocolate has nothing to do with it. She's a beautiful woman with a beautiful voice."

"But?"

"She deserves better than me."

"Are you the type who believes in commitment?"

"Yes, and I can't give it to her. I can't give it to anyone, even you."

"So, how long are we talking?"

"I only wish I knew. Where is Songbird?"

"Taking her medicine."

"She takes a lot of it. What's wrong with her?"

"The same thing as me. We were born the wrong color. I'll get her."

"No, I will."

He leaves his chair and starts to walk and turns.

"Oh, by the way, everyone loves chocolate."

He walks away. Jazzman talks to his drink and pulls out his joint.

"Not everyone."

…..

Lydia is lying down in her dressing room. She is in a skimpy slip and still has her rubber band around her arm. A syringe is by her. She has just taken her shot and is still dazed. Green Eyes enters and is surprised to see her that way. He sees her dress and covers her with it. He then removes the band. She wakes up and smiles.

"Hello, Green Eyes."

He sits by her.

"Hello, Songbird."

"So, my secret is out."

He looks at the syringe.

"Why, Lydia? Why do you put this poison in you?"

"It makes me feel better. I'll never make anything with my life."

"That's where you're wrong. I went to see an agent. He'll be here tonight."

"You did that? Why?"

"Because you're all good. The world deserves to hear you."

"Do you come with it?"

"No. I won't be staying long."

She puts her arms around him and pulls him closer.

"Come here, Green Eyes, and give Mama some sugar."

He pulls away.

"No, Lydia. Not like this. I don't believe in taking advantage of women."

"You really are sweet? Your mama raised a good boy."

"Yes, she did. Get dressed. We're on in ten. After tonight, your life will be different. You won't need any more medicine."

He stands and walks out. Lydia sits up.

It is the intermission. Lydia is with the agent. Jazzman sits by Green Eyes at the bar watching them.

"I can't believe you did this. We owe you so much."

"I wanted to give you something to remember me by."

"Going somewhere?" asks Jazz.

"Not by choice."

Jazzman pulls out a joint.

"Time for MY medicine."

"What is it with you? Do you hate life so much?"

"You ain't never been colored. Life is not made for us."

"What do you know about life?"

"And you do?"

"If you only knew."

"So, tell me your deep dark secret? We know you have one. You came here with an agenda."

"Yes, I did. I've seen you before. I just wanted to help."

"Are you a God Damn angel?"

"No, just someone who believes in the future."

"You talk like you don't have one."

"If you only knew."

Green Eyes stands and starts to walk away.

"Green Eyes! Where are you going? We have another show."

"My time is finished. I can't stay anymore. You're all on your own."

Jazzman stands.

"Green Eyes! Come back!"

"My name is NOT Green Eyes."

"Then what is it?"

"It's-?"

…

John opens his eyes suddenly. He is startled.

"Man! That was weird."

He sits up.

"I've never had a dream like that before. I've got to get back to sleep."

He lies down and closes his eyes.

"All right, John, relax. It was only a dream. Take a deep breath. Now go to sleep."

He tries but it doesn't work.

"Oh, the hell with it. I give up."

He gets out of bed.

"It's time for milk."

….

John is sitting at a small table with his robe and drinking some warm milk. He is still scratching the back of his neck. Mama comes in her robe, sees him and is surprised.

"John, why are you up?"

"I had a strange dream. It really unnerved me. Now I can't get back to sleep. I thought some warm milk would help."

She sits down.

"Tell me the dream."

"It was more than a dream. It felt like a movie and I was in it."

"That is strange."

She notices him rubbing the back of his neck, again.

"Something wrong, John?"

"My skin is just dry."

"Tell me your dream."

"I dreamed I was a young white musician in an all-black band. It was the 1940's. I could tell by the clothes. They had a lead singer, you."

"Me?"

"We had an argument and I quit. That's when I woke up. It was so real. And you were there."

"Yes, Dorothy."

"Stop teasing me. What did it mean?"

"I don't know. I had a dream too. I remembered something. We had a young white musician. We called him Green Eyes."

John instead of being excited by her memory becomes more uncomfortable as she speaks.

"He stayed with us for a week. He was a sweet boy. I even made a pass at him."

John's face drops.

"He didn't do it. I was high and he said he couldn't take advantage of me. He was very sweet, just like you. He found us our first agent and stopped us for being forgotten."

"What else do you remember?"

"I was part of a small band. We started in St. Louis. Jazzman and I grew up together."

"Who was he?"

"An old friend. We never used real names, except for me. Jazz and I went real back. We did everything together, even the drugs. I did the horse while he did weed. Green Eyes found out and left. He wanted nothing to do with drugs. That's why he left."

"What ever happened to Green Eyes?"

"He died very young. It seemed his last wish was to play in a jazz band and we granted it. He donated his saxophone to a church in San Diego before he passed. Isn't that where you found yours?"

"I'm sure it's a coincidence."

"We used to travel when we really started. In every town we asked about him. It wasn't till we hit Detroit we found out the truth. That sweet boy died two months after he left us. I lost my Jazzman shortly after. He went looking for some weed and the deal went bad. He was killed. I didn't know it at the time but I was pregnant with my girl. I think Jazz was the father. I hope he was. He was the only man to ever TRULY love me. I would like to believe part of him still lives. I miss my Lionel."

"Lionel?"

"That was his real name. I named my grandson after him."

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" asks John.

"No. When I die, I want to see my God, not come back again. Life is hard enough to start over. Do you?"

"No. I don't know why but I feel there's something more."

"It's called faith. Lionel believes in it. He swears by it. He went to a psychic when he was very young. The man regressed him and he remembers being a musician, a piano player. Lionel swears that's where he got his music from."

"I never knew that about him."

"And you never will. He must not know I told you."

"You have my word. Can you remember anything else?"

"Not much. It's all just short flashbacks."

"It's a shame you don't have any pictures. They would help."

"But I do. I'll be right back. I know just where they are."

She leaves as he rubs his neck again. She returns with a photo album and opens it to an early page. They look together as she points out faces.

"That's me. I was very young."

"Your dress looks familiar."

"I don't know how. I was thinner then. I wasn't discovered yet. I was very beautiful."

"You still are, Lydia."

"This next picture is our band. I know the picture is fading but that man is Green Eyes. This one is Jazzman."

John's face drops but she doesn't notice.

"Well, I'll be. I'll be right back."

She leaves, returns with a magnifying glass and puts it on the picture.

"If I didn't know any better I'd swear it was you. Just change the hair and dump the glasses and it is. You didn't have any relatives up north?"

"No. We never went passed the Mason-Dixon Line till after WWII. He wasn't one of ours."

"Are you sure? DNA doesn't lie."

"All of my family is accounted for. I must have one of those familiar faces. Mama, do me a favor."

He takes her hand and stares directly into her face. This makes her hair stand on end.

"Try to remember more. Don't do it for me. Do it for Green Eyes and Jazzman. They never made it, but YOU did. Their stories need to be told. Don't let them die for NOTHING. The world needs to know about your lives and your music."

"I don't know, John. I spent those years flying. I don't even remember my songs. The only reason I know the words is everyone has sung them. I don't think I can. I'm lucky I survived."

"That's WHY you have to do it. Once all you are gone, the music will be too. Please try. The card is on the table."

"I can't promise an hour."

"Give him what you can. I'm sure he would appreciate it, even a few minutes. Tell him about Green Eyes and Jazzman. Mama, you don't have many years left. Promise me you'll try. The pictures will help."

"Okay, I'll try. Just stop with the eyes, already. If I were younger, you'd get my pants off with them."

She rises.

"I better go before I say or do anything else I'll regret. I swear, if you were single, with those eyes, you'd never spend a night alone. Good night, Green Eyes."

She rushes off as he laughs to himself.

"It pays to have bedroom eyes."

He looks back at the picture and his face drops again. He looks up.

"Now if I could only shake this feeling. For my mind misgives, some consequence yet hanging in the stars."

He gets up to put his glass in the sink.

"Shall bitterly begin, with this night, and end the term of a despised life, closed in my breast, by some vile forfeit of untimely death."

He rinses the glass.

"But he that has the steerage of my course."

He looks up at the cross.

"Direct my sail."

He puts the glass away and walks away still rubbing his neck.

 **COMING HOME**

John is getting dressed. His black shirt is open revealing an open chest. He is scratching the back of his neck. Mama knocks on the door.

"You called for me, John?"

"Yes. There's some lotion on the bed. Could you rub it on the back of my neck? I can't reach it."

"What for?"

"I've had this pimple for a while. It rubs against my collar. If I put some acne rub, a small bandage should keep it away from my collar. It's really beginning to bug me."

"Have a seat. Mama will take care of it."

He sits on the bed as she walks over and grabs the tube. She looks at his neck and stops.

"You ain't kidding. That's one Big nasty pimple. You sure it ain't a bite?"

"Hell if I know. I just want to reduce it."

"It's big all right. Wait! I have an idea."

She goes into a drawer and pulls out a camera. John is confused.

"You're taking my picture?"

"I'm taking its picture. That is NO regular pimple. If it's a bite, a doctor should see it. Now, smile."

"Very funny, Lydia."

She snaps and pulls out the picture and takes the tube.

"We'll take care of that while the picture cooks. How long have you had that?"

"I don't know. It just started bothering me a week ago. How big is it?"

"We should know by now."

She picks up the picture and gives it to him.

"Ouch! That is ugly. No wonder it hurts."

She puts on the Band-Aid.

"You can get dressed now. I wouldn't waste any more time. That thing is really nasty."

"I'll make the appointment today."

He looks at the picture.

"What do you think it is?"

"I saw this once before. I buried the man who had it."

…

John is sitting on a doctor's table as the doctor comes in.

"Thanks for seeing me on such short notice."

"What's the rush?"

John hands him the picture.

"This. It's on the back of my neck. It's been driving me crazy all week. What is it?"

The doctor looks worried.

"Take your shirt off. I need to see it for myself."

"You didn't answer my question. What is it?"

"I'll know better when I examine it."

John sits topless as the doctor examines it. He starts to check the rest of his back.

"Why are you doing that? It's just a bite on my neck."

The doctor goes to the door and calls out.

"Nurse, could you come in here, please? I need your help."

"Doc, you're beginning to worry me. What is it?"

"I can't be sure, but it looks like a melanoma."

"Cancer."

The nurse comes in.

"It looks like skin cancer. I need you to strip to your underwear. We need to do a full check-up. If I'm right, there may be more than one spot. Did you sun bathe a lot when you were younger?"

"I come from the south. Summers were always hot. We're the original rednecks. You think that's it?"

"Maybe?"

"It could be something else. I was in Nam. They sprayed us."

"Agent Orange? You wouldn't be the first."

"I have buried three men who have died because of it."

"Let's hope you won't be the fourth. Now strip. We have work to do. For now I'll remove what I can see of the growth and do a biopsy. I'll call you with the results. Now strip. I want my nurse to get a thrill."

….

John returns to the rectory bedroom and removes his coat as Mama enters. She is anxious.

"Well, what did he say?"

"It's not a pimple or a bite?"

"Then what is it?"

"He thinks its cancer. He removed most of it and sent it to the lab."

"Oh, John? Why?"

He sits on the bed.

"Because I was invited to Asia and sprayed on. The man I buried had cancer."

"What next?"

"I don't know yet. If he's right, we need to call Bernard. You might need a temporary priest. Father Riccardo will do it."

She sits next to him and takes his hands.

"John, whatever it is, we'll fight it together. I am NOT losing you."

"And I don't want to go. I want to stay right here, with you. I love you, Lydia Lane."

"And I love you, John Walker."

They hug each other.

"We're going to beat this together."

He pulls away from her.

"If he's right, there's someone else to call, my parents. They never cared before. But, they should be told. I hope that call won't be necessary."

"You hate them that much?"

"I don't hate them. We just don't understand each other."

The phone rings. Both look at it.

"I'll get it."

He stands and answers.

"St. Greg's, Father Walker?...Oh, hello, Doctor. What did you find?...I see...I'll do that. Thank you."

He hangs up and turns to Mama.

"Call Bernard. We'll need Rikki. He's scheduling me for surgery to remove the rest of the growth."

"And then what?"

He sits on the bed and takes her hands.

"Then we begin fighting. I'm not losing this battle."

"What about your parents?"

"I'll do that. That's one battle I don't want to fight."

She hugs him.

….

John stands in a hospital hallway. Above him is the sign "Out-Patient" surgery. With him are Mary, Lionel and Mama. Lionel turns to him.

"You okay with this?"

"I'll get through this with flying colors. They're only doing a local. I just won't be able to wear the collar for a while. It will have to be loose shirts. I'll be like you guys. Don't look so worried."

"I can't help it. Nam did this to you."

"That reminds me. You had two tours. I want you to promise you'll get checked out. You were sprayed too."

"I already have the appointment."

"If you're lucky, the Doc will call the nurse in and she can cop a feel and make you feel good."

John looks at Mary.

"You didn't have to come?"

"I wanted too. You're family."

He looks at all of them.

"I'm glad to hear that. You better get going, Lionel. The plane will be arriving soon."

"How will I know them?"

"You can't miss them. They look and are rich."

"You come from money? And you drive that beater?"

"I live within my means. One more thing. They're not like me. Think "Dallas" meets "Archie Bunker"."

"They're racists?"

"They don't admit to anyone below a certain salary level. I apologize ahead of time for their behavior. It's time for me to meet the knife. I'll be here all day. Bring them to the hotel and then here. By then I should be out."

"Okay. See you later, John."

Lionel leaves as John looks at the two women and smiles.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. They're not cutting any major organs."

Mama hugs him. He looks at Mary and smiles. He lets go and goes inside the doors.

….

Mama and Mary are waiting quietly in the surgery waiting room when they hear voices. The time has passed. Lionel, along with Walter and Grace Walker enters. The Walkers are wearing expensive clothes and act very snobby. The two women look up as the three enter. Mama goes to Lionel.

"He's still in surgery. Are these his parents?"

"This is Walter and Grace Walker. Mr. and Mrs. Walker, this is my grandmother, Lydia Lane and Mary Rossi."

Mary comes over. The group exchange nods and shake hands.

"How long has he been in, Lois?" asks Walter.

"It's Lydia. And it's been a few hours."

"No news from the doctor?" asks Grace.

"Not yet."

The doors open as the doctor comes out in surgical dress. He approaches the group.

"Which one of you is Miss Lane?"

"I am."

"I've come to brief you."

Walter steps forward.

"There's no need to tell her. We're his parents."

"Then I'll tell you. We took a long time because we wanted to get it all out. His blemish was just the head. We had to remove a lot of tissue around the back of the neck and left shoulder. He won't be sleeping on his back for a while. I would also avoid tight fitting shirts."

"No collar?" asks Mama.

"Not till the area heals substantially."

"Where is he now?"

"He's in recovery. He'll be there for at least an hour."

"What can we do?"

"Nothing. You folks get something to eat. The cafeteria is on the second floor. Just take the elevators and follow the signs. Come back here later. The nurse at the desk will have more information."

Walter turns to Grace and then the doctor.

"Let's go, dear. Thank you, Doctor."

The doctor goes back inside as the Walkers walk off. Lionel is shocked.

"They didn't even ask us to join them."

"They're very cold about this" ,adds, Mama.

"They're cold, period. They thought I was his chauffeur. They didn't believe who I was until I showed them my badge. I can see why he apologized ahead of time."

"They can't be that bad?" asks Mary.

"They're worse. All the time I was with them, they never spoke to me, just each other. It was like I wasn't there."

"You're not getting the right idea."

"Yes, I am, Lois. Tell me, how's Superman?"

"Lionel, you're exaggerating."

"No, I'm not. I don't believe they're his parents. You ask me? They made a mistake in the nursery."

"Calm down. Why don't we get something to eat? It's been a long day."

"And it isn't over yet. Come on, Lionel. You'll feel better after you eat. I'm sure they have donuts there."

"I do eat more than donuts."

"Could have fooled me? You always had a sweet tooth. It's a miracle you STILL have teeth."

Mama takes his arm and walks him out with Mary following.

….

The five are waiting quietly in the surgery waiting room. They are in two groups. One belongs to Seattle and the other is the Walkers. Walter doesn't notice Lionel glaring at him. Mama turns to Mary.

"I wish the doctor would come back."

"He will."

The Doctor comes out of the doors as the five stands and approach.

"He's awake."

"Thank God."

"Don't worry, Miss Lane. He's young and the procedure wasn't life threatening. We just wanted to make sure everything checked out before we came to you."

"May we see him?" asks Grace.

"What will you do next?" asks Walter.

"He's going home today after his dinner. He just got it. You can see him in a few minutes. Right now, he only wants to see Detective Taylor?"

"Me? Why?"

"I have no idea. He's your friend. He's on four, right above us. Just look for the recovery room sign."

Lionel walks off as the doctor turns to his parents.

"Will you be taking care of him?"

"I will. He lives in the rectory with me."

"Not for long. He'll need chemo to beat this thing. Even the young suffer fatigue. He may not be able to continue his duties once it starts. John will need rest. Can you send in another priest?"

"We have one, but there is only living quarters for two at the rectory."

"Then he can't stay there."

"He can stay with us. We'll make sure he gets WHATEVER he needs. How much time are we talking?" asks Walter.

"About two months."

Walter turns to Grace.

"He'll have to come back home with us. A hotel would cost a fortune."

"You don't live here?"

"We live in San Diego."

"I see. Well, we can start the procedure here and send him with you. I'll get in touch with our sister hospital in San Diego and have his records transferred. I have to go now. Anymore questions?"

"No, we're fine."

The doctor leaves. Mama sits down as Mary takes her hand.

"He'll be fine, Lydia. John's a fighter. You should know that by now."

"I know. I just can't help worrying about him. He's like a son to me. I love that boy."

"Everyone does. You're not alone."

Walter walks over.

"He'll do fine, Lois. We'll take GOOD care of him. Grace, I see a coffee machine. Why don't we get some?"

The Walkers walk away. Mama turns and faces Mary.

"You're wrong, Mary. Not everyone loves him. I see two people who don't. They DID make a mistake in the nursery", comments Mama.

…

John is eating his meal in the recovery room when Lionel. John looks up and smiles.

"Hello."

"Hey, John. How do you feel?"

"Very sore. The doc said he took a lot out."

"That's what he told us. I wouldn't try and sleep on your back for a while."

"A long while. Are they here?"

"Just like you said I got them at the airport."

"Judging from your face it didn't go well."

"They thought I was your chauffeur. Funny what black skin will do. They didn't believe me until I showed them my badge."

"Sorry about that."

"Are you sure you came from them?"

"Can't you see the resemblance?"

"Only physically. You're human. You have a heart. They're rich androids."

"It's how they are."

"Then what kept YOU human?"

"I was stubborn and very opinionated."

"You got that right. That's why I beat the crap out of you when we first met. I never thought I would like that trait."

"Lionel, there's something I have to tell you. I'll be going back with them. I can't work and do the therapy together. I'm moving back home."

"For how long?"

"The Doc suggested two months. I need to rest."

"No way! Not with Mr. and Mrs. Data! You can stay with me. Rikki can do Greg's."

"And what will I do when you have female company? I don't think you can stay celibate for two months."

"What about the shelter?"

"I can't go there either. Lionel, I know what's going on. I have for quite some time. I know Mary is in love with me. I'm not blind."

"We were beginning to wonder."

"I feel the same way."

"At least you acknowledge it. It's about time."

"I can't have her look after me. The temptation is too great. I can't allow what we feel to take over. I took an oath. In a way I'm glad this happened."

"You wanted cancer?"

"Course not. A break from Mary, yes. From now on, things will be different. I have to break the friendship. Or at least put some distance between us. Mary deserves better. She will make one man a wonderful wife and mother. It just can't be me. Moving back will help in two ways. I get my rest and therapy. And Mary can start looking elsewhere."

"I agree about her. But your parents don't give a damn. Grandma loves you more than they do."

"That's where you're wrong. They just never learned to show it. Do I have your word you won't tell anyone what we just said?"

"Am I your priest?"

"I just want you to be a friend. "

"You have my word."

"I'm ready to see the others now."

"I'll get them."

He starts to walk away and turns.

"I just have one thing to ask. Aren't you angry?"

"About what?"

"Nam gave you this."

"A little. But what can I do? I have it. It's up to me to fight."

"Well, you won't be fighting alone. We're all behind you."

He leaves and John goes back to eating. He returns with the lot. The Walkers approach John.

"How do you feel, son?" asks Walter.

"I've been better. How was your flight?"

"Fine. You look good."

"Lydia's been feeding me right. She's a good cook."

"How long will it take to make arrangements to leave?"

"I'll need a few weeks. It's not easy transferring duties."

"Well, don't worry. We'll take good care of you. You'll have all the rest you need."

"I'm sure I will."

Grace approaches John and takes his hand.

"You look tired."

"Surgery will do that. I'll be fine in a few days."

"Are they treating you well at the church?"

"Yes, Mama is true to her name."

"I miss you. Why haven't you called?"

"I've been busy. I'm head honcho. Mama is the reason I don't go crazy. She's very organized. I'll call more often."

"No need. You'll be with us."

"What are your plans for tonight?" asks Walter.

"I'm going to sleep in my own bed. I still live at the rectory."

"Come stay with us at the hotel?"

"Lydia can take care of me for a few days."

"What can we do?" asks Grace.

"See the city. Seattle is very pretty."

"When it's not raining."

"Tomorrow you can see where I work. Maybe Lionel could bring you? Do you have any free time?"

"I can try. When do you want them?"

"Late afternoon."

"You got it."

"Lionel, could I ask you another favor? Could you drive them back to the hotel? Cabs cost a fortune."

"Sure."

"And for the record, Mom and Dad, Lionel is not my chauffeur. He's my friend. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Good."

The doctor comes in.

"Ah, I see everyone is here. I won't have to repeat myself. I'm releasing you. Will you be alone?"

"Miss Lane lives with me."

"Good. Because of the location of the surgery, you won't be able to change the bandages. Miss Lane, can you do it?"

"Just tell me what I have to do."

"They need to be changed twice a day, morning and night. Three times if they need it. I'll have the nurse give you a few days' supply. I'm also giving you a prescription for an anti-biotic."

"That's it?"

"Just keep the area clean and free from pressure. It should heal enough in a few days. Sleep will be a problem. Tonight, stay off your back."

"Yes, sir."

"Mr. and Mrs. Walker, I'll make the arrangements with our sister hospital. We can start the procedure here and he'll be all yours. John, call my office tomorrow and we'll get the ball rolling. Good-night."

He leaves. Lionel turns to the Walkers.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Meet me in the hall. I'll be just a minute."

The Walkers leave as Mama goes to John and takes his hand. He looks at her and smiles.

"I'm sorry, Lydia. I've become a lot of trouble."

"You think I care? You're my son. You and Lionel are my boys. I would do anything for you two."

"Spoken like a true Scorpio", comments John.

Her eyes are tearing.

"Those two months will seem like forever."

"Don't worry. You won't be alone. Rikki will be there. He's not a bad roommate. He was mine. I promise to tell him to keep the seat down. Give him a chance."

"He won't be you."

"Of course not. He's Rikki. Trust me, you'll like him. The man can really cook. You'll be lucky to get into the kitchen. He makes wonderful Spanish food. And every night, he'll lull you to sleep with his guitar. He's a regular Segovia. We were the school band."

He puts the other hand on her cheek.

"You two will do fine."

She takes the hand and kisses it. A tear runs down her cheek.

"God be with you."

"And also with you. Why don't you get some coffee? I need to get dressed?"

"You need help?"

"No, I'm fine."

She walks up to Lionel as Mary walks up.

"You take care now. You need anything, just call me. I'll make you my special lasagna. I know you love it."

"You're a true Italian, always cooking. Someday you'll make some man very happy."

She leans over and kisses his cheek. He freezes and looks at Lionel. He backs away and takes his hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Now if you don't mind I need to get dressed. Lionel, can you stay?"

The two women leave.

"This break couldn't come any sooner."

"Tell me about it."

…

Mama and John enter the rectory bedroom. He takes off his coat and is wearing loose fitting clothes.

"You get ready for bed. I'll be right back with your pills. You must be tired by now?"

"Yes, I am."

"Leave your top off till I change the dressing."

She leaves. He changes to his pajama bottoms when she returns with her supplies. She puts them on the dresser and walks over to him holding some pills and water.

"Take these first. Now, show me your back."

She checks his neck. His hair hangs over the surgery.

"What's wrong?"

"Your hair is too long. It will irritate the dressing. I'll trim it for you."

She goes into a drawer and pulls out some scissors and starts cutting.

"Have you thought about how you're going to sleep tonight?"

"On my side."

"And what happens when you roll over in the middle of the night?"

"You have a point."

"Let me take care of that. I have an idea. Well, the hair is gone."

"I'll lose more before I'm finished."

"You still have it for now. Now, let's look at that little cut."

She takes off the dressing and works.

"Whoa! They really got you. That's a deep whole."

"How deep?"

"Does the name Grand Canyon mean anything? And you never felt it growing?"

"No, it was my collar that felt it."

"It pays to be a priest. You won't be sleeping on your back for more than just a few days."

She finishes.

"There, I'm done. Don't go to bed until I come back."

She leaves and returns with three couch cushions.

"What will you do with these?"

"Watch."

She pulls back the sheets and puts them on half the bed. She then tucks one side in very tight.

"You can get in now."

He gets in and rests on his side.

"Now, try and lie down."

"I can't."

"I won't say it will be comfortable. But at least you won't sleep on the dressing."

She tucks him in and kisses him.

"Night, John. Get some sleep."

"What about phone messages?"

"I checked. Rikki will be here tomorrow night. Your appointments have all been canceled and the important ones I'll give to Rikki. I will call your doctor tomorrow. All you have to do is rest."

"I love you, Mama."

"The feeling is mutual."

"Will you sing something for me? I love your voice."

She takes a deep breath.

"Let me think. I've got one. "You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you. You'd be like Heaven to touch. I want to hold you so much. At long last, love has arrived and I thank God you're alive. You're just to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you.""

She stops singing.

"Thank you, Lydia."

"You're welcome. Now shut up and go to sleep."

She goes to the door and closes the door as she shuts off the light.

….

Mama is working on a calendar when John enters. He is still in pajamas and his hair is messy. She sees him and smiles.

"Good-morning, or should I say afternoon?"

"What time is it?"

"About noon. Did you sleep well?"

"Not really. I have a kink in my neck. It's singing "Lola"."

"How's the surgery? "

"Okay."

"I'll change the dressing in a few minutes. I'll wash my hands first. I called the Doc. You have an appointment tomorrow. Your pills are on the table. You can feed yourself today."

"I'll get the cushions. It looks naked. Where did you get that idea?"

"An old Clark Gable movie. Only there it was a sheet curtain."

"I think I saw that one."

Mary knocks and comes in. She is carrying a large pan of hot lasagna.

"What are you doing here?" asks Mama.

"I brought John some lunch."

"You didn't have to. We have food."

"I know how much you love my lasagna."

"You're a good cook. I love anything you make."

"It helps being Italian."

"Mama, take the pan and cut some pieces. Join us."

"I think I will."

She takes the pan. Mary is visibly miffed and John notices. She sees the couch.

"What happened to the couch?"

"Long story."

Mama comes back with three pieces and forks and passes them out. She takes a bite.

"As usual, it's perfect."

"You'll be a good wife someday" he says, taking a bite.

"I'll bring something else tomorrow."

"You're spoiling me."

"I just want to take care of you."

"Mama is doing quite well. She doesn't need help, but thank you."

Mary looks very hurt. She puts down the plate as Esther enters. She is wearing a Catholic school uniform. John sees her, smiles and puts down his plate. He goes and hugs her.

"Esther, what a surprise."

"I came to see how you were."

"No lunch?" asks John.

"You were more important."

He lets go.

"You're in luck. Mary brought lasagna."

"I'll cut you a piece. A growing girl needs to eat."

Mary goes to the door.

"I have to go. There's work at the shelter."

"Thanks for lunch."

Mama walks out with a plate for Esther.

"I'll see you later."

She leaves miffed. Esther is confused.

"Did I miss something?" asks Esther.

"Nothing important."

Esther sees the couch.

"What's with the couch?"

"It's in my bed. I've got a big hole on my neck. Lydia found a way I could sleep."

He takes her hands.

"So, tell me. How is school?"

"Almost finished. I can't wait."

"Angela tells me you're the top student in your class. You're giving the graduation speech."

"I wanted to tell you myself."

"I am so proud of you. I couldn't love you more if I had made you."

He lets go of her hands.

"So, what are you going to do with the rest of your life?" asks John.

"I've applied to two law schools."

"You want to be a lawyer?"

"I want to be a judge."

"And you will. I predict you will go to the Supreme Court."

"I have to be a lawyer first."

"And you shall."

Lionel enters with the Walkers. The Walkers are upset. John sees them and loses his smile.

"Hi, Mom? Dad? Is something wrong?"

"You didn't tell me you worked in Hell's Kitchen?"

"It's where my church is."

"And you couldn't find a better church?"

"Or a white one? It's what you mean."

"It's dangerous out there. You don't know what THOSE people can do."

"THOSE people are my parishioners. This is one of them. Her name is Esther. She is valedictorian of her high school class."

"Well, there are exceptions. At least she's not like the girls I passed coming here. You have loose women less than two blocks away."

"Say the word, Dad. They're prostitutes."

Esther starts getting uncomfortable. Mama and Lionel notice.

"And you can't stop it? It's your church."

"I can't help everyone I see. I admit this area needs it. I do what I can. Esther, you better get to class. Sister will be waiting for you."

She quietly leaves. John turns to his father in anger.

"You just had to say that?"

"I'm sorry if I offended your student but it's true."

"Of course it's true. Esther was one of them. She's in school because of me. **I** helped her. I can't help everyone but I still try. I just happen to know when to stop. Her pimp wanted her back so bad; he tried to kill me, in my OWN church. Det. Taylor stopped him."

"Is that true?" asks Walter.

"Yes."

"And as for those girls, they are my friends. They didn't ask to be there. Life put them there. Esther came to me when she wanted out. She was fifteen."

"John, please don't be angry with your father. He's concerned about your safety. This is a dangerous area. Not everyone is honorable. You just can't tell by looking at them. Those people can be very deceptive."

"Those people? THOSE PEOPLE? Those people are all my friends. They care about me. Yes, the streets are hard. Yes, the streets are dangerous. But not everyone is Jack the Ripper."

"John, watch your tone. You're letting your anger come out."

"Damn right, I'm angry! It was a mistake calling you. What made me think you'd understand? Those people deserve respect. And you WILL give it to them. Lydia, why don't you show my PARENTS the school and church? It's what they came to see."

"Only if you calm down. You're not well."

"I'm well enough to say what I feel."

"I will not leave you in this state. "

John calms down.

"Give them the tour, please."

"Of course, John. If you'll come with me, we'll start with the church."

Mama and the Walkers leave. Lionel walks up to John.

"It's not too late to reconsider my offer. You can't go back with them."

"I have too. You're a swinging bachelor. I'd only cramp your style."

"I would do cramped for a friend. Do I smell lunch?"

"Mary brought some lasagna. She wants to feed me to death. It's the Italian in her. She's coming back tomorrow."

"It's the woman in her. She loves you. You better do something fast."

"Bernard and I had an argument about her. He warned me but I wouldn't listen."

"You were always stubborn. Who won?"

"He gave in. I see now he was right. He can be very wise."

"And he can also be an asshole. I'll get some lunch. "

"And I'll get the couch cushions."

"Where are they?"

"Long story."

He walks back into his bedroom.

….

John stands by a door with a sign reading "Radiation Therapy". He takes a deep breath.

"Well, John. Here goes nothing."

He hears a familiar voice and turns to see Mary. He is surprised.

"Mary? What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want you to be alone on your first day."

"I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself. Who told you I was here?"

"I called Lydia this morning."

"There was no need for you, or anyone, to come. I have to do THIS alone."

Two more voices are heard coming. They are the Walkers.

He says the next words under his breath.

"Christ! This is becoming a convention."

His parents walk over.

"What are you doing here? Who told you where I was?"

"Lois did. We called the rectory this morning."

"Can we do anything to help?" asks Grace.

"You can let me do this alone. I'm a big boy."

"We just came to support you."

"And it's appreciated, but this is one battle I HAVE to start alone."

"What can WE do?"

"If you must see it out, just have a seat and wait. This shouldn't take long."

He goes through the door, visibly miffed.

"What did I say?" asks Walter.

"He didn't want us here. Can you tell? At least Miss Rossi was."

Mary sits down.

"He didn't want me either."

Grace sits next to her.

"He's scared and doesn't want anyone to see it. It's how he is."

"You should know", comments Grace.

"What does that mean?"

"I think it's obvious. You're in love with him. It's written all over you."

"He hasn't noticed."

"I know my son. He has."

Walter sits on the other side of Mary.

"You ask me, the boy is blind. He should be with you and not his church. You're much prettier. I wouldn't have to think twice."

"He's happy as he is. After five years I should know."

"He'll change his mind. He still likes girls."

"I sincerely doubt that."

John comes back. He is rolling down his sleeve. The three see him and rise.

"That was quick."

"They had to put the implant in. It's where they inject the chemo. I still have some lab work to do before I go home."

"If you call that church of yours a home?"

"Dad, don't start here. I'm really NOT in the mood for another fight."

"Why not? It's what you're good at."

"Walter, not here. You promised."

"Shut up, woman. This is between us."

"I really don't want to get into this."

"You will, young man. You are still my son. Your mother and I came to help bring you home. You called us, remember? All you have done since we've come is argue with us."

"Which you started? No one told you to offer your opinions of my life and friends."

"You call THOSE people friends? Since when are local prostitutes friends? Your friends have no pride in themselves. And as for Lois, her attitude is awful."

"Her attitude is better than yours. And her name is Lydia Lane. Say it with respect."

"Who is that old woman to you anyway?"

"I'll tell you what she is. Do you remember some years back when you were having one of your soirees and I didn't want to come?"

"You stayed in your room and listened to your music instead."

"You came up to my room and broke those records into pieces and made me go. Those records were of Lydia Lane."

"And when you came down, you became so drunk, you caused a scene and embarrassed us. We couldn't be seen for weeks without someone reminding us. Are you trying to tell that your old woman is-?"

"Yes, that's Lydia."

So, that's what this is all about? Idol worship?"

"That lasted five minutes. When I found out I realized I loved that woman for what she is, not what she did in the past."

"She's a junkie! I know what happened to her."

"She's an ex-junkie. The last half of her life has been given to God. She loves him and me, in that order."

"I don't understand you anymore."

"You never did."

"We have always supported you."

"Oh, is that what you call it? What about when I came home from Nam messed up? YOU threw me out. You didn't want your SOCIETY friends to know you had a messed up son. And what about when I became a priest? Most parents would have been proud. You didn't even come to the ordination. And now that I'm sick and could die, NOW you decide to support me? God help me if I ever needed it."

"How dare you?"

"Tell you what, Dad? Do me a favor? Spend the rest of your time here as a tourist. And stay away from my church, my friends and me. I will conclude my affairs as fast as I can and will get in touch with you. Can you do that?"

"Yes, I can. How long will you be?"

"I'll call you after I start making arrangements. For now, enjoy Seattle. Good Day."

"Good day."

Walter grabs Grace's arm and they storm off. John turns to a shocked Mary.

"What was that?" she asks.

"The story of my life. I'm sorry you heard that. They bring out the worst in me. They're two people I didn't miss while I was in Nam. My father made Charlie look good. I seem to be showing my worst side lately."

She walks up to him and smiles.

"That's okay. We all know you're scared. You don't have to be so brave with us."

"I'm being brave for me."

She gently takes his hand.

"You want me to go with you for the lab work?"

He pulls away.

"No, I can do this alone. Thank you anyway."

"We can go get lunch later. I promise I won't bite."

"I'm not very hungry. Just do me a favor. Tell Mama I'll be a little late for dinner. I have to go. See you later."

He runs off.

…

John is packing a suitcase in his bedroom when Mama enters. She sees him and stops. He turns and smiles.

"Can I help you?"

"I just came in to see you. I won't see you for two months after tomorrow. I'm going to miss your smile."

"And I will miss yours. At least I have pictures to remember you. And as for you voice, I have your music."

"There's always the telephone and E-mail. You won't forget."

He walks up and hugs her.

"I could never forget you."

She looks up at him.

"I wish you would take Lionel's offer. He can be a good boy for two months."

He lets go.

"It's not the girls. I just told him that to shut him up. It's me. This stuff will make me very sick. Chemo is poison. I need a place where I can rest."

"So you chose your parents?"

"They did make me."

"How much rest will you get with your father arguing?"

"Hopefully we won't. He knows better."

"Rikki will be here tomorrow afternoon."

"I'm sorry I'll miss him. I have a morning flight. But, anyway, everything is set. I took care of that."

He turns to see Mama starting to cry. He runs to hold her.

"Don't cry. I'll be back before you know it."

"I can't help it. It's the cancer. I'm so scared I'll lose you."

"I'm scared I'll lose me too. These two months won't be easy but I have to do it. We will fight this together. This is one battle I INTEND to win. I will be your priest for a long, long time."

"I just want you to be my friend."

He lets go.

"I am, Mama. But right now, I'm thirsty. How about some herbal tea?"

She wipes her eyes.

"I'll start the water."

She leaves and he sits on the bed and begins to pray.

"God, I need your help here. I'm really scared. I've seen other people do this and it isn't easy. They change overnight. Plus, there's that little matter of my parents. How will I get through this when I'm constantly at war? You think you could send me an Angel to help? I've heard you do that kind of thing. You sent me one here and she's boiling water right now. I will miss her very much. All the telephones and e-mails can't replace her smile. Amen."

He goes back to packing.

…

Lionel sits in a car waiting outside the church for John. John stands by Mama, Mary and Esther.

"I always hate good-byes."

"This isn't good-bye. I'll be back better than ever. I will miss you all."

"Master Lee called. He's willing to extend your membership for as long as it takes to come back. He doesn't want you to lose time."

"He still says I'm no Jackie Chan. I'm better but not good enough for his standards."

"You're good enough for ours. Take care, John", adds Mary.

"I will."

John turns to Esther and takes her hands.

"I will miss you most. I'm sorry I won't be able to hear your speech."

"I'll send you the tape."

"You do that."

He hugs her and kisses her forehead.

"Be a good girl now."

He turns to Mary and hugs her briefly and turns to Mama.

"You take care of Rikki now."

"I will."

"Can we hurry this up? Your plane will leave without you."

"Coming."

He takes one last look and gets into the car and looks out. He mouths out the next words.

"I love you."

The car drives off.

…..

Grace and John enter the Walker hallway. He has his suitcase in his hand. Grace closes her umbrella. It has been raining.

"The flight was late. One rainstorm and they forget how to fly. Is she here?"

"She who?"

"We hired a caregiver for you. I have to warn you. She has an attitude. We can change her if you want", comments Walter.

John hears a voice to see the back of an Afro-American woman enter closing an umbrella. He cannot see her face yet. It is Lizzie.

"God, you HAD to make it rain. This is San Diego, not Seattle."

She turns and sees John, who recognizes her and smiles.

"Lizzie?"

"John?"

"You two know each other?" asks Walter.

"We're old friends."

He runs to hug her.

"What are you doing here?" asks John.

"I'm working."

"Lizzie is your new caregiver. She will take care of your every need."

He lets go still holding her hands.

"Why are you here?" asks Lizzie.

"I'm the patient."

She lets go and touches his cheek.

"And you were doing so well?"

"How did you know?"

"I've kept up on you. I know all about St. Greg's. I have my sources."

"Then you know about Lydia?"

"I've known for years, long before you got St. Greg's."

"And you didn't tell me? You knew I liked her."

"There was no need. You had years of school and how did I know you would get Greg's? I'm not psychic. Besides, I have another reason. Lydia asked me to keep her life quiet."

"I take it you want to keep her?" asks Walter.

"You bet I do. Do I get my old room?"

"Yes. Your friend has the guestroom."

"Lizzie, could you take his bag?" asks Walter.

John picks up his own bag.

"No way. I'm still strong enough to lift it."

He puts his arm around Lizzie's waist.

"Come Lizzie, I'll show you around."

The two walk up the stairs. Walter turns to Grace.

"It's Lois all over again."

They enter John's old bedroom and he puts his bag on the bed and opens it.

"I'll unpack for you."

"No way. You are here as my caregiver and friend, not my slave. I don't care what my father says. He's from the civil war. I will unpack my own bag. When the time comes I will need your strength, and not before. Sit down."

They both do.

"You were my teacher. I wouldn't be here without you. You, Steve and Leonard gave me my life back. Those people down there gave me life but you made it worthwhile."

He hears voices outside the door. It is his mother's.

"Son, you have a visitor."

John looks up as Leonard comes in. John sees him, smiles and rises.

"LEONARD!"

The two men hug each other.

"John!"

"How did you know I was here?"

"Lydia called me. She wants me to keep an eye on you."

John lets go.

"So, you're the Angel I asked for."

"I don't know about that. I'm just glad to see you again."

"Well, you got me for two months. Leonard, look around. See anyone you know?"

He turns to Lizzie and smiles.

"Lizzie?"

The two hug each other.

"How's Steve and Alex?"

"Just fine. They're both working elsewhere. They say HI."

"Why are you here?" asks Leonard.

"She's my caregiver."

Lizzie comes back to John.

"I have two Angels watching over me."

"You're half-right", comments Lizzie.

Grace walks out.

….

Lizzie is sitting quietly drinking tea when Walter enters. He is displeased.

"Lizzie?"

"Mr. Walker?"

"Shouldn't you be with John?"

"He's sleeping. I just left him. He'll be doing a lot of that."

"What about dinner?"

"I'll wake him in a few hours and feed him. Anything else?"

"No, as you were."

"Mr. Walker? He's your son. When the time comes, why don't you feed him?"

"That's why I hired you.

"You hired me to do the same thing YOU should be doing."

"I'd watch your tone. You can be replaced. And I won't care if John knows you."

He leaves.

"Father, tell me how to do this one. He lost his heart a long time ago."

…..

Lizzie is carrying a tray. She is surprised to see John sitting up and writing in a small book. From this point on, each time we see him he will start to look paler and thinner. She puts the tray down.

"You're awake?"

"I waste too much time sleeping. Just because I'm resting doesn't mean I can't be working."

She sits on the bed.

"What are you writing?"

"Sermons. I don't want to lose my ideas."

"May I see?"

"Sure."

He lets her read one. She is pleased.

"Very good. You have improved."

"It's not the ultimate sermon. I haven't written that one yet."

"How and when will you know?"

He takes the book back.

"I just know I will. Is that dinner?"

"You hungry?"

"Famished."

"You just sit there. I'll be right back."

She gets off the bed and watches him as he puts the book in the small dresser by the bed.

….

John and Lizzie are playing chess when Grace enters. She watches quietly as they talk.

"I talked to Steve today."

"How's he doing?"

"Fine. He sends his love."

"What's he doing?"

"He's in the motel business."

"Sounds interesting."

"Somebody has to do it. You think everyone wants an exciting life like yours?"

"My life is not exciting. I can't even go out on a date. Girls are taboo."

"What about Miss Rossi?"

"How do you know about her?"

"You talk in your sleep. I've seen you. I'm your nurse."

"You're my friend, Lizzie. You have been since I took my SAT. I still remember the one question I hated. If you're standing on train tracks and train A is coming towards you at ten miles an hour and train B is coming at seven miles. How much slower will the second train hit you?"

"So, what's the answer?"

"Hell, if I know. I'd get off the damn tracks. I forgot all that stuff right after I took the test. I never used it again. Frankly, I don't see the use for that test."

"Then you missed the point. It's not what you learn; it's how you learn TO learn. It helps the brain cells grow. It has nothing to do with trains."

She makes a move.

"I won again", comments Lizzie.

"You're very good at this."

"I had a good teacher. Alex out plays everyone."

"Reminds me of a movie I once saw. Death came to take someone and he wouldn't go until they played a game of chess. If the man won, death would have to go."

"And did he?"

"I never saw the end. Would he win with Alex?"

"Probably not. Nobody wants to play him."

"He's a regular Angel of Death."

"You could say that."

Grace leaves the room. Lizzie sees her and follows. Grace stands outside as Lizzie walks up behind her.

"Something wrong, Grace?"

"Why can't I talk to him like that? I have never seen him so peaceful."

"Was it always like this?"

"Not always. At one time we were friends. We would never argue. John had this strange habit. I don't know where he got it. If he heard yelling he would wrap his arms around their legs and wouldn't let go until they stopped. We were so glad when he stopped."

"He still hates anger. That's why he refused to fight in Nam."

"You know him better than I do. I want that little boy back."

"I know a way. I have a small errand tomorrow. While I'm gone, take him to the attic. I'm sure you could find something to talk about. Attics have memories. Just concentrate on the good ones."

John comes out.

"Lizzie, you want another game?"

"Not tonight. You need your rest. And no staying up writing."

"Okay. Night, Mom."

"Night, John."

The two go up the stairs as Lizzie turns.

"Remember what I said."

The two disappear.

…

John walks into the attic and finds Grace.

"You wanted me, Mom?"

"There was one thing I wanted to show you. Come, sit by me."

He does.

"All I see is dust."

"This isn't dusty."

She pulls out a shoebox, opens it and pulls out some letters.

"Letters? Who are they from?"

"You. You wrote them while you were in Nam. I saved them."

He takes the letters.

"That was so long ago. I thought I could forget it. Now it's come to haunt me."

He opens one after another.

"I remember this one. And this one."

"I'll show you my favorite."

She pulls one out and gives it to him.

"You wrote this at Christmas."

He reads it, freezes and then closes it.

"Could I keep this for a few days? I'd like to Xerox it at the hospital."

"No need. Just take it. It's your letter."

Lizzie's voice is heard approaching.

"Anyone home?"

"Up here."

Lizzie comes in carrying a bag.

"What have you been up to?" asks Lizzie.

"Reliving history."

He puts the letter in his shirt pocket.

"And you?"

She gives him the bag.

"I hit a flea market and found some buried treasure. It's for you."

He pulls out some Lydia Lane albums.

"Lydia? Where did you find these?"

"In the back. It was very dusty."

He examines the albums.

"These are the ones my father destroyed. I may be imagining this but the sleeves have the same marks mine had. I remember putting them there. But that's impossible. They were destroyed."

"I'm sure it's a coincidence. Go and play them."

"Thank you. I will."

He leaves. Lizzie turns to Grace.

"How can I compete with you? You know how to handle him."

"So do you. It's in his letters. Your boy is in there. Just look at them and this time read between the words."

"It's too late. My husband saw to that. Walter never used to be this way. We started out poor. Walter was a store clerk. He worked hard and bought the store. Before we knew it, we had a chain of stores. A friend suggested a country club. We joined when John was very young. Walter started to change. He wanted to fit in. When he did, he lost John. I went along with him. Now, I can't go back."

"Yes, you can. Those letters will help you."

"How would you know?"

"I know."

Lizzie starts to shine.

"What's happening to you?"

"I'm an Angel. I have been sent here to help."

"Does John know?"

"No, and he never will. I'm not here for him. I'm only here as his caregiver. I'm here for you and Walter. John is ready to love you. He never gave up. It's up to his parents to love him."

"I do love him."

Lizzie picks up the letters.

"Then show him. Learn about him. He won't bite. He loves you. And furthermore, someone else does. God loves you, Grace Walker. He has seen your pain and wants to bring this family back together."

"You really think he can?"

"HE, the all-mighty, knows he can. And he's one guy I wouldn't argue with. "

"How did you know to come?"

"I was requested. You read those letters and don't tell John. I'll leave you alone."

She leaves and Grace starts reading.

…..

John is in bed writing when Grace comes in with a tray of food. He looks up surprised.

"Mom?"

"I brought you dinner."

"Where's Lizzie?"

"Busy. She'll be in later. What are you writing?"

He puts the book in the drawer and takes the tray.

"Nothing special. You didn't have to do this. I can still walk downstairs. I just came here for some privacy."

"I wanted to. Can't I take care of my son?"

"I thought that was why you got Lizzie?"

"She can't replace a mother. Open it. It's your favorite."

He does and smiles. They speak as he eats.

"Meatloaf. Thanks."

She rises.

"I'll leave you alone with your writing. Enjoy your meal."

He grabs her arm.

"No! Please stay."

She sits.

"I want to spend time with my mother."

"Maybe you will tell me what's in your book?"

"Not yet. I promise I will before I leave."

"How's the therapy?"

"Coming. I feel tired. I can see why my doctor didn't want me to work. It wouldn't be fair to my people."

"Your work means a lot to you?"

"You have no idea. I have found myself."

"I can see that. You're the same little boy who hated fighting. This is your way of grabbing legs."

"I never thought of it that way before. I still don't know why I did that. I must have been crazy."

She takes his hand.

"No. You were just being you. You are still my little boy."

Lizzie looks up.

"One down and one to go."

She walks away.

…

Lizzie and the Walkers are eating dinner. Things are very quiet.

"A strange thing happened today. I hired a new employee. It's Rebecca Small, formerly Grant."

"My prom date?"

"That very one. You two were hot for a while. She still looks good. She's divorced and has two kids. I thought of inviting her to dinner tomorrow. She's a real looker."

John becomes quietly disgusted.

"I give up with you."

He throws down his fork, leaves the table and walks into the study. Grace does the same thing.

"What's with you?"

"You never give up? You just had to rub it in."

She leaves and goes into the study. Lizzie follows. John stands by the window and looks out. Lizzie approaches as Grace stands by the door. Lizzie puts her hand on his shoulder.

"You okay, John?"

"When will he ever learn to leave my life alone? He has always hated my choices. It's not like it's a life of crime? What is so wrong with this choice?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Then why won't he get it? It's like he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you", Grace adds.

Grace walks up to him as Lizzie walks away.

"Then why mom? Why is he the way he is?"

"I wish I could answer that. He's not the man I married. If you only knew him in the early days? You two would be good friends."

"Why is he so stubborn?"

"So are you. That's where you got it. You ARE your father's son."

Lizzie walks over.

"Being stubborn isn't always bad. It's what kept you alive with Pink and Sister Anne."

"I thought it was just stupidity. I made a lot of mistakes. I'm lucky I didn't get killed."

"Who is Sister Anne?"

"She was a young nun who got attacked the first week I was at Greg's. I was the one who caught her attacker. He almost killed me. She saved my life instead."

"I'll leave you two alone. It's time your mother knew about you."

Lizzie leaves.

…

John is in his private bathroom wearing pajama bottoms and shaving. He looks in the sink and sees hair. He rubs his head and more hair falls into his hand.

"Lizzie?"

She enters.

"What is it, John?"

He shows her the hair in his hand.

"It's started."

"You knew it would."

He looks at the razor.

"You ever hear of Michael Jordan?" asks John.

"I also heard of Telly Savalos."

He gives her the razor.

"Care to do it? I will not wear a rug."

"Take a seat."

He puts the seat down and sits. She shaves off the rest of his hair.

"How do I look?"

"You have mouse ears. You sure you don't want a piece?"

"I want to save on shampoo."

Leonard's voice is heard approaching.

"Anyone there?"

"In here, Leonard."

Leonard enters as John stands. He is in shock.

"What do you think?"

"You have mouse ears. Have you a rug?"

"I am not wearing a rug. Men go bald every day."

"But they're usually ball players."

"Why are you here?" asks John.

"I had some free time. I wanted to spend it with you."

"I have therapy."

"I could take you. Afterwards we could catch a movie. It's a classic, the original "Jazz Singer". It's right up your alley."

"Lizzie was going to take me."

"I'm sure I could find something else to do."

Grace comes in and sees the group. She sees John and is shocked.

"Hey, mom."

"Where's your hair?"

"It started to go so I finished the job. What do you think?"

"You were born bald. Don't forget the hospital."

"I won't. Don't hold my dinner. Leonard and I will be out. I'll finish shaving and join you downstairs, Leonard."

Leonard leaves.

"I'll leave you be."

Lizzie leaves.

"Tell me the truth, mom."

"You always did have mouse ears. Don't take so long."

She leaves. He goes back to shaving.

….

Both Fathers have left the bedroom. Grace is fixing the bed when Lizzie enters.

"There you are. I was looking for you", comments Lizzie.

"Why?"

"There's something I want to show you before the boys come back. Take a seat."

She pats the bed and Grace sits down. Lizzie opens up the drawer and pulls out John's book.

"Should you be taking that?"

"Don't worry. We'll put it back."

"It's his diary?"

"Yes and no. It's a collection of sermons. He's been busy. I want you to read one."

She opens the book and a letter falls out. She picks it up and gives it to Grace.

"It's his Christmas letter. He asked for it."

"Now read the sermon."

She gives her the book and Grace reads it. She puts the book down.

"My God. It's beautiful."

Lizzie takes the letter, puts it back, closes the book and puts it back. She closes the drawer.

"This is your real son, Grace."

Grace starts to cry.

"My poor baby boy. Why did this have to happen to him? Why did God let this?"

"God did not. His body did. He has given you to support him."

"That's why you sent me to the attic. You knew about the box."

"I also knew about his letter."

"Then why can't God reverse this?"

"He can't."

"Then tell him the truth about you."

"I can't do that either."

"What can you do? Why are you here?"

"I am not here to make people do anything they don't want to do. There's a small matter of free will. I am not supposed to alter it in any way. All I can do is give a gentle nudge in the right direction."

"The attic was a nudge?"

"That's right. John is not supposed to know. He has to make his OWN decisions. He, of all people, would understand. I can't make anything happen."

"Not even Walter? He'll need more than a nudge."

Lizzie pats Grace's hand.

"Not even Walter. All we can do is try. Though at times I want to push him off the nearest cliff. Maybe when he sees John's weakened state he'll bond. And he will get weak. He's only just begun. Let's go before the boys come back."

The two women leave.

…

The two Fathers are eating at a restaurant. John is picking at his food.

"Something wrong with the food? You usually love fettuccini?" asks Leonard.

"It's okay. It's just that lately everything tasted metallic. It smells good though."

"It's understandable. Aside from the metal, how are things at home?"

"Getting better. Mom is starting to come around."

"And your father?"

"I don't believe in miracles. He's in his own little world. I don't fit. I don't feel like I'm his."

"You look alike?"

"DNA is where it ends. This will be a long two months. I can't wait to go home."

"You miss Lydia?"

"Very much."

"And Miss Rossi?"

"There's a problem there. She's in love."

"And so are you. This break is exactly what you needed. What happens when you go home?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead. I just know I have to end this fast. There's too much at stake. Maybe it won't be so bad. Things happen when you don't see someone."

"Or absence makes the heart grow fonder? Mary seems very committed to you."

"She's my friend. I'd like to keep her that way."

"Somehow I don't think you can in this case."

John puts down his fork and raises his hand.

"I'm not very hungry. Waiter, I'd like to take this home."

…

Lizzie is making John's meal when Walter comes in.

"Making his meal?"

"He has to eat."

He looks at the tray.

"Why so little?"

"He's become nauseated. His dinner is still uneaten in the fridge. I have an idea. Why don't you bring him the tray? He IS your son."

"I have important work to do."

"Your son has something that could kill him in six months, and you would rather work? What is wrong with this picture?"

Walter walks out miffed.

…

John is in bed writing when Lizzie comes in with the tray. She puts it on the table.

"Writing again?"

"I don't want to lose my inspiration."

"You never heard of rest and relaxation? That's what you're supposed to be doing."

"I am resting. I have not run a marathon in weeks."

"Very funny. I've brought your breakfast."

"I was going downstairs. I just wanted to get my ideas down first."

She gets the tray.

"Bull. Eat before it gets cold."

He takes the tray and begins eating.

"When are you leaving this room?"

"I like this room. I spent my childhood here. It was my sanctuary."

"So you spend your free time writing in your book? How can you write the ultimate sermon if you stay in here? The face of God is in the sun. You're in San Diego, not Seattle. It's time you got some sun. You can still write out there."

"You sound like Mama. That's something she would say. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were the same woman."

Lizzie shows him her arm.

"Not the last time I looked."

"I miss her."

"Then get off your butt and call her. The phone is by your bed. You haven't made one call since you came here. Leonard is getting tired of being your go-between. Now you pick up that phone and get outside."

"Yes, ma'am."

He pushes the tray and picks up the phone and dials. Lizzie puts the empty tray on the table and sits on the bed.

"Hello, St. Greg's? It's John...Good to hear you too, Mama. How is everything?...How's Rikki? Has he played guitar yet?...I told you he was good. He's good at everything. Just wait till you tasted his enchiladas. They melt in your mouth...How's Lionel?...And Esther?...Tell her I got the tape. I'm sorry I missed it. She was so beautiful...Mama, there's someone here you should talk to..."

He gives the phone to Lizzie.

"Hello, Lydia. It's Lizzie...I've been taking care of your John. Tell me, is he always such a hermit? I can't get him to leave his room...He's a regular homebody...Could have fooled me? I'll give you back to him and you give him a piece of your mind. We'll talk later."

She gives him the phone.

"Yes, Mama...I'll do what you say... I promise...Don't worry. I will call more often. It's just that I've spent so much time at the hospital, I come home tired. I'm always sleeping."

"And writing."

"I love you too. Take care of yourself. And take care of St. Greg's. I want it standing when I come home...I don't know yet. Soon. Give everyone my love. Tell Lionel to lay off the donuts. He'll destroy his blood sugar...Tell Mary I said HI...I have to go. We have to go to therapy again. I'll call you later. Love you."

He hangs up and looks at Lizzie.

"Happy?" asks John.

"Yes."

"I guess it's time to leave my shell. I seem to be hiding."

"Just like your father. "

"I am not like him."

She stands.

"You are. More than you know. Get dressed. It's time to go."

…..

John is standing by the bookcase in the study reading a book when Walter enters. He looks up. Lizzie and Grace watch from the door.

"Hello, Dad."

"Hello, son. Doing some reading?"

"Just some research, and you?"

"I have several calls to make. I'm an important man. I hold the lives of many people in my hands. I use my time completely. You waste yours with silly books, all in the name of research."

John closes the book and approaches Walter. He gives him the book.

"You're right, Dad. I do waste my time. I've wasted my whole life. And for the record, last time I checked, the Bible is not a silly book."

He walks out past the women. Lizzie walks in as Walter looks up. Grace still stands by the door.

"So, what do you have to say?"

"Just this. God gave us children as gifts. He lets you raise them so that you can learn to love. You see a man, whom you believe is wasting his life. I see a little boy who loves his father and can't understand why it isn't returned. I know why."

She comes closer.

"You look at John and see the man you USED to be. You don't like him. That man was weak. Sometimes, weakness is also a strength. It is in John. You know, every time I see a couple, married as long as you and Grace, I wonder why they only had one child. God gave you John when you could still love him. He stopped when he realized he had made a mistake. But then I remember, God does not make mistakes."

She walks out. Grace glares at Walter and walks away. Walter puts down the book. John goes into the kitchen and has the fridge door open as Lizzie comes in. He is looking aimlessly. Grace waits outside.

"You intend to cool the kitchen? I know you're rich but heat does cost money."

He closes the door.

"It seemed the thing to do. I used to eat when I was frustrated."

"Your father?"

John sits at the table.

"Only by birth. Tell me how to reach him? I have tried all my life and he never responded. He doesn't love me. How can a man stop loving his child for NO reason?"

"He loves you very much."

"When will he show it? Before or after I'm dead? All we have done is argue."

"What were you doing in the library?"

"Research."

"Are you still trying to write the ultimate sermon?"

"It seems crazy. Here I am sick, feeling like crap, living with a man who wishes I wasn't even born, and all I want to do is write the ultimate sermon. It's like I'm being driven by some unknown force. It doesn't make sense. A sermon is just a collection of plain, simple words. Words are not important."

"Let me give you a history lesson. Some Bibles begin with "In the beginning there was God". And others begin "In the beginning there was the word". God IS the word."

"I better be careful. You'll have my job. I should know that."

"Something else. It has been my experience people who always argue do it because they're alike. They don't like what they see because it's in them. You are your father."

"No way."

"You represent the man he was. Somehow that man got lost. And try as he may, he can't come back. You never left. You are his reminder. One more thing? There's a very famous saying about love. "And in the end, the love you take—"

"Is equal to the love you make". You've made your point. I didn't know you liked the Beatles."

"I like any music except for Rap and Disco."

John smiles.

"Are you an Angel? You sound like one. I prayed for one before I left. I knew it be difficult coming home. Are you my Angel? The real thing?"

She rises.

"Stranger things have happened. Think about what I said."

She leaves and goes up to Grace.

"He's all yours."

John looks up and sees Grace. She walks in. Lizzie waits and watches. Grace sits down.

"Hello, John. You look troubled. Your father again?"

"How did you guess? It seems he has stopped loving me. I wonder if he ever did."

"He did at one time. For the record, you're not the only one he stopped loving. We haven't been a couple for a long time."

"I had no idea. Have you been to a counselor?"

"He won't go."

"What about your local priest?"

"We're not very devout. Besides, we don't know any."

His eyes change and become very concentrated.

"You're looking at one."

"How did you do that? You changed. One moment you're my son and the next you're someone else, someone detached."

He smiles.

"I had training. I have an immediate superior. His name alone puts fear into half the priests in Seattle, me included. He has a saying. "When you join this order, you will be a priest first and a man second". I can forget I'm sick and I feel like crap. I can also forget my father doesn't want me. That is the man in me. I have no trouble becoming the priest. If I can temporarily forget you're my mother, could you forget I'm your son? Everything you tell me will be confidential. I took a vow. It will not go past my lips. Let me be your confessor."

"Can you give confession without admitting to a sin?"

"It's unorthodox, but so am I. I think I can. Can you forget who I am for a few minutes?"

"Yes."

"I need something first."

He looks around the kitchen, stands and grabs a paper towel. He folds it into rows about an inch across and comes back to the table.

"What are you doing?"

He puts the towel around his neck.

"Making it legal. The big guy, sorry Lydia, is watching."

"You expect me to take you seriously when you have a paper towel around your neck?"

"The real thing is upstairs and I feel too crappy to get it. Even my body has its recent limitations. This WILL be real."

His eyes see right through her. She can feel the hairs on her back stand.

"Then let's begin."

Lizzie closes the door.

…..

John is asleep. Two voices are heard approaching. They are Lizzie and Lionel.

"He's still sleeping. The therapy is taking a lot out of him."

"I should have called. I had some business here. I thought I could combine two trips."

The two enter. Lionel is holding a small box. He looks at the bed.

"Where's his hair?"

"It fell out. We shaved off the rest."

"This was a bad idea. I should go."

John stirs and slowly wakes up. He sees Lionel and is surprised. Lizzie stands quietly by the door.

"Lionel?"

"Hey, John. I was in town on a case. I came to see how you were."

"I'm not at my best. What do you think about the hair?"

"Honestly? White men don't do bald."

"Patrick Stewart would disagree. What do you think?"

"You have mouse ears."

"So I've been told. You here on a police case?"

"I'm chasing a serial, and I don't mean Cheerios. The SDPD and I are working together. He started in Seattle."

"Anyone we know?"

"Not yet. He targets hookers."

"Let's change the subject. What's in the box?"

"What else? Donuts. I went to Krispy Creme."

"You and your donuts. It's amazing you're not diabetic."

"Want one?"

"Sure, why not?"

He opens the box. John smells it and quickly turns green. He runs into the bathroom and is heard being ill. Lionel is distressed.

"Did I do something wrong?"

She goes to the bathroom door.

"He's very nauseated lately. You need help, John?"

John comes to the door. He is very pale and quite green.

"I think I'm done. The smell of the donuts did it. I'll be fine in a few minutes."

"I'll put the donuts away."

"Not before I get one. I love Krispy Cremes", adds Lizzie.

Lionel pulls one out. As he tries to give it to Lizzie, John runs back into the bathroom. Lizzie follows him. Lionel drops the box and donut. She comes to the door.

"Call Grace. He's bleeding", cries Lizzie.

Lionel runs out and comes back with Grace. She goes to the door.

"What's happening?"

"He's vomiting blood. I'm taking him to the hospital."

"You can use my car. Here's the key. Bring it up front. I'll stay here. What do you want me to do?"

"I need to dress him. He can't go in his pajamas."

"I'm your man. I'll go see if she is ready."

He leaves for a moment as Lizzie helps carry John to his bed. He is heavy but she has super strength. She lays him down, reaches for some clothes as Lionel runs in.

"She's outside."

"I'll get him dressed. You can help us to the car. John, you're going to the emergency room."

"I'm not fighting you. Sorry you saw this, Taylor. It never was this bad. I really did want a donut."

"I'll get you some later. Now, let's get started."

….

Grace, Lionel and Lizzie are sitting and waiting in the emergency room. A doctor comes in.

"Mrs. Walker?"

Grace stands.

"That's me. How is he?"

"The chemo has irritated his stomach lining. It happens. I've called his doctor and discussed the situation. He has advised me to speak for him. His chemo will be halted."

"For how long?"

"Forever. I've removed the implant from his arm. All he has to do now is rest and get his strength back."

"Is it wise to stop? What if the cancer comes back?" asks Lionel.

"He's too ill to continue. We can only hope enough took. Right now he is resting. You can take him home in a few hours."

"May I see him?"

"He was asking about you. Come with me."

The doctor and Grace walk away.

"He wants him mother?" asks Lionel.

"Things have changed. Come, let's get some coffee. I'm sure we can find donuts."

They walk off.

…..

Lizzie and Lionel are sitting in the kitchen and quietly drinking. Grace comes in.

"How is he?" asks Lionel.

"He's asleep."

"I'll go check on him."

"I'll stay with him. He is my son."

Lizzie smiles.

"Yes, he is. "

She walks out as Lizzie looks at Lionel.

"When did this happen?" asks Lionel.

"Does it matter?"

"Guess not."

"So, how is Lydia?"

"Getting old. But she's still strong. She keeps a good eye on John. He can't get away with anything."

"She was like that with you too. That's why you ended up good and not some felon. She raised you right."

"I've been with you all day. And I can't tell where you and Grandma leave off. You're like twins."

"For the record, **I** came first. SHE is like me. And you are VERY much like her. You're angry but you don't show it. I can tell. Why are you so angry?"

"This whole thing doesn't make sense. He and I were at the same place. I was even there longer. And yet, he is the one sick, and I'm healthy. I don't get it."

"Plenty of men and women were with you. Only a few came back physically ill. And not all of the sick have the same thing."

"You're saying its luck?"

"I'm saying I don't know what it is."

"God has a funny way of choosing people."

"God did not give him this. His body did. God is helping him fight it."

"You really believe that?"

"I know that. God works with the doctors. He also works with you. You speak for his children every time you solve a case. They can't speak for themselves anymore."

"And that's what God believes?"

"He loves all his children. And every time one is taken from him because of violence, he cries. He is happy to welcome them home but he wants them to live LONG lives. Every time you find the murderer, they are free to go to him."

"I never thought of it that way."

"What do you feel when you're called to a case and you see the victim?"

"Pity. I always look around at their surroundings and try to imagine them still living there."

"And what do you feel when you solve it?"

"Besides job gratification? Closure. I know how the family feels. Only, I never knew the victim. They did."

"And closure is what God feels."

The door opens and John enters. The two are surprised.

"What are you doing here?" asks Lionel.

"Why aren't you in bed?"

"I'm hungry."

"That's a good sign. I'll make you some broth."

"I wanted a donut."

She gets up.

"No solid food for a while. I'll make you a liquid diet. You take a seat next to your friend."

John does. He is still pale but not green anymore.

"How do you feel? "

"Like I've been run over by a truck."

"You look it."

"I'll get over it."

"You'll be home soon. Will you have hair by then?"

"Not yet. Do me a favor? Don't tell them about the hair? I want to see their faces."

Lizzie comes by with a bowl and puts it in front of him.

"You eat. I'll be right back."

She leaves as Lionel watches her go.

"So, that's the lady who helped Grandma?"

"Small world. How is everyone?"

"We're doing good. Grandma misses you. Master Lee can't wait to get you back."

"And Mary?"

"She's still in love. That hasn't changed. You have a BIG problem. Are you still in love?"

"Yes. But I can't let it win. I envy you. You can. Love isn't a four-letter word to you, only marriage."

"And is it to you?"

"No, I love marriage. If I were free, I would be with Mary. I look at her and see the eyes of my children. One day you will feel the same way. You can't spend your whole life running."

"You sound like Grandma?"

"We've talked about you, a lot. We both want you married."

"Marriage and police work don't mix. We have a very high divorce rate."

"Is that why you're still single?"

"No. I just haven't found the right one."

"Too bad it isn't Mary. You would solve BOTH my problems."

Lionel looks at his watch.

"Very funny, Walker. I have to go. It's late and I still have police business in the morning."

"This police business. Was it one of ours?"

"Rikki did the funeral Saturday. I'll tell you more when you come home. I'll call you before I leave. I left the donuts in the fridge."

Both men rise.

"I'll walk you to the door."

The two men leave.

….

John is asleep. Lizzie watches over him in the dark. She cannot be seen by human eyes. She goes by the bed, gently fixes the sheets and touches his cheek.

"Sleep well, John. The worst is over."

The door opens and Walter slowly enters. He cannot see Lizzie. She moves away and he approaches the bed. Lizzie comes up behind him and speaks in his ear.

"I knew you would come. You couldn't stay away forever. Just because one man in black hurt you when you were young does not mean this one will."

Walter stands over him and begins to reach for John.

"Don't be afraid to touch him. He won't bite."

His hand goes over John's hand when John stirs. Walter pulls back in fear. John stops stirring and goes back to sleep. Walter runs out as Lizzie goes by the bed and pets his cheek. She sees a plate with a half-eaten donut and smiles.

"You're still a fighter. Something tells me you didn't hold that down either. Don't worry, little one. God is watching and will always protect you."

She moves her hand back and continues to watch him, sight unseen.

….

John is resting in the backyard and writing on a lawn chair. He closes the book and his eyes to enjoy the sun as Lizzie comes by.

"I see you finally took my advice and got some sun."

"I decided to get some. I live in a rainy city."

She looks at the book.

"Writing sermons again? You will have more than enough."

"I started out writing sermons and ended up writing a journal. I never had one before. I never had anything to say. When I get back I'll start a real one."

"I bet you can't wait to get home?"

"When I get back I'm gonna give everyone a big bear hug."

"Except Mary?"

"Except her. I don't want to hurt her. She's my friend. She was the first to give me a chance when I got there. Everyone else wanted me out. I will have to be cold to her, just like my father is to me. That hurts. I should know. I have to do the same thing. I wish there were another way."

"You made that choice years ago. I recall Leonard warning you."

"I was just so happy with my decision, I wasn't thinking straight."

"You love her?"

"Yes. I'm still a man. But I'm also a priest. And that is more important."

John and Lizzie hear voices from an open window in the room upstairs. It is his parents.

"What do you mean you have to work tomorrow? Your son is leaving. Don't you want to be there?"

"I'm having insurance problems. My employees deserve hospitalization."

"And your son doesn't deserve your time?"

"I have to work. It put a roof over our heads. It's what you wanted."

"I didn't want the Taj Mahal."

"What's wrong with the Taj Mahal?"

"It's made of marble and marble is cold."

John and Lizzie hear the door slam and he hangs his head.

"I'm going to hate becoming him."

He walks off with his book.

"Like father, like son", comments Lizzie.

…..

John is standing by his parents holding his bag. His color has started returning. His hair hasn't. He still has mouse ears. Lizzie comes in from the door.

"The car's in front. Don't take too long. Planes don't wait."

John turns to his parents.

"I want to thank you for letting me stay. I couldn't do this and work."

"You are our son and needed the help. We got you the best. Lizzie was just what you needed."

"Dad, I needed you. But it's too late for that. Thank you, anyway. I'll call you, mom."

"Don't wait too long. It shouldn't take an illness to bring us together. I love you."

He hugs her and kisses her.

"I love you too."

"Your plane, John?" reminds Lizzie.

He lets her go.

"I'll call you. Bye, Dad."

The two men coldly shake hands.

"You better hurry to your meeting."

John goes out the door as Lizzie turns to Walter.

"You had a golden chance, Mr. Walker. Your son was here for two months and you never told him how much you love him. Don't be late for your meeting."

Lizzie leaves and closes the door. Grace turns to Walter. She is upset.

"You heard her. Don't be late."

She walks away from him.

…..

It is a dark Seattle night club. Two voices are heard approaching. It is Lionel and John.

"I'll just be a minute. I know where I put it."

They enter and the lights go on. John is in shock. Everyone he knows is there, minus Mama. A "Welcome Home" sign" is on the wall.

"Christ! You almost gave me a heart attack."

"We wanted to all be here when you came back. The only ones missing are Father Bernard and Rikki. Rikki is working. He's at a death and won't be able to make it."

Mary and Esther approach him. He hugs them a group hug.

"I am so glad to see you."

"You three have a seat. I have to go to work."

Lionel leaves them and the girls lead him to a table. Lionel goes on stage and sits on a piano bench. He speaks into the microphone.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, and welcome to the Swingboys. My name is Lionel and I will be your host. The establishment is proud to present to you, straight from St. Greg's rectory, Miss Lydia Lane."

Mama comes out dressed to the nines and approaches the microphone. She looks at John.

"Hello, everyone. It's nice to see a full house, especially one member of the audience. Welcome home, John. I'm about to sing a very special song for you. I sang for you two years ago. I think you'll remember it."

She leaves the stage carrying a portable microphone and approaches his table. She opens a letter.

"I have a letter from all your friends. Each one has added something. You can read it on your own. But there's one thing you NEED to hear. Master Lee says you still need help with concentration. You fight like a girl. He's willing to wait till you come back and break you of that. As for me, this is what I have to say."

She starts to sing slowly.

""You're the cream in my coffee.""

She stops, puts down the microphone and waves her hand. Lionel stops playing.

"What now?" asks Lionel.

"I changed my mind."

"About what?"

"About this song. I don't like it. It's too slow."

"It sounded great at rehearsal."

"It sucked. We're speeding it up."

"Ah, Grandma? I hate when you do that."

"And as your grandma, AND Lydia Lane, you will do as I say."

John laughs. He knows this is staged. She walks up to the stage.

"Speed it up. This is a party, not a funeral. You heard me. Let's get this party started."

She goes to the microphone and starts singing "Cream in my coffee" in a fast jazz tempo. John's eyes start to tear. He can't hold it in and starts crying. Mary reaches for his hand and he pulls away. Instead, he turns to Esther and she comforts him. Mary is upset. Lionel and Mama both see her. Mary stands and leaves the room. John doesn't notice. He looks up at Esther.

"I am so embarrassed. I never do that in public."

"It's okay. We understand."

"No, Esther, you don't."

A clap of thunder is heard above them. She looks at him and smiles.

"At least now you can enjoy the party. No more buckets."

He takes her hand.

"And I will."

He turns to the stage as Mama continues singing. A figure comes out of the shadows. It is Lizzie and she cannot be seen by anyone. She smiles.

"Now, that's my girl."

Lizzie is here to stay. She wants to listen to the music. Mama continues singing as the party begins, minus Mary.

ALMOST FORGOTTEN

John Walker is in his study when a man enters. He is short, rather dumpy and has some black features, but could pass for white. He is Morrie Ginsberg. Morrie is a businessman. John turns to him and smiles. The hair has grown back.

"You're back? That was quick."

"I only had to check on the installation."

"How are the lockers going?"

"Just fine."

"I can't tell you how happy we are to get new lockers. Our old ones wouldn't last one more year."

"Not at the rate your students break them."

"That happens in every school. We are no different. I'm just glad we could do it during summer break. In one month my students will have a nice surprise. Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome, Father."

"Please, call me John. You're not one of my flock. What division are you?"

"I was raised Conservative but I chose Reform."

"Even you guys are divided."

"Not as much as you."

Mama is heard approaching.

"John, I'm back."

She comes in carrying two bags of groceries.

"I couldn't get everything on the list. I had to make some substitutions."

"Nothing wrong with variety."

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Morrie Ginsberg. His company is installing the new lockers. Mr. Ginsberg, this is my secretary, Miss Lydia Lane."

Morrie coldly speaks.

"Hello, mother."

She drops the bags. John is confused.

"Mother?"

"I have to stop buying groceries. Every time something bad happens."

"I'll pick up the bags."

He goes to the groceries and listens as they speak.

"So I'm something bad now?" asks Morrie.

"I didn't mean it that way. You're just unexpected."

"And you didn't tell your friend? That's odd. All he did was rave about you and your honesty."

"How's Leo?" asks Mama.

"My father died fifteen years ago. Thank you for asking."

John stands up.

"I'll put them in the kitchen."

"I bought some eggs. They're probably broken."

"Don't worry. I'll get some more."

"I need to go back to my workmen."

"Of course. I'll be with you as soon as I can."

Morrie leaves. Mama is in shock and near tears. He puts the bags down and goes to her.

"Mama, why don't you sit down?"

They do.

"I never thought I would see him."

"Why didn't you tell me? Was he a forgotten memory too?"

"No. He was not forgotten, just not mentioned."

"Want to tell me about it? I'll understand if you don't."

"I need to tell you now. It was during my lost years. My girl was ten. I don't even remember raising her. I was a terrible mother."

"All that changed with Lionel. He is proof of that."

She starts to cry.

"Leo was my agent. Green Eyes found him for us. I had some albums under my belt. The money went to drugs. Leo was a patient man. He tried so many times to clean me up, but each time I went back. He loved my little girl. She used to call him Uncle Leo. But most of all, he loved me. I was clean for a while and we began a relationship. He wanted to marry me and give my baby a REAL name."

"What went wrong?"

"I went back to the habit. But not before I found out I was pregnant by Leo. I got clean long enough to have Morrie and deserted him at the hospital. I ran away, leaving him alone. I deserted my baby. I later found out Leo took him and raised him."

"Where did you go?"

"I left town. I called a cab from the hospital. The driver was Lizzie. She was like an Angel to me."

"The same with me."

"She finally got me clean and I tried VERY hard to raise my girl. Only she learned from me and repeated my life and died instead. That's when I found God."

"Did you ever look for your son?"

"No. I thought it better to leave him alone. He was with a good man, the best. Leo was a saint. I'm a terrible person."

He takes her hand.

"No, Lydia, you're not. You made mistakes. We all do. "

"I deserted my baby. I have led a terrible life. I had two babies and some I never gave a chance too. The drugs always won."

"Not this time, not with Lionel. You beat it."

"When I finally did, I thought about finding my boy but changed my mind. I didn't want him to know his mother was a junkie."

"Ex-junkie."

"Now I see why I don't remember. I don't want too. I don't want to remember that awful excuse for a woman I was."

"Do you remember more?"

"More than I care to admit. Forgive me John for lying to you. You don't deserve it."

"Because I'm a priest?"

"Because you're my friend and I should trust you."

"There's nothing to forgive. I have ghosts too I never told you, and never will. Just answer me one question. Are there any more children that will pop up?"

"No. I didn't let the others live."

"You weren't the first woman to have an abortion and you won't be the last. What do you want to do now? He's here."

"And he hates me. I can tell."

"I can talk to him. He's old enough to understand."

"Could you?"

"Anything for you?"

"And Lionel? What do I tell him? He thinks I'm perfect."

He rubs his hands on her shoulders.

"So do I. I can tell him too. I KNOW he'll understand. He loves you very much. And unlike Mr. Ginsberg, we have history. Now relax. I have to go to the school. Why don't you put away the groceries?"

"What about the eggs?"

"I'll get some at the corner. They're more where they come from. Now, stop crying and give me a hug."

He hugs her, wipes her tears away and stands.

"That's better. I have to go."

She grabs his hand and she stops.

"I love you, John."

"The feeling is mutual. I'll be back in a few minutes."

He walks out and she starts crying again.

….

Lionel is at his desk at the police station looking over some papers. A box of donuts is on his desk and he has one in his mouth, as usual, when John knocks.

"Knock, knock?"

"Who's there?" Lionel asks, taking a bite.

"John."

"John, who?"

"Sorry, I can't think of a comeback. May I come in?"

Lionel points to the box.

"Have a seat. Take one."

John down and takes one.

"Don't mind if I do? I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Just a case we can't solve. But that's nothing new. The bad guys are getting smarter every day."

"The butler did it."

"Not in this area. What can I do for you?"

"I came here to talk."

"By the look on your face it looks bad. Is Grandma okay?"

"It's about Lydia. We're getting new lockers installed at the school."

"It's about time. They were old when I was there."

"The man installing them is Morrie Ginsberg."

"Nice Jewish name. What of it?"

"He's also your uncle."

Lionel puts down the donut and sits up.

"Excuse me? What did you just say? Some Jewish dude is my uncle? How?"

"Now comes the hard part."

"So, spit it out, Private."

"It was during Lydia's lost years."

"I suppose she forgot about him too? How can you forget having a baby?"

"She didn't forget. Your grandmother made a lot of mistakes when she was younger."

"Tell me about it. Where did Morrie come from?"

"She had a relationship with her agent. The drugs were still there. She left him at the hospital and skipped town."

"She deserted him."

"Lionel, she was a junkie then. She couldn't raise him. She was having a hard time with your mother. What she did was right. There he was safe."

"I can't believe we're talking about Grandma. She's always been a saint to me."

"She's no saint. She's human, just like we are."

"Any more relatives I should know about?"

"Not ones she let live."

"What happened to my uncle?"

"His father raised him."

"He looks black?"

"He has a few features but he could pass for white."

"How's Grandma taking it?"

"Not well. She keeps asking me for my forgiveness. It's God she should ask, not my collar."

"What can I do?"

"Forgive her. She knows she made mistakes. She failed twice but succeeded with you. Don't hate her."

"I love her. She's the only mother I've ever known. I just wish I could help her."

Lionel rises.

"As do I. We need to work together on this one."

"What can I do now?"

"You can finish your donut, come to the rectory, hug her, and tell her you love her. It's what I did, minus the donut. Can you do it?"

"I'll do it."

"I knew you'd understand."

"After I make one stop. It's time I met Morrie."

John pulls out a business card and gives it to Lionel.

"This is his business card. He should be at the factory now. Be kind. The man is very resentful. He doesn't know the truth. I tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen."

"After I finish, he will. Thank you for telling me."

John rises.

"I have to go. I'll try and make her more comfortable."

John leaves. Lionel looks at the card, goes to the phone and dials.

"Mr. Ginsberg, please?"

…

Morrie is at his office by his desk. He is distracted. He looks over at two pictures on his desk. They are his immediate family and some grandchildren. Lionel enters and knocks. Morrie stands up.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Det. Taylor. I called."

Morris rises and shakes his hand.

"Detective, please sit. I'm always happy to help the police."

Lionel sits.

"Thank you."

"Can I get you some coffee?"

"No. I won't be staying long."

"This looks official. What do you detect?"

"I'm with homicide."

"Someone die?"

"No, someone was born."

"I'm confused."

"Lydia Lane is my birth grandmother. We're family."

Morrie takes a deep breath.

"I see."

"Father tells me you met her and it didn't go well."

"That woman deserted me."

"What did your father tell you about her?"

"He loved her. She had problems and he understood why she did it."

"Did he tell you what they were?"

"No."

"Well, you're going to learn. Your mother was a junkie. She had been for years. Leaving you at the hospital was the best thing she ever did for you. She knew you would be helped."

"I see. Is she a junkie now?"

"She hasn't been for over forty years. That's how she could raise me and why I'm on the RIGHT side of the law."

"And do you indulge?"

"She NEVER allowed drugs in the house. I was lucky to have aspirin."

"Where's your parents?"

"Mom, your sister, died from a drug overdose right after I was born. Grandma raised me."

"What am I supposed to do with this information? It still doesn't change that I was raised by one parent."

"And that parent gave you everything he could. From what I see, we are BOTH on the same side of the law, Mr. Ginsberg. My grandma is a good woman. She loves her God very much."

"Good for her. What do you want from me?"

"Forgiveness. She is in real pain and needs understanding."

"She won't get it from me. I needed a mother."

"And I needed a father, but she did both."

"You make her sound like a saint."

"She is to me. I owe her everything and you should too. She made the right decision with you. And deep down inside you know I'm right."

Morrie rises.

"Thank you for coming, Detective."

Lionel rises and sees the pictures.

"Is that your family?"

"Yes."

"Do they know they're black?"

"I never hid it."

"They look nice."

"They are."

"I never had family. It was always Grandma. I missed not having siblings. You're a lucky man. Please be kind to my Grandma. She did what was right."

"Then why the drugs?"

"Call it music. Call it race? Everyone did it. She wasn't alone. The important thing is she quit. Try to remember that next time you see her."

Lionel leaves and Morrie sits down. He is still distracted.

…

Father Walker is in his study getting ready to go out when Lionel enters. Their eyes meet.

"Lionel? Did you go?"

"I just came from there."

"How did it go?"

"It could have been better. But I think I got through. He's still very hurt."

"That's understandable."

"How's Grandma?"

"She's in the kitchen crying. And she's not cutting onions. I tried, Lionel. The rest is up to you."

"Thanks. Where are you going?"

"The hospital."

"One of your flock?"

"Father Bernard. Rikki called when I came back. Bernard had a heart attack and just had bypass surgery. I'm going to be with him. He has no family in Seattle. A sister is flying in from New York tonight."

"You mean he has a heart?"

"Lionel, be nice. He is human."

"That's debatable."

"You go on. I'll see Grandma."

The two men go in different directions. Mama is in the kitchen preparing dinner. She is crying lightly when Lionel enters. She turns and sees him.

"Oh, Lionel, it's you."

"Making dinner?"

"I was just cutting some onions."

"Bullshit! I don't smell any. You were crying."

She starts to cry heavier.

"I'm so sorry, Lionel. I was just trying to protect you."

He goes and hugs her as she cries.

"I know, Grandma."

She looks up at him.

"If you had seen his face? He hates me. My little boy hates me. He doesn't understand why."

"He does now. I told him everything."

She pulls away.

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"No, Grandma, I'm not. You are my rock. I worship the ground you walk on. I always will. You are the best thing to ever happen to me."

"He doesn't feel that way. I feel so bad. I robbed you of a family. I made you think we were alone."

He holds her again.

"And I understand. You're all the family I ever needed. Grandma, is there more you're not telling me?"

"You had a grandfather."

"Everyone does. You said you didn't remember who he was."

"Yes, I do. He was a musician in my band. I named you after him. We called him Jazzman. You look just like him."

"The man that died?"

"Would you like to see his picture?"

"You have one?"

"Only one."

He pulls away.

"Yes, I'd like to see it."

She starts to walk out and turns.

"I have lied to so many people. Can you forgive me?"

He points up and later opens up his arms.

"It's not me you should ask. It's him. But, by now I'm sure he has. I'll go with you. Come here, Grandma."

She runs in and he caresses her hair and he holds her.

"I love you. There isn't anything you could do, short of murder that I wouldn't forgive. Except maybe hiding my donuts."

"Oh, you!"

She starts to smile.

"Now that's the girl I know and love."

They walk off with his arm around her waist.

"You wouldn't have any donuts here?"

"You and your donuts."

…

Father Bernard lies asleep in bed. Machines surround one side. John is sitting in a chair. He takes turns checking Bernard and reading magazines. Father Bernard begins to stir and John puts down the magazine. He takes Father Bernard's hand as he opens up his eyes.

"Father?"

"Hello, Bernie."

"I told you not to call me that."

"I know but this is the only time I can get away with it. How do you feel?"

"Like crap."

"I know the feeling. Remember chemo?"

"How long have you been here?"

"A few hours. Rikki called me. He didn't want you alone, in case you needed anything."

"Where is Rikki?"

"In your office. Somebody has to run the place. I'd watch out if I were you? He might get your job."

"He can have it. I miss the days when I was a small time priest. Now I'm just a bureaucrat. That's what put me here."

"That and too many burgers. The fat can kill you."

"How long are you staying?"

"For as long as you need me, or your sister comes from New York? Whichever comes first. Rikki can have your desk. I'll take you anytime."

"What about your lockers?"

"He won't be back till tomorrow. My night is all yours."

"What have you been doing all this time?"

"Reading every six-month old magazine on this floor. Nothing more boring than old news. I've also been doing something else. I've been praying for you."

"Why? All I've ever given you is grief."

"I'm not ready for you to quit."

He lets go of his hand.

"I don't get you, Walker. People give your grief and you keep coming back. Why?"

"I turn the other cheek."

"Don't start quoting scripture on me. You really should be at the school with the lockers."

"They can wait till tomorrow. I'm just glad we could get them. The old ones were ready to go. Just where did you find him?"

"He found us. He came to MY office first. When he told me his price I thought it was a scam. Even I know steel isn't cheap."

"Tell me more."

"He specifically asked for St. Greg's. When I asked why he said he had his reasons. What did he mean by that?"

"I think I know. Can I get you anything?"

"Some water."

"That I can do. I'll be right back. I need to tell the nurses you're awake. I'm sure the doctors will want to check you. Don't go anywhere."

He leaves and Father Bernard closes his eyes.

"God, thank you for sending him. He's still a pain but he's good to have around."

…..

Morrie is in an empty school room standing over a teacher's desk pouring over some diagrams. John knocks and enters and he looks up. He is apprehensive.

"Father?"

"Mr. Ginsberg? How is everything going?"

"We're on schedule. We should be finished in a week. How do you like the lockers?"

"They're very strong. Steel normally is."

"I only use the best. Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can. I was just visiting a friend in the hospital. He just had bypass surgery."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Who was it?"

John pulls out a paper.

"Father Bernard. We had an interesting discussion. Bernard is my immediate supervisor and I normally don't question his actions. Sometimes even God listens to him. That's why I didn't ask what your price was. It seems he did. He found it very low. Before I left he wrote it down. What is the real amount?"

He gives the paper to Morrie, who writes down an amount and gives it back. John is shocked but not surprised.

"That much? You lost plenty for a lie?"

"I wasn't lying. It was the only way I could meet her."

"You didn't need the deception. All you had to do was come to mass. She's there every Sunday."

"Jews don't go to church."

"Yes, they do, Mr. Ginsberg. I have Jewish friends and they come. Why the lie?"

"She lied to me. She deserted me."

"And now you know why."

"So my nephew told me."

"I also found out that lockers are a very small part of your business."

"You're right there. When I found out where she was I made the lockers just for you."

"And how did you find out?"

"The PBS special."

"What is your real business?"

"Scrap metal. Dad tried to stay in the music business but Mom was his last big client. His brother was in the scrap business and Dad joined the company. He ran it till some years ago. When he retired I took over. Scrap metal is all we sold."

"Until now."

"I saw the PBS show and I got the idea."

"And here I asked her to do it. Maybe I should keep my mouth closed next time."

"Where is she now?"

"In the rectory. She won't leave her room. Did what Det. Taylor say change anything?"

"Yes. Now I don't know what to do. She really did do the best for me. Can you help me fix this?"

"I can try. Do you have family? You know she spent all her life alone. Her grandson was all she had. Maybe it's time she met more."

"Will that help?"

"It's a start."

He pulls out his phone and dials.

"Lydia, it's John. Could you come to Sister Angela's office please? She needs to see you immediately...Good. I'll tell her you're coming."

He puts his phone back in his pocket.

"Sister's office is on the first floor. You better get started. Hurry."

Morrie leaves the classroom and John looks up.

"God, please tell me there are no more problems today. I need a break."

He walks out.

…..

Father Bernard is sitting up eating when John enters. Their eyes meet.

"Hello, Father."

"No more Bernie?"

"I know better. You're recovering. How is dinner?"

"Bland. How are the lockers going?"

"They look good."

"But will they last with your students?"

"I'll find out soon enough. How do you feel?"

"Like crap."

"It's nice to know some things don't change. Where's Rikki?"

"He took Sis to dinner. I never realized how much I missed my family."

"Family is good. Care if I stay while you eat?"

"What about Mama?"

"She's visiting some family."

"I didn't think she had any."

"She surprises everyone. I'll be right back. I see a coffee machine down the hall."

He leaves and Father Bernard continues eating.

….

Morrie is in his living room siting on the couch. He is very nervous and looks at the clock. He hears a car drive up and walks to the door as the bell rings. He takes a deep breath and slowly opens the door. Mama stands in front of him. There is a moment of tension.

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Come in."

She comes in and looks around and is pleased.

"This is nice."

"There's money in scrap metal."

"I can tell."

"We believe in recycling. Have a seat. Can I get you a drink?"

"Do you have any tea?"

"We have ice tea. I'll be right back."

She sits down as he comes back with two glasses. He gives one to her and she takes a sip.

"This is good."

"It's a mix."

"Where's the family?"

"They'll be here soon."

"This is very uncomfortable."

"Yes, it is."

"Do you have any pictures of Leo?"

"On the mantle."

He gets one for her. She looks at it and smiles.

"He aged well. You look like him. You have that same bald spot on the back of your head."

"I didn't till I got older. All old Jewish men look alike."

"Leo had a thick hairline."

"He was going bald when he died."

"How did it happen?"

"He died in his sleep. It was peaceful."

"He was a peaceful man."

She walks up to the mantle and speaks as she looks over the pictures.

"Is that your wife?"

"It was taken at our wedding."

"She didn't care that you were mixed?"

"She loved me. She passed a few years ago. She was a good woman. We had three children. All are professionals."

"Did they have children?"

"One had two of them. The others haven't married. It's difficult being a parent."

"Tell me about it. I could tell you stories about Lionel."

"He seems very rounded."

"Now he is. He wasn't always. I worked hard with him. He wasn't going to be like his mother. I was determined to be a good mother."

"He said you were."

"I'm sorry I couldn't do it for you. I would if I were clean. I gave you up because I loved you. As a result you were almost forgotten."

"I know that now."

"Please forgive the actions of a confused woman."

"I do, Mother."

He hugs her and they part.

"What have you told your family? "

"What your grandson said about you. I stuck to your recent life, not your past."

"They need to be told. I don't want any more lies. There has been enough."

"I wanted to spare you."

"I can take care of myself. **I'LL** tell them the truth."

A car is heard driving up.

"They're here. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

They both watch as the door opens.

….

John and Lionel are sitting on the couch. They are watching a WHO tape and eating popcorn.

"Damn! Those Daleks are really mean! Doesn't he know all he has to do is pull out the plunger arm?", comments Lionel.

"That is too easy."

"I know something easier, stairs."

"Lionel, only you could watch fantasy and make it reality. Just enjoy it."

"The show is silly. I don't know why Grandma likes it. "

"That's why we love it. It's like the old Dark Shadows. They left the bloopers in the show. It's the same thing with WHO. They have one alien that's even a Brussels sprout with a tail."

"You two are hopeless."

They hear steps from the stairs.

"She's coming."

"Quick! Pretend you're enjoying yourself."

"I am. I love camp."

Mama enters. She is beaming. The men pretend to ignore her. She is humming. The two men look at each other and give each other five. She comes over and checks out the television.

"What are you watching?"

"Revenge of the Daleks."

"Good one. I'll get dinner ready."

"No need. We ordered pizza. Lionel paid for it."

"As usual, John is born cheap."

"Just nuke it. You look happy? How did it go?"

She puts up her hand and shows four fingers and a thumb.

"You're giving us five?" asks Lionel.

"Three children and two grandchildren. We're not alone anymore, Lionel. I can't wait till you meet them."

"And Morrie?" asks John.

"He's a nice boy."

"He's a grown man."

"He's my little boy. He always will be."

"What about the lockers?" asks Lionel.

"They're the most BEAUTIFUL things I've ever seen. I'll get my pizza."

She leaves the room and Lionel turns to John.

"John, you're amazing."

"No, just lucky."

"How's Bernie?"

"He's leaving tomorrow. Even surgery can't keep him down."

"That man is indestructible. I don't envy you. At least **I'M** the boss."

Mama comes in with pizza on her plate. She goes to the men and shoves herself between them.

"Move it. I want to see this."

She leans towards the television. The two men look behind her and smile.

 **DILEMMA**

John is busy packing in his bedroom when Mama, enters. He is whistling happily. She stands by the door and folds her arms.

"You sound happy, John?"

"I am, Mama. I'm going to see an old friend."

"Your mentor?"

"How did you guess?"

"You always get that way before you leave. Is it a special occasion?"

"It's his 30-year anniversary. His church is throwing him a big party and they asked me to come."

"You really love that man?"

He turns to her.

"He's the reason I'm here. If he hadn't found me, I'd probably be dead by now. He's more than a friend, he's my savior."

"Correction, John. God is your savior. HE was just the messenger."

He goes back to packing.

"Why, Lydia? If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were describing an Angel."

"Maybe I was. When do you leave for San Diego?"

"After Sunday mass. I'll only be gone for a three days. Who knows? Maybe I'll even go to the zoo. I always liked it."

"You do that, John. I'll keep the peace here."

….

Lionel is at a small hot dog stand. Mama sees him and walks over. She is carrying two bags of groceries. He doesn't see her.

"Well, if it isn't Detective Taylor?"

Lionel turns.

"Grandma! What are you doing here?"

She looks at the hot dog.

"Getting dinner. It's probably healthier than yours. Do you know what's in that dog? If you did, you wouldn't eat it."

"I like hot dogs."

"You always did. You gonna let me hold these bags or are you gonna help? I thought I taught you better than that."

He grabs the bags.

"Sorry, Grandma. Where are you parked?"

"I'm not. I'm walking."

"Is that for you and John?"

"He's leaving town for a few days. His friend in San Diego is having some type of shindig. You know how much he loves that man."

"You ever met him?"

"Once. He seemed nice enough, not special. Though John treats him as God."

They stop at the church.

"I could think of a worse type of hero worship. Well, Grandma, we're here. I have to run."

"How's Esther doing?"

"Just fine. I saw her just yesterday. She told me Mary was out of town too. She went for a job interview."

"Mary's quitting?"

"She's considering a transfer. This thing with John is getting to her. How long can she go on loving someone who doesn't love her back?"

"Oh, but he does. He just can't show it."

"I don't envy him there. I like a warm female form by me in the middle of the night."

"So why aren't you married?"

He gives her the groceries.

"I'm not that desperate. There's a big field out there and **I** am going to play every inch of it. See you, Grandma."

He starts to walk away.

"Lionel?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Mary's interview?"

"San Diego, why?"

"You know why? Two unescorted people, alone in the same city? That's a formula for disaster."

"Don't worry. It's a big city. The odds of them meeting are almost nonexistent."

"I hope you're right."

Lionel touches his stomach.

"Something wrong, Lionel?"

"All of a sudden I don't feel too good. Maybe you were right about that dog."

"Come inside. I'll give you some seltzer."

The next words are under his breath.

"Works every time."

The two go in.

….

Mary is sitting across Paul Robinson. They are in his office. He is an attractive man in his 30's. There is nothing special about his appearance. He could be an every-day looking Joe. He is looking over her resume.

"This is very impressive, Miss Rossi. You've done a lot for the shelter. I'm surprised you want to leave."

"It's time for a change."

"This job is a REAL change. You're not in the field anymore. It's pure administration. You'd be lucky to get out of the office. Won't you be bored? Your resume has you as a real go-getter, not a bureaucrat."

"Somebody has to do it."

One thing, it will be safer. I see you worked closely with St. Gregory's Church?"

"It was in my district. Some of my cases were referrals."

He pulls out a newspaper clipping.

"This must be the case of the child prostitute?"

"Esther was very special to us."

"Us?"

"Father Walker and I. He found her and we both tried to help her get out."

"How is she doing?"

"She's in school, top of her class."

"And the pimp?"

"Dead. He was stabbed in jail."

"No loss. You'll have to excuse my attitude. I have little patience for that kind."

"You're not alone."

He puts down the resume.

"What can I say? As far as I'm concerned, you can have the job. When can you start?"

"I have a few things to clear up first."

Paul stands.

"Of course. Well, let's grab some lunch and I'll show you around. There's a church we like to work with. It's not like St. Greg's. The people are more professional."

"Yuppies?"

"It's the priest I want you to meet. He's not afraid to get his hands dirty. He's quite a do-gooder. He loves to help people."

"Sounds like someone I know. No one important."

….

John and Leonard are sitting in the front row of St. Michael's church.

"I've forgotten just how beautiful this church was. I guess it pays to have a wealthy congregation."

"They're very good with the collection plate."

"I bet they don't even miss it, unlike my flock."

"Remember what I said, John? A few dollars from someone who can't afford it is worth more than a hundred from someone who can."

"It's still money."

"But it means more to the poor man. And that's what makes it more valuable. Remember the church roof?"

"Point taken. I can't believe you've been here 30 years. It seems like yesterday we just met."

"Little did I know, when I walked into that park, I would find a man God would be very proud of."

"You're exaggerating, Leonard. I'm not anyone special. I'm just a priest, like you. I'm just doing what you do."

"You underestimate yourself, John. Any other man would have left long ago, but you stayed."

"I love the people."

"And they love you back. Father Rikki was often compared to you when you were sick, and he ALWAYS fell short. That didn't do much for his ego."

"I had to leave. The chemo took a lot out of me. It seems strange. I have buried three Vietnam vets who died from the same cancer I had. Yet, I lived. I don't understand why? Why did **I** beat cancer?"

"So you could help the ones who have it. Who to better understand what they're going through than you?"

"You have a point."

Leonard starts to laugh.

"You were quite a sight when you were bald. I'll never forget your mouse ears."

"It was quite a sight. When I started to lose my hair, I shaved it off. I thought it looked cool. Apparently I was the only one. I was told by my parishioners white men don't do bald. I reminded them about Telly Salvalas but they still disagreed. They were glad when the hair came back. "

Leonard looks at his watch and John notices.

"Expecting something?"

"Someone. I'm supposed to meet the new prospective assistant to MY social worker. He's bringing her after their interview. She comes highly recommended."

"Reminds me of Mary."

"Who?"

Leonard looks up and sees them.

"Doesn't matter. They're here."

Mary and Paul walk down the aisle. John sees her and is surprised. Leonard walks up to greet them.

"Hello, Paul. I see you've brought your prospect."

"Yes, Father. This is Mary Rossi. She's from Seattle."

"Seattle? What a coincidence? John, could you please come here?"

He reluctantly does. John and Mary both look VERY uncomfortable.

"John, I'd like you to meet Paul Robinson. He works for Catholic Charities."

John shakes his hand.

"And this is Mary Rossi. She's considering joining my staff here. She's from Seattle."

"We've met."

Leonard and Paul look confused.

"Hello, John."

"I didn't know you were leaving the shelter?"

"I was looking for a change. I'm entitled."

"Of course, you are. If this means you got the job."

"Thank you, but I haven't quite decided yet. I just came for the interview."

"If she agrees, the job is hers."

"If she does, you're very lucky. Mary is a brilliant woman. She's done wonders for the family shelter. The people of San Diego will be glad to have her. She will be missed. If you'll excuse me, I have something to do."

John walks away. Leonard is confused.

"That was strange. He normally isn't like that. He's usually very friendly."

"John and I worked together on a lot of problem cases. He probably doesn't want to start over with someone new. It's a difficult position."

"And one you've done very well at, or I wouldn't have you here. Father, can you show her around the place?"

"Gladly. Please, Miss Rossi, come with me."

The three walk on.

…..

Both Fathers are in Leonard's office.

"Almost ready?" asks Leonard.

John picks up a camera.

"I will be in a few minutes. I came prepared."

"You always do. You must really love the zoo?"

"The zoo is famous. It's been a few years since I've seen it. I want to make sure I get all the new stuff on this film before I go back. I won't be long."

"I trust you. Before you go, John, could you answer me a question? Is there bad blood between you and Miss Rossi?"

"Nothing to worry about."

John leaves.

"Then why am I still worried?"

….

John is walking around the San Diego Zoo, camera in hand. He sees a group of people in front of a new exhibit. He aims and shoots. The crowd leaves, leaving one with her back turned to him. He starts to shoot again as she turns. It is Mary. They recognize each other.

"Mary?"

"John?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see the zoo. I've heard so much about it. And you?"

He walks to her.

"It's my favorite place. I used to come here a lot when I lived here. It's a nice zoo."

"I agree."

"How long have you been here? I mean the zoo."

"A few hours. I'm ready to go back to the hotel."

"Did you drive?"

"I took the bus."

"I'll drive you back, if you don't mind me snapping a few shots along the way. I'm almost done."

"Alright."

They start walking. John is apprehensive.

"Mary, there's a reason I want to walk with you and it's not the animals."

"I didn't think it was the animals. I know you too well. What's on your mind?"

"We need to talk. You may have noticed I've been keeping my distance from you. And the only time we meet it's for business, and always when we're not alone."

"And it thought it was my imagination."

"It wasn't."

"Have I done something wrong?"

"Not consciously. You see I've known for some time now your feelings have changed towards me. They've become...potentially dangerous. You've started seeing me as a man, not a priest. And that's what I am. At first I tried to ignore it. I guess I hoped it would go away, only it didn't. The opposite happened. I noticed it got worse when I became sick. Right before I left for my chemo, you started acting like a..a wife. And I was so scared I was going to die, I let you. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"That's when it got ugly. I finally realized I had the same feelings for you. For a long time I tried to deny it to myself, but the cancer and my fear of mortality brought it out. That's why I started avoiding you."

"I thought love brought people together, not pulled them apart."

"With normal people, yes. Something else happened when I was gone that I never told anyone. I started evaluating my life and one thing kept popping up. I realized I missed having a family. I missed the children and I missed a wife. A man always wants to be loved."

"I thought you were happy with your choice?"

"I am."

"Then what are you getting at?"

"Whenever I thought about my wife, I saw you. Lately, whenever I see you, I see the faces of our children. Children we can never have as long as I keep this job. And I have no desire to quit."

"I didn't ask you too."

"There are a lot of priests that wouldn't let their job stop them from having physical love. You hear about it every day."

"It's usually with children."

"It happens between adults. The woman becomes their mistress."

"I've read THE THORNBIRDS, and I saw the movie."

He stops and looks at her.

"Me too, but unlike the priest in that movie, I can't do both. I'm in love with you."

"If you knew how long I've waited to hear you say that."

"And you won't hear it again. I will not make you my mistress. I want you as my wife and mother of my children. But as long as I wear a collar, I can't."

"Why are you bringing this up now? Is it because I'm leaving?"

"Yes. I'm asking you NOT to leave. Not for me, but the shelter needs you. The people need you. Without your help, Esther would still be on the streets, or worse, dead."

"She came to you for help."

He takes her hand.

"And I sent her to you. And that's why she's starting college. Mary, please don't go. There are other Esthers out there. Where will they go?"

Mary breaks free.

"There will be another replacement."

"Not with your experience. I need to know, and please tell me the truth. I have never lied to you. Don't start now. Are you leaving because of us?"

For the first time in their friendship Mary lies to John.

"No. I just need to move on. That's all."

"So, it's a promotion?"

"No, the pay is the same. I'm just working at the corporate offices, behind a desk. It's much safer and more...comfortable. That's my reason. Are you satisfied?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you question? Since we're being honest? When you were in Nam and with your working girls, was it satisfying?"

"It was necessary. They were more than just...physical recreation. They were our only choice of sanity. It was crazy over there."

"You never had any problems with them?"

"Lionel exaggerates. I had to pay, sometimes. I wouldn't do that now, even if I could. They were great therapy. You never knew if your trip out into the bush was your last. And the things we saw, you can't begin to imagine. We needed to feel alive. Sometimes I would just have them hold me. It was the closest thing to my mother. They were our Mary Magdalene's."

"So you were satisfied?"

"It was the closest satisfaction we could find. Some were wonderful women. Sometimes I wonder what they're doing now?"

"Would you like to see them again?"

"They were my friends, just like you."

"Do you ever wonder if you left any packages behind?"

"Sometimes. If I did, they wouldn't have it as hard as the others. A white child was treated better than a black one, even there.

"Did anyone every try to find you?"

"No, but the last place they would look would be St. Greg's. I wasn't priest material then. I've changed over the years. Well, here's the gate. My car's a rental. I hope I can find it."

"What about your pictures?"

"I've got enough. Let's go. Wish me luck finding the car."

…

John and Mary enter the hotel room. He keeps his distance. Mary is quiet and the moment is filled with sexual tension.

"Thanks for the lift. It was unexpected."

"What are the odds we would be in the same city, at the same time, yet alone the zoo?"

"Probably too small to even count."

He walks up to her and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Mary, I wish you luck in whatever decisions you make. I just wish you wouldn't leave the shelter. It's come a long way since you took over."

"I grew to love it. I'm going to miss it."

"And I'm going to miss you. You were a good friend. Good-bye."

He kisses her cheek and turns and stops. The moment is volcanic. He then turns, grabs her and kisses her passionately. She responds and they fall to the bed.

…

They are in bed. A sheet covers them. Her head is lying on his chest while he has his arm around her.

"How do you feel?" asks John.

"Happy, and you?"

"Wonderful. It's been a lot of years for me. I didn't hurt you, did I? I don't know my own strength."

"No, you didn't."

He pulls her away.

"I'm much more disciplined at the gym. This was not disciplined. Course, if I were disciplined, this wouldn't have happened."

He gets up and starts to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" asks Mary.

"Away from here?"

He continues dressing and talking.

"Mary, this was wrong. It shouldn't have happened."

"So, you're going to forget about it?"

He holds his collar.

"We both have to. I'm a priest, not a regular man. You need a full-time mate. The last thing you should be is a mistress to a priest."

"I love you."

"And I love you. That hasn't changed. We have! There should never have been a we!"

Mary's eyes start to tear.

"You deserve better than that, better than me."

A tear falls down her cheek as she quietly sits there in disbelief. He holds the collar in the air as he speaks.

"Mary, please don't cry. You know I'm right. I'm the wrong guy for you. You deserve a husband, and family. I can never give that to you. Mary, please stop looking at me like that. This is what I am."

She sits there crying quietly.

"I still love you."

He looks at his collar.

"And I still love you. Oh, what the hell! It's already happened."

He jumps to the bed and starts kissing her again. The collar gets crushed under his weight. He stops and looks at her.

"I can't seem to leave. I never want to leave again."

"Then stay."

He kisses her gently and they fall together.

…

John enters Leonard's office quietly, carefully trying not to make noise with the door. He passes a chair from the back when he hears a voice.

"Enjoy your day, John?"

Leonard gets up and faces John.

"Yes, I did."

Leonard looks at his watch.

"Zoo closed hours ago. Where have you been?"

"I met a friend at the zoo and we went out later."

"You look guilty. Was it Miss Rossi?"

"Yes, and it wasn't preplanned. We met by coincidence. They do happen. Don't you believe me?"

"You have no reason to lie about the zoo. It's a popular place. It's what you did afterward that bothers me."

"I didn't say anything happened."

Leonard walks up to him.

"Your body language tells me. You two are in love, aren't you? And something did happen?"

John pauses in regret.

"We didn't mean it to happen. We knew each other for years back home and nothing happened. We were always too busy. I had the church and she had her shelter. I don't know why it happened now."

Leonard walks behind John.

"I do. "When the cat's away, the mouse will play." You had no responsibilities. No one here could stop you. No one, except yourselves. I'm going to ask you a question and I want the truth. How far did it go?"

"As far as two consenting adults can go."

"I was afraid of that. It was written all over your face. Let's sit down. I have a story to tell you."

They do and face each other.

"Now comes the lecture part."

"You know me well, John. Yes, it's a lecture WITH a story. Some year's back I knew a priest who fell in love with a parishioner. It never went as far as you did but there was passion. One day he was forced to make a decision. Does he stay in the church or go with the woman he loves?"

"What did he do? How do you know about him?"

Leonard gets up.

"He's me, and I'm celebrating my 30th year as a priest. I'll leave you now with something to think about. In your rush to love did you use protection?"

"I'm a priest. I don't carry condoms."

"Did she have any?"

"No, but she's single. She has to be using something. Doesn't she? It's the 20th century. Women are liberated."

"Was she socially active back home?"

"No, she was a homebody."

"No boyfriends?"

"I never met any. She was always alone."

"No, she was always with you. She was never alone. And you always kept your distance, until now. I ask you. Would a woman who has NO sex life be on birth control?"

John's face drops.

"Good-night, John. Sleep well."

Leonard walks away into the shadows. John runs to the door and leaves. Leonard comes back into the light and prays.

"Father, please don't bring an innocent life into this world because of one transgression."

…..

John goes into the hotel lobby and runs in to use a hotel phone. He dials. There is no reply. He turns to a desk clerk.

"Can you help me?"

"I'll try, Father. What is the problem?"

"Is a Mary Rossi still here? Her room doesn't answer."

"She left an hour ago. I checked her out myself."

"Did she say where she was going?"

"No, but she did seem upset. I didn't ask any questions. Is she in any trouble?"

"I hope not. Thank you."

John walks away and sits down. He puts his hands over his head and then looks up to pray.

"God, please let us escape any more bad circumstances. This is the last thing Mary needs. How could I have been so stupid!"

…

John enters Leonard's office quietly. It is later that night. Leonard is in his chair again. John does not see him in the dark.

"Well, John. Did you find out?"

"She left town already. I was too late."

Leonard stands.

"John, how many times have you counseled an anxious teenager about birth control?"

"More times than I care to count. Teenage pregnancies are not good."

Leonard starts walking away.

"Neither are adult ones. You're a grown man. You knew better. Let's hope nothing comes of this. I like Miss Rossi. I hope she takes the position. Good-night, John. We have an early mass tomorrow."

"Good-night."

John leaves and Leonard follows.

…

Mama is at the desk writing appointments into a schedule book. John enters with his suitcase. Mama looks up.

"John, you're back early. I didn't expect you till tomorrow."

"I came home early."

"That was a short visit. I thought he was your best friend."

"Something happened."

"Judging by the look on your face, it wasn't good. Want to talk about it?"

John sits down.

"I screwed up, Mama. There's no way to fix this."

He starts to tear and hangs his head. Mama sits next to him.

"What happened, John? You can tell me."

"I met Mary. She was interviewing for a new job. Her boss brought her into Leonard's church to meet him. I didn't know she wanted to leave."

"No one did. But how long can she stay here, loving a man who didn't love her?"

"Well, he does now. We met by accident at the zoo. I drove her to her hotel. Only, I didn't leave."

"Oh, dear. I don't like the sound of that. What happened?"

"Nothing a priest should be doing. Let's just say we made up for lost time. After it was over, I told her to forget about it. It was a mistake. WE were a mistake."

"How did she take it?"

He looks at her.

"She left early and didn't give a destination. She's probably home back by now. Mama, I have hurt my friend. We can never be the same again. I can't give her what she wants. Why did I do it?"

He holds his head in his hands.

"You're a man, John. You've tasted that part of your life. It's like riding a bike. You never forget. In your case, your body never forgot."

"I could have stopped it. I SHOULD have stopped it. Mama, it felt so right. We were meant to be together. It was not just sex. We loved. How come God gave us this love? Didn't he know what I was?"

"Maybe he was counting on you to know what YOU are. He gave you free will."

"And I blew it. Give me some guidance, Mama. You're always there with words of wisdom."

"I don't have words but I have a history lesson. You are my third priest. Did I ever tell you about my first? He was a young one, just like you. And just like you, he fell in love with a parishioner. He left to marry her. After six months they divorced. Only, by then, she was pregnant."

"What did he do?"

"He never came back and he's paying child support. Whatever you decide, remember you can't come back. What will you do now? "

"I'm going to see her and straighten this out. I can't have her leaving under these circumstances, if she does leave."

Mama stands.

"You left her no choice. She has to. Whatever you do, make it quick."

"I don't know what to say to her."

She walks to the desk.

"Whatever you do or say, make sure you're at least five feet apart and both have your clothes on. That's the only way you two will be safe. You've eaten of the tree of knowledge. That knowledge will never go away. I've written your appointments into your calendar. The numbers are by the names. I suggest you look at these as soon as you can. You have some busy days ahead of you. The least you have on your mind, the better."

She walks out. John Walker reads the schedule.

….

John is sleeping and dreaming. This is his dream.

...

He is wearing pajama bottoms and is getting ready for bed. Mary comes out of the bathroom. She is wearing a sexy baby doll. He turns and is pleased.

"Is that new?"

"I got it today. My friend, Vicki, gave it to me."

"Is that the one with the secret?"

"That very one. Do you like it, Mr. Walker?"

John smiles.

"Yes, Mrs. Walker."

He goes to her and gently brings her to the bed.

"And no. I prefer your birthday suit more."

"Why Mr. Walker? You have a dirty mind."

He touches the pants.

"Damn right!"

...

John wakes up. He is miffed. He tries to go to sleep. After a few minutes, his eyes close and he begins to dream again.

...

John is in bed again. He wakes up to see a young boy of four standing in front of him. It is his son, Zek.

"What is it, Zek"

"Petee stinks."

"Of course he does. His diapers need changing."

"Then do it."

John leans over and pokes Mary.

"Honey, go change Pete's diapers."

"You do it."

"You're his mother."

"You put him there. I want some sleep."

He looks at Zek.

"Okay, Zek. I'll change him. But remember, you were like that too."

He walks into the nursery/bedroom. Zek stands at the door holding his nose. John turns to him.

"Don't push it."

He goes to the crib and picks up the baby the baby to touch his bottom. This is Peter Walker, age 6 months.

"Your brother's right. You're due for a change."

He grabs a new diaper and begins the change. Zek stands in the hallway, still holding his nose. John takes off the soiled diaper. He turns to Zek.

"WOO! Your brother is right. I'll clean you up. You'll be good as new. You smelled the same way, too, kid."

He finishes the job and picks up the baby.

"There, all spanking clean. Are you happy now, Zek? You can come in now."

He does and hands him a Lysol can. John looks at him.

"You're really milking this."

...

John's alarm goes off. He is awake but afraid to open up his eyes. He finally does. He is alone. He stares at the empty room, opens up a drawer and pulls out a picture of him and Mary and holds it to his heart.

"That could have been us, Mary."

…..

Mary is her office on the phone concluding a call.

"Yes, Paul. I'll think about your offer. I need to see what I need to clear up here first. I can't leave the place unattended...No, I'm not having second thoughts. I am still interested in the position. It's just that something has happened that may change things. I'll call you in a few days...Bye."

She hangs up to see John in the doorway.

"John?"

"Am I disturbing something? If I am, I can come back later."

"No, please sit down."

"I'll close the door. This requires privacy."

He does.

"What's this about?"

"I need to ask you a question. It's important."

"I already don't like the sound of this."

"Last time, when we...I wasn't thinking about something very important."

"What?"

"Birth control. A priest doesn't normally carry condoms. I need to know if you were using something."

"You came here to ask me if I use birth control? How dare you?"

"We could have made a life. It's not fair to it or you."

"Or you. God forbid you should take responsibility for your actions."

"How can you say that? I'm very responsible. And lower your voice. Others can hear."

As Mary becomes angrier, her voice gets louder. John's voice tries to stay low.

"Let them hear. Maybe THEY should know their priest should use condoms. You didn't come here to ask how **I** felt about us. You came to get your neck out of hot water!"

"How can you say that! I love you. And I will stand by you all the way, if I have to."

"All the way to the clinic door!"

"I would never ask you to do that!"

"You're not the first priest to pay for his OWN abortion!"

"Mary, please . Tell me. I need to know. Are you using something?"

She stands.

"Get out!"

"What?"

She points to the door.

"Get out of my office ."

"Mary, please calm down and listen to reason. We may have a real problem."

Mary is now screaming.

"Get out before I HAVE you thrown out, FATHER Walker !"

He leaves and she picks up the phone and dials. She is crying.

"Mr. Robinson, please."

…

John is sitting on a pew. He is daydreaming again.

...

John is under the hood of a car. All you can see is his butt. A young man of 18 walks up. It is Zek.

"Hey, dad."

"Hey, Zek. What's up?"

"I came for a few things before I go out."

"Getting excited about the prom?"

Zek looks at John's butt.

"I refuse to talk to your butt."

John gets up. He is older but still quite handsome. He rubs his hands on a rag.

"Sorry, bad habit?"

"So, we've noticed. And no I'm not excited about the prom. It's just another EXPENSIVE dance."

"Years from now, you'll see it differently. So, you got everything?"

"Yes. I have the tickets, corsage, condoms and tux."

"Good. Condoms?"

"Don't look so shocked. You're the one who gave me THAT speech. A guy has to be prepared. He never knows if he'll get lucky."

"I'm just surprised about your honesty."

"I shouldn't be that honest, especially with my parental units."

"You've grown up so fast. Is seems like yesterday you were complaining about your brother's diapers."

"Will you knock off with that story? You repeat it with every girlfriend."

"You're a regular Casanova. Speaking of Pete, where is he?"

"Mom took him shopping for pants. He's out grown the last ones."

"You boys are all legs. You'll eat me out house and home. A mechanics salary can just go so far."

"From priest to mechanic. That's quite a change."

"It's the only thing I was good at."

Zek looks at the street.

"Speaking of parental units, here comes mom."

A car drives up. An older, but still very pretty Mary comes out. She is followed by a tall and skinny teenager. He is Peter, at fourteen.

"Hello, dear."

"Hi, Honey. I took Pete shopping. He needed new jeans. While we were out, I got some groceries."

John looks at the inside of the car.

"Did you leave any in the store? Other people have to eat too."

"I know it's a lot, but it's not every day I have help to carry them. Peter, Zek, take the bags inside and put them away."

"All of them?" asks Peter.

"Yes, all. You're big boys. You can do it."

"Mom, slavery was outlawed years ago."

"Not in this house! Now do it."

"But, mom!"

"This is not a democracy."

The two boys start doing it. When they are finished, they can be seen in the kitchen window watching their parents. John looks at Mary and smiles.

"You are the prettiest taskmaster I've even seen. If the Egyptians had you, there would be no exodus."

"It's called motherhood. So, how was your day?"

"The usual. Today was slow so I came home early to work on this one."

"You'll never get that one to work. Give it up."

"Hey! When I was a priest, I kept that one going for years. I had to quit when they stopped making parts. I'm a damn good mechanic. I'll get this guy fixed. How was your day?"

"Nothing special. I'll go get dinner started."

"Give me some sugar first. I promise not to get your clothes dirty."

He leans over carefully and kisses her on the lips. The boys smile from the kitchen window.

"I've been waiting for that all day."

He leans back into the car.

"Call me when dinner's ready."

She looks at his butt and shakes her head.

"I must be the only wife in history to spend MOST of her marriage, looking at her husband's butt."

"I heard that."

She walks away. The boys laugh and continue with the groceries.

...

A hand comes on John's shoulder. He jumps. It is Mama.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay. I was just day dreaming."

"You've been doing a lot of that lately."

"I've had a lot on my mind."

"Did you see Mary?"

"Yes, and it didn't go well. She threw me out of her office. She wouldn't even listen to me. I'm going to try again and this time, she'll listen. She has too. I've made my decision."

"Which is?"

"I choose Mary. You're going to have to get used to another priest."

"When will you tell her?"

"As soon as I'm finished with this baptism."

"I'm glad. At least you're following your heart. I wouldn't have it anyway. That reminds me. They called. They're running late."

"Guess I'll have to wait a little later before I see Mary."

Mama looks up and sees Mary approaching.

"You may not have to. She's here. I'll leave you two alone. I have some work in the office."

She leaves and hides behind a column. He doesn't even hear her last statement. All he can do is look at Mary. She walks up to him.

"John?"

"Mary?"

"I need to talk to you. It's important."

"So do I. You go first."

"I don't know where to begin except at the beginning."

"That's usually a good place."

"I've done a lot of thinking and I've accepted the position in San Diego."

John's face drops.

"You were right. We would be a mistake. You would hate me after six months. What happened in San Diego should never have happened. I'm sorry, John. I can't stay or see you anymore. Our friendship is over. What did you have to say?"

"It's not important. Good luck in San Diego. Father Leonard is getting a good person. Take good care of him. He's a good guy."

"Good-bye, John."

"Good-bye."

He leans over and kisses her cheek. She leaves. Mama comes from behind the column. He puts his hand up to her. He is visibly upset.

"Not now, Mama. Not now. I have to get ready for the baptism."

…..

Mary is packing in her bedroom when Mama enters. Mary doesn't see her but keeps packing.

"My, don't people knock anymore?"

"I had to talk to you."

"So talk."

"How can you be so cold? You broke his heart."

"And what about my heart? Why am I the bad guy all of a sudden? I'm also an injured party. He started it."

"I don't need to hear the details."

Mary turns to her.

"Well, you better. He started it, and he didn't play nice. Would you like to see the marks?"

Mama waves her hand in the air.

"That is none of my business."

"The man was horny, VERY horny. He enjoyed every moment. And afterwards he threw me away. I was just another piece. He wants his job more. He would never choose me."

"He did. That's what he wanted to tell you before you BLEW him off."

"I didn't know."

"Well, it's too late now. He's staying but his heart is gone. Enjoy San Diego, Miss Rossi."

Mama leaves and Mary starts crying.

….

Mama is making a cup of tea in the rectory kitchen when she sees a cabinet door open. She starts to close it when she sees it is empty.

"Where's the liquor?"

She walks into the study and up to John's bedroom door. It is ajar. She opens it and sees him lying on the bed. He is drunk and sleeping. An empty bottle of tequila and glass are on the table. She goes in quietly. He is lying face up with his shoes still on. She takes off his shoes and grabs a blanket from the chair and covers him. She then picks up the bottle and examines it and then looks at him. She picks up the glass.

"You drank everything but the worm. You're gonna have one hell-of-a headache tomorrow."

She takes the glass and bottle and quietly leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

…

Mama is making breakfast. She hears John getting ill in the bathroom. It ends and he enters. He is green.

"Have a bad night?"

"How can you tell?"

"You match the wallpaper."

She pulls out a drink and puts it in front of him.

"This is for you."

He looks at the drink

"That looks disgusting. What is it?"

"Something to clear your head."

"What about my stomach?"

"You already lost it, so it doesn't matter. Was it worth it?"

"What?"

"The woman or the booze?"

"The booze wasn't. I'd forgotten how it felt. I don't want to feel it again. Given the choice, I know the one I wouldn't do again."

"The woman?"

"No, the booze. Don't look so shocked, Mama. I will never forget Mary. But she's free now to go on with her life. That's as it should be. I guess God wants me to stick around."

"Do I have to get used to a new priest?"

"Not yet."

"You're not going after her?"

He picks up the drink.

"No. That's the only thing I'm sure about. Well, here goes. Down the hatch."

He drinks half of it and runs out of the room. He can be heard being ill again. Mama goes into the cabinet and pulls out a box of seltzer. She puts water in a glass and drops two tablets and starts walking to the bathroom door. She begins singing a familiar commercial jingle.

"Plop, plop. Fizz, fizz. Oh, what a relief it is."

She walks on.

…

John is in front of his computer. He is trying to write but is distracted. He pulls out a picture of Mary and looks at it when Mama enters. He looks up.

"Hello, Mama."

"Hello, John. Writer's block?"

"How did you guess?"

"You always keep a picture of her in your desk?"

He takes her hand.

"It reminds me of a better time. You know what I miss the most? I miss my friend. You're my friend but she was closer to my age. Lydia, this was a test, wasn't it?"

"Guess so."

"And I failed terribly. Why does God give us tests? Why did he choose love as mine?"

"He didn't choose love. He chose physical love. That's the one thing you can never have."

"But why Mary?"

"He knew that you were above chasing any skirt that crossed your path. You've proven that many times. He chose Mary because he knew you could love her. And by loving her, you would want her. That was your real test."

He picks up the picture and looks at Mama.

"I still do. I want her as my mate. But most of all, I want her as my friend. I miss her terribly. Give me some words of wisdom. You've lived longer than me. Surely you have more wisdom than me. Right now, I'm not thinking straight. I need guidance."

Mama thinks for a moment and then takes his hands.

"I can't give you guidance but I will tell you a story."

"I like your stories."

"I knew of a man once who lived a long time ago. He had everything; money, power, a nice family. One day it was taken away from him. Instead of making him desperate and causing him to make mistakes, he surprised everyone. He took the right path and was rewarded afterwards."

"Where did you read that?"

She takes his hand and puts it on the Bible.

"In here. His name was Job."

"I'm not like Job. He had material possessions. I have none. He had a family. I'm alone. What can God take away from me that's worth that much?"

She takes both his hands.

"Your friend, Mary. You are a minority here, and I don't mean color. You have the soul of an innocent child. You see the beauty in everything and everyone. But you're in a world that is corrupt and very evil. Our world is not a pretty one. Very few things are peaceful. And Mary gave you peace."

"So, I was robbed. Only **I** made it happen, not God. I failed him, me, and Mary. I took the wrong path."

"Sometimes the wrong path is the most pleasant, and the right one isn't. God gave us free will. You simply exercised yours. You have your sermon now, Father?"

He puts his hands on the keyboard.

"Yes, Mama. I have my sermon. Thank you. Strange, I went to school to learn the Bible. And at the moment it gave me the answer, I wasn't even listening."

"I'll leave you to your work. Night, John."

"Night."

She leaves and he starts to type.

….

John is sleeping and dreaming.

...

John is with an attractive woman. She is Sister Beatrice Grimm. They are at his garage and discussing her bill.

"All I need is your name and we're done."

"It's Grimm."

"Miss Grimm."

"Sister Beatrice Grimm."

"You're a nun?"

"Is that a problem?"

"It's just that you're a very beautiful woman."

"Thank you. But I'm not interested."

"I wasn't coming on to you. You see, I was a priest."

"What happened?"

He waves his left hand.

"My wife did."

"Are you sorry you left? Do you miss it?"

He points to a picture.

"I miss it. But then I look at the faces of my family and I'm glad I made my decision. That's them. That's my wife, Mary and our two boys."

"Any of them want to follow in your steps?"

"I can't speak for the youngest. He's still a confused teenager. But, I can speak for Zek, my eldest. The answer is "No". He likes girls. He has a new girlfriend every week. And none of them are dogs. I've even seen some older women look at him. I wouldn't be surprised if he's had a few. He started early."

"A real Casanova."

"You can say that again. Speak of the devil, here he is."

Zek comes in.

"Hey, dad."

"Hello, son. What brings you here?"

Zek pulls out a paper.

"Mom wants you to pick up a few things before you come home."

"Why can't you?"

"My girlfriend is coming here. We're going to a picnic."

"Mary, again?"

"No, Jane."

John laughs.

"What's so funny?"

"You remind me of someone. Me."

"Yeah, but you paid for yours."

"We all did. It was Vietnam. I wasn't always a priest. I'll like you to meet Sister Grimm."

Zek looks at her.

"She's a nun?"

"Yes, I'm a nun."

"Hey, man. I'm sorry. You shouldn't have heard that."

"That's okay. I wasn't always a nun. I'll be going."

"Make sure you get that oil changed earlier next time. I've left a sticker with a date inside your car."

"I will. Thank you, John."

She walks away. Zek and John watch her.

"What a waste?"

"One less woman for you. Where is Jane?"

Zek looks to the door.

"Coming now."

A very pretty, buxom dumb blond walks up and puts her arm around his waist.

"There you are. I almost didn't see you."

"Dad, this is Jane. Jane, this is my dad."

"Oh, he's so cute, in an OLD sort of way."

She laughs in a silly way. John smiles at Zek.

"Why don't we get going?"

"The car is at the corner. Nice to meet you, Mr. Walker."

Zek waves and she walks off. He starts to leave.

"Zek?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you prepared?

"Yes, I brought the condoms."

"I meant the food. You really don't expect her to cook. She probably couldn't even make a sandwich. Do me a favor son? Marry this one. She's nice to look at. Not much between the ears but nice to look at."

"Very funny, dad. See you later."

John returns to some paper work. Another mechanic walks up to him.

"Man, she really had jugs. Your son is lucky. How does he find them?"

"I have no idea. Get me the next car."

...

John and Mary are in their bedroom. They are getting ready for bed. She is taking her robe off. He tries to touch her shoulder and she is repelled by his touch. He is put back.

"Sorry, I'll put more lotion on them."

She turns to him.

"I'm sorry, honey. I just wasn't prepared for it."

He puts lotion on his hands.

"I can't help my hands. They're workers hands. I can remember when they were always soft."

She takes his hands.

"You were a priest then."

"And now I'm a mechanic. My hands are always rough."

"I love those hands. They belong to the man I love."

She kisses them. She pulls her blankets off.

"So, how's this one?"

"Jane. She's very."

He makes a cupping action with both his hands.

"Talented. Just not between the ears. I swear they must be getting dumber. He's never going to settle down."

"One day he will. He'll meet the right girl and lightening will strike."

"I hope she has an IQ of more than 5."

They get into bed and she reaches out to him and puts her arm around his chest.

"I am so glad you are an intelligent woman. It's nice having someone I can talk to."

"I love you too. Night."

"Night, love."

He turns off the lights.

...

John and Mary are in a delivery room. A young woman, Zek's wife, Alice, is in labor. Zek sits by her and holds her hand. A doctor and nurse are nearby.

"We're almost here, Alice. Just a few more contractions."

"You said that hours ago."

"First babies take time."

Alice looks at Zek.

"If you ever come near me again, I'll kill you."

John and Mary smile with pride. Peter comes in. He is in his mid-twenties and a priest in training. He goes to his parents.

"Am I too late?"

"She'll be popping out very soon now."

"You must be very proud."

"Sure am. At least this one can read."

"Dad, be nice. Just cause he dated stupid doesn't mean he wouldn't marry smart. Besides, the girl who pretends to be stupid is actually smarter than we are. You taught me that. If you'll excuse me, I'm about to be an uncle."

He goes over to the couple. Mary puts her arm around John's waist.

"You've come full circle, John."

"And I had nothing to do with it. I let him vote his heart."

"And if he doesn't make it?"

"We'll support any decision he makes."

New activity happens at the bed. John and Mary approach. Alice is about to deliver. The doctor sits at her feet.

"Okay, Alice. At the next contraction, I want you to push."

Alice jerks.

"This is it, honey. Now let go."

She pushes and the doctor prepares himself.

"A little more. I can see the head. Push some more. That's a good girl."

Alice falls back. The doctor hands the baby to the nurse.

"I've got her. You'll see her in a few minutes."

"You did it, honey."

"We did it."

He kisses her. Pete looks at his parents and smiles.

"How do you feel, uncle?" asks Mary.

"Almost as proud as you, Grandma."

The nurse gives Alice the baby.

"Here's your mama, little girl."

Alice holds her. Zek is mesmerized.

"She's beautiful. Just like her mother."

Alice looks at Mary, who is very anxious.

"Can I hold her?"

Alice nods as Zek hands Mary the baby. John looks down at her and pokes.

"She has your nose."

"And your chin. You want to hold her, Grandpa?"

She hands him to John. He holds the babies hand.

"Do you remember when the boys were this small? Now, they're grown men. And have their whole lives ahead of them. Just like you, little one. You make your parents proud. Let's get you back to mama. You should be hungry by now."

He gives her back to Alice. He is in tears. He puts his arm around Mary's waist.

"We did it, Mary. We made a family. We did good."

John, Mary, Zek and Pete look at Alice holding the baby.

...

John wakes up and pulls out a picture of Mary from the drawer.

"Well, Mary. At least you can have that life."

He puts the picture back and goes back to sleep.

…

John is in full garb and getting ready for mass. He pulls out his sermon from an inside pocket and looks at a full-length mirror and begins to daydream.

...

Zek, now in his early 40's, is working at John's garage. John enters as the phone rings and Zek picks it up.

"Walker and son...Hello, Mr. Berts. I was just going to call you. Your car is ready...Just what I quoted you. You can pick it up at any time...See you then."

He hangs up as John walks up to him.

"You're going to have to change the name of this place soon."

"To what?"

"Walker and daughter. Now that I've retired the business is all yours and the prettiest grease monkey in town."

"She takes after her grandpa. Where's mom?"

"She's picking me up. She just went shopping. You know her and groceries."

A teenage girl enters. She is Zek's daughter, Anne. Anne is wearing overalls and has her hair in a hat and grease is on her face and hands. She comes in carrying a dirty air filter. She sees John.

"Dad, we need an air-filter. Hey, Grandpa."

"Hello, Anne."

"You and grandma finally going fishing?"

"Your uncle will be joining us. He has to wait till the replacement priest comes. He can't leave his church unattended."

John puts his hand on Zek's head.

"I am so proud of you, son. You had me so worried. You dated the dumbest women I've ever seen. I was so glad when you married Alice and gave me the smartest girl I've ever met, next to your mother."

"Except she doesn't know she's a girl. She has too much of your blood in her."

John looks out the window.

"I wouldn't worry. Ah, there's your mother now. You bring the family over for dinner. I'm bringing back lots of fish."

"I'll do that, dad."

John runs out. Zek sees him go into the car. Anne turns to Zek.

"Dad, the air filter?"

"Alright. I'll find you some more."

...

John is sitting by a small and quiet lake. A house is in the back. He is fishing but nothing is biting. Peter approaches. He is in his late 30's. He sits down.

"Hey, dad."

"Hello, Peter. You're early."

"Traffic was light. The fish biting?"

"Not a chance. I was never good at this."

"Where's mom?"

"Inside making lunch. Where's your gear?"

"In the car. Mind if I sit for a while?"

"I and the fish don't mind."

Peter sits.

"Dad, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you miss being a priest?"

"Not anymore. I did at first. Sometimes I wonder if my life was all a part of God's plan. I wouldn't have met your mother if I wasn't. My turn for a question. Have you met anyone special?"

"Me, no. I haven't met anyone special, like mom. So far it's just me and God. What if I did and I wanted to leave, like you?"

"Then your mother and I would support you."

"What about God?"

John looks at the house.

"God and I still have a special relationship. We always have. In that way, we're both alike. I just have a different relationship with him now. Man, I'm getting hungry. What's keeping that woman?"

"I'll go check."

"You do that and don't come back without lunch. It's obvious we're not having fish."

Peter walks off. John looks at the lake and then the sky.

"God, I got a few words to say. I want to thank you for my life. I've worked hard, created my own business, and had a loving wife and two great kids. I couldn't ask for more. Thank you. Now if you could do something about these fish. Amen."

He looks up at the house and sees Mary and Peter approaching.

...

John wakes up and looks at the sermon again and leaves the room.

…..

John is at the podium. Mama is in the fifth row. Mary is hiding in the back. He starts to read.

"My sermon today is about tests. I don't mean the type you study for but the one's life throws at us. There was a man who lived years ago. He had it all. He had money, power, a beautiful wife and great kids. One day he lost it all. His name was Job. We all know the story about the wager but that's not what I am addressing. I'm addressing the issue of choice and free will and their part in tests. Job had the choice of rebuking God but he didn't. He chose to do the right thing and was rewarded afterwards."

"Now folks, we know that if we love someone and they are taken away, we still miss them. As should have Job, but the Bible doesn't include that. It just says he got his money, power and family back. And they all lived happily ever after. That ain't real life people."

He looks around the crowd and sees Mary.

"I have had the privilege of hearing most of your confessions and I feel I know you, all. You all have your secrets and have had your share of tests. Let's talk about the nature of tests. We are given a problem with several choices, right or wrong."

He stares at Mary. Mama sees him and looks to see Mary hiding behind a column. Mary does not know he sees her. He goes on with a dead pan expression.

"Very often the choice of wrong is paved with gold and everything beautiful. And the choice of right is rocky and very ugly. It's up to us to know which choice is right. There is also something else we should realize. When it is a loved one who is being tested, never forget to love them. And if their decision is wrong, stand by them. Very often their choice is difficult. Always look back on your own experiences."

"If you've already made that choice, inform them of your resolution. Be prepared if they should not listen to your resolution. Your right choice could be their wrong one. Everyone is different. Let us all be like Job. Let us all think about our choices carefully and let us make the right decisions, no matter how unpleasant it is. For WE all will be rewarded later."

He looks at Mama.

"Now most of you are wondering where this sermon came from. It comes from the source of MOST of my sermons, Miss Lane. You see recently, I had such a test, which I failed terribly. I blew it and Lydia pointed out to me that I was just exercising my right of free will. I made the wrong choice but the result of that test was the right one. There was no other solution. So what is the moral of this story? I am human. You are human. And as humans we ALL make mistakes. We all make bad choices. And when we or a loved one makes a wrong choice, never stop loving them. For one day it could be us. And now to the rest of the service."

….

Mary leaves and Mama follows her into the hall.

"Mary?"

"Lydia?"

"Interesting sermon, don't you think? He was talking about you?"

"Did you really need to ask?"

Mama looks at her coat.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. I just came to see him for the last time. Did you think he saw me?"

Mama walks up to her.

"I don't know. He's always been professional. Mary, I wish you luck. You're a good woman. You just made the wrong choice."

"Right choice, wrong man. Thank you, Lydia."

Mama hears activity in the church.

"You better go. You don't want him to see you."

The two women hug and Mary runs out as John enters the hall.

"Was that Mary?"

"You saw her."

"Her coat stands out."

"Yes, that was her."

"Was she leaving?"

"For good, John. It's over."

"It will never be over, Mama. Not as long as I stay human."

He puts his arm around her waist.

"All we can do is wish her well."

"I'll go make lunch."

"Not today. Give me a few minutes and I'm taking YOU out to lunch. You're STILL my favorite lady."

The crowd comes and engulfs him. Mama walks off.

…

Mary is driving and exits off the expressway. She looks at a sign as she leaves. It reads "You are leaving Seattle. Hope you enjoyed your stay. Come back again."

"Good-bye, John."

She keeps driving as her car gradually disappears.

 **THE LOOMIS ROD**

Father Bernard is sitting at his desk when he hears a knock. He looks up to see John enter. Father Bernard is surprised.

"Father Walker? I didn't expect to see you."

"Do you have a few minutes?"

"Of course. Please sit down. I have to admit I'm surprised with this visit. It's public knowledge you don't like me. I seem to cramp your style. I'm too old-fashioned and you are very...revolutionary."

"That's why I'm here."

"Now, I'm also confused. You never come here of your own free will. Is there a problem at the church?"

"Yes, there is. Me."

"You've lost me."

"I know you're my immediate superior but you were a priest first. I need a priest. I'd like you to hear my confession."

"Oh? Are you sure you want me? Wouldn't you want someone closer that you can trust?"

"There are times a friend cannot help. Can you help me?"

Father Bernard rises.

"It's been a long time since I've been just a priest. I'm only an administrator now. Of course, I'll hear your confession. Please, come with me."

The two men enter his office and return later.

"Are you sure about this decision?" asks Father Bernard.

"Yes, I am."

"I recall telling you there would be a problem with Miss Rossi, and you said you had it under control."

"I did, until my illness."

"But to leave the order is a bit drastic. Are you sure Miss Rossi had nothing to do with it?"

"At first, but she's gone."

"And you're not going after her?"

"No, she's better off without me."

"You won't have any arguments there. But why leave?"

"It's not right for me to stay. I can't give my full heart to my position, my people and especially God. They're only getting half my heart. A priest should give all of it."

"Your wound is fresh. Surely with time?"

"Time can't heal this. I would rather be a regular man 24-7 than a priest less than that. It's not Mary anymore. It's me. I just don't feel it anymore."

"I can start the paper work, but I'd rather you wait. Have you ever heard of Lake Elizabeth?"

Father Bernard walks over to his desk.

"The fishing resort? I've heard the radio commercials."

"The Archdiocese has a small cabin there. We use it for vacationing priests. I've even used it myself. It's quite quaint. The people in town are very nice. And if you like fishing, the lake is 150 yards away. It's really very nice."

"You want me to go fishing? I'm not very good at it."

"I want you to go there and think. It's a great place for that."

"I already know what I want. What is there to think about?"

"What you will do with the rest of your life. You still have to eat. And what will you do for a place to live?"

"You have a point. I haven't thought that far ahead."

Father Bernard walks to the door.

"That's why I'm sending you there, alone. I want you to find a skill that will pay the rent. Besides, you'll enjoy the place. The air is clean. The night skies are clear. Just wait till you see all the stars at night. You might even see God. Give me some time. I have to check when it is available. And then I have to check Father Riccardo's schedule. You need a temporary replacement."

They walk to the door.

"I feel sorry for him. He has no permanent church."

"Are you kidding? He loves it. It gives him a chance to travel and meet new people. He adores Miss Lane."

"Who doesn't?"

"Give me a few days to make the arrangements. I'll call you."

"All right. Thank you for hearing my confession."

"That's okay, John."

"You never called me John before."

"After you leave, that's all your name will be."

John leaves and Father Bernard goes to the phone.

…..

St. Greg's church is letting out. Mama is sitting in front. She is displeased. John walks to her.

"John that was the WORST service I have ever seen you do."

"I followed protocol."

"You might as well be reading a Mac Donald's menu. There was nothing of YOU in it. Your sermons were the major reason people came. At this rate you'll BORE them to death. You haven't had a good sermon since Mary left."

"Sit down, Mama. There's something I need to tell you. I was going to tell you tonight but since you brought it up. This is as good a time as ever."

They do.

"You're right. I was reading a menu. It's all I seem to do lately. Only it has nothing to do with Mary. I've lost it. I can't give my whole heart to God anymore. I want a regular life. I need more than this. You're going to have to get used to a new priest. I'm leaving. I've been working with Father Bernard on this."

"That explains the phone calls. Usually after he calls, you're angry. Lately, you're not."

"He's helping me."

"When are you leaving?"

"Father Riccardo will be here on Wednesday. I'm going away for a few weeks. I need time to think. I need to think about how I'm going to eat. I need to get a job, a place to live. But first I need money. It's better for me to decide all that when I don't have church responsibilities. After I come back, I'll gather my things and go."

"I won't say I'm surprised. I knew you weren't happy. You kept to yourself after Mary left. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You can buy me a book. See if they make "Fixing Cars for Dummies". Maybe that's how I'll earn my living. If you'll excuse me, I have some calls to make."

"John?"

"Yes, Mama?"

"It's been an honor knowing you."

"It's been an honor knowing you too, Lydia."

He walks away.

….

John is packing. There is a knock and Lionel enters. John Walker turns and smiles.

"Lionel? What brings you here?"

"Mama told me. When were you going to tell me?"

"Why bother? I knew she would. I was going to come you see before I left."

"You really going straight?"

"I don't belong here anymore. I don't know where else to go. This is the first real job I've had."

"You want some company? I have some vacation time saved up."

"No, this I have to do alone. Maybe next time? I'm leaving the order, not Seattle. I'll still live here. We might even be neighbors."

Lionel comes closer and sees airline tickets on the bed. John sees him trying to read it.

"I'll be right back. I need something from my office."

John pretends to leave but stands hiding in the door as Lionel picks up the tickets and reads.

"San Diego? You're going after her. It's about time."

John makes a noise and Lionel puts down the tickets and moves back. John enters.

"Did you find it?"

"I must have packed it."

John takes the ticket and puts it in his pocket.

"You like fishing, Lionel?"

"I guess so. I'm not that good."

"I'm worse. We'll go after I come back and get my affairs in order."

John closes the case and turns.

"When do you leave, for the lake?"

"Tomorrow."

"You want to grab a bite?"

"Not tonight. When I get back."

John puts the suitcase on the floor.

"I've heard a lot of good things about Lake Elizabeth. I'm actually looking forward to it. A couple weeks with nature can be very relaxing."

"Well, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Lionel leaves. John pulls out the tickets.

"Yes, Mary. I'm coming after you. If I'm going to be a regular man, I want you with me."

….

John, Mama, and Lionel are standing by a car. John is closing the trunk.

"Well, that's the last of it. I'll see you guys in a few weeks."

"Try to get some fishing in. It will relax you."

"I will."

John hugs her and turns to Lionel.

"We'll have dinner when I come back."

"Let's make it Chinese."

"You got it. See you, Lionel."

John gets into the car, smiles and drives off.

"Hello, Lake Elizabeth."

"He has one stop first, San Diego."

"Father Miller?"

"Mary. He had two plane tickets. I saw them when he was packing. He saw me looking at them and pretended to need something in another room. He didn't come back till I saw what was written on them. He's gone after her, Grandma. Next time we see him, he won't be alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I have known that man for more years than I care to remember. When he makes up his mind, it's final. And he has DEFINITELY made up his mind."

….

It is a restaurant in San Diego. Mary and Paul are having lunch. John walks in sight unseen, and sits down where he can hear and see them but they can't. A waitress comes up with a menu.

"Coffee only, and leave the bill" he says, softly.

She leaves and returns with both. John listens to their conversation.

"I agree with your conclusion. The mother is not fit. Should I call DCFS or you?"

"I will, right after lunch. Right now the girl's in school. I'll make sure DCFS picks her up there. The last thing she needs is a junkie mother."

"Too bad the father is dead."

"Things would be so much easier if there were other family members. I saw so many of these cases at St. Greg's. I never thought I would see them here."

"Drugs are even in the best part of town. Mary, I have a question I need to ask? Why did you REALLY live Seattle? This job is not you. You're not a paper pusher. It's a man, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Was he married?"

"In a way."

"Did you love him?"

"Yes, very much."

"Did he love you?"

"He said he did."

"Does he know you're gone?"

"Yes."

"Then aren't you afraid he'll come after you?"

"No. He didn't love me that much. He's too much of a coward."

Johns face and stomach drops.

"I wasn't that important to him."

John pulls out a bill out of his wallet and leaves, sight unseen. Mary touches her stomach. Paul notices.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just a little queasy. It's just a bug. I'll be right back."

She exits and goes into the washroom to throw some water in her face. She then opens her purse and pulls out a picture of her and John.

…

John is sitting in a car looking at the same picture.

"You're right, Mary. I am a coward. If I weren't, I'd be in there right now fighting for you."

He puts the picture down and drives off.

…

Mary returns and sits down.

"You don't look much better."

"I don't feel better."

"This happen often? In the morning?"

"Yes. What are you getting at?"

"My sister dropped five babies by the time she was thirty-five. I know pregnant when I see it."

"I am not pregnant."

"Are you sure? Even your face is rounder. That's the water build-up. Your breasts have even become fuller."

"You look at my breasts?"

"Mary, I know pregnant. My sister has NO boobs, except when she's pregnant. You have some to begin with and they are definitely bigger. If I were you, I'd get one of those home tests and see a doctor."

"What if it's true? What about my job?"

"You work behind a desk. I don't see any problems. I'm more than a friend. I'm also your boss and I will not fire you if you're pregnant. I like your work too much. Was that man in Seattle the father?"

"Yes."

"Would you tell him?"

"No. He should never know."

"Was he a special man?"

"Yes."

Paul takes her hand.

"Then this will be a special baby. And I will be his uncle. I will stay with you through this."

"Why?"

"You must really be blind, lady. I'm falling in love with you. I realize this may become a bad time. I'm the last man you would want. But, I'm there for you. Would you be doing Lamaze?"

"I guess so."

"Then let me be your partner. I want to be there when that baby comes out. I will love him as my own."

She starts to cry.

"Please, don't cry here. People will think I'm hurting you."

"I can't help it. I'm so happy. I was so worried I would have to do this alone."

"Finish your lunch and we'll get that kit. The sooner we find out, the better."

….

John pulls into the small town of ELIZABETH. It has some quaint antique shops, a small bar, a restaurant and a general store. It looks like something out of American history. He parks the car in front of the general store. It is called THE GENERAL STORE. He looks up and laughs.

"Wow! Catchy title."

He walks in. The store is small but has everything a fisherman can need. Bait is in the back. Groceries are in the middle. Other staples are behind the counter. Fishing poles are by the door. It is compact but complete. A man, Joe Kowalski, works behind the counter. He is the owner. Joe sees him.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a Joe Kowalski?"

"That's me. What can I do for you?"

John walks up.

"I'm Father Walker, from Seattle. You have a cabin for me."

"We didn't think you were coming. You're late."

"Is it still open?"

Joe pulls out a map and some keys while speaking.

"Yeah, sure. It's paid for. If no one showed up, we still have the money. Here's a map of the area. These are the keys. My niece has already opened and cleaned it. Excuse me, PATTI!"

A young woman comes out from inside a door. She is Patti Andrews, Joe's niece. There is a strong resemblance, except that she is MUCH thinner. The difference could be from illness.

"Yes, Uncle Joe?"

"This is Father Walker. He's come for the cabin."

She walks over and shakes his hand.

"You finally got here. We were getting worried. We thought you were lost."

"I had a prior stop."

She gives him a paper.

"Well, you're here now. I'll tell you what I already did. This is a list of the food and supplies I equipped the cabin with. You look over the list and see if you need anything else. I'm sure Uncle Joe can help."

He looks over the list.

"This list is pretty complete."

"I left a few things out. I wasn't sure if you liked skim or whole milk, if you even drink milk."

"Two percent. I'll pick up a few of my favorites. Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome. If you don't mind, I'm working on inventory in the back. Before I leave, there's one thing you don't have up there."

"Please don't say indoor plumbing."

"You have that. You just don't have a TV. The signal is pretty weak up there. Most cabins don't have it. People bring their own and give up and go fishing instead."

"If you want to try, we have a small portable one we can lend you. The cabin has electricity."

"I'll think about it."

"You look around and get what else you need."

"Nice meeting you, Father."

She leaves.

"You have a nice aide there."

"She's just visiting and is helping out. I can handle everything myself."

John looks around and goes to the fishing poles. He takes one.

"This one is real nice."

"It's a G. Loomis Graphite, top of the line. Need a rod?"

"I could never afford this one. Don't these sell for two hundred?"

"Sure do. But I'll give it to you for half. You get all your groceries and supplies here and it's yours."

"I can't. That's highway robbery."

"Not really. You wouldn't believe the mark-up on those. You have a rod?"

"Yes, but it's seen its day."

"Think about it. I'll even throw in a TV guide for free. Max, the bartender, always has the games on. That way you'll know, if you like basketball."

John sees condoms on the counter.

"I wouldn't mind seeing a few games. I might need some of these."

"But you're a priest?"

"Not for long. I'm here to do some thinking."

"Sounds like you've already made up your mind."

He picks up a pack.

"I have. I'm leaving. I'm just here to see what I'm going to do with my life. I still have to earn a living. Since I won't be here as a priest, I just MIGHT need these."

"No problem. You finish your shopping and remember the rod. I'll go get a box. It will be easier to get into the car. Pat will lead you to the cabin."

Joe exits and John starts looking.

…

Pat and John enter the cabin. He is carrying his luggage and his new fishing pole. She carries a small box of groceries.

"This is it. What do you think?"

"This is nice, small but nice."

"We have bigger cabins but they're for families. You have all you need. There's a small living room with a sofa bed if you have company. Don't blink. You might miss it. An efficiency kitchen with lots of supplies. I filled it up before you came. I tried to guess what you would need. Two closets and a small bedroom with enough drawer space. And last but not least, indoor plumbing with a shower. There wasn't room for a tub. You have everything except a TV."

"You sure it has electricity?"

"Yes, it does. The signal is just weak. If you get cold and need heat, there's some wood in the shed. If you want a TV, we can lend you a small one. It's in the back room."

"I probably won't need it."

She pulls out a book.

"You might. Uncle Joe threw in a TV guide. Any questions?"

"Does the rabbit come with it?"

"What rabbit?"

He points to the window.

"Him. He's been watching us since we came in. Is he a lost pet?"

"I don't think so. He's probably wild. We have a lot out here. That's just one of our critters. Bunnies are okay. Just avoid the kind with stripes down their back."

"What happens if I meet one?"

"Use that phone and we'll bring you LOTS of tomato juice. There's a small phone book with emergency numbers. We have lots of phone towers but lousy TV reception. Your phone number is on the phone."

He pulls out a cell phone and waves at the window.

"That's okay. Hello, Mr. Bunny."

"I'll leave you with your friend. Uncle Joe needs me."

"Thank you, Pat. Will I be seeing you?"

"I'll be back in a few days. I have an errand to run. See you then."

She leaves and John takes off his coat. He picks up the box and goes into the kitchen. He opens a few cabinets and smiles.

"She's right. She DID a good job."

He starts pulling out extra supplies and putting them away. The last think he pulls out is a small brown bag. He pulls out a box of condoms and laughs.

"What was I thinking? Who would want me?"

He starts to throw them out but changes his mind. He puts them on a small table in the living room and then picks up his suitcase and goes into the bedroom. As he starts unpacking, he looks at the window and sees the rabbit watching. He pulls out a small book.

"Hello again, Mr. Bunny. Are we going to be roommates or do you own this place? Or are you just curious?"

The rabbit goes away. John laughs and continues working.

….

John is sitting on a small bench on the porch. It is night. By it is a small table. He is reading a book called AUTOMOBILE MECHANICS FOR BEGINNERS. He is also eating a ham sandwich, chips and a soda. He starts the book and begins to laugh.

""Your car is dead. Now what? This IS a book for dummies."

He continues reading until he hears a noise. He looks up and sees the rabbit.

"You back again? I must really interest you. Well, since we're going to be friends, I feel I should introduce myself. My name is John. I won't give you a name. God already gave you one. I would only confuse you. So, I'll call you Mr. Bunny? Is that okay?"

The rabbit wiggles his ears.

"I guess that means YES. Well, Mr. Bunny, it's a pleasure meeting you. Would you like some chips? You probably don't like meat."

He takes a chip and puts it on the edge of the porch and walks back to the bench and waits. The rabbit hops up to the chip and eats it. John smiles and stands.

"Don't go anywhere."

He goes into the cabin and comes out with a bag of chips. He puts a few on the porch and sits back down and waits. The rabbit slowly eats the chips.

"Looks like we're going to be good friends. You continue eating and I'll go back to reading."

The rabbit continues eating and John reads. He looks up as the sunsets. It is beautiful. He is amazed.

"God, you're really beautiful tonight. I need to say a few words. You know what I'm feeling. Please help me with my future decisions. This is very important to me. I need your guidance. One more thing, I hurt Mary very badly and I deeply regret my actions. Please take care of her. Help her forget me and go on with her life. Thank you for listening. Amen."

He looks up and the rabbit is gone.

"See you later, Mr. Bunny."

…

Mary is sitting on the closed toilet. She is holding an EPT kit. It reads POSITIVE. She holds her head and cries.

….

John is sitting on the couch and continues reading. He is drinking coffee and eating some toast. He looks at the window and sees the rabbit again.

"Good-morning to you, too. Did you sleep well? I did. It's amazing what fresh air will do. Now, if this book were only more interesting. I had no idea car mechanics was so boring. I have to find something else to do."

He puts down the book and picks up the TV guide and thumbs through. He smiles.

"At last, a basketball game. Now that at least is interesting."

He grabs his coat and leaves the cabin. The rabbit still sits at the window.

….

John enters a bar and sits down. Max, the bartender, goes up to him.

"What can I get you?"

"A light beer. Whatever you have on tap."

"You want lunch? We have a limited menu."

"Sure. I'll be here awhile. Will you be watching the game?"

Max turns on the TV.

"Lakers? Hell yes. Never miss it. It starts in ten minutes. I'll get you a menu."

He walks away. A young and attractive woman sitting at the bar notices John. She is Barbara Peters. Max comes back and hands him the menu. John looks at it.

"Any specials?"

"Meatloaf."

John gives him back the menu.

"I'll have the special."

"Be back with your beer."

Max walks away. Barbara sits next to John and looks at the TV.

"You like basketball?" she asks.

"It kills time. You?"

"I just watch it for the audience. You never know who you'll see. One game I saw Madonna and Jack Nicholson."

"A lot of celebrities like the Lakers. Me, I watch it for the game. I don't get much time back home."

"It's a busy world."

Max brings John his food and drink.

"My name is John Walker."

"Barbara Peters. Nice meeting you."

They shake hands.

"You live here?"

"Just passing through. You?"

"I'm here for a few weeks. I have a small cabin by the lake."

"You fish?"

"I try. I'm not very good at it. I tried this morning and failed. Everyone else around me was catching, but not me. It looks like I'll be eating prepared foods. Can I refill your drink?"

"Alright."

"Bar keep? Give her another. You hungry?"

"Not really."

"Ah, the games starting. Let see who's watching. We might get lucky."

….

John, Barbara and Max are watching the game. John has another beer in front of him. A side scores.

"YES! Now that was a real good shot. Did you see how far he shot from?"

"Michael Jordan was good at those."

"And then he'd always lick his lips. It's a shame he retired. Now that was a REAL player."

"The Bulls were hot for five years. Now they suck. Ah, they called a time out. So, John, what do you do?"

"I'm in social work."

"I'm in computers. I demonstrate software."

"Any particular kind?"

"Any company that will pay me. I'm free-lance. Any particular social work?"

"Whatever crosses my path."

"You here alone?"

"Yes. No wife, no girlfriend, no boyfriend. Just me."

"I'm alone too. The game is starting again."

Time goes on and the game ends. John pulls out his wallet and pays the bill.

"Can I walk you to your car?"

"I'm parked in front. Where is your cabin?"

"One hundred and fifty yards from the lake. It's really quite beautiful out there. You should have seen the sunset last night. I wish I had a video camera. It was a keeper."

"You gonna see it tonight?"

"I plan to. Would you like to join me? I'll make sure you get back to the road safely. It gets pretty dark up there."

"I'd like that."

"Maybe I'll make you dinner. It just won't be fish."

"Then let's go."

The two leave.

…..

John and Barbara are finishing dinner, ham sandwiches again. The sun is starting to set. It is beautiful.

"Just like last night. It's a full moon. That will make it even better."

She sits next to him on the bench and looks at him wantonly. He doesn't notice. Instead he sees the rabbit approach the cabin and smiles. The rabbit stops in the grass. His eyes are bright as flashlights. She looks at the sunset.

"You're right. It is beautiful. You don't see colors like that in the city. "

"And when it's finished, all you see are stars. I only wish I knew enough astronomy to recognize what I see. Just wait till you see the stars."

She still looks at John.

"I can't wait."

He looks at the sky. She looks at him and the rabbit watches both of them quietly. Time passes and the sky is now dark. The moon is close to the horizon. He looks at her.

"The stars are coming out. You're not looking at the sky."

She opens the top of his shirt and puts her hand on his chest.

"I don't give a damn about the sky. I'd rather look at you."

"Look, Barbara. Before this goes ANY further, there is something you need to know."

She comes closer.

"I know all I need to know."

"There is something you need to know."

"Are you gay? Married or living with someone, male or female? Do you have any sexual diseases?"

"Not that I know of."

"HIV positive?"

"No. Why all the questions?""

"Then I have all I need to know."

Her hand starts traveling.

"Barbara, what are you getting at?"

"This."

She kisses him. He is rather stunned.

"I thought so."

"Where's the bedroom?"

"I didn't bring you here for this. I'm a gentlemen. This isn't necessary."

"John, stop complaining and make love to me. It's what we both want. Admit it."

"It's not like I'm not prepared, for once."

"What does that mean?"

"Never mind."

"Now shut up and kiss me."

She kisses him and he responds. The rabbit watches in the distance.

…

John is in bed. He wakes up and sees Barbara asleep. The little brown bag is by the bed. He gets up and puts on some shorts and goes into the little kitchen and starts getting breakfast ready. He pulls out some eggs and a frying pan when he sees Barbara enter the area. She is wearing one of his shirts.

"Morning."

"Nice shirt. It didn't look like that on me."

"You're taller."

"Oh, so that's the difference."

She comes up to him and puts her arms around his waist from the back.

"Last night was just what I expected."

"I'm glad. How do you like your eggs?"

"Later, much later. Let's go back to bed."

"Come now. Aren't you hungry?"

"Not for food."

She starts rubbing her hands up his chest. He is trying to remain calm.

"How about some toast and juice at least? You must want something."

"Only you. What's a matter? Don't you like me?"

"It's just that you have awful lot of energy. I would think that would make you hungry? It does me."

She kisses his back.

"We'll eat later. We have ALL day for food."

John puts down the eggs and the pan and looks up. He speaks under his breath.

"I don't believe this is happening."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Oh, what the hell!"

He turns around, kisses her and then stops.

"Barbara, I really have to tell you something."

"And I don't want to know! Now let's go back before the moment is gone."

The two leave the room.

….

John is in bed. He looks at the clock. It is late afternoon. His stomach growls from hunger. He starts to get up when Barbara pulls him back.

"Where are you going?"

"To make lunch. I'm hungry."

"We can eat later."

"I am not a machine! Lady, I don't know what your problem is but I occasionally need food!"

He leaves and goes into the small kitchen. She comes out wearing his shirt. He starts getting supplies out and ignores her.

"You finally got up?"

"I was getting hungry."

"Do you eat meat?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean. Are you a vegetarian?"

"Yes, I eat meat."

"Fine. I'll make some burgers."

He pulls out some patties, bread and condiments from the fridge and starts cooking. She approaches cautiously. He has his back turned to her.

"You have a critter problem."

"The woods are full of critters. Which do you mean?"

"I kept seeing this rabbit. He was watching us."

The next words are under his breath. He smiles.

"Mr. Bunny. When did you see him?"

"When we were...you know."

"I must not be so impressive if you spent your time looking at a rabbit."

"He was looking at me. He made me feel guilty."

"I wonder why?"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. The burgers are done. I'll put them on the bread and you can add what you want. Drinks are in the fridge."

He does and sits down on the couch with a sandwich. She makes one and sits by him.

"You don't like me, do you?"

"I don't get you. You're a beautiful woman. You don't need to be so desperate. This is not normal. If there's something you want to tell me, please do it."

"There's nothing I want to say, or hear."

"Suit yourself, Barbara. It's your life. For me, I like to feel like I'm at least appreciated as a human being. I've never been treated like this before."

"Don't worry. I need to leave tonight."

"So soon?" he asks, coldly.

"I have responsibilities. I'm going to take a shower now."

"Be my guest."

She leaves. He continues eating and looks out the window. The rabbit is watching.

"Hope you enjoyed the show, Mr. Bunny. Frankly, I'm glad it's over. I know guys would kill for this. Only, I'm not one of them. Not anymore."

….

Barbara is putting her bag into the car. John stands at the door. She walks up to the front step.

"I'm ready to go. It's been a slice."

"Slice is an understatement. Will you be able to see the road? It's pretty dark up there. It's an accident waiting to happen."

"I don't see a problem."

"Before you go, Barbara. I REALLY have to tell you something. And this time, don't refuse."

"Okay. Tell me what the big news is."

"Never mind. It doesn't matter anymore. It's too late anyway. Drive carefully."

"I will. Bye, John."

She gets into the car and drives off. He watches from the porch.

"At last. Now maybe I can get back to my life."

…

John is sitting on the bench and eating dinner, a sandwich again. The man doesn't believe in cooking if he doesn't have to. He is reading when he sees the rabbit come back. The rabbit sits on the edge of the porch.

"Hello, Mr. Bunny. It's a little late for you. Don't you have a home? Or a wife and kids? Why are you so fascinated with me? I don't have chips but I have carrots. Don't move. I'll got into the house and get some."

He does and the rabbit waits. He comes out with a full bag of carrots and puts a few on the porch and sits back down.

"Enjoy. I'll continue reading."

He does and starts yawning. The rabbit slowly eats the carrots. He puts down the book.

"That's enough for tonight. This book is very dry. I'm about to drop off. I didn't get much sleep the last two days, but you already know that. I assure you that was NOT normal human behavior. That wasn't even NORMAL rabbit behavior. The lady had issues. I hope for her sake she resolves them, and soon."

The rabbit jumps on the bench next to him for the first time. John is surprised. The rabbit stands up and wiggles his nose and ears.

"My, you're getting friendly. Look, if I give you more carrots, you promise not to bite me. I don't know if you have rabies. Well, here goes nothing."

He grabs a carrot and the rabbit takes if from his hand and eats.

"I'll be damned."

He does it again.

"Maybe you are someone's pet? This doesn't happen with wild animals."

The rabbit jumps to his lap and sits down. John starts to pet it but stops and then continues. The rabbit is very content.

"You really are soft. Do you do this often?"

He continues speaking as he pets the rabbit. He looks at the night sky.

"This is weird. I never expected this. But then, neither did you. I don't know why you're doing this but I like it. You're good company. You don't talk back. It's a beautiful night, Mr. Bunny. God is everywhere. But then you know that. You feel him. I can tell. I wish I still did. I used to. He was very special to me. Now I feel the same as the next guy. I want that feeling back. I just don't know how to get it. I wish you could tell me how. Look at me. I'm talking to you as if you understand. You don't speak human and I don't speak rabbit. Yet, somehow we're communicating. That has to be God. What else can it be? Here, have this."

The rabbit eats and runs off into the woods.

"Good-night, Mr. Bunny. See you tomorrow. It was nice finally meeting you."

He continues eating his dinner alone. In the woods two hands are setting up a trap. He puts it by a tree. Two boots appear and they walk into a truck. The truck begins and the tires roll away. In the distance, John continues eating, not hearing anything.

….

John is leaving his cabin in the morning. He is in full fishing gear and has his new pole. He stops and looks around.

"Mr. Bunny? Mr. Bunny? Are you here? Guess not. Well, John, let's go fishing. Maybe this time we'll get something."

He leaves the porch and heads for the lake. The sun is bright. As he walks on he sees a flash of light by a tree. He walks over and sees the rabbit caught in the trap.

"Oh, no!"

He drops his supplies and goes to the tree. The rabbit's paw is caught. He has stopped fighting and is in shock.

"Who would do this?"

He pulls out his knife and approaches the trap. He works as he looks up to pray.

"Now, bunny. I'm going to set you free. I know you're in pain and you don't know why. And I know you don't understand me. Just please do as I say. Stay calm and please don't bite me. God, if you're watching this, could you tell him? I know he'll understand."

He takes the knife and very slowly opens up the trap. Then he breaks it. The rabbit is limp. His leg is bleeding. He slowly picks up his gear and puts the rabbit to his chest and heads towards the house. The rabbit's blood is getting on his shirt.

He enters the cabin and drops his gear to the floor. He sees the box Pat used for the groceries and puts it on the table and puts the rabbit down. He sees the blood stain on his shirt.

"What do I do now?"

He looks at the fishing pole.

"I need string and a splint. Oh, not the pole. It's a Loomis. It's all I have. I think I saw a sewing kit in the kitchen drawer. Well, here goes nothing."

He gets the kit, rubbing alcohol and pulls out his knife and goes to the pole and picks it up.

"It is one of God's creatures. Sorry, Loomis."

He approaches the rabbit, which is still in shock and examines the paw.

"I'm going to take care of you now. It's gonna hurt. I have nothing to give you for the pain. Just be patient. Okay? It will be over soon and I'll find you a real vet."

He pulls out his knife and looks at the pole.

"It was nice knowing you."

John is finished and the rabbit is still calm. The pole is vulcanized. He goes to the sink and washes his hands. That is when he looks at the stain on his shirt.

"Oh, man! This will never come out."

He hears Pat at the door.

"Hello, Father? It's me, Pat. Are you in there?"

"I'll be right there! Give me a moment."

He dries his hands and opens the door. She stands there holding a portable TV.

"I just came back. I thought you might want a TV by now."

"Not really. I've been quite busy. Let me take that."

He does and puts it on the table. She sees the blood.

"Father, you're bleeding?"

"It's not me. It's him. Let me show you."

They both approach the box and look in.

"I found him in a trap."

"It's the rabbit from the first day."

"He's been keeping me company. Last night he even sat on my lap. I guess he got caught when he was coming to the cabin."

"Where did you get the twine and splint?"

"I sacrificed the Loomis. It's all I had. Please don't tell your uncle. He was nice enough to give it me at a loss."

"I'm sure he'll understand. Poor little guy."

"He's in a lot of pain. I have nothing to give him."

"We'll go to the vet. I know where he is."

"Are there always traps here?"

She looks at his shirt.

"It's against the law. No one can use traps around the lake. Families bring their pets and young children. Take off your shirt. It needs to be soaked. We may still be able to save it. I'll get the soap."

He strips off his shirt and runs into the bedroom. Pat finds the soap. He comes out again and grabs the rabbit while she starts soaking.

"I'm done. Let's go."

The three leave.

….

John, Pat, and Mr. Bunny are with the veterinarian. The vet is examining the rabbit. He is impressed.

"You did a remarkable job with stitching. And using a rod as a splint was brilliant."

"It's all I had. I sacrificed my Loomis."

"Loomis? I bet that hurt?"

"I try not to think about it."

"Unfortunately, I'll have to change the stitches. I prefer dissolvable. Saves you an extra trip. How were you able to operate on him alone?"

"I was a medic in Vietnam. I recognize shock. He was in it when I found him. I don't even think he remembered it, I hope. He must be in pain by now."

"He is. I'll give him something for it now. Since you were a medic, and I've seen your work, I'll give you a bottle and some syringes. You can give him the rest of the shots. Let me show you how. See this area right behind the ears. It's mostly fat. Just grab a pinch, as so, and give him the shot. He shouldn't feel it."

"Like diabetics? I can do that."

"You wait here. I'll bring him back when I'm done. You did a remarkable job, Father."

"What do I owe you?"

"I'll take care of it."

"Pat, you don't have to. I found him."

"Consider it my treat. Doctor, just give me the bill."

The Vet starts to leave and turns.

"I don't envy you. I would never sacrifice a Loomis."

"I had no choice."

"You know, I've been a doctor here for years and I hate traps. I don't have to tell you how many pets I see. What do you tell an owner when you have to amputate? Poachers have to be stopped. One day a child or an infant will get caught. I don't even want to think about that. I'll be back."

He leaves.

"He's right. What if it was a child? Don't these people care?"

"No. That's why they're poachers. It's their job."

…

John, Pat and the rabbit enter. He puts the rabbit in the box. He is still scared and in shock. He pets his ears.

"It's all over now. All you have to do is get better."

He turns to Pat and smiles.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You. You're a special man, Father. Most men wouldn't care. It isn't macho enough."

"Pat, maybe I should explain something to you. I may be a priest, but not for long. I came here to think about my life. I'm leaving. My superior sent me here to think about my future. In his words, I still have to eat. The church won't pay for me anymore. I need to find a job. So, please, don't call me Father. My name is John Walker. John will do."

"I didn't know."

"Your uncle does. I saw no reason to tell you until now."

"I have no problem with John. Was it because of a woman?"

"Yes, let's sit down and I'll tell you what I can."

They do.

"Her name was Mary. We worked together and fell in love. I was ready to leave for her but she left me first. She got another job and moved away. After she left, I lost it."

"You became angry?"

"No, I lost my calling. Everything became ritual. As my secretary put it, I was reading a Mac Donald's menu. And she was right. I'm leaving because I'm lying to God, my church and myself. Lying is a very important commandment."

"What will you do?"

He picks up his book.

"I have an old car I keep running. I'm pretty good at it. That's why I'm reading this book. I'm gonna try to be a mechanic."

"That's quite a change."

"That's all I can do. I play saxophone. I used to be in a band. But that's a night job. I need a day job. Enough of me. Tell me about Pat."

"There's not much to tell. My life hasn't been as exciting as yours. I never went to war. I was raised here and only left when I was married."

"Where's your husband?"

"Married to someone else. I'm divorced."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. The divorce was the right thing to do."

"So, you're from here?"

"I was born in Elizabeth. My father and Uncle ran the store. I always worked there."

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead. One day, when I was very young, we had to go somewhere. I caught the measles so Uncle Joe stayed with me at home. My parents went. On the way home they met a drunk driver. They were killed. It happened right by here. The man staying at this cabin heard the whole thing. He came to help but they were gone."

"And now you're coming up here to help me? Doesn't that hurt?"

"For years I refused to come here. Then one day I told myself it wasn't the road's fault. It was the other driver. After the accident, my Uncle Joe raised me. And then, when I was 18, a family moved in for the summer. The Andrews brought their son, Brad. It was love at first sight. To make a story short, in two months we were married and I moved away with his parents."

"What happened?"

"We got a place and we tried REALLY hard for three years. But it didn't work. We were too young when we married and we made a lot of mistakes. So, after three years, we got divorced. He moved away and remarried. I stayed in our place. We stayed good friends. I like his wife and she likes me. That's where the story gets bad."

"How?"

"I got sick, real sick. I have a form of leukemia. I'm dying. That's why I'm here. I'm spending some quality time with Uncle Joe before I go see Brad. They're taking me in. And when the time comes, Brad will take care of everything. He's a good friend."

"You still love him?"

"Yes, and he still loves me. We just couldn't live together. He's happy with his wife and I'm glad for him. I've really depressed you, haven't I?"

He takes her hands and releases it after he finishes speaking.

"No. We have something in common. In Vietnam, they sprayed a defoliant. It was meant to help, but it only ended up hurting."

"Agent orange. I heard it was bad news."

"It smelled like rotten eggs and burned on your skin. No matter how well you washed, it was still there. You always wanted to itch, and sometimes you'd get a rash. As a priest, I buried three men who got cancer and died from it. I got it too. Two years ago, I felt itching on my neck, right around my collar. I thought it was a pimple. I had my secretary look at it. I couldn't because it was on my back."

"What was it?"

"It wasn't a pimple. It was a growth. She took a picture and showed me. It was nasty. I went to the doctor. He took one look and admitted me. The biopsy was cancer."

"Man, this is a small world."

"I did the radiation. My hair started to fall out. When it did, I shaved it. I wanted to be cool. My congregation told me "White men don't do bald". They were glad when it grew out. To make a story short, I beat it."

"Then why aren't you happy?"

"I keep thinking of those three men. They had careers, family and a life. And yet they died. Me, I'm all alone. I have no family. No one would ever miss me if I died. And yet, I beat it. I don't understand why **I** lived and they died. It's not fair."

She takes his hands.

"I do, John. You were spared so you could help others. Who else better to know how they feel, physically and spiritually? God wants you there for them. That's why you didn't die."

"Are you afraid of dying?"

"Physically, yes. But not emotionally. I've accepted it. I refuse to spend the rest of my life angry. I want to enjoy the time I have left."

"So you don't need me as a priest?"

She lets go of his hand.

"I'd rather have you as a friend. Which brings me to my next question? I would like to be Mr. Bunny's nurse. We could play doctor together."

"You want to help me?"

"I want to help HIM. Will you accept me, doctor?"

"I will if he will. I would love your company. Just as long as you're not like the last woman who was here?"

"What woman?"

"I really shouldn't say. I am a gentleman."

"Please tell. You have my curiosity."

"The first day I was here, I went into town to watch a Laker's game. I went to the bar across from the store."

"You had to. It's the only bar."

"I met a woman there. We watched the game and then we came here. That's when the story gets weird. We became...friendly."

"You got lucky."

"And lucky. And lucky. She wouldn't quit. It went past natural."

"Why, John? If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were bragging."

"I'm not bragging! It felt like a bad Italian "B" movie. I couldn't wait till she left."

Pat is fighting laughing.

"You don't believe me. Just ask Max. The three of us watched the game, together. Will you please stop laughing? This isn't funny."

"I wish I could have seen it."

"PAT!"

"Well, I was married. If you could see your face right now. You look so guilty."

"I know I shouldn't have told you."

"Admit it, John. You enjoyed it."

"Maybe at first. After all, I didn't have a sex life for years. But after the first day, I wanted her to stop."

"And she MADE you do it. Give me a break, John. I wasn't born yesterday. You loved it."

He starts to smile.

"It was different. But I wouldn't do it over again, not with her. I liked the sex. I just hated the woman. I'm not like that."

She laughs.

"Don't tell me. She rubbed you the wrong way."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Damn right. What happens when you're a free man?"

"When I'm a free man, I'll be looking for the Mata Hari's. But **I** want to be in control."

"Typical male response. A strong woman scares you to death."

"I am not a chauvinist. I just want it to be MY idea. It's time."

"For what?"

"His next shot. I'll need your help, nurse."

He stands. Pat is still smiling and laughing.

"You still don't believe me?"

She picks up the box of condoms and examines it.

"Oh, but I do. These condoms are yours. There's not many left. And I see you use the good ones. I'm learning more about you, John, every minute."

He pulls out his hand.

"Give me the box, now!"

"Yes, sir."

"Now let's give the patient his next shot, nurse."

She is still laughing.

"Yes, doctor."

They walk over to the box. John comes back with some gloves and gives them to Pat.

"He's still scared and could bite you."

"Where are yours?"

"I can't wear any. I'm giving the shot. The pain is much better."

"How can you tell? Do you speak bunny?"

He ignores that statement.

"His muscles are more relaxed. The same thing happens with people. I'll get the supplies while you put on the gloves."

He does and Pat grabs the rabbit, gives him the shot and pets him.

"Now, don't be afraid, little guy. This will take the pain away. And then you'll get some dinner. I have some nice carrots in the kitchen."

"Is that it?"

"He seems calm enough. You watch him while I get the carrots."

She does and pets him.

"Don't worry, little one. You have two people taking GOOD care of you."

He comes back with the food.

"I don't need you anymore. I can do dinner alone."

She takes off the gloves.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow. Same time."

"Same bat station."

She walks to the door and opens it.

"See you later, lover boy."

"Good-night, Pat."

She blows him a kiss, laughs while shaking her head and closes the door. He turns to the rabbit.

"I'm so glad you don't talk back."

…

It is the next day and John is by the box. He checks the rabbit. Pat is outside.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"Door's open. Come right in."

She opens the door and stands there. John turns.

"Did you sleep well, Romeo?"

"Will you please stop that? That issue is getting old REAL fast."

She walks up to him.

"I'm sorry. It's just that yesterday was the first time I've laughed in a long time. It felt good."

"At my expense."

"You make me feel good."

"It's the priest in me."

"No, not this time. You make me feel safe. I don't have to pretend around you. You know how I feel. I can't tell you how many time's people see me and see death. I can be me with you, not someone who's dying."

"I'm glad you feel that way. I know the anger, the denial, and the frustration. I felt it all. My faith is what got me through. Death is a pretty heavy idea. If you ever need to talk about it, I'm here. I'm still a priest."

"I don't want to talk about death anymore. I want to talk about life."

He hugs her and rocks her.

"Then that's what we'll talk about. Let's make a pact. First we'll only see life."

"And second?"

"We won't mention my prior misadventures again."

She pulls away.

"All right, John. How's the patient?"

"He's much better. He's more alert. You can see it in his eyes. They're not as foggy."

"How did he sleep?"

"He was quiet. I figure he'll become more active as he gets better. He doesn't seem in pain anymore."

"I'm glad. He's too cute to be in so much pain."

"I'm glad you're here, Pat. I miss having female friends. Mary was my friend before we were lovers and I really miss that."

"You don't have other friends?"

"I have one special one, my secretary, Mama. God, I miss her. I wish she were here. Though she wouldn't be proud of my behavior a couple days ago."

"What behavior? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You would love Mama. Everyone does."

"Why don't you sit down and tell me about her?"

"After we give him his shot. I'll get the gear and the gloves. Be right back."

She looks at the rabbit and pets his ears.

"Hey, little guy. How you feeling? Is your foot better?"

He gives her the gloves.

"Yes, nurse, it is. Put these on."

She does and they give him the shot. She removes the gloves.

"Now what?"

"I want to wait a few minutes before I give him lunch."

"Can I feed him?"

"If you like. I have some carrots in the kitchen."

"Well, get them in a few minutes. Sit down and tell me about Mama."

They do.

"Before I do, I need to tell you about myself."

She smiles.

"You mean there's more."

"Yes, there's more. Now shut up and listen. As you can tell from my accent, I'm from the South. I came from money, lots of it. But not enough to keep me out of the draft. The war part you know."

"Okay?"

"My parents were very limited in their views of people."

"They were racists?"

"No, they just believed if you weren't a WHITE Christian, you were nothing. I was raised that way. But I never believed it. I always believed there was more to the human race than my parent's views. But, since I lived under their roof, I had to hide my views."

"How does Mama fit in?"

"Have you ever heard of Lydia Lane?"

"Wasn't she Superman's girlfriend?"

"No, that was Lois. Lydia was a famous R & B jazz singer from around the time of Billie Holiday."

"Her I remember. She died from a drug overdose."

"Billie and Lydia were not only friends but shared the same drug habit. After Billie died, Lydia Lane disappeared. I play jazz and when I was growing up I had a few records of her. I always wondered what happened to her."

"What did?"

"She got clean, left the music world to pursue other avenues, and found God."

"Is she Mama?"

"Lydia Lane has been at St. Greg's for over twenty years. I'm her third priest."

"How does it feel working with a celebrity?"

"I don't see her as that. She's just Mama. She is SO special and you know why? When she looks at a person, she sees their soul, not their color or gender. She loves people. I love people. I don't have to hide my beliefs with her. She is ST. Greg's to me. Frankly, I can't wait to go home to her. Even if I choose to leave, I won't until I give her the biggest bear hug I can, without hurting her."

"You really love her?"

"Almost as much as my REAL mother."

The rabbit starts making noise.

"Let's go check on Mr. Bunny."

They walk over. He is trying to hop.

"He must be better. He's trying to get out of the box. Maybe he wants exercise?"

"It's not a bad idea. He should be limber when I set him free."

John frowns.

"Why the frown?"

"I don't want to set him free, not as long as traps are still there. Last night after you left, I went for a walk. I did a perimeter search of the area. I took some bags and my tire iron with me. Every time I saw a trap, I broke it and put it on the bag. When I was done, I threw the bag into the lake."

"I hope no one saw you."

"I made sure of that. I used my jungle training. Right now they're rusting away and the lake has a little more iron in it. I know I didn't get them all. That's why I don't want to set him free. Not till I know he'll be safe."

"Were there a lot of traps?"

"I lost count. And that was just around here."

"He or she will only buy more."

"Eventually he'll run out of money. Then what?"

"Credit cards."

John's face lights up.

"What did I say?"

"Pat, you have just solved the problem. You're a genius! Tell me. Has anyone bought traps at Joe's store lately?"

"No. He won't sell them. He never did. This is a fishing community, not a hunting one."

He walks around, grabs a phone and dials.

"But somebody else sells them. And that's how we'll catch them. Detective Taylor, please?"

At this point, it is a split conversation. John is in the cabin with Pat while Lionel is at his desk.

"Detective Taylor, homicide?"

"Lionel, it's me."

"John! How you doing? Are you still at the lake?"

"I'm fine. Lionel, I need a favor. I need you to find someone, a poacher."

"A poacher. John, I deal with people, not animals."

"Can't you make this an exception?"

"Alright. Only because you're asking. What does he look like?"

"I don't know. I've never seen him or her. All I know is he has a lot of traps."

"I need more than that, John. Is he at the lake?"

"Yes."

"Can't help you. That's not my jurisdiction."

"But you have connections? You deal with other cops."

"In HUMAN homicides only. Even if they agree to help, I need more information."

"He probably uses credit cards. Can you trace those?"

"Now, let me get this straight. You want me to find a poacher, in another district, who buys traps using his credit cards, and you have absolutely NO physical description? John, you've lost it. Where would I begin? Lake Elizabeth?"

"No, it would be too obvious here. You'd have to do a perimeter search of the nearest towns."

"This isn't Vietnam, John. It's America."

"Can you at least try?"

"Okay, I'll try but I need town names."

He speaks and hands Pat the phone.

"I don't know any. But Pat does. She's from here. This is Detective Taylor. He's a friend from home. Just answer his questions."

"Me, okay. Hello?"

"Who's this?"

"I'm Pat. I'm a friend of John's."

"Tell me. Has he lost it?"

"Not if you knew what's going on. How can I help you?"

Pat continues the conversation as John walks up to the box. The rabbit starts to stand.

"Don't worry. By the time you're ready to go, everything will be safe."

"John, he wants to talk to you."

He goes and takes the phone.

"Yeah, Lionel?"

"How long do I have?"

"Two days."

"Two days! You're asking for the impossible."

"I know that. But I know you can do it. Will you?"

"I'll try. Where do I call when I get the information?"

"Try my cell first and then the cabin. I really appreciate this. I promise, when I get home, I'm taking you to ANY restaurant you want."

"You better. See you, John."

John hangs up. He is smiling.

"Who was that?"

"Mama's grandson. We were in Vietnam together. He was my sergeant. I love it when a plan goes into action."

"What now?"

"We feed him and then go for a walk and check on him later. It's a beautiful day. Let's not spend it inside. Let's do something revolutionary."

"I have a revolutionary idea, fishing."

"My rod is dead."

She smiles.

"It wasn't two days ago."

"That's not funny."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist it. Don't worry. I have a spare in my car."

"I'm not very good at it."

"I am. I'll teach you. I was born with a fishing pole in my hand."

"Then let's feed him and you can teach me. I'll just get him out of the box."

"No need. Look at the floor."

The rabbit is at his feet. John picks him up and sits down.

"You are feeling better? You're going to be a handful now."

Pat sits by him and pets his ears.

"It looks it. He REALLY likes you."

"He trusts me. He only goes to special people."

"Will he come to me?"

"I don't think so. He doesn't know you."

The rabbit jumps into her lap.

"I wouldn't say that too loud."

"I guess he likes his nurse."

"Give me the carrots. The sooner he eats, the sooner we go fishing."

"Yes, ma'am."

He goes into the kitchen.

…..

Lionel calls Mama. This is a split conversation again.

"St. Gregory's?"

"Hi, Grandma. It's me."

"Hello, me. Have you got a name?"

"Lionel."

"Good. Now that's better. What do you want?"

"I called to inform you I heard from our boy wonder. He called me from the lake."

"John, how is he?"

"I think he lost it. He asked me to find a poacher. He doesn't know if it's a man or woman, or even what they look like. All he could tell me was they may have bought traps with a credit card. He doesn't even know where he could have bought them. I think he's playing Columbo."

"At least he's busy."

"He even had me talk to a woman and she gave me a whole series of towns to check. He's asking the impossible."

"Did he seem happy?"

"He sounded excited."

"Then he's happy alright."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"It means my prayers may have been answered. Anything else, Lionel? Thank you for telling me."

"What are you saying?"

"He's coming home, Lionel. I can feel it. He's coming home."

…

John and Pat are fishing. Pat has fish in her basket and he does not. The lake is calm and the day is beautiful.

"So, John, what are you going to do with the rest of your life?"

"I haven't decided."

"You still gonna be a mechanic?"

"I guess so. I'll probably join a trade school and maybe someone will take pity on me and give me an internship until I graduate. I could have on the job training."

"Sounds thrilling."

"It's what I did in my fantasies. Doesn't everybody?"

"What else did you do in them? Or are they as X-rated as your prior experience?"

"They're not X-rated. When I had chemo, I stayed with my parents. Chemo takes a lot out of a person. So, the church had to go. I took medical leave. When I was home, I started thinking about my life and discovered I missed a real family. I had a wife, Mary. And two boys. I even gave them names and personalities. They were mini-me's. One married and one became a priest. I had it all planned. I opened up my own garage. My eldest took over and his daughter became the youngest and prettiest grease monkey in town. I later retired. And Mary and I lived happily ever after."

"That was beautiful. What ever happened to the REAL Mary?"

"I went after her right before I came here. I made up my mind if I were going to be a real man; she would be with me. I followed her to a restaurant. She was having lunch with her boss. He knew there was a man before and was concerned that man would stalk her. That's when I knew the truth. She told him I was too much of a coward to do that."

"Ouch!"

"I wanted to speak up but I didn't. I am a coward, Pat. The woman I love was right by me and I didn't have to courage to speak up. I left without her seeing me. It was Vietnam all over again. I couldn't kill so they called me a coward. I was a coward that day too."

Pat takes his hand.

"No, John. You were very brave. If you spoke out, it would only confuse her life. She left town and got a new job because of you. Seeing you would only cause chaos. It's not like she can go back home."

He looks at her and smiles.

"I can't believe Brad left you. He was a fool."

"He didn't leave me. We left each other. We're still good friends. We just couldn't make it as roommates."

"Would you be my roommate?"

"I can't. I won't be around much longer."

"Let me put it this way. If I was a free man and you had YEARS before you, would you be my roommate?"

"I would gladly be the roommate of anyone who wouldn't think twice of sacrificing his Loomis."

He leans over and lightly kisses her on the lips.

"Let's continue fishing."

He puts his arm around her shoulders and she puts her head on his.

…..

John and Pat are walking up to the cabin. Each has a bucket and Pat has two poles. They approach the stairs and see the rabbit waiting inside the window.

"Well, I'll be damned. He's waiting for us."

"He's waiting for you. He was your friend first."

"You want to come in?"

"No. I have something to do in town. Besides, HE doesn't need me anymore. He probably doesn't even need you."

"I need you. I need a friend to talk to."

"You don't need me. You have your life all figured out. I should give you back your privacy."

"Please come back tomorrow. We can try some new revolutionary thing?"

"Can it be a boat ride?"

"I'll rent a boat. We can talk some more. Besides, you want to be here when I set him free, don't you?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll be by but I can't stay long. I have some important things to do. See you later, John."

She goes to her car and enters. He looks at his empty bucket and shakes his head. He goes up the stairs and looks at the rabbit.

"Daddy's home."

He enters the cabin.

…

John is in bed asleep. He wakes up to see the rabbit in his face.

"You're up early? Good-morning to you too."

He rubs his eyes again, gets out of bed, puts on his shorts and gets out. He leaves the room and the rabbit follows. He looks at him.

"I guess you're hungry. So am I. Shot first. Then we eat."

He picks up the rabbit and puts him in the box and gets his gear. He gives the shot and pets him.

"One more day and you're shot free. We'll wait a few minutes and then I'll make you breakfast."

Pat comes to the door.

"Hello, in there?"

"Come in. The door's open."

She does.

"You always leave your door open?"

"I forgot to close it after my perimeter search last night."

"It's none of my business but shouldn't the sheriff be involved in this?"

"I know, but some things can't wait. You're early?"

She looks at him and smiles.

"I have some things to do. Nice shorts?"

"You're lucky you came now. A few minutes ago I was in my birthday suit. I sleep in the nude when I can. I can't do it in the rectory."

"Does Mama know that?"

"She's seen me naked. She gave me a bath once. Long story and it isn't X-rated. Let me find Mr. Bunny and I'll get dressed."

Pat walks over.

"I'll feed him."

He goes into the bedroom as Pat pets the rabbit.

"So, how many traps did you find?"

"More than I expected. He restocked."

"Or she?"

"You think it's a woman?"

"Even women know greed. Did your friend call?"

"Not yet. I'll call him later after one more search."

He comes out fully dressed.

"Can I join you in that one?"

"You sure you want to? I thought you wanted a boat ride?"

"I'd rather help you and him."

"Woman after my own heart. Let's give him breakfast first. Then we'll get my tire iron and a few bags and we'll be on our way."

…

John and Pat are walking in the woods. He is carrying the tire iron and bag.

"I think we got them all."

"Then he restocks. I just wish I could catch him or her. When I leave, the problem will come back."

"Afraid so."

"What happens to poachers if they're caught?"

"There's a fine and jail time. They don't have a good time. This time of year is worse. Winter is coming and the animals are preparing."

"What's it like here in winter?"

"We have ice-skating, ice fishing. It's an all year lake."

A truck starts pulling up in the distance.

"Oh, look! That's Mr. Brooks. I know his truck."

"He's stopping."

Mr. James Brooks, the poacher, gets out, grabs a crate and pulls out a trap. He starts to set it up.

"I don't believe it."

John grabs her.

"Quick! Behind this tree."

"He was the last person I expected. I went to school with his son. We even dated."

"You like older men?"

"I meant his son."

"What do we do?"

"I have an idea. Hide the bag and just stay quiet. Follow my lead. I know him."

They do and walk out.

"Mr. Brooks? What are you doing here? I see you've found the traps."

"Traps?"

"Yeah, someone's been putting out traps. They should know it's against the law. People can get hurt."

"Who's your friend?"

"This is John. He's spending a few weeks out here."

"Came for the fishing?"

"Haven't caught a thing? Yet? What you got in the crate?"

"Just some supplies."

"May I see?"

He approaches the truck as Mr. Brooks reaches for his rifle.

"I wouldn't do that, Mr. Brooks. You're already in trouble."

"What will you do? Kill us both and hide the bodies? I'm just visiting. No one will miss me. But Pat's from here. Her uncle will come looking for her. Now move away from the rifle."

John approaches the truck and looks inside. He picks up a box of shells and takes the bullets from the rifle. He puts them in his pockets. He then takes the rifle and examines the crate. It is full of traps. He turns to Mr. Brooks.

"We found him, Pat."

"What will you do now?"

"Now, we're all going into your truck. But first, Pat, call the sheriff. It looks like I caught my first and only fish. I'll go in first and you sit by me. And you, Pat, will sit by Mr. Brooks. We'll make a sandwich."

She does and they do. Mr. Brooks is very nervous. John and Pat are REAL cool.

"Beautiful day. Isn't it, Pat? Nice day for a boat ride."

"Maybe later."

"When will the sheriff be here?"

"In a few minutes."

"Looks like you'll have a busy day, Mr. Brooks. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes."

A phone rings. Everyone looks around.

"Is that you, Mr. Brooks?"

"No."

"You, Pat?"

"No."

"It must be me. Hello? Hey, Lionel. You got the information I asked for?...Great. Let me get a pad and pencil."

He uses the one in the truck.

"Do you mind if I use this?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

He takes the pad and pencil.

"What's the name? Brooks. Mr. James Brooks. I owe you big time...I can take care of it from here. You might say I ALREADY am. Care to talk to Pat?"

He hands her the phone.

"He wants to say hello."

"Hello, Detective. Thank you for the information. It's been a real help. How much data do you have?...Great. Do me a favor and fax that info to Sheriff Green in Elizabeth...Good. You have the number. I'll give you back to John."

She gives him the phone. Mr. Brooks wants to hide.

"Yeah, Lionel. How does prime rib sound?...Can't wait. See you when I get home. Bye. Lionel was my sergeant in Vietnam. That was a nasty war. You look old enough. Were you there, Mr. Brooks?"

"I was in Germany."

"You were lucky. At least there you knew who to trust. In Vietnam you couldn't trust anyone. The person who made your meals would be the one trying to kill you while you slept. And that wasn't even Charlie. Sometimes it was your own troops. Trust is such a difficult issue. Don't you agree, Mr. Brooks?"

A police car drives up.

"Sheriff is here. Looks like your day went from bad to worse."

"Real bad."

….

John and Pat approach the stairs of the cabin. The rabbit waits at the window. Pat sees him.

"That was the biggest fish I ever caught."

"That was the only fish you ever caught."

"And the most gratifying. Will I see you tomorrow? It's time."

"Why wait till tomorrow? Look at him. He's waiting for you again. Set him free today. He'll be safe. The sheriff has removed the remaining traps. Let him go, John."

He looks at the window.

"You're right. It looks like our job is done. I'll give him his last shot and I'll be back. We'll set him free, together."

He leaves and Pat becomes serious for the first time in their relation.

"Then I can finally go. Good-bye, John."

He comes out with the rabbit and puts him on his lap as they sit on the stairs. He looks at Pat.

"We'll wait a few minutes and then I'll remove the splint. Thank you for being here. It meant a lot to me."

"Me, too. More than you know."

He checks the rabbit's eyes and reflexes and removes the splint.

"Well, here goes."

He puts the rabbit on the ground. The rabbit looks at them.

"You can go now. It's safe out there."

The rabbit doesn't move.

"Go on. Don't you want to see your family? We took care of you. You're healed. Just take it easy for a few days. Let those muscles come back on their own."

"He's not moving."

"He will in a few minutes. I can tell."

The rabbit stands up, looks around and then runs into the woods. John and Pat look pleased.

"Live long and prosper, little one."

"Yes, Mr. Spock."

"It seemed the only thing to say. Well, it fit. Care to come in?"

"No, John. I have to leave, forever."

His face drops.

"Why? I still have time here."

"But I don't. I was supposed to leave the day I brought the TV, which you probably never used. I just stayed to take care of Mr. Bunny. I have to go. Brad is expecting me."

He takes her hand.

"I won't say good-bye. Till me meet again, Pat."

"Till me meet again, Father."

"Father?"

"You never lost it. It's still there. I saw it with the rabbit and Mr. Brooks. Just look inside yourself. I know you'll find it."

She stands and walks to her car.

"Pat, I want to be there when the time comes."

"As a priest, or a friend?"

"Both, if you'll let me."

"I'll give Uncle Joe the address. Till we meet again, Father Walker."

"Pat, wait!"

He walks up to her and hugs her.

"God be with you."

"And also with you."

She gets into the car, blows him a kiss and leaves. He waves and watches as she drives off. He is crying. He looks up.

"Well, God. Looks like it's just us again. Please take care of her. Make her last days as painless as possible. She's a good woman. Amen."

He wipes his eyes and goes inside.

….

Paul sits waiting for Mary in a restaurant. She enters and sits down. She is dressed very nicely. He is impressed.

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you. Now will you tell me why you called me?"

He pulls out a box.

"There's something I want to give you. I bought this for you. Open it."

She does. It is a ring.

"It's beautiful. Why are you giving me this?"

He takes her hand.

"I wanted to show you how I felt. I'm in love with you, Mary. I want to help you."

She pulls her hand away and gives him the box.

"You can't help me, Paul. I have to do this baby myself. I can't keep the ring."

"It's not an engagement ring, unless you say YES. Marry me, Mary."

"I don't love you. It wouldn't be fair to you. Why should you take on another man's baby?"

"I want you. I'm ready to take the baby with it. I will love it like my own. We can have our own later."

"Paul, I can't. It's too soon. Can't you just be an uncle?"

"I will be whatever you want me or need me to be. I'm still waiting for as long as it takes."

"I can't, Paul. I don't love you. I like you very much. You're a good friend."

He takes her hand again.

"Mary, please. I come from a loving family. We love babies. I was never very popular with girls. I was always shy. You're the first person I've opened up to. I'll be a good husband and a loving father."

"All I need is a loving uncle. You deserve more, Paul. You deserve real love. My child's father will always be there."

"Then tell him."

"I can't. Because he's-"

"Married?"

"In a way. But not to a woman."

"A man? This is California. I have an open mind."

"Please, Paul. I can't tell you anymore."

He puts the box in his pocket.

"Tell you what? I'll keep the box. I'll be the uncle. In time you'll change your mind. If the father is committed as you say, your baby will need someone. And that someone will be me."

….

John is asleep. He wakes up and scratches his eyes. He looks around sees he is alone. He gets up and put his shorts on and enters the kitchen. He reaches for the coffee can. It is almost empty.

"Figures. Man, I would kill for a Starbucks."

He goes to the fridge and looks in.

"No pop. Not even cold caffeine. Okay, John. Time to get some supplies."

He goes back into the bedroom.

…..

John is in his car. A box of groceries is in the back. He sees a young woman hitching a ride. She is Mary Irving. He keeps on driving and stops a few feet away. She stands waiting. He looks at her through the mirror.

"I must be crazy. A guy could get killed doing this. Course, she REALLY could be in trouble. She doesn't look like a serial killer."

He drives back and stops the car and leans over.

"Where you heading?"

"Los Angeles."

"I can take you into town. There you can hop a bus. Get in."

She gets in. John looks at her. He is apprehensive.

"My name's John."

"Mary."

"Nice name. What's in L.A.?"

"The rest of my life."

"If you say so."

Her stomach starts to rumble. He notices.

"You're hungry. When was the last time you ate?"

"A couple days ago."

"How long have you been on the road?"

"A couple days."

"That settles it. You're eating before you go anywhere. How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Bullshit! You're probably sixteen. Am I right? What is a sixteen-year old girl hitching for? Where are your parents?"

"At home."

"So, what's in Los Angeles that takes you away from home?"

"My boyfriend."

"And how old is he?"

"Twenty-two. Are you always so nosey?"

"When I pick up a minor I am."

He turns to the cabin.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To my cabin for lunch. The last thing I want in my car is an unconscious minor. I could get in a lot of trouble."

He stops the car.

"We're here."

He gets out and takes the box of groceries. Mary slowly gets out and looks at the cabin.

"What a dump? Do you own this?"

"I'm renting."

"I'd ask for my money back."

"You want food or not? Come in."

They enter. He puts the box on the kitchen table. Mary looks around.

"Yuk! What is this? Early disaster movie?"

"It's all I need."

"I'd ask for more if I were you."

He pulls out some hot dogs, buns and condiments.

"Are you a vegetarian?"

"No."

"Good. I'll make some hot dogs. Sodas are on the sink."

"I'd rather have a beer."

He takes a can and shoves it in her face.

"You'll have a soda."

She takes it and pulls out a cigarette. He pulls it away.

"No, thank you."

She then pulls out a joint. He grabs it.

"Not a chance in hell, lady."

He goes into the bathroom.

"That was my last joint."

The sound of a toilet flushing is heard as he comes back.

"What is your problem?"

"I'm trying to keep you sixteen. I'm too late for the sweet part. Mr. 22 took care of that already."

"You have no right to tell me what to do."

"What were you thinking? Why did you leave home for a man who should know better? And why are you hitching? What if I had been a pervert? There's a lot of men out there just waiting for someone like you."

"I can take care of myself."

"Bullshit! I'm a big man and it wouldn't take much for me to overcome you. The last thing you'd be doing would be arguing. I'm making dinner. Drink your pop."

He goes into the kitchen. She sits down and looks around. He puts some dogs in the microwave and continues putting away groceries. The oven turns off. He puts them on buns.

"You can add your own condiments."

He grabs his dog and sits down. She does the same and begins eating.

"This is good. Thanks."

You're welcome. Do you want another?"

"I could use one."

"Make it yourself. I have some things to do."

He starts to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some wood. Oh, that reminds me."

He goes into the fridge, grabs the beer and starts to leave.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting some wood and hiding the beer. I'm building a fire tonight. This room will be cold. That's where I'm sleeping."

"Where will I sleep?"

"In the bedroom."

"You don't have too. You're kinda cute, for an old guy."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Do you want another dog?"

"Maybe later."

"I'm going out for a half-hour. While I'm gone I want you to take a shower. When I return, I want you FULLY dressed. No tricks."

"Yes, sir!"

He leaves. She gives him the finger and goes into the bedroom.

"Why couldn't you have been a serial killer? That I could handle. "

John is coming back to the cabin with the wood. He stops and looks up.

"This is a test, isn't it? You couldn't have been more obvious. Don't worry, God. I'll send her back home. And I'm going to do it as a man. I was a man first and a priest second. I'm gonna try reasoning first. Just give me 24 hours. If in that period I fail, I will get you involved. I'm not going to let you down this time. We got a deal?"

He goes to the stairs and sits down holding the wood. His back is to the door. He looks out at the woods.

"Where are you, Mr. Bunny? Are you watching me and I just can't see you? I hope you are safe. Remember, I will always be your friend."

He looks at his watch.

"Twenty-five minutes to go."

….

John enters the cabin and puts the wood down. Mary is fully dressed and her hair is wet.

"This okay?"

"Much better."

"Where did you put the beer?"

"Where you'll never find it."

"You sound like my father."

"You got the father part right."

He goes into the kitchen and starts another dog.

"Did you make another sandwich?"

"No. I have to watch my figure."

"What figure? You're already a stick. Well, I'm hungry and I don't give a damn about my figure. How was the water?"

"It was okay. Someone was watching me while I was changing. It was a rabbit. He kept watching me. He wouldn't leave the window."

The next words are under his breath.

"Mr. Bunny."

"What did you say?"

"What did he look like?"

"Like a rabbit. What else? He did have a funny paw. It had no hair."

"Fur, not hair."

He sits down and she sits across from him. He eats. She looks at the pole.

"What happened to your pole?"

"A necessary sacrifice. So, Mary, you got a last name?"

"It's Irving."

"What do you intend to do when you reach Los Angeles?"

"Find my boyfriend."

"What about school?"

She sees his book.

"I'm not going back. I'm getting a job. Are you a mechanic?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"That job is a drag."

"So will yours be. The only place that will hire you is Mac Donald's. I'll make more in one week than you'll make in one year. Why don't you change your mind and go home?"

"I want my boyfriend."

"What does Boy Wonder look like?"

She gives him a picture.

"I have his picture. He's in a band. He's hot and he ONLY wants me."

"Green and red hair. He must be real popular at Christmas. I thought rings were worn on fingers, not lips."

"It's pierced. So is his tongue."

"We won't go there."

"He's gonna be rich and famous."

"Like the Beatles?"

"Who?"

"Never mind. You really want to be with him?"

"He's a real man and I'm his woman."

"You're a child, not a woman. Don't try to grow up so fast. You might not like it when you get there."

"I am a woman. If you're nice to me, I might even show you."

"I don't date children. That reminds me."

He stands.

"Where are you going?"

"Getting my laundry bag ready. I've been here awhile. I need to clean some clothes before I go home."

"Can I go with you?"

"No."

He goes into the bedroom and sticks his head out.

"You're staying here and out of trouble. That means no beer, no drugs, and no hitching. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

John is getting his clothes ready. He sees his uniform shirt and collar. He looks up and puts them in the bag.

"Not yet, God. Give me a few more hours. I'll get her home. Still she'll be here all by herself. I can't her finding out before I'm ready."

He comes back out and heads for the door.

"Now, where are you going?"

"To get a beer. I'm old enough to drink. I'm not suffering because you're here. I happen to like beer."

He exits and comes back and looks at his watch.

"It's late. Go to bed. You must be tired."

"What about you?"

He puts some wood in the fireplace.

"I'm going to do some reading. See you in the morning. Good-night, Mary."

"Night. You sure I can't have a beer?"

"Over my dead body, and don't get any ideas."

She leaves the room. He opens his book and starts reading.

…..

Joe is at the Laundromat doing his laundry. He is reading the sports page when John Walker enters with his laundry bag. Joe sees him.

"Hey, Father? You're the last person I expected to see here."

"Even my clothes get dirty. I have to clean them before I go back. Pat leave?"

"She left this morning. She'll call me when she gets there."

John gets his wallet out.

"I need some soap."

He goes to the vending machine. It is by a bulletin board. There is a MISSING PERSONS poster on it. He reads it. It is for Mary.

"You see the poster? Her parents came into the store this morning. They seemed like nice folks. They're offering a big reward. The girl's a runaway. She was last seen around here. Do you know anything about it?"

"No. I've been at the cabin all this time. Where are her parents?"

"At the only motel in town, room 5A. There are a lot of kooks out there. She's probably with God now."

He smiles and looks at this laundry bag.

"No, with a man of God."

John takes his bag.

"Got to go. See you later."

He leaves and sits in his car. He goes into the bag and pulls out his shirt and collar.

"God, it looks like we're in business."

….

John drives up to the cabin. He enters wearing his priestly gear. Mary stands up and looks in surprise.

"What's with the monkey suit?"

He looks up as he speaks.

"It's not a monkey suit. I'm a priest. Hear that God! I am a priest and I'm back!"

"Yuk! I almost gave myself to a priest! You guys are perverts."

"Not this one. I am as honest as they can get. And THAT'S when you went wrong."

He goes into the bedroom and comes out with his suitcase.

"Where are you going?"

He speaks as he dials his phone.

"Home. I'm going home. Hello, St. Greg's. It's me, John, Mama. I'm coming home and I'm back. Don't wait up for me."

He hangs up.

"You're gonna leave me alone?"

He looks out the window.

"Nope. Your parents are right behind me. That's them now."

"Oh shit! I'm screwed!"

"That's your problem. Mine is solved."

The door opens and Mr. and Mrs. Irving enter. John goes to his car, puts the suitcase in and leaves the door open. The rabbit approaches and hops in. John doesn't see him because he is going back into the cabin.

"Baby, are you all right?" asks Mrs. Irving.

"I'm fine, Mom."

The mother hugs her as John Walker grabs the TV.

"Thank you, Father", says Mr. Irving.

"No problem. I have to go, but before I do, I have something to say. I'm sure disciplinary action is next. Mr. and Mrs. Irving, do what you need to do, but do it with love. Remember, you were once mixed-up teenagers. And Mary, you listen to them and do EVERYTHING they say. They are your parents and you're supposed to honor them. That's a commandment. I have to go now."

"But, Father? What about the reward money?"

"I don't want it."

"What do I do with it?"

He gives Mr. Irving the cabin keys.

"You pick the poorest church or temple or charity of your choice and give it to them. I'm sure they'll find a use for it. Good-bye, everyone. I REALLY have to go. Here are the keys. You lock up and give them to Joe at the general store. I'm out-of-here!"

John leaves. He leaves behind his book and the sacrificed pole. They are by the fireplace. Mr. Irving turns to Mary.

"Young lady, you are in DEEP trouble."

John drives off.

…

Joe is outside the storefront when John drives up. He gets out of the car with the TV.

"I'm bringing this back early. I'm going home."

"What about fishing?"

"I caught what I needed, me. Pat taught me that."

"She's a smart lady."

"There's still some food at the cabin. I would get it before it spoils. The Irving's will give you the key. Have you heard from Pat?"

"She just called. She's with Brad. Leave the TV. I need to give you something. Don't move."

Joe leaves and returns with a new pole and letter.

"Pat wanted you to have this. She asked me to give it to you when you left."

"Another Loomis? I can't."

"It's her present to you. You helped her find peace."

"And she helped me find me."

"This is a letter she wrote to you. It has her new address. Thank you, Father. You really helped her."

"I was just being a friend."

"You were being a priest."

"That's what SHE said."

"You and that rabbit made her forget. I wish I could have seen him."

Joe looks in the car.

"You got that right. He's in your front seat."

John looks in.

"What? How did he get there?"

"However he did, it looks like he wants to stay with you? What do you intend to do?"

"I guess I'll bring him home. Maybe I can find a zoo to take him. You got a cage? I don't think my secretary will want a rabbit running around the rectory."

"Give me a minute."

John goes into the car and pulls out the rabbit.

"You are REALLY giving me trouble. It's one thing at the cabin, but Seattle is another."

Joe comes out with a cage.

"Will this do?"

"Fine. Hold Mr. Bunny for a moment."

Joe takes him as John puts the cage in the car and opens the door. He takes the rabbit, puts him in and turns to Joe.

"Thank you, Joe. It's been an honor knowing you."

"Don't be a stranger, Father."

"I won't. I'll come back. And this time, maybe I'll catch some fish."

"You're famous around here. You're the only person to come to Lake Elizabeth and never catch ONE fish."

"Give Pat my love."

Joe closes the passenger door and steps away. John drives off.

…..

John enters the rectory quietly and puts down his suitcase. It is very late. Mama, who has been waiting, rises from her chair. He sees her.

"Mama, you didn't have to wait up for me?"

"Bad habits die hard. It's good to see you, John."

"It's good to see you, too."

He walks up to her and gives her a big, long bear hug.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, John. You can let go now. My ribs are starting to crack."

He lets go.

"Sorry. I don't know my own strength. Let's turn on the light. I don't like the dark."

She does and looks at him. He is beaming.

"I see it was a good trip. You got your groove back."

"Yes, I did. I'm here to stay. There's a friend I want you to meet. He's right outside."

He empties a table and leaves. She is confused. He comes back with the rabbit in a cage.

"A rabbit?"

"A wild rabbit. I call him. Mr. Bunny. He was my friend. I told him secrets I haven't even told you."

She approaches the cage.

"What happened to his paw?"

"It got caught in a trap. I and a friend nursed him back to health. When I was coming home, he hid in my car. Now, I'm stuck with him."

"How did it happen?"

"I saw him the first night I was there. He wouldn't leave the cabin area. It's like he was always protecting me."

"Maybe he was doing more than that. He could have been somebody else's eyes and ears."

"Who?"

She points up.

"Him. If what you're saying is true, you were never alone. He WAS taking care of you."

"And when he got hurt, I took care of him. Now, we're stuck with each other. Would you like to meet him? He's really quiet friendly. You sit down. I'll get him."

John opens the cage and sits down with the rabbit on his lap. He starts to pet him.

"He likes being rubbed in back of his neck."

"May I?"

"I don't think so. He doesn't come to many people. He's still wild. He only comes to people he considers special."

The rabbit jumps to Mama's lap and she pets him.

"Then I must be special. He's not afraid of me at all."

"You are special, Mama. And he's smart enough to know it."

She examines the paw.

"How bad was it?"

"If I hadn't come when I did, he would have lost it. It's a miracle I could save it."

"This explains the strange request you gave Lionel. He doesn't get many calls for poachers. Did you catch the guy?"

"Yes, but others will come. They always do."

"Is HE the reason you came back?"

"The rabbit. He's part of it."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No. What happened is between me and God. This is something I want to keep private."

"Understood. What will you do with, what was his name?"

"I called him Mr. Bunny. I couldn't think of a name. I figured God already gave him a name. I would only confuse him. As to what I'm going to do, I don't know. My first step is to take him to a vet and have him checked out and then ask if a zoo might take him. He deserves to be with other rabbits, especially if they're female. There's no reason for HIM to be celibate. Until then, I'll leave him with me. It will only be a few days. Do you mind?"

She looks at the rabbit.

"Are you kidding? We're already good friends. Aren't we, Mr. Bunny? He says YES."

"I'll put him back in the cage. Do we have any raw carrots?"

"Yes. I'll go cut some in a minute."

"No, I will. He's my rabbit. You have enough responsibilities."

"Speaking of responsibilities, Father Bernard called."

"What did he want?"

"The school is getting a new computer system and he wants you to supervise."

He puts the rabbit in the cage.

"That's Sister Angela's job. She's the principal. Why does he need me?"

"I don't know. I'm just delivering the message."

"I have to see him in the morning. I'll find out. Where is Father Riccardo?"

"Sleeping in your bed."

"That's okay. I'll take the couch. What's his schedule like?"

"He still has a wedding on Saturday and Sunday mass."

"That gives me at least three days to do what **I** want before I go back to work."

"And three nights on the couch."

"I've slept in worse places. It's late, Mama. Go to bed. We're both tired."

He goes up to her and hugs her again.

"I love you so much. I couldn't wait to get back here so I can hold you JUST like this."

"And I love you, John. I'll make the three of us a BIG breakfast. It's not every day we get the return of our prodigal son. You can let go now. I can't sleep standing up."

He lets go.

"Sorry. Night, Mama."

"Night, John. Night, Mr. Bunny."

She leaves. He leans back on the couch.

"There's no place like home."

….

Father Bernard is sitting at his desk when John cautiously enters. Father Bernard looks up and smiles.

"Father Walker? Please come in. Sit."

"Thank you, Father."

John sits down.

"I hear congratulations are in order. You've decided to stay."

"News travels fast."

"Is Father Riccardo still there?"

"Yes, he's busy with Sunday Mass."

"Good. He owes me a dinner. We made a wager on you and **I** won."

"You knew what would happen? How?"

"Because I did the exact same thing."

"And Lake Elizabeth cured you?"

"Who do you think owns that cabin? I do. I bought it on a time-share after my crisis. Since then, I lease it out to the church for such events as yours. That lake has a calming effect. It helps people think a lot clearer. It's like God permanently lives there."

"You're right about that."

Father Bernard leans over to John.

"Before we go any further, I want to make something PERFECTLY clear. Just because I helped you this time, doesn't mean I will take it easy on you. I am STILL your immediate superior and ANYTIME you mess up, I will be there telling you about it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Now what's this about a computer system?"

"The Archdiocese is being a guinea pig for a new computer system. A few schools have been targeted as experimental. St. Gregory's is one of them."

"Why do you need me? Sister Angela is very capable."

"I didn't say she wasn't. She's an excellent administrator. She's one of the best I have. But YOU control everything that happens in your parish and I want you to be informed of every important decision made there."

"Seems to me the decision has already been made. I'm just an afterthought."

"That is true. For what it's worth, I had no part in the choice of schools. That was a higher office. Even **I** have a superior and I don't mean God. I was surprised as you are now."

"So, all I do is supervise?"

"Yes. You will have access to the data. A smaller version of the program will be installed on your computer. That's all I know. This software is a mystery, even to me. Will that be a problem?"

"I don't foresee any. Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"That's about it. You can go now. Enjoy your days off."

John heads for the door.

"Father? How many fish did you catch? Lake Elizabeth is fantastic. I NEVER came back empty."

"I didn't catch any, fish that is."

"Ah yes, the poacher."

"You know?"

"That was a dangerous thing you did. You could have gotten killed."

"I wasn't scared. After you've been shot at by Charlie, nothing scares you. I was more concerned for the safety of my companion."

"Pat?"

"You know about her?"

"I saw her grow up. You see, as the owner of a time-share, I have to spend one weekend a year on the property. One year I was sitting on the porch. It was a beautiful night. I saw her parent's car by the road. They were wonderful people. They waved and I waved back. I turned to go into the cabin and I heard the crash."

"You were the man at the cabin? Pat told me. But she didn't say who."

"Yes, that was me. I ran to the car and got them both out, right before it blew up. I ran back to them but they were already with God. There was nothing I could do. Needless to say, I didn't get any fish that year. I have known Pat almost all her life. It saddened me to find out she was ill. She's a good woman."

"You don't have to tell me that."

"Joe said you really helped her piece of mind."

"I feel like I robbed her of Joe's quality time."

"Joe sent her to you. He knew what he was doing. Finding that rabbit was a Godsend. It made Pat forget."

"I was only being a friend."

"You were only being a priest."

"That's what she said."

Father Bernard rises from his chair.

"Before you leave, I want to make one thing PERFECTLY clear. As long as you remain in this order, you are and forever will be a priest first and a man second. If you learned anything from this experience, this should be it."

"Yes, I learned it. Thank you for helping me."

"Any time. You're a good administrator and I didn't want to lose you."

"May I ask one question? Next spring, may I use the cabin for a weekend? I liked it. Maybe I'll even try fishing."

"I'll try to arrange it."

Father Bernard sits down.

"You may go now. I want to know your feelings about the software when it comes. It's due in two weeks. Their representative will contact you. I don't know the name but I know it's a woman."

"I'll do the best I can."

John turns and leaves the office.

 **ONE MORE ANGEL IN HEAVEN**

John walks into the more-than-average-active police station and approaches Lionel's office. He is holding the cage with Mr. Bunny in it. The rabbit looks curiously around as many legs and feet walk by him. He approaches the office. Lionel looks up and smiles.

"Hey, John. It's good to see you back."

"Good to be back, Lionel. I brought a friend."

He puts the cage on the desk.

"So, this is the famous rabbit? I've heard a lot about him."

John sits down.

"He's my new friend. You wanted to know why I asked you to find a poacher. His paw should give you the answer."

Lionel looks in the cage.

"This is what kept me busy for two days? Bugs Bunny? Maybe I should send him the bill. Will he pay me in carrots?"

"I call him, Mr. Bunny. Say it with respect."

"At least you caught the guy. Now what? He's your new roommate?"

"Till I can find a place for him."

"Don't look at me. I don't do pets. So, John? You've really decided to stay?"

"Till death do me part."

"Good! Because this confusion is a REAL pain in the ass. You do remember I said PRIME RIB?"

"Just name the date. Any night but Christmas Eve. I have a prior commitment."

John sees plenty of commotion.

"What's going on? This place is busier than usual."

"Another drive-by shooting. This one is extra tragic. Young mother heard the shots and saw the car coming. She shielded her daughter's body with hers. Mom didn't make it. The daughter is in shock. We have her here. She's the only witness."

"How young?"

"Six."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"We need to know if she saw anything but she hasn't said a word. Unless you can get her to talk, we're all stuck. The city sent in a psychologist. Pretty woman. Nice legs. She's having trouble and she's a trained professional."

A young woman approaches the desk. She has long dark red hair and brown eyes. Her name is Melanie. She is an Angel.

"Detective Taylor? So the rumor I hear is true."

"What rumor?"

"There's a rabbit in the house."

John stands and faces Melanie. He checks out her legs and is very pleased.

"This is Melanie, the city psychologist."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Father Walker, Lionel's friend."

"I'm glad you're here, Father."

"Is there something I can do to help?"

"You, no. But your rabbit can. The little girl hasn't said one word. Your rabbit might bring her out of it. May I borrow him?"

"Afraid I can't do that. He has met some people but he still is wild. I have to be there to control him. He knows me."

"I have no problem with that. Do you, detective?"

"If it works, do it. The sooner we clear up this case, the better."

"Then come with me."

The three and Mr. Bunny go towards a room. A little girl named Joanna sits just staring. The three walk in. John puts the cage on the table as Melanie gets on her knees and takes Joanna's hands.

"Joanna, I brought a friend. His name is Father Walker. He's a priest."

"Hello, Joanna. We came to help you."

He goes to the table and pulls out the rabbit.

"I brought a friend. Would you like to meet him? His name is Mr. Bunny."

There is no response from the girl.

"How about I put him in your lap? He won't bite."

He takes her hand and puts it on Mr. Bunny's neck.

"He likes it if you pet him there. Let me show you."

He moves her hand and lets go. She slowly looks down at Mr. Bunny and begins petting. John looks at Melanie.

"Well, it's a start."

"She one of yours, John?"

"No. Never saw her before in my life. Not everyone is Catholic."

"I have to wait outside. The temp from the shelter is coming. Her only family is an aunt. It's gonna take a day before she comes in. We just NOW notified her. I'll be right outside."

Lionel leaves and Joanna looks up.

"What's his name?"

"Horatio", answers Melanie.

"Ma'am, I called him Mr. Bunny."

"His real name is Horatio."

"Horatio?"

Mr. Bunny stands up and wiggles his ears.

"He's never done that before."

"He's never been called his real name before."

John looks at the rabbit.

"Well, it is better than Mr. Bunny. I guess."

"His foot is hurt?" asks Joanna.

"Yes, it is. He got caught in a trap and I saved him. I was his doctor."

"Can I touch it?"

"Just be careful."

She pets the paw and the rabbit stays down. Lionel watches from the outside as a young man with black curly hair and glasses approaches him. He is carrying a small grocery bag. He is Alex.

"Detective Taylor? I'm Alex from the shelter. I came for the girl."

"That's her in there, with the rabbit. She's still in shock."

"Where did the rabbit come from?"

"He belongs to a friend of mine, the priest. It's his new pet."

John comes out.

"Lionel, do we have any milk and cookies at the station?" asks John.

"What do we look like, a kindergarten? All we have is coffee and donuts."

"I have some. It's in my bag."

"And you are?"

"Alex. I'm replacing Miss Rossi at the shelter until the permanent person arrives."

They shake hands.

"I'm Father Walker and that's my rabbit. He seems to have calmed her. I thought some comfort food would make it easier for her to talk?"

"That's not a bad idea. Detective, could we have a glass?"

"And a bowl for the rabbit."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right up."

John and Alex enter the room. Alex takes out the milk and cookies and puts them on the table.

"Joanna, this is my friend, Alex. He's brought you something to eat. Do you like cookies?" asks Melanie.

Lionel comes in with a glass and bowl. John takes Mr. Bunny.

"How about you and my rabbit have some milk?"

Alex pours milk into both containers. Mr. Bunny starts to drink. Alex gives Joanna a glass. She doesn't go for it.

"I even have chocolate cookies. How about it, Joanna? Why don't you join the rabbit for dinner? Take my hand and sit at the table. You can have dinner together."

She takes his hand and sits down. She picks up the glass and starts to drink and then grabs a cookie.

"I knew Horatio would help."

"Look, lady. I don't know where you got that name. I don't even know if he has a name."

"Everything has a name, Father. You seem very possessive", comments Alex.

"I did save his life. He's my only son."

"Then could we borrow your son for a few days? Joanna responds to him."

"Absolutely not! She doesn't know the first thing about caring for a rabbit. **I'M** still learning."

"Just tell me what we need to know and I'll take care of him myself. It's just for a few days until the aunt gets her. Then I promise I'll give him back."

"Guess it couldn't hurt?"

"I promise you. He'll stay in my room."

"Well, the vet says he's clear from any harmful diseases. I saw to that today."

Joanna reaches over and pets Mr. Bunny.

"Okay. But I want him back. I'm checking on petting zoos that will take him. I can't keep him."

"Thank you, Father. You won't be sorry."

"You're welcome. Listen, you two. I used to work closely with Miss Rossi on a lot of problem cases."

"So we've heard. The people at the shelter rave about you."

"I'd like to work with Joanna. Not individually, but as adults."

"I have no problem with that. Melanie?"

"Me either."

John hands him his card.

"Good. Here's my card. Come to the rectory for dinner."

"Tonight after we get her settled in. Thank you for the use of Horatio."

"Do me a favor? Try not to confuse him with too many names. Come with me, Alex, and I'll tell you how to take care of him."

The two men leave the room. Joanna continues petting Mr. Bunny, who is still drinking the milk.

….

John is setting up the table in the rectory dining room. Mama is bringing out some dishes.

"What time are they coming?"

"They called. They're on their way. They want to get Joanna settled."

"Poor child. How is she doing?"

"Too soon to tell. Mr. Bunny has calmed her down."

"Is it safe to leave your rabbit at the shelter?"

"Alex is taking care of it."

Voices are heard approaching the door. It is Alex and Melanie.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"Up the stairs and to your left. Just follow the smell of food."

Alex and Melanie enter. Alex is holding a bottle of wine. John walks up to them.

"Glad you could make it? Let me have your coats?"

"Thank you for having us."

Alex and Melanie give John their coats. He puts them in a closet. He takes the bottle.

"Good wine. I've had it before."

"It's for you. I don't drink. Ginger ale is fine for me."

"I prefer coffee."

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, Mama. Lydia, this is Alex and Melanie. They're helping at the shelter. Everyone, this is my secretary, Lydia Lane."

Alex shakes her hand.

"Miss Lane. It's a pleasure to meet you. This is my friend, Melanie. We're working on the drive-by survivor."

"Poor child. What a thing to see?"

"Well, let's sit down. Dinner is hot. I'll get some wine glasses."

"And I'll get the soda and coffee."

"I'll help you."

"That would be nice. Just follow me."

The two women exit. Alex follows John to the table.

"This is a nice spread."

"We don't normally do this. Usually it's mac and cheese. We're very simple here."

"So, how long have you been a priest?"

"Not long in priest's years. I got a late start. I had a small interruption in my life, an unexpected invitation to Asia."

"You were drafted?"

"Wasn't my choice? How's Joanna?"

"She was sleeping when we left. She still hasn't realized what happened. She thinks her mother is coming back. Thanks for lending us Horatio."

"Where did you get a name like Horatio?"

"It's his. God gave it to him."

"And you speak bunny?"

Melanie and Mama come back with the drinks.

"Where are the glasses?" asks Mama.

"Sorry, Lydia. We got to talking and I forgot. I'll do it now."

He gets the glasses as the four sit down.

"I'd like to say grace", asks Alex.

"Be my guest."

"Father, thank you for the company and the food."

"That was short."

"I can't wait to taste this delicious meal. I'll open the wine."

Alex takes the bottle while John and Mama start passing around the plates of food. Alex opens the bottle and fills the wineglasses. He picks up his ginger ale.

"I'd like to make a toast", comments Alex.

They all raise their glasses and cups.

"To good friends."

"Here here! Let's eat. I'm starved."

"Is Mr. Bunny behaving?" asks Mama.

"Horatio is doing just fine."

"They think Horatio is his real name."

"It is. He told me."

John and Mama look at each other.

"So, how long have you two been working together?" asks John.

"Where did you get that idea?"

"You seem to be an item."

"You think that we're? Oh, no. We're just good friends."

"Yes, friends."

"Excuse me for saying this. But you must be blind, Alex. Melanie is a beautiful woman. She turned a lot of heads at the station."

"Haven't you ever had a female friend who turned heads before?"

"Yes, But I am a priest. I don't see YOUR collar."

"Alex and I work well together. We like it that way. Not everything ends in romance."

"Sometimes romance only destroys a friendship."

"You got that right. Forgive me for asking. It wasn't my place."

"Any news on the shooter yet?" asks Mama.

"No, there were other ADULT witnesses but they were too busy ducking."

"They were avoiding the incoming", comments Alex.

"Why did you use that word? Incoming. We used it Vietnam. Were you over there?"

"I've been a lot of places. I don't remember all of them."

"Vietnam is not a place you'd forget. I know I can't. I still see it in my nightmares. You've been very evasive, Alex? Were you there?"

"Yes."

"Lydia, do you have many drive-by shootings?" asks Melanie.

"More than we want. It's a regular war zone out there sometimes."

"I've buried many a victim. This is a war zone. Not even the church is safe. One resident tried to shoot me, right in front of the statue of the Virgin Mary."

"In your own church?"

"It was Charlie all over again."

"You know, I know several Vietnamese people. And they hate being called that name."

"It's what we called them. We couldn't trust any of them. It's no wonder some of us cracked. I'm one of the lucky ones. I found myself. A lot of us are permanently lost."

"You're remembering?" asks Mama.

"There are things I will never forget. You ask us about drive-by's. There was more than that in Vietnam. We were working with another platoon. They were out too long and not allowed rest and relaxation. We were supposed to relieve them. We got to the site and heard gunfire. It stopped after a few minutes. One man came towards us and said everything was under control. We approached the village and saw what he meant. There was a mountain of bodies; men, women, and children. You could still see the look of terror on their faces."

John looks at Mama.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Lydia. This isn't dinner conversation."

"You're right. It isn't. But it's the first time I've heard you talk about Vietnam. I hear you and Lionel. And you always shut up when I come. You leave that part of your life a secret from me."

"Some things a lady shouldn't know."

"You joke about the red-light district all the time. But you never talk about your pain. I'm here to listen."

"You don't want the truth, Mama. Trust me."

"I've been through a lot in my life. I've seen it all."

"You haven't seen what I have. And I hope you never do."

"Miss Lane. I can't help thinking I've heard your name before." asks Alex.

"Lydia was a famous singer."

"I recall your name being used along Billie Holiday."

"Billie and I were friends. I was there the first night she sang "Strange Fruit". She was so terrified. Her white piano player made her do it. Strange, you look like him."

"I have that kind of face. A lot of people recognize me."

"I recognize you too. I just can't place it. Is this your first time at the shelter?"

"Yes."

"Then it's not the shelter. You're too young for Vietnam. Other than San Diego, I've only been to Lake Elizabeth."

"I was in Lake Elizabeth. It was some years back. It's very lovely there."

"Yes, it is. Were you fishing?"

"I was there on business. That was the weekend of a bad car accident. Two people died. It was a Polish name."

"Kowalski. It happened right by my cabin. How old were you?"

"Do you have more coffee, Lydia?" asks Melanie.

"There's some in the kitchen. I'll get it."

"No, I will. Be right back, Melanie."

Alex leaves. John is very suspicious.

"Something wrong, John?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just doing some math in my head."

Alex returns with a pot and sits down. He pours a cup for Melanie.

"Would anyone else want some? It's nice and hot."

"Maybe later. Mama, what's for dessert?"

"Your favorite, Angel Food Cake. I'll go get it."

"Let me help you."

The two women leave. John stares at Alex.

"I give up. Where have I seen you before?"

John looks at the bowl

"Soup? You were working the soup kitchen in San Diego?"

"I was wondering when you would remember."

"Only then your hair was longer and in a ponytail. You always had it in a net."

"I had to keep the hair out of the food."

"I don't remember much about you or us?"

"I do. I recognized you when I saw you at the station. You look much better now."

"I was a drunk then."

"Not always. We had quite a few good chats."

"I don't remember talking to you or anyone."

"You remember Leonard?"

"Father Miller, of course. He got me out of there."

"Who do you think told him about you? I knew you needed help. Did he help you?"

John points to his collar.

"Yes. This was MY idea, not his."

"You've come along way, John. Be proud of what you've become."

"I am."

The women come in with the cake and start cutting. John remains silent as they eat.

….

John and Mama are doing the dishes. He is drying. She is putting away.

"That was one crazy dinner."

"I'll say. You attacked Alex for no reason. He was just trying to be nice."

"He wasn't being honest with us."

"How do you know? You did recognize him?"

"He worked the soup kitchen when I was on the streets."

"What does that mean?"

"Hear me out. I left Vietnam when I was twenty. I was on the streets for almost three years before I met Leonard. I chose this vocation about a year later. Then, there was training. And then my years here. If you were to see a picture of me at twenty and me now, you could see I've aged. HE has not. His face is the same. He's like Dorian Gray."

"Are you sure?"

"He had long hair he wore in a ponytail. It was always in a net because he worked with food. And he didn't have glasses. But remove all that and HE hasn't aged."

"Maybe he had work done?"

"I don't think so. And there's something else. He talked about an accident at Lake Elizabeth where two people were killed. I know about it. Their little girl was supposed to be with them but she got sick and had to stay home. He says he was there on business when the accident happened. This is impossible."

"How do you know?"

"Because I met that little girl. She's a grown woman. That accident happened over twenty years ago. Alex would have been in grade school. Now either he's not telling us everything or my first grade math teacher has been lying to me all these years? I know there's more to this. I just wish I knew what it was."

He looks at the plate.

"What are you looking at?"

"I just noticed there are Angels on this plate?"

"I like Angels. Now that you mention it, there was something different about Melanie."

"I didn't see anything."

"Course not. You were looking at her legs."

"I'm a man. I can look. I just can't touch. What's wrong with her?"

"She drank enough coffee to float the Titanic. She never relieved herself."

"Maybe she has good kidneys?"

"No one is that good."

"You're getting crude, Lydia."

"I know coffee and I know bladders. And Melanie was missing the connection."

John puts down his plate.

"Well, that's enough confusion for tonight. I'm going to bed and sleep on this problem. I always think better when I'm asleep."

"You do that, and promise me ONE thing? Wear some shorts. You're not alone in your cabin anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I needed to call you to the phone yesterday. I knocked on your door and opened it ajar. Your blankets had fallen off."

"Oops! What did you see?"

"The moon."

"I'll wear some shorts."

….

Alex and Melanie are with Joanna in the shelter office. She has Mr. Bunny on her lap and is petting him. Alex comes by and rubs his ears.

"You really like him?"

"He's nice and soft."

"You're gonna have to give him back. He belongs to the priest."

"Can't I keep him?"

"He let you keep him till your aunt gets here. Then you go home with her."

"What about my mom?"

Alex bends down.

"She's not coming home. She's in heaven."

"With the Angels?"

John comes in and stops. Melanie sees him and smiles.

"Your mother is with God. She's watching you RIGHT now. She loves you very much."

"When will I see her again?"

Alex looks at John.

"Soon. But you have to live a long life first. Hello, Father? "

"Alex? Could we speak in private?"

Alex stands.

"Of course. Joanna, you take the rabbit and wait outside."

Joanna and Mr. Bunny leave.

"He really has lifted her spirits. Thank you for letting us use him."

"I didn't come for the rabbit. I came to clear something up. After you left, I did the math. You are hiding something. Both of you are."

"Please explain."

"For you to be on business at Lake Elizabeth when the accident happened, you would have been in GRADE school. The same goes for the soup kitchen. You don't age. What are you? Dorian Gray? Do you have a portrait in the attic which ages instead?"

Alex looks at Melanie, who nods.

"We have to tell him. Do you want the honors?"

"You do it. You've known him longer."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew you before the soup kitchen. I've known you all your life. Melanie and I are Angels, sent from God."

"Right? And I'm Howard Hughes? Tell the truth, Alex. I wasn't born yesterday."

"We are."

The two start to glow. John's face drops.

"Oh my God! You really are."

"You weren't supposed to know. We were supposed to help Joanna and leave. All we needed from you was Horatio."

"My rabbit?"

"God's rabbit. You simply took care of it. It was all planned. He was supposed to find you, watch you, become your friend and sneak into your car, so he could help Joanna."

"And the trap? Was that planned?"

"No. That was unfortunate. Plans were changed and alterations had to be made, even a sacrifice."

"I told you to sacrifice your Loomis", adds Melanie.

"You were at the cabin?"

"We both were. Horatio was giving his reports to us. He told us everything."

"Everything?"

"Your last two adventures were very honorable. You helped Pat and sent Mary home. But your first?"

"Naughty? Naughty? Horatio gave us a mouthful on that", Melanie scolds.

"I tried to tell her THREE times."

"You didn't try hard enough."

"Okay, you got me. After all, I am a man and I was thinking of leaving. And it's not like she wasn't...Let's forget that. Okay? I'm safe. I'll never see her again. So you just called me for the rabbit. You didn't want me?"

"You weren't our case. You were once before. Who do you think sent Leonard to you? That was my job and I did it without tell either of you anything."

"This time you got caught. Now what? Do I lose my rabbit too?"

"You'll get him back. This is only temporary. He's quite a character. I can see why the Father used him."

"He told us quite a lot."

"About me?"

"Yes. He wants you to know he thanks you for helping him. You're a good friend."

"I was alone. He was someone to talk to."

"He also said he's not mad about going to the zoo. He's looking forward to it. He likes people."

"But he will miss you and hopes you'll visit him."

"Often."

"Now what?" asks John.

"Now what, what?"

"If I'm not supposed to know what you are, will I be zapped to forget?"

"Do you want to be?"

"No. I want to remember this. All my life I've wondered if Angels really existed. I always get asked that."

"And each time you say NO. What will you say now?"

"I have no idea. If I tell the truth, they'll lock me away. Will I be zapped?"

"What do we look like? Flash Gordon? No. Just consider this a visitation from God."

"God. I envy you. You've seen him. You know what he looks like."

"So have you. You saw him every night at the cabin. When you watched the sunset?"

"And you see him every day. You said it yourself. It's in the face of a child, the marriage of two people, theirs child's baptism. He is everywhere and you HAVE seen him."

"He has a message for you."

"Me? Probably thanks for the use of the bunny."

"He loves you, John Walker. Not only are you a fine priest, you're a fine man. You proved it with Pat and Horatio."

"And later Mary."

"But not with Barbara."

"No", Melanie says, shaking her head.

"When do I get my rabbit back?"

"Tonight. I'll bring him myself."

"I feel so foolish. All through dinner I was accusing you of blindness when I was the one blind. My mind was in the gutter. And here I was entertaining Angels. I don't know what to say. I'm a real idiot."

"God doesn't make idiots. You remember that".

"Well, I guess that's it. I have to go before I say or do anything else stupid."

John starts to walk out.

"Father? Go see Horatio. He misses you. He should be in the hall."

"I will. Thank you. I'll have to talk to him about his BIG mouth."

John leaves. Alex turns to Melanie.

"I really wanted to tell him", says Alex.

"I know. But he'll find out soon enough."

"Barbara is not a secret he can avoid."

"It's too bad he'll never know the most important secret of his life."

"And it's in San Diego."

…..

John is standing by the statue of the Virgin Mary at his church. Behind her are Angels etched into the wood. He touches them as Mama approaches from behind. She starts singing.

""Blue moon, you caught me standing alone. Without a dream in my heart. Without a love of my own.""

John turns and glares.

"You've made your point, Lydia. I'll wear shorts. I'm sorry you were displeased."

"Oh, that's not it. It's just that the moon was awful flabby."

"Lydia! Look who's with us!"

"I'm sure she knows you have a flabby butt."

"Is this the reason you came to see me?"

"No. I have a message. The software rep will be here tomorrow morning."

"Did you call Sister Angela?"

"Yes, I did. She's coming at nine."

"Good. Now can we can the LUNAR subject, please?"

He looks at the wood etchings.

"Yes, John. I knew I'd find you here. I know what Alex and Melanie are. I remembered my plates. It all made sense. Am I right?"

"Yes. He told me this morning. I didn't believe him until the light of God shone through him. The whole room lit up. I wish you could have seen it. It was like a Christmas tree. All my life I've wondered if they really exist. Now I know and I can't say anything."

"Did they tell you not to?"

"I'm telling myself not to. If I do, they'll lock me up and throw away the key. Your flabby-butted priest will be in a strait jacket."

"You have a point."

"People ask me all the time if Angels are real and I always say NO. If I say YES no, they'll want to know if I've seen them and what they look like. Then what? I can't lie to them. What would you do?"

"I would tell the truth. But then I'm just a secretary. You're the boss."

"What will I say?"

"I'm sure you'll find the words. You always do. By the way, what did he look like?"

"The same, only shiny and more translucent."

"Wings?"

"No wings. Melanie lit up too. It's a shame. Why can't a human female have legs like hers?"

"Should you be looking at her that way?"

"I'm still a man, Mama. I just can't touch."

"I bet her butt isn't flabby."

"Lydia! Clean up your mind. Mary's watching."

Mama speaks as she walks away.

"She changed HER son's diapers."

John looks at the statue and then up.

"Sorry about that. She does have a sense of humor. That's why I love her so much. Thank you, Father, for letting me keep that knowledge. I always believed I wasn't alone. Now I know for sure."

John touches the etchings one more time and walks away.

….

John is at his computer typing. He is holding a letter in his hand when Alex appears from behind holding the rabbit cage. John turns and jumps.

"You scared me."

"I'm sorry."

"I didn't hear the door open."

"I didn't use the door."

"Oh, yeah. You don't need to."

"I brought back Horatio."

"I don't know if I should take him back. I'm a little miffed. He has a big mouth."

"He meant well. He was just doing his job."

"Does that have to constitute treason?"

Alex puts the cage on the floor.

"My, we sure are touchy? What are you typing?"

"The sermon for midnight mass."

"May I read it?"

"It's rather long."

Alex walks over and waves his hand over the computer.

"No problem. Very good, Father."

"You read it all?"

"I'm a fast reader. What you said is very true. It will definitely leave an impression."

"But is it fit for Christmas?"

"I couldn't think of truer words."

"They're generic."

"They're universal and quite fitting for Christmas. Maybe I'll even be there."

"You're staying?"

"No. Melanie and I are only leaving the shelter. We haven't finished with Joanna. The real replacement will be here soon."

"Will I see you again?"

"John, I need to tell you my official title. I was in Lake Elizabeth to take Pat's parents' home."

"You're the Angel of Death?"

"Yes."

"And Melanie?"

"She's a friend who was helping out. Her specialty is truth."

"And yours is death. "

"It is true that every time I show up, someone can die, but not always. Sometimes I just do case work. I was the one who moved that bullet in Vietnam. You weren't meant to die that day. Sometimes I do both."

"Like Joanna?"

"I took her mother home."

"Then I must be lucky. I'm still alive and kicking, unless there's something you haven't told me?"

"No. You know everything. You did almost need me, twice. Years ago, when your lifestyle wasn't as...dry. My assignment was for Leonard to meet you. And he would do the rest. And when you became ill. It was up to your body and faith to pull you through, and it did. I was on call if you didn't. Well, I have to go now."

Alex extends his hand to shake. John looks at the hand and hesitates.

"Something wrong, John? You shook my hand before."

"That was when I thought you were human. Now it's different."

"Are you afraid of my title?"

"That's part of it."

Alex walks closer and extends his hand again.

"I assure you I won't steal you away. You're here for a LONG, LONG time. John?"

They shake.

"Your hand is warm. Thank you, Alex."

Alex walks to the cage.

"Take care of yourself. And take care of Horatio."

"Did his mother name him?"

"God did, just like he named you. May I hold him before I go?"

"Yeah, sure."

John picks up the cage and put it on the table. He opens up the cage, picks up Mr. Bunny and gives him to Alex. Alex pets him.

"He really is a gentle and noble creature."

John turns to the computer.

"You won't get any arguments from me. That's the point of my…sermon."

Alex is gone and Mr. Bunny is back in the cage. He walks back to the cage.

"Man, he works fast. Now, Mr. H. We have to talk about secrets and privacy. I have a few words for you."

…..

John is turning on his computer as Mama enters. She is with Barbara, the software rep. Her hair is much shorter and looks like a wig. John sees her and his eyes open up with anger. So does hers.

"John, this is Miss Peters. She's here to demonstrate the new software."

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you what I did when we met."

"And that's ALL you told me. You left some parts out!"

"As did you, **Father! "**

"I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen. You only wanted one thing!"

"I didn't see you complaining! You LIKED what happened."

Mama leaves and goes into the study as Sister Angela enters. The argument can be heard outside and probably out of the state of Washington. John and Barbara are heard in the other room.

"What man wouldn't! You wouldn't stop! All you wanted was sex."

Sister Angela and Mama are in shock.

"And so did you. And you call yourself a priest! You did a lot of things you shouldn't even know about!"

"You showed me some, yourself!"

"Maybe I should leave?" asks Sister Angela.

"You can't. That woman is the software rep."

"You could have told me you were a priest!"

"You wouldn't listen. All you wanted was a marathon."

"Which you were glad to oblige."

"I've never heard Father so angry", comments Sister.

Mama takes Sister's arm.

"I've never seen Father so horny. Sister Angela, why don't you go back to your office? I'll bring the rep to you."

"Yes, Miss Lane, gladly."

Sister Angela leaves. Mama enters the study and John sees her.

"Mama, why didn't you tell me who the rep was?"

"I didn't get her name until today. And don't take that tone with me. I didn't sleep with you."

"For the record, we didn't sleep."

"Whose fault was that? You wouldn't even let me make breakfast or lunch. You said you didn't want food, only me!"

"Give me a break! There was nothing special about you. I could have done a lot better than your face."

"It wasn't my face you were interested in!"

"Will you two stop! Now, that's better. I don't care what happened or why. We have a problem here. She's the rep and you HAVE to listen to her."

"Not in my church."

"I have two words for you. Father Bernard!"

John shuts up.

"I knew that would put the fear of God into you. He wants your thoughts on the new system. And that won't happen if you argue about your SEXUAL habits. Now, let's get this over with. And then you two can kill each other. Miss Peters, are you ready to see Sister Angela?"

"Yes."

"Good, then come with me. You can leave your purse. I promise John won't take anything. Just bring what you need and follow me."

"I'll need to show FATHER Walker the software on his computer too."

"Not alone, lady. You're dangerous."

"I didn't MAKE you pull your pants down."

"That is enough! Come with me, Miss Peters.

Barbara leaves the purse and exits with her case and laptop. John picks up the purse to put it in the study when a bottle falls out. It reads "Zofran". Zofran is a drug he used when he had therapy. It reduces nausea. He realizes his mistake.

"Now it all makes sense."

He sits there holding the pills. He is still sitting on the bed holding the pills when Mama and Barbara enter. He looks up, putting the pills in his pocket.

"Is it logged on?" asks Barbara.

"What?"

"Your computer? I need to install the program."

John stands.

"Mama, could you leave us, please?"

"Gladly. Just don't make me call Lionel. I don't want a murder in MY church."

She leaves. Barbara walks up to him. He walks over and pulls off her wig. She is in shock and tries to hide her head. He gives the wig back.

"I had to know for sure. I'm sorry."

Barbara is near tears. She puts the wig back on.

He pulls out the pills.

"These fell out of your purse. I read the label when I tried to put them back."

He gives her back the pills.

"I also took them for nausea when I had cancer."

"You had it?"

"Yes. If you took the time to TALK to me, I would have told you. That's why we met at the bar. You were sent to me for counseling, not sex. Now, will you please tell me the truth?"

"They found a lump in my breast a few weeks before. I was due for a biopsy. If they were right, I would lose it. I got scared. What man would want me after I lost it? I wanted just ONE more man to see both of them."

"And that man was me. That explains why you were so desperate. Barbara, if you had heard me out, you'd see that I could help you, not hurt you instead."

"I was scared I wouldn't be attractive anymore."

"Barbara, you are a VERY attractive woman. You didn't have to force me to react."

"But you were a priest?"

"I was in Lake Elizabeth because I was considering leaving. I found you attractive. I might have even suggested it. Did you ever consider that?"

"No."

"What's the prognosis?"

"I lost the breast but the doctor says I will recover."

He takes her hand.

"As one survivor to another, listen to them. They know what they're saying. Do what they say and don't be afraid. You WILL get your life back. I did. Look at me now. I'm healthy as a horse, whatever that means. You will be too. Let God help you and you'll make it."

"But what man would want me now? I'm scarred for life. I'm only twenty-five."

"And you'll live to be twenty-six. You're one of the lucky ones. Remember that? Can we start over? If there is anything I can do for you, please tell me and I'll do it."

"Are you really a priest now?"

"One hundred percent."

"There is something you can do for me."

"Just name it. It's yours."

Mama opens the door ajar and sees them. She has heard the whole conversation.

"Hear my confession."

He pulls his hands away.

"I can't, Barbara. That's the one thing I can't do. I know you a little TOO well. Let me take you to another priest."

"I want you. You've been there and know how I feel."

"God won't see it that way. I can't be impartial. I'm sorry. I can't do it."

Mama opens the door.

"You have too, John. It's your duty."

"I can't, Mama. It wouldn't be right."

"It wouldn't be right NOT to. She asked for you. What was it Father Bernard said? You are a priest first and a man second?"

He looks at Barbara.

"You're right, Mama. Can you leave us alone please?"

She closes the door.

….

John and Mama are eating breakfast in the kitchen. She stares at him. He is very quiet. He grabs his cup and starts to drink and looks at her who STILL looks back.

"What? What I do now?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Not in your life. I don't ask about you, do I? I respect your privacy."

"That is true."

"Then please respect mine."

"I do, John. I just can't help wondering what ELSE you did on your summer vacation."

"Nothing else."

"Why don't I believe you?"

Sister Angela enters. John looks up.

"Sister?"

Mama turns.

"Is there a problem with the program?"

"No, Father. A woman came to the school looking for you. She says she's a friend of yours."

"Miss Peters?" asks Mama.

"No, another one."

She looks at John.

"Another woman? Why, Father? You're a regular Casanova."

"I'll send her in."

Sister Angela leaves and returns with Pat. She is thinner and her face is grayish. John sees her, smiles and runs to hug her.

"PAT!"

Mama and Sister Angela are surprised.

"Don't tell me. I DON'T want to know", says Sister.

She leaves.

"But I do."

"I am so happy to see you. I can't stop thinking about you."

"Boy! I really made an impression."

He brings her to Mama.

"Pat, this is Mama. Lydia, this Pat Andrews. She was Mr. Bunny's nurse."

"Miss Lane, I've heard so much about you. You're all he talked about."

"Funny, I've heard nothing about you."

"That's odd. Why would he hide our relationship?"

"Probably because it was better than the last one I heard about. She was a real sex kitten."

"You told her about Barbara?"

"She met Barbara. She just installed new software at the school."

"But not before WWIII broke out. I'd never heard him yell until now. I hope I never do again."

He speaks and remembers something.

"Well, you won't this time. Pat was the best part of my trip. Wait a minute! You stay right here!"

He leaves the room. Pat smiles at Mama. Mama doesn't know what to think. He returns with Mr. Bunny. Pat sees him and smiles.

"Mr. Bunny!"

She grabs him and hugs him.

"He followed me into my car when I wasn't watching. I didn't realize he was there until I hit town."

Pat looks at his paw.

"How's his paw?"

"All healed. The fur is growing back now. He's a real hopper now."

Pat holds the rabbit up.

"I am so glad to see you."

"I have to keep him in a cage. I let him out when Mama and I are alone. He's very active."

"Let's get a picture", suggests Pat.

"Great idea. Mama, can you take it?"

"Sure. I'll be right back."

He walks over to Pat.

"You don't know how much I missed you."

Mama returns with the camera.

"Okay you three. Miss Andrews, sit on the chair and John lean behind her. Put the rabbit in your lap."

They do and she snaps.

"There, all done. It should develop in a minute."

"Let me put him back. I'm going to be busy this morning and Mama has things to do."

He takes Mr. Bunny and leaves.

"I guess that means you're safe? You and he didn't-?"

"Oh no. I knew he was a priest from day one. He had the look. I saw it with Mr. Bunny."

"His name is Horatio."

"When did that happen?"

"When Alex came."

"Who's Alex?"

John returns.

"Alex is an angel."

"An Angel? That can't be coffee you're drinking."

"I told you so, Lydia. Have you eaten? Where are you staying? How have you been?"

"Which question do you want me to answer first?"

"I don't care. Pick one."

"No, I haven't eaten. I'm staying at a motel and I'm here to spend some quality time with a friend before I go."

"Go where?" asks Mama.

"She doesn't know?"

He takes Pat's hand.

"I didn't tell her anything about my trip, except for Mr. Bunny. Look, Pat. Go to your motel and cancel you reservation. Stay here, with us."

"Where would I sleep?"

"My room. I admit it's not the Ritz, but it's clean and it's warm. We have good food and lots of love. What more can you ask for? Please say YES?"

She lets go.

"Yes, John. I'll stay here. That is if Miss Lane doesn't mind?"

"Well, Mama. She doesn't eat much."

"Judging by the smile on your face, John, I have no choice."

"Then let's go."

"May I use your bathroom first?"

"Sure. First door to your left."

Pat leaves. Mama turns to John. He becomes somber.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"She's dying, Lydia. She doesn't have much time left."

"That's why she looked so tired."

"Take good care of her. She's a good woman."

His eyes start to tear.

"She's the REAL reason I came back."

Pat returns.

"I'm ready."

John and Pat go to the door.

"Mama, call Father Bernard?"

"Uncle Bernie?"

They look at Pat in surprise.

"Uncle Bernie? Have him meet me at Sister Angela's office at nine. Just tell him Pat is here."

"All right."

They leave. Mama goes to the door.

"Now this one. I don't think I'll mind. Uncle Bernie? This ought to be good."

…..

John, Pat, Father Bernard, Mr. Bunny and Sister Angela are in a classroom with about thirty children. Sister Angela stands next to them. John goes to the front of the class with Sister Angela.

"Children, this is Father Walker. I'm sure you know him. He has brought you a new friend. I'll let him tell you."

"Thank you, Sister. Children, I have brought you a new friend. His name is Horatio and he's here for a couple days. He's a rabbit. I met him while I was on vacation. Pat, may I have the cage please?"

She brings the cage and he takes Mr. Bunny out. The children's eyes light up.

"Horatio had a little accident when I was there. His paw got caught in a trap and Pat and I took care of him. He's going to a zoo in a few days. I wanted him to meet all of you."

A child raises his hand.

"Does his paw still hurt?"

"No, he's much better. If I were to let him go, he'd be hopping all over the place. You're all gonna get a chance to meet him. My friend, Pat, will help me. Pat, please come here and sit down."

He pulls out a chair and she does. He puts the rabbit on her lap.

"I want all of you to get into line and come up, one at a time. Pat will hold him and you pet him. You okay with that, Pat?"

"I'm fine, Father. Now, I want to know your names before we start. Don't be afraid. He won't bite."

The children start coming up to her. Sister Angela goes to the two priests.

"They are really enjoying this."

"So is Pat."

"Thank you, Father, for letting me see this."

"You were the first person I thought of, Uncle Bernie."

Pat's face beams as she talks to each child. The two men watch with their eyes tearing. Sister Angela doesn't understand why.

…..

Mama is at the desk writing in appointments. Pat comes in holding Mr. Bunny.

"Need any help?" asks Pat.

"No, I can do this myself. I have for years. How was your nap?"

"Brief. I try not to spend too much sleeping. I will be soon enough. There's a French song that translates to "We have all our lives to enjoy ourselves. We have all our death to sleep.""

"Wise words."

Pat sits down.

"True words."

She puts the rabbit down while seeing John's schedule.

"He has a busy schedule."

"He's a busy man. John told me about you."

"Lydia, I deny everything."

"Do you miss the music?"

"The music, yes. The music world, no. I enjoy the peace and quiet I have here."

"So the world has forgotten about you?"

"I still get calls from PBS stations every time they do a documentary about Billie Holiday. I am ALWAYS classified as "former singer and friend of"."

"Ouch!"

"I don't mind. I like my life that way."

"I can see why John loves you so. You're very calming."

"You're comparing me to Valium?"

"In a way. I see the effect you have on John."

"He's been in a lot of pain lately. His life is finally calming down. I prefer him that way. He's easier to live with."

"You're talking about Mary?"

"And the effect of Mary."

"What does Mary look like?"

"I know where there's a picture that will tell it all."

She goes over to the drawer under his computer and pulls out a picture.

"I really shouldn't do this. This was taken at one of our church picnics."

Pat looks at the picture.

"They look like lovers. I can see it in their eyes."

Mama takes the picture and puts it back.

"Sometimes I wish John would be an ordinary man so they could be lovers. He would be so happy."

"He isn't happy now?"

"He's happy with his calling but I know he misses having a family. I remember one of the biggest fights he had with Uncle Bernie was over Mary. Bernard warned him there would be trouble and John said he had everything under control. That was the one fight Bernard lost. Then John got sick and their relationship started to change. I was relieved when he went away for therapy. When he came back, he realized Bernard was right and backed off."

Pat smiles.

"What are you smiling about?"

"John didn't win. Uncle Bernie let nature take its course. You know how we met Bernie? My Dad and Uncle were running the store when this young priest came in. He was getting over a broken heart. He, too, was involved with someone and she left him before he could tell her of his plans to leave. He rented the cabin to think things out. Sound familiar?"

"Yes."

"He claims he heard God tell him to stay. How did he put it? He was fishing on the pier as the sun was rising. It was then God told him, and then he caught his first fish. That was all he needed. He's been catching fish ever since. He came back into town and bought the cabin as a time-share and he's been coming since, every year, like clockwork. He has been a good friend for many years. He loves Elizabeth."

"It sounds beautiful."

"It is. To me it's the closest place to find God. I'm going to be buried there."

Mama's face drops.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the moment. But my time is short and everything is arranged."

Mama takes her hand.

"God bless you, child."

"He already has. He's given me Bernie and John. They make me feel alive."

"Bernie did the right thing to send John to Elizabeth. I have known Bernard for many years. He terrified every priest we've had here. When John first went against him, and lost, I though John was gonna shit in his pants. Bernard would scare anybody."

"Not the Bernie I know. He's a pussycat."

"Are we talking about the same man?"

"Yes. He comforted Uncle Joe and me when my parents died. Every year when he would come, the two of us would go to the grave and give them flowers. He's really a gentle man, just like John."

"Yes, John is gentle, but don't let that fool you. He has a temper. He displayed it when Miss Peters was here. I heard words I never expected to hear. He is a very passionate man. He loves and HATES hard. He puts his mind to something and it's done."

"I know what you mean. After Mr. Bunny got hurt, he made a point of breaking every trap he found. He thought he was in Vietnam again. He called it a perimeter search. And then he got your grandson involved."

"He gave Lionel a hard job but he did it."

"John never caught a fish, but he caught a poacher."

Mama puts her hand on Pat's

"I am so glad nothing happened between you two. I don't think I could handle another love affair of his."

"I knew he was a priest. I saw it in his heart. Just took a while for him to see it."

"I'm glad he found you."

"I'm glad I found him. He and Mr. Bunny made me forget for a while. And what he did today at school was just like him. I'm glad he included Uncle Bernie."

Mama goes back to work.

"Course now, John will never let him forget."

"I'll go put this guy back and come back."

Pat picks up Mr. Bunny and leaves as Mama goes back to the book. Lionel comes in. Mama doesn't see him. He stands at the door.

"Ah, hem!"

Mama turns.

"Lionel! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I came to meet the famous Pat. As for work, it's not good. We have no new leads. All the little girl could remember was the car was big and red. No other witnesses will speak to us."

"Can't you make them?"

"People get very quiet when they see the police. Looks like this case may go cold."

Pat comes in.

"Oh, hello?"

"You must be Pat? I'm Lionel. We met over the phone."

They shake hands.

"Lake Elizabeth. I was hoping I would see you before you left. You did a good job finding Mr. Brooks."

"And you two did a fine job apprehending him. Weren't you scared? He had a gun."

"Gun? What gun? John didn't mention a gun? "

"And he was reaching for it. But John got it first. If he hadn't, we wouldn't be here. He was very brave."

"I want to hear more about the gun."

"He's a very brave man. He just doesn't want to show it."

"John tells me you're working on a drive-by shooting?"

"We are. But this one looks like it won't get solved. That doesn't surprise me, not around here. I grew up in this neighborhood. Grandma is the ONLY reason I'm not in jail. She put the fear of God into me."

"Just like Uncle Bernie? Though something tells me your Grandma is ALSO a pussycat."

"Can I take you two ladies out to lunch?"

"Not me. Uncle Bernie is taking me out."

"Who's Uncle Bernie?"

"Father Bernard."

"THE FATHER BERNARD!"

"Let's just say I know a different side of him."

"He doesn't show that side often."

"He can't. He's an administrator. I'll leave you two. I have to get ready. Nice meeting you, Lionel."

Pat leaves.

"Same here. She's awful thin, Grandma. She okay?"

"She's dying. Something tells me this is the last time John will see her, alive that is. Shame, she's a nice girl. Is that request for lunch still open?"

"Yes, ma'am. Your chariot awaits."

She closes the book.

"Just so it doesn't turn into a pumpkin."

She walks up to him and takes his arm.

"Shall we, my lady?"

The two exit.

…..

John comes out of his bedroom into the rectory study. He is in full dress. Pat, Mama and Father Bernard are there.

"My, John, you are handsome", says Pat.

"Handsome and priest do not normally fit together."

"It does when it means you. What do you think, Bernie?"

"He does fit the uniform well."

"So, what's the sermon about tonight?" asks Mama.

"It's a surprise."

"Not even a hint?"

"You know me better than that. This sermon is ALWAYS a surprise."

"It won't be anything I will discipline you on."

"I hope not. Besides YOU can't do anything when I'm up there. You'll have to wait till I'm finished. I know my rights."

Lionel comes in.

"Am I late?"

"No, Lionel. You're just in time."

"I wouldn't miss this sermon for anything. It's usually your best. Oh, by the way, a messenger caught me as I was coming in. He gave me this letter for you. It's marked PERSONAL."

"Who's it from?"

"Hiram."

"I don't know anyone named Hiram. I've never met a Hiram."

"That you didn't like."

Everyone shoots Pat a glare over the bad joke.

"He knows you."

"Read it to me."

"It's your mail."

"Then read it. How could a man I have never met be dangerous? Go ahead."

Lionel opens it and a picture comes out.

"It's a Hanukkah card."

"That has to be a mistake. What's the picture?"

Lionel gives Pat the picture.

"It's a family standing before a menorah."

"I can't wait anymore. Read it, Lionel."

"Dear Father Walker: We did as you said and returned the keys to Joe in the store. He told us all about you and what you did for his niece."

Everyone looks at Pat.

"That was when we decided what to do with the reward money. We donated it to the American Cancer Society. Maybe it can help find a cure. As for my daughter, Mary, we have a long way before we trust her again. She is grounded for life. As for her boyfriend, Spike, we're glad he's in another city. He can stay there. Thank you for bringing our daughter back to us in one piece. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Mr. and Mrs. Hiram Irving."

John takes the picture.

"May I see the picture? Oh, so that's how she looks like cleaned up."

"Don't tell me. Another adventure on your summer vacation? How much more happened?"

"You got it all, Mama. There is nothing more."

"Just a poacher with a gun. Why is it most men go fishing and catch fish? You go fishing and you catch a poacher with a gun? Are you sure there isn't more?"

Everyone looks at him.

"Positive."

"We need to talk about that gun after mass."

He smiles at Mama and then looks at his watch.

"I love you too, Mama. Well folks. You better get your seats. The show is about to start."

….

Everyone is seated in the front row of the church. John comes to the pulpit. He pulls out a letter.

"I would like to begin my sermon tonight by reading a letter."

"December 22nd, 1969. Saigon. Dear Mom and Dad: It's me. I'm taking a few minutes to write a letter before I go to sleep. All of us are writing home. Most of us have our three pages, except for Sgt. Taylor. As usual he's writing Gone with the Wind. That grandma of his must be a very special lady. I hope I get to meet her in my lifetime."

Lionel and Mama squeeze hands and smile.

"Tomorrow we are going on another mission. It should last a week. While you'll be eating turkey and stuffing, we'll be eating army rations. Yum! Even the camp rats won't eat it. That's if we make it that long. Charlie loves to shoot at us. And then there's always ambushes and booby traps. We have an unwritten law here. If ANYONE dies on Christmas, he isn't declared dead until December 26th. Hopefully, that won't be us. I have seen so many men die. I don't want to see another."

"Last week, we lost a good pilot. We had a camp sniper. She, yes she, killed two before we caught her. Our pilot just became a father. That's one child who will never know his father."

Mama looks at Lionel.

"I still remember that."

"After she was killed, her body was brought in. Dad, she was absolutely beautiful. We can't even trust the women in this country. Charlie is everywhere. I've depressed you enough. Think of me at Christmas and know I love you. Maybe next year I'll be there with you. Love, your son. John."

"I wrote that letter many years ago. As many of you know I had cancer a few years back. I stayed with my parents during therapy. My mother took me up to the attic and showed me a box filled with my Vietnam letters. I read them all, but this one stood out. I took it and kept it till now. And this is my reason. All you have to do is change the name of the location, the date and the name of the enemy and you have the same letters our men and women are writing now. This letter is universal."

"He has that right", comments Father Bernard.

John stands and faces the crowd.

"I know a lot of you personally. You are my friends. I also know which ones of you have loved ones in Afghanistan and Iraq. And I, as a vet, want to honor and thank you for your sacrifice. Your friends also feel the same way. It is at this point I would like to ask any of you who have a wife, husband, brother or sister, presently serving to please stand. Go ahead. We won't bite."

Everyone looks at each other as people start to stand. Father Bernard is one of them. John is surprised.

"I would like you to say who and what they are out loud and please remain standing."

Many people do. The last one is Father Bernard.

"Daniel Bernard, brother", adds Father Bernard.

"Now I would like the rest of you to put aside whatever political beliefs you have and show your friends how you feel about them and their sacrifice. I will start."

He starts clapping. Other people rise and do the same. The original family members are choked up. The front row party stands.

"You okay, Father?" Mama asks Father Bernard.

"I had heard about him. I just never believed it."

"Believe it."

John puts his hand face down and lowers them. He goes back to the pulpit.

"You may sit down now. Thank you. Christmas is traditionally a family time. I am sure that all of you miss your loved ones. They miss you too. May God be with you and them at Christmas. May God keep them safe and bring them back home so that next year they will be with you. Merry Christmas. And now to the rest of the mass."

"He has outdone himself."

"He's wonderful."

Alex and Melanie come from out of the shadows.

"I told you he was good."

"God is in him. Horatio was right. "

Everyone is leaving the church. The service has ended. John is greeting them good-bye. He turns to the group. Mama is crying.

"That was the best sermon I have ever heard you say."

"I was just saying the truth."

"You always do."

She hugs him. He goes to Pat and takes her hands.

"In the words of a famous Beatle, have I passed my audition?"

"You bet you did."

"Mama, Lionel and I are going out to eat. Will you join us?"

"I can't. Bernie and I are spending a quiet evening together. And then I'm going to sleep. I have an early departure. Brad is meeting me at the train station."

"Father, join us?" asks John.

"No. Tonight Pat is all mine."

"I'll see you in the morning, John."

"Okay."

He kisses her forehead and faces the others.

"Give me a few minutes. Meet me outside."

He walks off.

…..

John comes into the rectory study. Mama is at the desk reading letters. She looks up.

"You're back. How was Pat?"

"Glad to be seeing Brad. I left her at the train station. What are you doing on this lovely Christmas morning?"

"Your sermon inspired me. I kept a box of Lionel's letters. I'm re-reading them. And yes, they were Gone With the Wind, but they were all I had from my grandson. I'd forgotten how terrible the war was."

"I haven't. I dream about it every night. What does Lionel say?"

"Funny you should ask that? Here's one: "Grandma: We got a new medic today. His name is Walker. He has long hair and a mustache. He looks like a Sonny Bono reject. He has a serious attitude problem. He came out and called us baby killers. That was it. I proceeded to beat the crap out of him. If Charlie doesn't kill him, I will. **You make a good first impression, John."**

"I never fit army politics. I was always in trouble."

"I have another letter. "Grandma: Doc is at it again. This time he came back from Saigon with a monkey. It was a gift from his working girl patients. He put it in a small child's shirt and his attempting to teach it to salute. He's nuts, but in a good way. He tends to grow on you. He's really a good man, just in the wrong place. I'm starting to like him. I just won't let him know."

"And he never did when I was there."

"He's seen as a coward because he won't kill. He really isn't. He's very brave, braver than most of us. **Like with poachers and guns**. I have seen him use his body as a shield just to save someone. I hope he makes it out alive. That's quite a statement, even for Lionel."

"I don't remember that man in those letters. It was a whole person ago."

"You've been three people in your life. The man in Vietnam, the man who came back home and the man you are now."

"I often wonder if I hadn't gone to war, where would I be now?"

"I know. You would be right here, only much earlier. Would you like to read some of these letters? It might help you remember some old friends."

"No, Mama. They're Lionel's letters. I have to go. I'm giving Horatio away. I want to spend some time with him before he goes."

"You do that."

He leaves singing "I got you Babe". She laughs and continues reading.

…

Mama comes in with a white suit to the rectory study. It is four days later. John comes in.

"You got it!"

"The dry cleaners got the stain out."

John touches the suit.

"I remember wearing this as a Swingboy."

"That was before Father Bernard made you stop. "

"It helped pay for the boiler. I missed this suit."

"Well, it's finally clean and you can wear it New Year's Eve at the club."

John grabs her and starts twirling her.

"Where I can dance with my favorite lady of ALL time."

"And I can dance with you."

"I can hear the music."

"And the countdown. 10, 9, 8-"

"7-6-5-"

"4-3-2-"

"One. Happy New Year."

He gives her a big bear hug as two people come in. It is Brad Andrews and his wife Carol. John sees them and lets Mama go. He is embarrassed.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Father John Walker?" asks Brad.

"That's me. What can I do for you?"

"My name is Brad Andrews and this is my wife, Carol. We've come about Pat."

"Is it time? Give me a minute. I'll go to her."

Brad pulls out a letter.

"There's no need. We buried her yesterday in Elizabeth. She's by her parents. She wanted you to have this and asked us to deliver it personally. I have one for Father Bernard also."

"I can take you to him."

Brad walks over to give him the letter.

"No. You read it to me."

"Are you sure? It's probably personal."

"We weren't intimate if you're thinking that. We were just friends. Please, read it to me."

Brad starts to read but his voice starts to choke.

"Dear John: If you are reading this I am already gone. I know you wanted to be there but I didn't want you here. You have seen three people die from this. I didn't want to be four. Brad and Carol were all I needed. Uncle Joe was also there. He sends his regards. I wanted to—"

Brad gives the letter to Carol

"I can't continue. You do it."

"I wanted to thank you for the week at Elizabeth with Mr. Horatio Bunny. It meant a lot to me. I'm glad I was able to help you find yourself. At least my life was good to someone. I never had children so it meant a lot to me when you brought me to your classroom. I will always remember those gentle faces. Take care of Mr. Bunny for me. I can't. You take over."

She hands over the letter to Mama.

"You once said you won't say good-bye. You would rather say "Till me meet again". Well, John, "Till me meet again, in heaven. Your friend forever. Pat."

Mama closes the letter.

"She had a wonderful soul."

"I never got to see the rabbit. I hoped I could see him now."

"He's at the zoo now. But I have a picture of him."

"I'll bring it."

She leaves. The three are very quiet, especially John. She returns with the picture and gives it to Brad and Carol.

"We took it when she was here."

"You two look like proud parents."

"We were. He was our baby. You know I can scan this picture and make you a copy. I have the software. It's brand new."

"I'd like that."

"Just wait for me in the church. I'll be right down. It won't take long. And then I'll drive you to Father Bernard."

Brad and Carol leave. John sits down and Mama sits next to him. She rubs his back. He is numb.

"You once asked me what made me change my mind. It wasn't a what. It was a who. She knew I would find myself."

He starts to cry.

"When will it stop? When will my friends stop dying on me?"

He cries. She holds him. He stops for a moment.

"I wonder if HE was with her."

"We'll never know."

"Something tells me he was."

Carol comes back in.

"Do you mean Alex?"

"Yes, I do."

"He was there. We all saw him. He made it very beautiful. Brad still can't talk about it. He refuses to believe. But I do."

"What were her last words?"

"They were "Thank you for staying my friend, Brad. I love you." Brad is taking it pretty hard. I feel like the other woman."

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it."

"I know he doesn't. Even after the divorce I could tell they had a special bond."

John gets up.

"I'll go make a copy of the picture and meet you."

She leaves. He looks at the picture.

"There's one more Angel in heaven."

He goes off into the bedroom.

…

It is the graveyard at Lake Elizabeth. There are two graves with head stones. They are Pat's parents. Next to them is one with no headstone. It is newly dug. This is Pat's. John and Father Bernard approach the site. John stands as Bernard bends and puts flowers on the new grave. He remains bending.

"Pat and I spent many a day putting flowers here. I never thought I would be doing it for her. She was so young."

Pat and Alex appear before them. The men cannot see them.

"She's with God now."

"I love being a priest. It's in my heart. I never had a wife or a family. Pat was the closest I came to being a real father. She's the only one I let call me Uncle Bernie. Everyone else I demand respect from. All I wanted from her was love. Brad and her even waited till I came up so I could marry them. I loved her as a daughter."

John walks over and puts his hand on Father Bernard's shoulder.

"So did I. I miss her very much."

Father Bernard stands up.

"She spoke well of you."

"And of you. I'd like to make a confession if I may? When I grow up I want to be like you."

"No, John. It wouldn't be right."

"You called me John? You never do."

"I count on you as a friend now. But that doesn't make us golf buddies. And as a friend, I don't want you to be like me. I am a bureaucrat. I push papers and people. You belong on the pulpit. The day you become like me you'll be wasting your time and your life. Stay with the people. It's where you belong."

"You don't know how much that means to me."

"Just promise me one thing. Don't EVER call me Bernie again. That was reserved only for Pat."

"You got a deal. We better get back. It's a long ride home. How about I buy you dinner?"

"How about we make it Dutch? It wouldn't look too good to be bribing your superior. As Pat would tell you, if she were here, I NEVER say no to food. Good-bye, Pat. See you in heaven. I'll meet you by the car. I'm sure you have a few words."

Father Bernard walks away. John goes to the grave and bends down on one knee.

"God, take good care of my friend. I didn't know her long. But five minutes was enough to know her well. Till we meet again, Pat."

He stands.

"Till we meet again.""

He walks back to the car. Pat looks at John and then Alex.

"Till we meet again, John. Let's go home, Alex."

The two turn and fade away as they walk off.

 **DELIVERANCE**

Leonard stands by the candle table at his church. He is arranging them when Mary comes in and approaches the table and grabs one. He sees her.

"Hello, Miss Rossi."

She puts back the candle.

"Hello, Father. I didn't expect to see you here."

Leonard pulls up a candle.

"I had some free time. I like to spend it here. I like to wonder what prayers are here."

"By the amount of lit ones, there must be many."

Leonard puts the candle back.

"I'll leave you to yours. You look like you need it."

He starts to walk away.

"Father Miller, may I speak to you?"

"Of course. Confessional or office?"

"Here will be fine. Is there a private place?"

"Come with me."

They go to a pew behind a column and sit down.

"What is it, Mary?"

"I have a serious problem and I don't know where to turn."

She is near tears.

"What is wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Who's the father? Please don't tell me it's John?"

She lowers her head.

"What do you intend to do? Will you tell him?"

"I'm having this baby alone. John must not know."

"Mary, you are putting me in a VERY difficult position. He is my friend. How can I NOT tell him?"

She starts to stand.

"I knew this was a mistake. I better stop now."

He grabs her arm.

"Please, Mary! Stay. It's obvious you need guidance. Let me see what I can do. Please sit."

She does and he takes her hands

"If you don't want me to tell, I won't. Just tell me what you want me to do."

"I need to talk to someone. I'm alone here. I know very few people. And I'm about to have a baby."

"Are you scared?"

"Terrified. I don't know where to begin."

"Have you a doctor?"

"I'm getting medical care. It's everything else I need help with."

"How about family?"

"I have four brothers but they live in Boston. They all have family and I'm afraid to tell them. I'm the baby of the family."

"Your parents?"

"They're Italian Catholics. How do you think they'll react to an unwed mother? What do I do when they ask about the father? I can't tell them who it is. What do I do? After they kill him, they'll kill me."

"Have you made ANY friends here?"

"Paul, my boss."

"Mr. Robinson, he's a good man."

"He's in love with me. He knows about the baby. He doesn't care. He wants them both. I know I should be grateful, but-"

"You love John."

"I have for years. We didn't mean for it to happen. It became so uncomfortable that's why I left Seattle. When John came here, we got together. Then he left. And now I'm pregnant. What do I do?"

"You have a problem. You should tell him."

"What will he do? Marry me? He's already married."

"He should be told."

"I don't want him to know, ever. Please help me."

"Alright, I won't tell him. But that won't stop him from finding out. He IS my friend and he DOES come to visit. You and Mr. Robinson work with me. You will show soon. If you should meet, what will you tell him?"

"I don't know?"

"I will do my part. John usually calls before he comes. He's very busy, as I am. If I should hear from him, I will let you know. That way, he will not see the pregnancy. After you deliver he will not be a threat. That's ALL I can do."

"You won't tell him?"

"I never will. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, that's enough. I just wanted someone else to know the truth. I didn't want to face this alone."

"Will you tell Mr. Robinson the truth?"

"He must never know."

"What about his love for you?"

She stands.

"I'll deal with that myself. Thank you, Father Miller. I have to get back to work."

Leonard rises.

"Come and see me anytime. I will be there for you."

She turns and walks away.

"But who will be there for John? This is one time I can't."

…..

Paul is at her desk when Mary comes in. She still has her coat on. He looks at his watch.

"You're late, and you didn't eat lunch. It's still in the fridge. Where were you?"

"St. Michael's Church. I was with Father Miller."

"Business?"

"No, confession. Is that allowed?"

"Of course it is. I was just concerned about you. But since you were with Father Miller, I know you were safe. Leonard is a good man, not like some priests. The church has a real problem. There's always the few with sexual problems. They do have that kid thing going on. Priests should keep their pants on."

"Any news on the Williams' case?"

"Williams's case? Oh, the courts took the child and put her in foster care. Nothing worse than an unwanted child. But then that's not your problem. You want yours."

"Yes, I do."

"Who's the father, Mary?"

She takes off her coat.

"I'd rather not tell you or anyone else. Please don't ask me again. Now let's get back to work."

…

She is in her apartment sitting on the couch with her knees under her. She is drinking coffee. She puts down the cup and dials the phone. At this point the action is split between her apartment and St. Gregory's Rectory. John picks up the phone.

"St. Gregory's? This is Father Walker."

She freezes and cannot speak.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?"

She hangs up.

"Must be a wrong number."

He walks away. She hangs her head and cries.

…..

She is at her desk typing on her computer when Paul enters with a small shopping bag. She looks up as he puts it on the desk.

"What's this?"

He pulls out pickles and ice cream.

"I went to the store and picked up a few things, ice cream and pickles. My sister loved this stuff when she was pregnant. She used to eat them together."

"That sounds disgusting."

"You mean you don't like those?"

"Not together. Why don't we put the ice cream in the freezer? I wouldn't mind a pickle."

He puts it away as she opens the bottle and grabs a pickle. He returns and takes one and sits on the desk.

"These are pretty good. I always loved kosher dills."

"Me too. The more sour the better. How did you know?"

"Sis drove me crazy with her cravings. One day, when I was there, she came out with a big bowl of chocolate ice cream with a pickle coming out of it. I was never so grossed out in my life. She also had this thing with spaghetti and coconuts."

"Do I want to know?"

"No. Have you thought about what I asked? You letting me be your Lamaze partner? It's not like you have a lot of friends here."

"But you're my boss?"

"I'm also in love with you. I want to help you. Please, let me be your partner."

"That would make us more intimate. Are you ready for that?"

He takes another pickle.

"I'm looking forward to it. Do you have a doctor yet?"

"Yes. I have an appointment today. She's doing an ultrasound."

"Let me go with you. I did it for Sis when her husband Lou couldn't."

She takes another pickle.

"I don't know. You're treading on dangerous ground. You're not even the father."

"But I am your Lamaze partner and I SHOULD be there. How about it, Mary? When's the appointment?"

"Two hours."

Paul looks at his pickle.

"I'll close the office. We'll see the doc and then we'll have lunch. These are really good. I have got to get more of these."

…

Paul and Mary sit in the waiting room. He looks around the room. He is the only man with a room full of pregnant women. He looks at the table. The magazines are all BABY and SPORTS ILLUSTRATED. He checks out the sports magazines and is disappointed.

"What are you looking for?" asks Mary.

"The swimsuit edition. That Kathy Ireland is real hot. She knows how to fill a swimsuit."

"You really don't expect that issue to be in a room full of pregnant women?"

"I never thought of it that way."

"It's not too late to change your mind."

"No way, lady. I'm here to stay."

A nurse comes out.

"Ms. Rossi, the doctor will see you now."

Paul and Mary walk up to her. The nurse stops him.

"You can't go in there, sir. You're not her husband."

"That's true."

"Are you the father?"

"No."

"Then I'm afraid it isn't allowed. You'll have to wait out here. Come with me, Ms. Rossi."

Mary goes into the examination room. She is lying on a table. A female doctor is with her. By them is an ultrasound machine. The doctor has just put some gel on her belly and is about to start.

"This won't hurt one bit."

"I came here with a friend. Can he be here?"

"Is he the father?"

"No, but he's my Lamaze partner. He really wanted to be here."

"How will I know him?"

"He's the only man out there."

"I'll be right back."

The doctor leaves and returns with Paul. He sits by her and holds her hand.

"I didn't think they would let me in."

"I bribed someone."

The doctor smiles.

"We're about to get started. Just look at the TV monitor."

She starts. Mary and Paul watch the set quietly.

"That's him now."

"How can you tell it's a he?" asks Paul.

"He has the same parts you have, only smaller."

"He's beautiful, Mary."

"Yes, he is."

"I can see his fingers."

"In a few weeks you'll be able to see the nails."

"Is he healthy?" asks Paul.

"I can answer that and so can he."

She pushes buttons and a thumping noise starts.

"He's very healthy. That's his heartbeat."

"Are they always that strong?"

"Just when they're going to be football players. Pretty soon he'll be doing touchdowns, and always when you're trying to sleep."

"That's what my big sister said and she dropped five. They never let her sleep. How soon before he pops out?"

"The term is delivery."

"Not with sis."

"In about three months. You two better start Lamaze soon. Babies have been known to come out much earlier. We're on THEIR clock."

Paul looks at Mary.

"And when he does, I'm going to be there."

He kisses her hand. She smiles and starts to feel an attachment.

"Could you wait outside, Mr. Robinson? I need to finish up."

He lets go of her hand.

"Yeah, sure."

He leaves. The doctor continues the exam.

"He sounds like a nice guy. Let's get you cleaned up and dressed. Meet me in my office when you're ready. We have a lot to talk about."

The nurse comes in with a towel.

…..

Paul and Mary are in a restaurant eating. She is tired while Paul is on cloud nine. He is blubbering.

"I can't believe I heard his heartbeat. He sounds like a real fighter. I still remember when I first heard Jack. He's a real character. I remember when he was a baby and I would change him, he would aim. He'd wait till I was almost finished and then he'd shoot. I swear he had it out for me. You'll have to expect that with junior. They learn that skill early."

"So I've been told. I had four brothers. I was the youngest."

"So why aren't they helping you?"

"Because I never told them. No one knows."

"Why is this baby such a secret, besides the obvious missing wedding ring? Is it the father?"

"Paul, I told you not to ask me again about him."

"Just tell me one thing. Were you raped? Is that what this is all about?"

"No, I was not attacked, and before you ask, the father is white. No one will ever notice. Are you satisfied?"

"For now. I just want you to be happy. I guess I'm a lot like Lou. He and I love kids. That's why he created six. She's about to drop this one any day now."

"You like the word drop?"

"That's what happens after the first one. The body gets ready and plop. That's what you will do after this one. And I intend to be there. I'm gonna make them."

"You seem pretty confident."

"It's just a matter of time. And when it happens, all their names will begin with the letter "p". Course since he's yours, I'll give you the choice of name. What will you call him?"

"I was thinking John."

"Great! Then the others will be Paul, George and Richard."

"The Beatles? And who's Richard?"

"Ringo's real name is Richard Starkey."

"Now you're being silly."

"No, I'm not. My old college roommate did it. We used to exchange Christmas cards and every year he would put the family's names. First it was John, then Paul, George and when Richard came I had to ask. He admitted it. He loved the Beatles."

"Do you?"

"They were okay. I'm a Stones fan. Give me Mick any day. I also love jazz and blues. That's my favorite. I like to listen to the obscure stars. Why I even have an old Lydia Lane album. Course you wouldn't know about her. She disappeared for no reason and hasn't been heard or seen since."

Mary's face drops.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, I'm just tired. I'd like to go home now."

He raises his arm.

"We'll wrap this to go. Waiter!"

Mary looks at the food and is disgusted.

…..

Paul walks Mary to her door and stops.

"You can get some rest now. You really look tired."

"It's been a long day. Thank you for coming with me."

"I plan to be there all the way. You can count on that lady. You are an investment."

"A growing investment."

"See you tomorrow at work."

He leans over and kisses her on the lips. She doesn't respond. He pulls away.

"That's okay. I know it's early. You'll come around soon. I won't rush you. Night."

He walks away as she enters her apartment. It is a small one bedroom with every room visible. She has very little wall space. She goes into the kitchen. Some dishes are in the sink. She takes off her coat and puts it on a chair and turns on the water and starts to clean them. As she does, she starts to daydream.

...

Mary is by the sink doing the dishes. She is further along in the pregnancy. John comes behind her and puts his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her belly. He kisses her from behind her neck.

"Surprise."

"Why am I not surprised?"

She puts her hands over his.

"Because I live here, and so do you. How's Johnny?"

"Kicking up a storm. He has a lot of energy."

"Just like his old man."

She turns around and puts her arms around his neck.

"You are not an old man."

"Prove it."

She kisses him and he responds. She opens her eyes as sees Paul's face and jumps back.

...

She drops a glass and it breaks in the sink. She starts to pick up the pieces and starts crying.

….

John is typing into his computer. He reaches for a book and can't find it. He opens the drawer, checks and pulls out a small book. Under the book are two pictures. They are of John with Mary and Pat. He pulls them out and then puts it back.

"Why is it God that you always take my friends away? Is my life that important to you? I guess it is. Well, I know one friend you won't object to."

He looks at a picture of Leonard, his friend and mentor. He picks up his phone and starts to dial and stops. He then dials again.

"Not this time. This time it will be a surprise. Father Bernard, please."

At this point a voice is heard over the phone. It is the famous, un-seen Father Riccardo. He will never be seen in this series.

"Bernard is out of the office. This is Riccardo. May I take a message?"

"Ricky, just the man I wanted to talk too."

…..

Leonard is by the candles again. He is arranging them as John comes from behind him. Leonard doesn't see or hear anything.

"BOOO!"

Leonard turns.

"John, what a surprise? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Who's taking care of your church?"

"Ricky is. All he had to hear was Mama's beef stew and he was at the door right after I called."

"How long this time?"

"Just three days. Enough for me to come here, spend a day with you and go home. So, Leonard, tell me what's new? And don't say New York and New Jersey? I heard that one already."

"Not much, and you?"

"Same here. I'm finally settled in."

"You have your emotions under control now?"

"Almost. What do you say we have dinner tonight?"

"I can get hungry very fast. Where did you have in mind?"

"That Italian place still on 5th street?"

"Last I checked."

"Then it's settled."

"Give me a minute. I have to make a call first. Meet me in the office."

"Gotcha."

John skips off into a hallway. Leonard pulls out his phone and dials. There is no answer. He tries several numbers, several times and no answer.

"Come on, Mary. Pick up. I'll try her cell. No answer. Please be home."

There is no reply. He gives up and goes into the hall.

….

Mary and Paul are sitting on the ground. She is on a pillow. Other couples are with them. The coordinator stands before them.

"Now we're going to try a new exercise. Men can even use this one. They don't need to be pregnant."

"They can't get pregnant", comments Paul.

"I did that on purpose. You'd be surprised how many men don't catch that. You have a smart one, Mary. He's a keeper. Back to the exercise. I want the partners to take their hand and straighten out their fingers. Now put the tips at the end of the spine, right above the butt. Good. Good. Now slowly turn the hand around and keep those fingers straight. This will ease the stress on the lower spine. Mothers have enough pressure on their bladder. Some of it goes to the lower back. How does that feel, ladies?"

She looks around the room and the women are more relaxed. Paul looks at Mary.

"How does that feel?" asks Paul.

"Like heaven."

"Three more months to go and this won't be needed. Just remember to breathe."

Mary jumps.

"What is it?"

"He kicked."

"Really? Can I feel?"

Mary takes his hands.

"He's right here. Can you feel him?"

"Yeah. He's a real kicker. I do believe he's doing touchdowns, with the cheerleaders."

The coordinator walks up to them.

"Is junior awake?"

"Yes."

The coordinator looks at Paul.

"Looks like you'll have a handful, Mr. Robinson. He's starting early."

Paul smiles at Mary.

"I'm ready for him."

…..

The two Fathers are in the Italian restaurant.

"You should see this lake. It's heaven on earth. I've never felt such peace."

"Maybe I will. I need to find a replacement too. I can't just take off a week at the drop of a hat."

"It doesn't have to be a week. Four days are enough. We'll try to make it a weekend."

"I'll try, John. I can't promise anything. Is the fishing really that good?"

"So I've heard. I never caught any. All I got was a poacher."

"And a rabbit. You still see him?"

"Horatio? I saw him last week. He saw me and jumped into my arms. I never thought rabbits could fly."

"They can't."

"This one does. He still remembers me. I thought that after he found his mate, he would ignore me. It's quite the opposite. This is great sauce. It really brings out the pasta. I'm glad this place is still here."

"It's no Olive Garden. It's still family owned."

"There's a place I go to in Seattle just like this. The family has owned it for three generations. Now the grand kids have it."

Leonard picks up his phone.

"I have to make a private call. Will you excuse me?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll just drown in this Alfredo sauce."

Leonard gets up and goes towards the bathrooms. They are seated by the women's bathroom. He dials. There is no response, again. He gives up.

"Come on, Mary. Pick up. Can't say I didn't try."

He goes back to the table.

"No luck?" asks John.

"Not home."

Leonard looks at the women going to the ladies room.

"Ever notice how many of the women that come here are pregnant?"

"It's the baby. It pushes on the bladder. It has nowhere to go. It's especially bad in the third trimester. They live in the can."

"You sure know a lot about pregnancy?"

"I see them in mass. I can usually tell how far along they are by the times they have to leave. It's really bad in the summer months. You can tell what they did in the winter."

"Be fruitful and multiply."

Paul and Mary enter the restaurant. Leonard can see them. He is at a loss. He looks at his phone.

"My phone's buzzing. I'll be right back."

He walks away, pretends to answer and comes back.

"Something's suddenly come up. I have to leave. I'm sorry to cut this meal short."

"I understand. I'll get this to go."

"Good idea."

Leonard waits anxiously as the food is prepared. He looks at his watch and the ladies room and silently prays. The two men leave. Paul recognizes Leonard but cannot see John's face.

"This must be a popular place. I just saw Father Miller leaving. He was with another priest."

"Anyone we know?"

"I couldn't see his face. They all look alike from the back."

"You got that right."

He pulls out the ring box and shows it to Mary.

"Which brings me to the reason I brought you here. Tonight proved it for me. I think it's time we see Father Miller for ourselves. Time is growing short. I've given you enough time to know me. You know I'm a good guy and I'm safe. We can't wait much longer. Your son will be here in three months. You owe him that much."

"You're talking about the rest of our lives."

"I want to spend it with you and your son. Please say YES."

She takes the box and opens it and then looks at Paul.

"Yes."

"Yes? You mean it?"

"Yes."

"Then put on the ring."

"I can't. My fingers are swollen, water build-up. I'm going to have to wear it around my neck."

"I'll get you the chain. I can't believe it. We're finally getting married. We have to go to City Hall and get the license. Let's do it tomorrow."

"Can't. Thompson case. We should be finished by next week. Can you wait that long?"

He takes her hand.

"Just so we do it before junior pops up. Are you ready to be teased?"

"Why?"

He raises a glass of water.

"Your name will be Mrs. Robinson. Here's to you, Mrs. Robinson."

Mary feigns a smile and pulls away.

"I'll be right back. Another bathroom stop."

She stands and walks by the now empty table.

…..

Leonard sits in the front row of the church. He is silently praying when Paul and Mary approach him. He turns to them.

"Mr. Robinson? Miss Rossi? What are you doing here?"

"We've come to ask you a favor."

Paul pulls out a license.

"Here's our license. We'd like you to marry us."

"I'll have to check the church schedule. We're pretty booked."

Paul takes Mary's hand.

"We don't want a big ceremony. The chapel will do. We can do the big service after the baby is born. Can you do it?"

"I have a fishing trip. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"We can wait till you come back."

"No, let's do it today. Meet me in the chapel. May I see you alone, Mary?"

Paul lets go of her hand.

"I'll see you in the chapel."

Paul leaves.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Mary?"

"It's my only choice. Paul's a good man and he loves me."

"Do you love him? It's your life we're talking about."

"I can grow to love him. Now you won't have to worry about John. Paul will be the father. It's the right thing to do."

"Then let's do it."

"That way you can concentrate on your fishing trip."

"That's where you're wrong. The trip is with John. I tried to call you last week. He surprised me. We ended up at the same restaurant. I was lucky to get him out without his seeing you. I don't want to go through that again. John is my friend and I don't like lying to him."

"I'm sorry I put you in the middle. I had nowhere to turn."

"It's a small world, Mary. If you can make it a few months before seeing him again, the worst will be over. With Paul at your side, he won't question the baby. Come, let's get this over with."

The two start walking.

"You won't tell him?"

"I can't tell him. That would betray a sacred confidence. Mary, this may be a quick-stop method now; but, it will involve the rest of your life. Once it's done, you will be his wife. Are you ready? A cold bed is not something a husband should have."

"I have to be."

The two walk on.

…..

John and Leonard approach three graves at Lake Elizabeth's cemetery. They all have stones. The third one is Pat's. Joe kneels by it. He turns and sees them. Joe rises.

"Father? What a surprise? I didn't expect you so early."

"Traffic was good. Joe, this is Father Leonard Miller. We're sharing the cabin this weekend."

"You gonna try and catch some fish this weekend?"

"I gave up on that. I just came for the atmosphere."

"I came for the fishing. Is that Pat's grave?" asks Leonard.

"Yes. I put the stone on it months ago. At least now I know she's really there. Before you couldn't tell. It makes me feel better. I know it sounds bad; but, now I have closure."

"A stone does give it closure. I just wish she wasn't there."

"You and me both. She was so sweet. I miss her. I'm alone now. All my family is dead."

"How come you never married?" asks John.

"I did, for a while. He died from A.I.D.S.."

"You're gay?"

"Have been all my life? I just don't show it. Not everyone is a flaming fruit. I never brought it to Elizabeth. My friend lived in another town. I always went there. It wouldn't pay to advertise when I have the ONLY major store. I would lose business. Pat was my excuse for Elizabeth. Everyone saw me as her father."

"Did Bernard know?"

"He knew. He was the only one, except for my brother and his wife."

"And Pat?"

"She figured it out when she grew up. She was cool about it."

"She was cool about a lot of things. Are the keys at the store?"

"Yes, and everything else. You'll have to start from scratch. Pat is not here to open the cabin and get it ready. Come with me and I'll get them for you. You chose a good weekend to come. We have a live jazz band at the bar tonight. They've been booked for weeks."

"That should make you happy, John. You love jazz."

"And this time I brought my saxophone."

"You play saxophone?"

"I used to be in a band."

"Maybe if you ask right, you can join them? I'll wait at the gate. I know you want some private time with Pat."

Joe walks away and the two men approach the grave. John kneels.

"Hello, Pat. It's me, John. I've come to visit. I hope you're doing well. I know you're in good hands. I wouldn't be surprised if you're watching me right now. This is Father Miller. He's the reason I became a priest. Say hello to the lady, Leonard."

"Hello, Pat. I've heard a lot about you. I hear I owe you a favor. You're the reason John is still with us. Thank you."

John stands.

"I see Horatio whenever I can. He still knows me. Did you know that rabbits can fly? Every time he sees me, he flies into my arms. His paw is fine. You can't even tell he's been hurt. He's also a father. He and his wife Clarice, have a whole flock of bunnies. He's very happy. If he were here, I know he'd send his love. Well, Pat. We have to go now. The cabin awaits. Your uncle Joe has told us over the phone it isn't ready. He's gonna have to give us new everything. I guess he's not as organized like you were. Till me meet again, Pat. I miss you. I'm ready, Leonard."

The two men walk off to Joe who is waiting.

….

John and Leonard enter the cabin. John is carrying a box. Leonard has the luggage.

"We're home. What do you think?"

"Nice, small but nice. Where do we sleep?"

"There's a bedroom with room for two. We're here for three nights. I'll take two nights on the couch. It isn't that bad."

John puts down the box and pulls out some sheets and hands them to Leonard.

"You get the bed. I'll put the groceries away. I'll just get my saxophone from the car. Be back."

Leonard goes into the bedroom as John comes back with his saxophone and fishing pole. Leonard comes out.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch, John."

"I love you, Leonard; but, not that much. I'll take the couch."

John picks up the box and goes into the small kitchen.

"I got enough for five days. We can always take the rest home. And then there's a small chance we actually catch some fish. That would be a change."

"Maybe for you. I plan to catch some. Need some help?"

John pulls out some groceries.

"Nope. Why don't you go check the lake? The sun should be setting soon. They're absolutely beautiful out here. I figure we make some dinner, watch the sunset and then we can party."

"I don't see any rabbits yet?"

"They're wild out here. Horatio was an exception."

"Who named him Horatio?"

"I'll tell you that one later. Trust me. It's his real name. You want burgers or dogs?"

"Dogs."

"Coming right up. Meet me on the porch. Enjoy the view."

Leonard is sitting on the porch. John comes out with dinner and gives him his dog. The sun is setting.

"You're in for a real treat. The sky is clear. You won't believe all the stars after. Look, it's starting."

"Just look at those colors. "

"And it's only the beginning."

The two men eat quietly as it sets. It finally does and the stars come out.

"And they say there isn't a God. They should see this", comments Leonard.

"You can't in the city. Too many lights. I can see why Bernard likes this place so much. You still hungry? We could save some money if we eat at home."

"Why not? This time with relish."

"Gotcha."

John leaves and Leonard looks up.

"Father, help me to keep quiet. He's my friend and it really hurts me to lie to him."

…

The two Father's enter the bar. It is rather crowded. The band is playing. The two men go find seats at the bar. The bartender comes up.

"What are you having?"

"Two lights, whatever is on tap. Ready for some jazz, Leonard?''

"Yes, sir. I know you are."

"I miss my days as a Swingboy. Bernard made me stop. He said it wasn't proper for a priest."

"He's right."

"But it paid for the boiler?"

"It still wasn't proper."

"You are an old fogie."

"And you need to grow up, John. We already have a bad rap because of a small minority. The remaining ones have to be VERY careful. We can't give them any bait to get us. And whatever you did was bait? Even if it was for a good reason."

"Yes, teach."

Two women start watching them and wave. They are Alice and Rachel. The two men wave back and smile.

"And that is another taboo. We'll leave those two over there. Right, John?"

"We have no choice. They're coming over."

The two girls come.

"Hello", says Alice.

"Hello, ladies. Before this goes any further, we need to warn you. We are priests. If you want anything more than a friendly handshake, you better look elsewhere."

"I can live with that. Can you, Rachel?"

"I have no problem with that. I'm Rachel and this is Alice. We're from the next town. We've come to hear the band. Have you?"

"We're just here for the weekend. We didn't know about the band. They any good?"

"They're very good. This place is packed every time they show up. They even have a few CD's out. They're selling them at the door. You two know anything about music, or is it all church?"

"I play sax. I was in a band for a while."

"You any good?"

"The band said I was."

"Too bad you don't have your saxophone. They could use it."

Leonard pulls out the car keys.

"It's in the cabin."

"No, it's not. I put it in the car before we left. I know you, John. You'd hate yourself if you didn't have it and the opportunity came up. You want the keys or not?"

"You bet!"

He runs out.

"He any good?"

"He's very good. If he weren't a priest, he could be up there with Kenny G. If you're lucky and the band agrees, you just might see it."

"I think the band will agree. We are OLD friends, if you catch my drift."

Time passes and the female crowd around the two men grows. The single men watching are very confused. The Fathers are having the time of their life. John is high on the music, not the beer he is drinking.

"Man! They're really good. I wish I were up there."

"You just might get your chance yet."

A band member goes to the microphone and speaks.

"Folks, I'm told we have a real surprise in the audience. There is a sax player by the name of Father John Walker. Is he still here?"

All the women point to John.

"How about you come up here? We could use some "Tequila", and I don't mean the drink."

"Bullshit! You want one", yells Alice.

"Damn right, Alice."

"One margarita coming right up. Well, John, go on. You got your wish. Show us your stuff."

John looks at Leonard.

"Well, go on. Show them you're a man of your words."

He grabs his saxophone and goes to the stage. The band members smile nervously.

"Ready when you are, Padre?"

John nods and starts to play and they join in on cue. The girls and Leonard are enjoying themselves but, not as much as John.

"Told you he was good."

"He's damn good. And cute?"

"And a devoted priest. We both are."

"What a loss?"

John finishes and everyone claps.

"Let's hear it for Father Walker. Father holds another record in Elizabeth. He is the ONLY person in the history of Elizabeth not to catch ONE fish. Give us a bow, Padre."

John bows and everyone laughs.

"You know what that means?"

"No. Tell me."

"There's more fish for us. How about another song, Padre? We'll start and you come in when you're ready."

"Sounds good to me."

The band starts and John joins in.

The two priests exit the bar later that night. John is happy beyond belief and may be considered drunk. Leonard holds him and let's go.

"You stay here. I'll get the car. There is NO way you're driving."

Leonard leaves and John is very jumpy. Leonard comes back and goes to John.

"Here you are, John. I'm doing the driving. You're much too drunk."

"With music not with booze. It's been so long since I've been up there. I'd forgotten how GOOD it felt. The beer is long gone.

John starts twirling around. How was I?"

"Good as ever. You haven't lost your touch."

"I was afraid I had. Why do we have to go home? The night is young."

"Yes, Eliza. You remind me of Eliza Doolittle in My Fair Lady; right after she came home from the ball."

He starts singing.

"I remember. She sang that song about dancing all night! This is EXACTLY how I feel. I could have played all night. I could have played all night and still have begged for more."

He starts twirling and singing, which attracts a crowd. Leonard tries to grab him and he continues singing.

"John, this is becoming embarrassing."

"I'll never know what made it so exciting. Why all at once my heart took flight?"

Leonard grabs him.

"Let's go, Eliza. Time to go home."

He pushes him in the car.

"Yes, Professor Higgins."

Leonard closes the door and they drive off. The crowd disperses.

…..

Paul and Mary enter her apartment. It is an awkward moment. He walks up to her and kisses her.

"Hello, Mrs. Robinson."

"Hi."

"Where's the bedroom?"

"First door on the left."

"What do you say we make this arrangement legal?"

She pulls away.

"I can't. The doctor said it isn't safe."

He grabs her again.

"That's okay. I can wait. At last you're all mine. No one can take you away from me."

"Aren't you going home?"

"I am home, Mary. I just want to hold you tonight and wake up next to you. Tomorrow, we'll go to my place. I have some surprises to show you. Please let me stay. I AM your husband. Where did you say it was? First door to the left?"

He puts his arm around her waist and turns her to the door and they walk in together.

…

John is sleeping on the couch and dreaming. He is in a fetal position. The dream is disturbing and he twitches. He finally wakes up when the sun hits his face. He opens his eyes and gets up. He looks up.

"Woow! That was a strange dream. Leonard? Leonard?"

There is no answer. He turns and sees a note. He picks it up and reads.

"Went out fishing early. Join me when you wake up. The rod is front of you."

John looks up, grabs the rod and goes out. He approaches Leonard. Leonard is sitting on the pier quietly fishing. By him is a bucket with at least six fish in it. John sits next to him and gets his rod ready. Leonard turns to him.

"Morning, Eliza. How's the head?"

"Fine. Why shouldn't it be?"

"You were acting very strange when you left the bar."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that."

"Not to repeat myself, but we clergy have an image to maintain. We have to appear to be rational at ALL times."

"You're right. It was just the music. I love it too much for it NOT to affect me."

"How did you sleep?"

"Not well. I had a strange dream. I dreamed I was in my mother's womb again."

"What?"

"I felt it all. It was warm and I was surrounded by water. It was dark but light came in from somewhere. It had to be her belly button. And I heard voices and noises. They were muffled. It all felt so real."

"Why did you dream that?"

"Maybe I was tapping into my collective unconsciousness. Some psychologists say we can still remember."

"I understand that. That's not what I mean. Why now?"

"You got me on that one. How long have you been out?"

"A few hours. I watched the sunrise. You're right. It is beautiful out here. I felt God and Heaven. The only thing missing were the Angels."

"Speaking about Angels, I have something I've been waiting to tell you. I guess this is the best time. Before I start, I want you to know I am sober. Last night is gone. I am COMPLETELY rational."

"Except for the baby part."

"Please, Leonard, this is serious. Hear me out. I'm going to ask you a question and I want an honest answer. Do you believe in Angels? The real kind from Heaven?"

"I guess not. I probably won't until I see it for myself."

"That's what I used to say, till I saw them. Remember I told you about the drive-by shooting and my rabbit? There was a female child psychologist and the temp running the shelter since Mary left. They were both working on the case. They borrowed Horatio."

"That rabbit again!"

"You know how I like to work close with anyone that's helping. I did the same this time. I had them over for dinner to discuss the case. Over dinner I felt I recognized the man. All night I went through my life to find out where I'd seen him and ran a blank. It wasn't till I saw my soup bowl that it came to me. He worked the soup kitchen in San Diego. He introduced us."

"Alex? The man with the long hair in the net?"

"That very one. Only this time his hair was short and he had glasses."

"What's this to do with Angels?"

"Something bothered me all night. You see, he hadn't aged. He looked the same. It was like talking to Dick Clark. Then he said he had been in Elizabeth the night of the car accident that killed Pat's parents. He was there on business. You saw the dates on the grave. That was over twenty years ago. It didn't make sense. The numbers didn't work."

"You were always good with numbers."

"They don't lie. If he lived as long as I have, he SHOULD have aged. I have. I don't look the same as when we met. I know you don't. Why does he? Well, the next day I confronted him. This is going to sound crazy but I asked him WHAT he was. That's when he and the psychologist told me the truth. They were Angels."

"And you believed them?"

"Not at first. But then they both lit up. I saw God's light for the first time in my life. I was speechless."

"That's a first."

"I felt like Moses by the burning bush. They told me they came to help the little girl and Horatio was part of the plan. THEY told me his real name."

"I don't know what to say. I knew an Angel. Why didn't they tell me?"

"You and I weren't supposed to know. They were just to do their job and leave. When I found that out, I asked them if they were going to zap me to forget, and they said they wanted me to tell the truth."

"That's wonderful, John. You had a REAL visitation. What's the problem?"

"I can't tell anyone. They'll lock me away. I'm at a loss. What do I do?"

"No one's suggesting you call the National Inquirer but you can't keep this a secret either."

"That's where I'm at."

"Well, maybe we'll see Alex again."

"You don't want to? He told me why he was in Elizabeth that weekend. He was sent to take Pat's parents' home."

"The Angel of Death?"

"And that's why he was at the drive-by. He did the same with the girl's mother."

"But why was he with us?"

"It was my lifestyle. If I hadn't met you, I would have died. I wish I could tell others. You and Mama are the only people I can so far. That's because I trust you. You would never lie or hide anything from me."

Leonard looks troubled.

"Something wrong, Leonard?"

"I have a problem, John. And I don't know what to do. A parishioner told me a confidence and I have mixed feelings about it. It involves a third party who's a friend. They asked me to keep their secret. I don't know what to do."

"Let me ask you this. Does this confidence involve a felony or any legal action?"

"No, it's personal."

"Well, that's a little better. Whether it's personal or not, our job description requires us to keep that secret. As you have made a point of telling me, we priests already have a bad rap. If we become stooges we would lose the few friends we have left. They would have no one they could trust. You must keep that secret. Does that make you feel better?"

"Yes, John, it does. You have made me feel good about my decision."

John looks at the fish.

"My, you did do well. That's enough fish for a week. Let's make some now. I'm getting hungry."

"Don't you want to fish? You have that wonderful Loomis."

"I won't catch anything. I just keep the rod because Pat gave it to me. It reminds me of her. Let's eat. I'll cook."

The two get up and go back to the cabin.

…..

Paul and Mary enter his house. She looks around.

"This place is big."

He takes her hand.

"I grew up here. I got it when my parents died. Come with me. I have a surprise for you."

They go up the stairs. There are several rooms.

"This will be our room. There are three more bedrooms on the floor. I need to show you this one."

He takes her into an empty room. The only piece of furniture is a dresser. He pulls her inside.

"Lou and I finished painting this yesterday. The crib and playpen are coming tomorrow."

"Is he putting it together?"

"Shoot! I can do it in my sleep. I helped Sis. I figure we can do the rest. We need sheets, clothes, and toys. That will be totally us. Why are you so quiet?"

"I'm just tired. Being pregnant is no picnic."

"This was my room before I was given the one I have. It has special memories for me. Let's go downstairs. I'll show you the rest of the house; starting with my record collection. My Lydia Lane record is a collector's piece. I'd probably get a fortune for it on EBay. It's a shame she disappeared."

"She didn't disappear."

"I suppose you know her?"

"She's been serving as secretary at St. Gregory's for the past twenty years. She CHOSE to disappear."

"For real? Does she still sing?"

"I only heard her twice. It was a birthday party. She doesn't do it publicly anymore."

"It's a small world. You hardly talk about St. Greg's. Aside from my sister-in-law Angela, I never heard of the place."

"I left that behind me. My life is here."

He takes her hand.

"Yes, it is, with me and junior in this house. I'm sure you can get out of the lease. We'll talk to the landlord. Let's see the house now. You'll love the kitchen."

…

John is in the rectory kitchen. He is opening the fridge door and pulls out a bottle of pickles. He then opens the freezer. A box of ice cream stares him in the face. He pulls it out and grabs a bowl and scoops some out and puts it in the bowl. He starts to put the pickles back and stops. He looks around and pulls out one and dips it in the ice cream and puts it in his mouth and bites as Mama looks on in confusion. He puts the pickle down.

"Is there something you haven't told me?"

"I thought I was alone."

"Do you always eat that?"

"I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Pregnant women love this."

"And you are pregnant?"

"No!"

"Could have fooled me with all the weird dreams you've been having. I especially like the one about the womb. Is that combination any good?"

"It's terrible. I'll throw it out."

"Yes, please."

He takes one more look before he throws it out.

…

Mary sits in the kitchen in front of a bowl of ice cream and a pickle sticking out. She grabs the pickle and bites. Paul sits across from her. His face is green.

"What's wrong?" asks Mary.

"Is that any good?"

"Yeah, want some?"

"No thanks. How soon before you drop the baby?"

"A couple weeks. Why?"

He rises. "I was just wondering when you'll be eating normal again. If you'll excuse me, I don't feel very well."

He leaves. She continues eating and enjoying it.

….

Mama enters and finds John lying on the couch. She is surprised.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a baptism?"

"I delayed it. I woke up feeling strange. If I have a bug, I don't want to give it to the baby."

She goes to him and checks his forehead.

"Good idea. What's wrong?"

"I just feel off."

"You don't have a fever?"

"I just don't feel right. I haven't all day."

"The cancer again?"

"No, this is different. I think I need to get some rest in my room."

"Good idea. I'll make you some tea."

She turns to go into the kitchen as he gets up. She hears a thud and turns. He is lying on the floor unconscious.

…

Paul and Mary are eating in the kitchen. She doesn't have an appetite.

"You okay?"

"I don't feel right."

"Is it the baby?"

"How should I know? This is my first. Woow! That wasn't normal."

"Is it time?"

"I guess so."

"That can't be. You're not due for a week."

"Babies come when they want too. Wow! We better get to the hospital. My water just broke."

…..

Mary is in the delivery room bed with Paul at her side. The doctor and nurse are getting prepared. Paul holds her hand.

"How do you feel?" asks Paul.

"Like my insides are being ripped apart. Your sister had five?"

"Six. She's due any day now."

"If you say the word DROP one more time I'll kill you. Woow! That one hurt."

"Very soon, Mrs. Robinson. It's time to use your training."

"How soon?" asks Paul.

The doctor sits in front of Mary.

"Not very long. Now, Mary, I want you to start pushing with the next contraction. Your little boy wants to come out."

"I can't wait."

"Then you have him. OW!"

"Start pushing."

"Should she be breathing?"

"That would help. Now push."

…

Mama runs to John and tries to lift him but can't. She goes to the phone and dials.

"Sister Angela? I need your help now. Father's ill."

She hangs up. A few moments later Sister Angela runs in.

"What happened?"

"He's collapsed. I need to get him off the floor."

The two go to him.

"Where do you want him?"

"The bedroom."

The two look at the distance and shake their head. The couch is much closer.

"Let's try the couch. I'll take his head. You take his feet."

"I'll take his head."

"No you won't. I'm younger than you and he's no lightweight."

She puts her hands under his elbows.

"I'll pull, you push."

They start to move him.

"When did this start?"

"A few weeks ago. He started eating strange things and this morning he didn't feel right."

"I'll put him on the couch and you drag his legs. What was he eating?"

"Pickles and ice cream."

"You didn't tell me he was pregnant?"

Mama puts his legs on the couch.

"Sister, please, be realistic. You watch him. I'll get a wet towel and be back."

…

The action has accelerated in the delivery room. Mary is about to deliver. She is sweating. Paul holds her hand. The doctor is ready.

"Okay, Mary, time to let him go. He's almost here. You should have another contraction, real soon now."

"I feel it."

"Good, now push. This should be it. Push."

"I am pushing!"

"A little more. I see his head."

"Go ahead, honey. You're almost there. Sis did it."

"I am tired of hearing about your sister! OW!"

"Push, Mary. The head's almost out."

She does.

"I got him. You have a son. Nurse, I need you."

She puts the baby in a blanket.

"We'll clean him up and give him to you. Just give us a minute."

"How does he look?" asks Mary.

"Perfect."

Paul smiles at Mary.

"I told you I'd be here."

Mary is crying.

…..

John is still on the couch. Sister Angela waits. He wakes up and opens up his eyes. He is confused.

"Sister Angela?"

"Father?"

"What am I doing here?"

"You fainted."

"I what? No way."

He tries to get up but she puts his head down.

"No way, Father."

Mama comes back with a wet towel.

"He just woke up."

"What happened, John?"

"You tell me. Last thing I remember I was going to my room. Sister tells me I fainted."

"You sure did."

"That's silly. I've never fainted in my life."

"Well, you have now. What were you feeling before the lights went out?"

"Like I was being pulled and being beat up from the outside."

"How's the head?"

"Much clearer. My body just hurts. I've never felt this way."

"And that's why you're going to see the doc tomorrow. You're not going near anyone professionally until you do."

"I won't argue with you there."

"Maybe you wouldn't pass out if you ate normal food?", comments Sister.

"What does that mean?"

"I know about the pickles and ice cream."

….

The nurse gives Mary the baby.

"Here he is. He's beautiful."

Paul takes turns looking at Mary and the baby.

"You can say that again. Our son is here. Say hi to mommy. You did it, honey."

"We did it."

She is crying but not for joy. She is thinking about John not Paul. The nurse comes back.

"We need to take care of mom and baby. Can you give us some time?"

Paul rises and kisses Mary.

"Of course. See you in a few minutes."

He leaves. Mary looks at the baby and kisses him. He looks up at her with big green eyes, John's eyes.

…..

John is still on the couch with the two women attending.

"You feel like you can go to your room now?"

He touches the back of his head.

"Yes, actually. My head is very clear. I feel a lump. I must have hit it when I fell. But that's all I feel."

"What about the rest of you?"

He sits up and looks at Sister.

"Much better now. That was really strange. Nothing like having the crap beat out of you from the outside. Sorry, sister. Sometimes I forget myself."

"That's nothing. You should hear my brother Lou. He could say things that would make the devil blush. Do you need me anymore, Miss Lane?"

"There's some Gatorade in the fridge. Could you bring me a glass?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Sister Angela leaves.

"You need to see the doc."

"But I feel much better."

"You still fainted. You need lab work."

"Yes, Dr. Lane."

Sister Angela comes back with the drink. John drinks it and gives her back the glass.

"Thank you, Sister. I'm ready to go now."

He stands and leans on Mama and they start walking to his room. Mama turns to Sister Angela.

"Could you stay? I'll be right out."

Mama goes inside with John. Sister Angela can hear them.

"You get into your nightclothes. I'll be back with some tea."

"That will be nice. Thank Sister for me."

"I will. You get ready."

Mama comes back out and goes to Sister Angela.

"Thank you, Sister."

"I hope the doctor finds out what's wrong?"

"I'm sure he will."

"The same thing happened to my brother Lou and the doctor found nothing. He had strange dreams, ate strange things and also passed out."

"What did the doctor say?"

"He was having sympathy pains. He and his wife were having their first baby. He was CONVINCED he was pregnant. He doesn't do that anymore. The sixth one is about to drop out any day now."

Mama gives Sister a dirty look.

"Drop? Thank you for your evaluation. I'll be calling you if I need you."

Sister Angela leaves.

"Pregnant, my ass. I'll be back with the tea, John."

…

Mary is resting in the hospital room when Paul enters. She is cleaned up. He sits by her and takes her hand.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I've been mugged from the inside."

"You look better."

"I'm just glad it's over."

"So am I. Maybe now we can start eating normal again. Course, we'll be losing sleep."

"Don't tell me. Your sister told you she lost sleep."

"How did you guess?"

"Because she's supermom. That's pretty good for someone who's four-eleven and only weighs 100 pounds. She's not a mom. She's a baby factory."

"You'll have her beat. I can feel it. You'll be a VERY good mom. I'm a good judge of character. So, mom, what will you call him?"

The nurse comes in with the baby.

"Your son is cleaned up and ready to meet his parents."

She hands Paul the baby. The baby opens his eyes.

"He has green eyes", comments Paul.

"Some babies have blue. They become brown or black within days. But not this one. He's staying green. I can tell. I'll leave you alone."

She leaves.

"So, what will you call him?"

"John Paul Robinson. He should have his father's name."

He kisses her forehead.

"Thank you. I love you. "

She feigns a smile at Paul. She has made her life choice. This will be her REAL family. She doesn't love him but she will try. The next statement is a lie.

"I love you."

…

John sits by his computer. He opens the drawer and pulls out Mary's picture, looks at it and puts it back as Mama enters. She sees him and says nothing.

"What did the doctor say?"

"Nothing. He couldn't find out why? All he found was the lump on my head."

"No blood work?"

"Nothing in the blood work. He gave me some pills for dizziness and sent me home. I'll be fine, Mama. It was just a passing bug."

"Then I'll redo your appointments. I saw you looking at Mary's picture again."

"I do every once in a while."

"Are you over her?"

"Yes I am over her. But I still love her. I just think it's time we both moved on. I have. I'm gonna hit the gym."

He turns off the computer and leaves. Mama goes to his appointment book.

 **ISHMAEL**

Paul is in front of his computer. He has little John Robinson on his lap and is rocking him. He looks at the watch and looks at the baby.

"Mommy will be home soon. She's seeing the doctor. When she comes back we can really be married. Course, you won't understand that. You're only two months old."

The baby smiles as he looks at the computer monitor.

"That better be a smile and not gas. I know your tricks little boy. I'm on to you. How about we play on the web? I feel like causing trouble. Let's see. Let's try "Saint Gregory's - Seattle". Maybe there's a picture of Lydia Lane."

He does.

"Hmm! Let's check the staff. Let's begin with the head honcho, Father Walker."

He clicks on the site and John's picture comes on. Paul freezes. He looks at the baby and then at the picture. They have the same green eyes.

"That's why she never told me."

Mary comes in. Paul turns off the computer and turns. She takes off her coat and goes to them and takes the baby from Paul.

"Was he a good boy?"

"A perfect angel. We had an exciting day. We ate, was burped, went to the bathroom and even had a nap in-between. I do believe he's exhausted with all that activity. I know I am."

"Enjoy the peace and quiet. As soon as he starts walking nothing will be safe. And then there's the terrible two's."

"I know. Sis warned me. What did the doctor say?"

"She says it's time. Everything is in working order."

"Good. Maybe now we can REALLY be man and wife."

Paul stands up and walks up to her. He puts his hands on her neck.

"How about a little vacation?"

"Where?"

"Seattle. I'd like to see St. Gregory's. Maybe I can meet Lydia Lane before she croaks. She's not getting any younger."

"Why does it have to be Seattle?"

"Why not? Don't you want to see your old friends?"

"They're all gone."

"Miss Lane isn't. I'd love to meet her. Maybe she can autograph my album?"

"So you can sell it for a fortune on EBay?"

"No for me. You know I love her music. Come on, Mary, let's go. I want to see your Seattle, ALL of it. This will be the last vacation we can take for a long time."

"Johnny won't remember it."

"We'll take lots of pictures and tell him about it later. I know one picture in particular I want to get."

"Miss Lane?"

The next thing Paul says is a lie.

"Yes, Miss Lane."

…

John is getting ready for the gym. He is in his white sweats and is carrying an exercise bag. Mama is working in the appointment book.

"How much time do I have?"

"You have an appointment in three hours."

"Good. I need a good workout. I'm going. Call me if there's an emergency."

He starts to go when the phone rings and stops.

"So much for the gym."

She picks up the phone and her face lights up.

"St. Greg's?"

"Who is it?"

Mama motions for him to come back. He does. She gives him the phone.

"When will you be here? Great. You want to talk to John?..There's someone who wants to talk to you."

He takes the phone.

"Hello...Esther? How are you?... I'm fine. I miss you so much... Great! It will be nice to see you again. When are you coming?...I can't wait. Okay, I'll let you go. See you after mass."

He hangs up and is very happy.

"Our little girl is coming back home for a visit. I miss her."

"So do I. She's come a long way from the scared little girl she once was. Law school?"

"And the top of her class. She's gonna make a great lawyer."

"Can I go to the gym now? I'm losing time."

"You go on."

He leaves. Mama goes back to the book and smiles as she works.

….

St. Gregory's church is packed. It is Sunday morning mass. Three faces are new. They are Paul, Mary and the baby. They stand out. John can see them but the faces aren't clear. Mama waits by the door expecting Esther. John goes to the podium.

"Before I conclude, I would like to inform you that Wednesday's bingo night has been canceled and will be rescheduled till next week. St. Greg's will be starting a monthly coffeehouse. Everyone is welcome to perform. Anyone who would like to perform see Miss Lane at the end of the service. Most types of music will be allowed. Maybe I'll even show up if I'm asked nicely. That's all for announcements. Coffee and cookies will be served outside the chapel. Enjoy and go with God."

He walks away as the crowd starts to disperse. Mama sees Esther run in. She runs to her.

"Sorry I'm late, Mama. Traffic was a bitch."

Mama hugs her.

"Is that anyway to talk in a house of God?"

"You're right. It's just that some people should learn to drive."

Mama lets go.

"That was you once. You weren't always Miss Einstein. You look so good. I swear you get prettier every time I see you."

"I've grown up, Mama."

"Yes, you have. And you missed a good sermon."

"When are they ever bad with Father Walker?"

Inside the church, Mary turns to Paul. She gives him the baby.

"You hold John. I have to powder my nose. I'll meet you outside."

"No, I'll wait here."

Mary leaves with the crowd. John is putting away the communion supplies when Paul walks up to him. John turns and sees him. Mama and Esther enter.

"You're new here?"

"My family is visiting. How did you guess?"

"My eyes told me. Did you like the mass?"

"Yes, good sermon."

John looks at the baby.

"And who's the little one?"

"His name is John, just like you. Care to hold him?"

"May I?"

Paul gives him the baby.

"He has a sweet face."

"Yes, he does. You should know. You gave him his eyes."

Mama and Esther stop in their tracks. John does not see them yet.

"Mary Rossi is his mother. You left her pregnant. May I have my son back?"

John shakes as he gives the baby back. He is in shock.

"You guys think you have it made. You can take advantage of anyone you choose, young and old."

"It wasn't like that. I loved her."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"It's true."

"Bull! You priests are all alike. Well, get this, daddy. **I** am her husband and **I** am raising this boy as my own. He deserves a REAL father, not you."

"Look, Mr.-?"

"Robinson. We met at St. Michael's. Now do you remember me? That was the day you RAN away from us. You must have been feeling guilty."

Mary enters and runs to Paul, passing Mama and Esther.

"Mr. Robinson, I loved her. It wasn't at all what you're thinking. Please believe me."

"It's true Paul."

Paul turns to her.

"We were in love. It was a mistake when it happened. He wasn't using me. It all happened so fast. I didn't know what to do."

"You mean it wasn't abuse?"

"It was love, Paul. I never wanted him to know. I didn't even want to come here. You told me you wanted to see Lydia. That's the only reason I agreed."

John first sees Mama and Esther. He is visibly shaken. Mary takes the baby from Paul.

"I need to speak to John. Meet me by the door."

Paul walks to the door, stops and turns to listen. Mary walks up to John. He looks at the baby and then her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why? You couldn't do anything? What would you do, marry me?"

"He has your olive complexion."

"And your eyes. I think of you every time I see him."

"Is he healthy?"

"As a horse. He has a good appetite."

"And long legs."

"He'll be tall, just like you."

"God, Mary, I didn't want you to do this alone."

"I wasn't alone. I had Paul. He's a good man, John. He meant well. With all that bad rap, he thought you did it too."

"How did he find out?"

"I have no idea. I didn't tell him."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Only Father Miller."

"Leonard? My best friend?"

"I asked him not to tell."

"How long has he known?"

"About a year."

"And Mr. Robinson?"

"Is my husband."

"Husband? Then go to him, Mary. Be his wife. Forget about me."

"I see you every time I see our son."

"I'm dead to you. Look to Paul. As you said, he meant well. Please go now. Good-bye, Mary."

Mama turns to Esther.

"He never says good-bye unless he means it."

Mary turns to Paul.

"You just had to find out. You couldn't leave it alone."

"Mary, I-?"

"You came here for an autograph, go ahead. Miss Lane is right there."

She runs out with the baby. Paul looks at Mama and Esther and follows. The women turn to John. He is shaking.

"I'm sorry you heard that, Esther."

Mama starts to approach and he waves them away.

"No! I want to be alone."

He grabs the communion supplies and leaves. The women turn to each other.

"When did this happen?" asks Esther.

"After you left for school. There was so much going on. I didn't want to bother you with our problems. Come, let's go to the rectory. I have to lock up the liquor cabinet."

….

Mama runs in and goes straight to the cabinet. Esther waits at the door. They don't see John sitting quietly on the couch. Mama opens it. It is untouched.

"Don't worry. The booze is safe."

Mama turns to look at him.

"I'm not making that mistake again. I don't like drinking dead worms."

"I just thought-"

He rises.

"I know what you thought. I have everything under control. What happened today was a shock but I'll have to deal with it, sober."

He turns and sees Esther at the door and starts to walk to the door.

"Esther, I'm so sorry you saw that. I can't talk to you right now. I just want to be alone. I'm sure you understand. I'm going to my room and I don't want to be disturbed under ANY circumstances."

"The computer software rep is coming this afternoon. It's time for an upgrade."

"Move it to another day. I'm really not in the mood."

"This was the only time they had."

"An upgrade? So soon?"

"I'm just delivering the message."

"Never fails around here. When it rains it pours. Tell me, where do you see the Morton Salt sign?"

Mama stands quietly.

"Sorry, Lydia. Call me when they get here. But that's the ONLY interruption I will allow."

He goes into his room and closes the door. Esther approaches Mama.

"This is really bad."

"He's hurting and there's nothing anyone can do to help."

"I guess I can't do what I wanted to do. I wanted to ask him for a favor."

"Maybe I can help?"

"No, Mama. I need a person of authority. You're just a secretary."

"Excuse me? I hold this place together quite well, my dear."

"That's not what I meant. I know you do. It's his collar I need. I'll forget it."

"For today. Try again tomorrow. He'll be better after he sleeps on it. At least the liquor cabinet is safe."

Esther leaves. Mama sits down, looks at the door, picks up a book and starts to read.

….

Mama is still reading and having a cup of tea. There is no noise from the next room. A woman walks in. It is Barbara Jennings, formerly Peters. She looks healthy again. Her hair has grown back and she is holding a laptop. Mama looks up.

"Hello, Miss Lane."

"Tell me. You didn't pass the Morton Salt sign anywhere here?"

"Excuse me?"

Mama rises.

"Nothing. They sent you again, Miss Peters?"

"I finish what I start. And the name is Mrs. Jennings. I'm married now."

"I guess congratulations are in order."

"Is Father in?"

"He's resting. He's had a bad day. This really isn't a good time to bother him."

"I assure you there won't be a war. We made our peace."

"You're not the war I'm referring to. Come with me."

They walk to the door. Mama knocks and opens it ajar. John is quietly praying.

"Father?"

He gets up and turns.

"Yes? What is it?"

"The software rep is here."

"Let him in."

Mama steps aside and John sees Barbara. He is not fazed because he is still numb.

"Barbara?"

"Father?"

"I'll leave you and Mrs. Jennings alone."

"Mrs. Jennings?"

"I'm married now."

"Congratulations."

"You were right, Father. I had no reason to worry."

"I'm glad. How will we do this? The same way?"

"Do what?"

"The training."

"Oh that? I'll need to see Sister Angela first and then I'll meet with you, just like before."

"How long before you need me?"

"About an hour. Is something wrong? You're not yourself."

"Just another old ghost come to haunt me."

"You mean me?"

"No, you're the type of ghost I COULD resolve and I did. This one will never go away. Lydia, could you please bring her to Sister Angela? I'll see you in an hour."

The women leave and he closes the door.

"What's wrong? He looks like he's lost his best friend."

"You could say that. Come, Sister Angela is waiting."

They leave. John comes out and looks around. Mama returns alone.

"Is she with Sister?"

"Yes. Can I get you anything, John?"

"A time machine. I know one thing I would gladly change. Leonard was right. You have to remain rational at ALL times or you make BIG mistakes. If I had been rational, I wouldn't have a son."

"John, you were coming back from a scary illness. Anyone would have lost it."

"Make all the excuses you want for me. The truth is **I** knew better and let my emotions get the best of me. Maybe the Vulcans on Star Trek have it right. Emotions do screw you up. One must live by logic alone."

"That would make for a very cold world."

He walks toward his room and speaks as he enters.

"Yes, but a safer one. Very few of us would fall on our face. Call me when Mrs. Jennings returns."

He goes in and leaves the door open. Mary walks in. Mama turns and sees her.

"Oh no! You're not coming back."

"I need to talk to John."

"You are the last person he needs right now. You just turn and walk right back to where you came from."

John leaves his room.

"Mama, is she back already?"

He sees Mary.

"It isn't Mrs. Jennings. I was telling her to leave."

"I must see you, John. I have to explain."

"Just explain yourself out that door, Mrs. Robinson."

"Who died and left you God?"

"Mama, let her stay. Mary, please come to my room. We can talk in private. That will be all, Lydia. Just tell me when Mrs. Jennings returns."

They go into the bedroom and close the door behind them. Mama takes a seat. John stands far away from Mary.

"So talk."

"I don't know where to begin."

"At the beginning. Let me begin. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know what you would do."

"I would try and help you."

"I got pregnant because of your help."

"That aside. I had the right to know we had a child. And why did you have to involve Leonard? He is my best friend. I could see he was troubled at the lake. He even asked me if I would tell about a certain confidence and I told him not to. Leonard was always a good priest."

"I'm sorry I ruined your fishing trip."

"Now why would you say that?"

"He married us the day before."

He sits on the bed.

"Poor Leonard. Well, at least he won't have to lie to me anymore. The truth is out."

"Poor Leonard? All you can think about are the feelings of your friend? What about me? You left me pregnant. You think I wanted to be. I was scared, alone and very pregnant."

"You weren't alone for long. Prince Charming was right behind. Tell me, Mary, how long did you think he would stay quiet once he found out the truth? He did want any man would do."

"And he's sorry. He knows now he's wrong."

"It's a little late for that."

He stands and walks to her.

"He had to accuse me while throwing my son in my face!"

"Paul's a good man."

"But? There's always a but. Finish your sentence. But what?"

Outside in the study, Barbara enters. Mama motions for her to stay quiet. The women can hear everything.

"But I love you! Not him."

"It's a little late for that now. You married him!"

"I did it for our son!"

"Why didn't you stay in San Diego? Do you have any idea how **I** feel? Because of one moment of stupidity, I created an innocent life. Tell me, Mary, what will you tell him when he grows up and asks why his eyes are green and his parents are black and brown? Have you thought about that?"

"It's still too early. He's only a baby."

"But he won't be for long. And for that, I have to consider him dead. I can never be a father to him. He must never know about me. WE are dead."

"But I still love you! I see it every time I see John's eyes."

"I can't love you. I never should have. Forget me. Forget us."

"I can't."

"You have too. When you see your son's eyes, see only his, not mine. I am dead to you."

"What do you want me to tell him about you when he asks?"

"Tell him whatever you wish. Just don't send him looking for me. His only father will and should be Paul. You remember him, your husband? Go back home, Mary. You don't belong here. You belong in his bed not mine."

"I don't want him like that."

"Well, lady, it's too late now. You made your bed, LIE in it! And take your son too!"

"Our son!"

"Please, Mary, just go and don't come back."

The door opens and Mary runs out into the study and out the door. Mama and Barbara look at each other. John closes the door again.

"What do I do now?" asks Barbara.

Mama knocks on the door.

"You finish what you started. John, Mrs. Jennings is back."

John opens the door. He is quietly recovering.

"I'll start the computer."

Mama walks away.

"Are you alright?"

"No. Nothing like an old ghost to shake someone up. How much did you hear?"

"Enough to understand the ghost."

"Enough about me. How have you been? You look good and healthy."

"I feel much better. The therapy worked."

"Tell me about Mr. Jennings."

"I met him during therapy."

"Was he a fellow patient?"

She speaks and shows him her hand.

"He was the therapist. He knew my case backwards. Every time I came there he would talk to me to calm me down. He did it for everybody. After I finished, he called to ask me out. To make a story short, we're married. He accepted me as I was."

"Do you love him?"

"Very much. He made me feel beautiful again, and that was before the hair grew back."

"Love can do that. I need to ask you something medical. I don't know much about breast reconstruction, but I do know it is possible in some cases. Have you asked?"

"My doctor says I'm a good candidate."

"How radical was it?"

"Give me your hand."

He does and she puts it on her left breast.

"That is not me. This is."

She puts the hand on the side of her chest.

"It's mostly gone and my husband doesn't care."

He takes away his hand.

"Will you have it done?"

"Maybe for vanity."

"Barbara, let me explain something to you. It will not be vanity, it will be self-esteem. If you are born with something and it is taken from you, and you have the chance to get it back, that's self-esteem. If you add or alter something to be more attractive, that's vanity. You were born with two. You're just getting one back."

He puts his hands on her shoulders.

"And the best part is this. Your husband will not care what you do. He will support you whatever decision you make. Do it for Barbara, for you."

"You're getting your aura back."

"My aura?"

"I knew something was wrong when it was gone. I've only seen you twice but I know this much. Your face and eyes shine when you're happy. That look was gone, till now. What you are is in your soul."

He pulls gently away.

"I know you will find a resolution to this problem. I believe in you. You are the nicest one-night stand I have EVER had. I'm glad you were the last man to see me before my surgery."

John becomes embarrassed.

"That's a quite a different compliment. Let's get started with the upgrade. I'll turn on the computer."

…..

Paul is lying on the bed in the hotel room watching the sleeping baby when Mary enters.

"Where have you been?"

"Out."

"You were with HIM, weren't you?"

"What if I was? I was trying to fix what you started."

"You mean what YOU started when you didn't tell him he had a son, and when you didn't tell me the father was a priest. I only reacted because I thought it was clergy abuse. I was protecting you. I just have one question. Why? Why him?"

"We didn't plan it if that's what you mean. We were friends for years and nothing. Then he got sick. That's when it changed."

"Sick, my behind! What illness could make a change like that? Cancer?"

"Yes!"

Paul stops the attack.

"Maybe if you knew the facts you wouldn't be so angry?"

"Then tell me the facts."

"Lower your voice. You'll upset the baby. He's already awake."

He starts yelling and grabs her arm.

"Tell me! I have a right to know. What kind of a man holds your heart? It's obvious I don't. My sister was right. She said "Paul, you're making a mistake. Don't do it." I should have listened. You don't want me. You want him. And that's why you went over there today, not to apologize about me. What did lover boy do?"

She pulls away.

"He sent me back to you! He didn't want me. He didn't want the baby. He called the relationship dead. Are you happy now?"

The baby starts crying. Paul reaches to calm it.

"Now see what you've done. You've upset the baby."

"God forbid hurt your precious son. You love him more than me."

Paul starts rocking the baby.

"At least he loves me back. Shhh! Shhh! It's okay, Johnny. We'll stop yelling now."

He puts the baby down on the bed.

"He's the only true person who loves me. You don't. You're just using the last name."

"I am so tired of this."

She sits down on a chair.

"I'm tired of being the bad guy here. I was the one who got pregnant. I was the one who had a baby I didn't plan for. I was the one that everyone hates. John's father tells me to go. Mama practically slams the door behind me. You think I belong on the FBI's most wanted list. All I made was one mistake. I fell in love. That's all I ever did."

She starts crying.

"This farce has to come to an end. We never made the marriage real. It was based on a lie. We could probably get an annulment. You and the baby would be free again."

"Do what you want? I'm too tired to fight anymore. I'm alone. I always was, even with you. You wanted supermom like your sister. I'm not her. I'm me, Mary Rossi. Just end it all."

"I don't want to. I keep my promises. And I made one to you and God. I believe it said "Till Death do us part"."

"I don't deserve you. You deserve someone better."

"I married you."

"Why?"

He walks up to her and puts out his hand.

"I made a mistake too. I fell in love. I'll make you a bargain. If you're willing to forget your past, be a full wife and grow old with me, we can start over. All you have to do is give me your hand."

"It will never work, Paul. Too much has happened."

"We had a bad start, and the truth came out in a way it shouldn't. But if we try, we will grow old together. It's your decision, Mary. Take my hand and give it a REAL chance, or we end it. Make up your mind, once and for all. Don't worry. I'll give you child support."

"What would your sister say?"

"The hell with my sister. What is your decision?"

She looks at the hand.

"You take my hand and you promise to be a REAL wife, not in name only."

She takes his hand.

"I'll put the baby in the crib."

He does and puts the "Do not disturb" sign on the door.

…

John sits at the table in the rectory kitchen. He is drinking some warm milk and is very quiet. Mama walks through and sees him.

"What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. I made some warm milk. And you?"

"Bathroom stop. My bladder doesn't hold as much as it used to. Don't ever get old. The bladder is the first to go. Did the milk help?"

"Not really. Come here, Mama."

She does and he grabs her hand and kisses it.

"What was that for?"

"I wanted to thank you, for being you. You and Leonard are my best friends."

She sits down.

"You're easy to love. You're a pain-in-the-butt to live with, but easy to love. You've really had a bad day."

"You could say that. At least I'm drinking milk and not tequila."

"What will you do?"

"Nothing. Mary is married. Johnny has a father. There is nothing for me to do. It's been done for me."

"And the baby?"

"Is where he should be, with his mother. I have no part in his life. There's nothing more to be done."

"Yes, there is. And it's very important. I'll give you a hint. What does Lionel call me?"

"Grandma? Oh my God! I forgot about them. They can never know."

"They have to know. You remember how upset you were? Would you do that to Johnny's grandparents?"

"I wouldn't push them on Mary, no matter what she did to me. It wouldn't be fair to that family."

"You still haven't resolved your issues with them?"

"No, and I never will. I'm a failure to them. I've always been a failure. My parents believed I was when I didn't accept their beliefs. I was a failure in the army because I didn't kill. I failed my parents again when I came back drunk. THEY threw me into the streets. I was an embarrassment. They were against me when I became a priest because I refused to enter the family business and I couldn't give them grandchildren. The only place I feel like a success is here with you. And don't forget, what they called you when they came to take me home for therapy, they called you "One of THOSE people". Believe me, that was a compliment. At least they called you a person. I'm a better father staying out of my son's life than including them in it. I refuse to do that to MY son!"

"You called him your son."

"He is."

"You told Mary he was dead to you."

"I meant my relationship to him was dead. He is very much alive to me. I just wish I could be closer to him without causing confusion."

"You already are and you always will be. How old do you think he is?"

"A couple of months, why?"

"Do you remember your behavior about six months ago? You had dreams you were in the womb. You ate pickles and ice cream. You became very ill one night and fainted. You told me your body felt like it was being pulled and beat up from the outside."

"What are you getting at?"

"Your son was talking to you. It wasn't your mother's womb, it was Mary's. Your son wanted those strange foods. And the night you fainted was the night he was being born. Sister Angela was right. How else do you explain that the doctor couldn't find out why? You have a tie to your son. Even if you never see him again, it will be there."

"That's a pretty wild conclusion, even for you."

She stands.

"It's the ONLY conclusion. That settles your part. Now you still have to resolve your parents. Will you tell them?"

"So they can try and raise him wrong? At least Mary will raise him right."

"Think about it, John. Everyone has different definitions of right or wrong? Right or wrong, your parents raised you. Are you wrong? Good-night."

She leaves. He looks down at his milk and continues drinking.

…

Mary is in bed. She wakes up to see she is alone and a light comes from the bathroom. She gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom. Paul is sitting on closed toilet writing on a small piece of paper and a picture of the baby.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I didn't want to disturb you. You were sleeping so soundly."

Mary sees the picture.

"What are you doing with Johnny's picture?"

"I'm putting our address and phone number on the back. I'm giving it to his father. He deserves visitation rights. If it were me, I would want it."

"He won't take it. I know him. He's divorced himself from this family. He's leaving us alone to raise Johnny."

"Are you sure of that?"

She leans down.

"I know John. If it's the one thing he knows is his place. And his place is not with his son, not in his eyes. Why are you doing this, Paul?"

"Mary, we are both in social work. We always see the worst in everyone. I did when I found out he was the father. I was wrong. I wanted to show him that."

"That won't take away the pain of the truth. He'll have to live with that for the rest of his life. That's why I never told him. I knew he would feel guilty. And now he does. I saw it in his eyes and heard it in his voice. He wants to be a father but he can't. He wants you to do it."

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"I was afraid you would leave. You seemed so committed. I didn't know what to do. I was protecting both of you. You're a good man, Paul. You're always thinking of others. You have a good heart. You are the most unselfish man I have ever met."

"Except for tonight. I got tired of waiting. Sex is going to be a big problem with us. It will be a long time before we get it right. Mary, I need to know one thing before this relationship goes any further. And I want the truth. I know we aren't Romeo and Juliet, but are you my friend?"

"Yes, I'm your friend. I have been since the first day we met."

She takes his hand and kisses it.

"What did you do that for?"

"I wanted to thank you, for being you. When do you intend to see John?"

"Tomorrow."

She rises.

"Don't be surprised to find out I'm right. I have known that man for years. I think I know him by now. Are you through sitting on the pot now?"

He stands.

"Yeah. It's not very comfortable and VERY cold. Let's go back to bed. Mary, I know we're not lovers, but I love you so much. Would you mind so more romantic overtures?"

"I'm your wife."

He puts his arm around her waist, turns off the light and exits the bathroom.

….

John and Mama are having breakfast in the rectory kitchen. She is eating while he quietly picks at his food. Mama does not know what to say to make him feel better.

"I thought you were hungry?"

"I guess not. Sorry, Mama, maybe later."

Esther comes in and he sees her.

"Esther?"

"Hello, Father. I didn't mean to interrupt breakfast. I'll come back later."

"No, dear. Have you eaten? Mama could make you a plate?"

"I already ate. Could I speak to you?"

"Of course. Have a seat."

Mama rises.

"I'll leave you two alone."

"No, Mama. You can stay."

Esther sits down.

"Before you start, I need to apologize for my behavior lately. I've had a lot on my mind."

"I understand."

He takes her hand.

"Esther, you are my pride and joy. I love you like a daughter. You know some priests have actually adopted children. I thought of adopting you but you were much too old. I wanted to be your father. But God gave you two good foster parents. I love you as my own."

"And I've always loved you."

"You have come so far since our little adventure. Now you always have your nose in a book. No wonder you're top of your class. You will make a great lawyer. I can see it now, District Attorney Esther."

"They call me the computer at school. Which reminds me, talking about books. One of the first books I read front to back was your favorite, the Bible."

He takes his hand back.

"My, you are industrious. That's not an easy task."

"And a long one. It gives me a sense of peace."

"That's why it was written."

"What happened to you reminds me of a story from it. You remember Abraham, Sarah and Isaac?"

"Of course. They started it all."

"Isaac had a half-brother named Ishmael, whose mother was Hagar, Sarah's maid. Something happened and Abraham had to kick Hagar and Ishmael out. They went into the desert with no food or water. But they didn't die. God took care of them and Ishmael became the father of another great religion."

"What does that to do with me?"

"Mary was cast out when she had your son. God gave her Paul. They are safe. It's time to let them go, especially Ishmael."

"You amaze me, Esther. You just told me a story I should have told you. You know my job better than me. I do see the resemblance. God took my Ishmael and gave him to someone else. I can and SHOULD never claim him."

"It's sad. People like us will ALWAYS be alone."

He takes her hand again.

"No, Esther, you're wrong. I should be, NEVER you. Unless you intend to become the first attorney-nun, you deserve to have love. You CAN marry and have a family. Only I am denied. Remember that. If love comes your way, take it. A life without love is the closest thing to death. Promise me you'll do it."

She smiles.

"Why are you smiling?"

"That's why I came here. I have to ask you a favor."

"Name it. I'll do anything for you."

"I've found love."

He lets go.

"Great! Who is he? How did you meet? I want to know everything."

"You're smiling again."

"You make me smile. Now spill it before I burst."

"We met at school. He's a law student. His name is Jacob. We met while working on a project together. We love each other very much."

"This is getting better by the minute. Go on."

"Yeah, baby go on", Mama adds.

"He and his family came with me. They have a hotel room and I'm staying with my fosters."

"Well, what's the favor?" asks Mama.

"There's a problem. You see, Mary wasn't the only woman who loved you. So did I, but I recognized it as a crush and got over it. Jacob and you have something in common, your race."

"He's white. The world is changing Esther. It really doesn't matter. Is there more?"

"His last name is Rosenberg."

"And Jewish? How Jewish? Is he orthodox, conservative or reform?"

"He's reform. But that's the not the problem."

"Let me get this straight. You're in love with a man, OUT of your race and OUT of your religion. And that's not the problem. What else can there be?"

"Unlike me, Jacob's parents are paying for his schooling. He wasn't smart enough to get a full scholarship. His dad is a famous trial lawyer. They're always on the society page."

"I think I see the problem."

"They don't know about my past. I haven't even told Jacob. They just think I was born smart. I would like to ask you to tell Jacob the truth for me. I can't do it."

"Before I do, I need to ask? Are you two intimate?"

"No. I haven't been with a man since the attack. At school I didn't even date. I live in books."

"Hasn't he asked?"

"No. He thinks I'm old-fashioned, and he likes it. He's a real gentlemen. I'm afraid to tell him the truth; but, he has to know. Could you do it? You're a man of God. He'd listen to you."

"Now I know why you said I couldn't help", Mama comments.

"I was going to explain later. Will you do it, Father? I know you're having problems now; but I really need your help. I promise you he won't beat you up."

"Yes, I'll help. But you'll have to give me time. How long are you staying?"

"A couple days. I'm on break and my classes start soon."

"Tell me how I can help."

"Jacob and I are having dinner tonight, just us."

"That doesn't give me much time to make a proper presentation. Don't worry. I'll be ready. I have one stop to make first and then I'll call you and we'll go to the restaurant together. Don't worry. Your father will take care of everything. Just give me ALL the details."

"Thanks, Dad."

…

John walks into the police station. He approaches a desk where Lionel is working. Lionel looks up.

"John, what a surprise? What brings you here?"

"I have a favor to ask. I need to see a police file."

"You know that's confidential?"

"I just need a couple of pictures."

"What file?"

"Pink's."

"John, that was years ago. Why now? And what do you need it for?"

"I can't tell you why; but, it is important. You have to trust me."

"I do trust you. I can't give you the pictures but I can Xerox them."

"That will do. I have the rest I need."

"Which pictures?"

"Esther and I, after Pink found us."

"You were pretty beat up? Why those?"

"I need them."

"Okay, I'll get them. So, John, how have you been? You look like a man with something on his mind."

"I am."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Ask Mama. She'll tell you."

"You see your rabbit friend?"

"Sometimes I go by the zoo. He still remembers me. When I walk in, he flies into my arms."

"Rabbits don't fly."

"This one does."

The phone rings. Lionel picks up the phone.

"Det. Taylor, homicide...Great! I'll be there this afternoon. Thanks."

He hangs up.

"My new baby is in; my new tailor-made car. I had the factory make it."

"That must be nice. I'm having trouble with mine. They don't make the parts anymore. I've had to resort to junk yards."

"Time to get a new one."

"Or a more modern one."

Lionel rises.

"I'll get you your pictures. Just promise me one thing. You'll tell me why after."

"I will. I always do. I'll just get a cup of coffee and be right back. You got donuts?"

"What do you think? We live on them. They're at the front desk."

John leaves. Lionel picks up the phone.

"Grandma, it's me, Lionel. We need to talk."

…

Mama is reading in the rectory study. Paul walks in and she looks up.

"Mr. Robinson?"

"Miss Lane? Is Father in?"

"No, he's not."

"Please don't play interference with me. I really need to see him."

"I'm not. He's really not here. He's running a personal errand, and it doesn't involve your family. He does know other people."

"Do you know when he'll be back? This is very important."

"I wish I knew. Something came up. Is there something I can do to help?"

"No, this is between us. I'll go now."

He starts to leave.

"No, wait!"

She leaves and returns with a picture, signs it and gives it to him.

"It's an old publicity shot. I always keep a few around. You never know when some PBS station will show up. They seem to be the only ones who care about me anymore."

"I do. You were great."

"And I still am. I'll tell him you called."

"We're leaving tomorrow. I will try and come back but I can't guarantee it. If I don't, I'll just mail him what I have. Thank you, Miss Lane, for everything."

"You're welcome."

He leaves.

"I wonder what that was all about?"

She sits and goes back to reading.

…

Mama is still reading when a dog, Hobo, jumps into her lap. She almost has a heart attack and drops the book. John runs in after and Mama sees him.

"Where did he come from?"

"Me, I got him."

"Why? Where?"

"I went to see Lionel and he asked me about Horatio. I realized I missed him. I missed having someone to talk to."

"Who didn't talk back?"

"I used to have a dog when I grew up and I know how to take care of them."

"But where did he come from?"

He goes to the dog.

"I was driving by the pound and a voice told me to go inside. Maybe it was an Angel, I don't know. I just went in and asked for the next dog to get it. I promised God I would take him, no matter what. This guy had one more hour to live."

"What is he?"

"A mutt. That's all I know."

"But he's so...old."

"Everyone takes the puppies. I wanted an old beater. I drive them. I might as well have one."

"What did you name him?"

"He has a name, Hobo. A family had to give him up when they moved."

She looks at the dog.

"Hobo. He looks it. He's seen better days."

"The vet said he has three good years left. I thought I'd give him those years. He has arthritis and is blind in one eye. He's an old beater."

"Just like your car."

"Before you say anything more, he's MY dog and I will take care of him. You won't have to do anything but love him."

"He is kind of cute."

"Mama, I have to pick up Esther. Could you watch him for a few hours? I don't know long I'll be. I will NOT make a habit of this. Don't worry he's been walked and fed. Though something tells me he's going to be a moocher. Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Mr. Robinson came to see you. He said it was important."

"Did he say what it was about?"

"No. He'll try and see you tomorrow. If you don't see him, he'll mail you what he came with. You go pick up, Esther. Good luck, John."

He leaves. She looks at the dog.

"Well, let's see what we can find in the kitchen. Let's see how much of a moocher you are."

She and the dog leave the room.

….

John and Esther enter the restaurant. They stand by the door.

"You stay here and wait for me. I'll only be a few minutes. Which one is Jacob?"

She looks over the crowd.

"The one in the blue shirt."

He kisses her forehead.

"I'll do the best I can. I can't promise you anything. All I can do is try."

"I know that. Go break a leg."

He approaches a table. A lone man, Jacob Rosenberg, sits looking at his watch.

"Mr. Rosenberg? I'm Father Walker, a friend of Esther's. May I sit down?"

"Sure. Where's Esther?"

"In the ladies room making herself pretty."

"As if she has to try. I've heard a lot about you. You're all she talks about."

"Which is why I'm here."

He pulls out a large yellow envelope.

"There's something you need to see."

He pulls out a newspaper clipping and two pictures. He gives him the clipping.

"Please read this."

Jacob does.

"Sad story. What does that have to do with me?"

"You'll notice they don't give the girl's name. She was a minor at the time."

John gives him a picture.

"This is what the guy did to me."

"Ouch!"

He gives him the last picture.

"This is what he did to her."

"Ouch again! Where is she now?"

"Look at the picture again ,and this time, look past the bruises."

Jacob looks again and then looks up.

"Esther? She never told me."

"What did she tell you?"

Jacob gives him back the pictures.

"Just that she had a rough start. She never gave me the details."

"Esther has come a long way. She's a different woman now."

"She's a wonderful woman."

Jacob goes into his pocket and pulls out a small black box and opens it and then closes it.

"I was going to give this to her today. Now I don't know. Tell me what to do, Father."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, and I still want her. I just don't know what to do."

"Tell her the truth. She deserves it. She's strong enough to take it. She's been through hell and made it this far. One day she's gonna be the best District Attorney Seattle's ever seen. But all that won't mean a thing if she's alone. If you don't intend to go any further, let her go so she can find someone who can. I've done my job. Do I send her here or do I tell her to go?"

"Send her here."

"One more thing before I go. Love can overcome a lot of things but it can't do everything. There will others to judge you. Some may try and blackmail you."

"Blackmail?"

"What happened to Esther is just what they're looking for. It still can destroy her, with or without you. She knows that. It's time you knew."

"You have a point. What will I tell my parents?"

John rises.

"You'll find the words when the time comes. It was a pleasure meeting you. I'll send Esther right over."

John leaves and goes to Esther. She is quietly waiting. He kisses her forehead.

"He's all yours. Go to him. I did the best I could. The rest is up to you and God."

"God?"

"He has a plan for you, young lady. Put your trust in him. I'll call you. I still have another errand to run."

He hugs her and leaves. She goes to the table.

"Hello, Jake."

"Esther?"

She sits down.

"Your friend told me everything. He really cares for you."

"He's like that with everyone."

"He showed me two pictures, you and him. That pimp was a real winner. Where is he now?"

"He was stabbed to death in jail."

"At least he's out of your life. Esther, knowing this has left me with a problem. I know how I feel and that hasn't changed. It's my parents. What do I tell them?"

"The truth."

"You're not afraid of what they're going to say?"

"I have been through a lot and I can survive almost anything. I just need to know, do you still love me?"

He takes her and pulls out the box.

"More than anything in the world. I had plans to give you this. I was going to ask you to make it legal."

"Oh, Jake."

He closes the box.

"I don't know what to do next."

"I do. Tell them the truth and leave the rest to God."

She takes back her hand and grabs a menu.

"I'm hungry. Let's order."

…

Jacob enters his parent's hotel room. His parents, Mr. and Mrs. Rosenberg, are waiting for him.

"Where's Esther?" asks Mrs. Rosenberg.

"She went to her fosters."

"We were hoping you'd bring her back here", comments Mr. Rosenberg.

"Why?"

"We need to talk to her. We had a visitor, Jacob."

"A priest came to see us. He showed us a newspaper clipping."

"And two pictures. I know. He showed me too. Well, that spares me the explanation."

"Did you ask her?"

"No. What did you expect me to do after I found out the woman I love was once a hooker? People usually have secret but this one is a doosey. So, mom and dad, what do you have to say?"

"What do you have to say?" asks his father.

"I love her, dad. I still want her, especially now. She's an amazing woman. Just look at where she is now."

"We're not saying she isn't. It's her past we can't live with. You know what this will do to our reputation? We have a social standing to consider. It's bad enough she's black and not Jewish. At least Sammy Davis was. This will destroy us."

"What about me? I still love her."

"And so do we, son. We didn't care what people said when we included her at our functions. She is no secret to our friends and our enemies. You add her secret and we're screwed. I have worked very hard to get where I'm at. I've made a lot of enemies. This is all they need to get us."

"You mean blackmail?"

"Father already warned us about that."

"Leave it to him to present all the facts. It's what Esther asked him to do and he did it."

"Son, this isn't my place; but, have you and she-?"

"No, Dad. I've asked but she said she wants to wait. Now I know why. That explains a lot of things."

"What do you mean, Jacob?" asks Mrs. Rosenberg.

"She was always by herself at school. I had the hardest time getting her to let her guard down. She lived in her books."

"Maybe she should have stayed there. Let her go, son. Keep her as a friend if you have too; but, don't marry her. She will only give you trouble. Find yourself-"

"A nice Jewish girl! I don't want a nice Jewish girl. I want Esther. You've been awful quiet, mom. What do you think?"

"I agree with your father; but, I also like her. I'm torn, Jacob. I was with your father all those years. We started from nothing. We've worked very hard to give you what you needed. Law school isn't cheap. How does she pay for it?"

"She's on a full scholarship. What do you expect with her grades?"

"We know she's very smart and beautiful; but she has a history we cannot avoid."

"Mom, let me give you a history lesson. Remember the camps in WWII? Do you remember what they did to young women? What they made them do, for the men?"

"Those girls had no choice. After the war it was over. People forgot."

"They never did, and don't tell yourself that others did too. What did their husbands think every time they were with them? You think they weren't soiled? So what if Esther is? She has gone past that now."

"Forget her, Jacob. There's more where she came from."

"Esther is a strong girl. She'll survive. Let her fight her own battles."

"As long as they don't involve us. Right? God forbid we should accept Esther the way she REALLY is."

He leaves the room.

…

Mama enters looking for John. She sees feet from behind a couch, panics and runs to the feet. He is on the floor playing with Hobo. She is relieved.

"Well, if it isn't Timmy?"

"Hello, Mama. I'm bonding with Hobo."

"I can see that. There's some people who need to see you."

He gets up.

"Send them in."

"They want to see you outside, in the back yard. Bring Lassie with you."

The three leave and enter the back yard. Esther and Lionel are standing by a car.

"What's up, guys?" asks John.

Lionel gives John his car keys.

"You are. There is something I need to give you, these keys."

"Your car keys? Why?"

"I'm giving you my car. That way you won't have to go to junk yards for parts. They still make parts for this one."

"You really hate me car?"

"Your car is dying and deserves last rites. Admit it, John. Mine has a lot of good years in it. I take good care of my cars."

"Aren't you trading it in?"

"No. They wouldn't give me much for it. You need it more. This way you're skipping the dealer."

John gives him back his keys.

"I can't take it."

"You took the check?"

"That was for the church, not me."

"How CAN you take it?"

"Tell Father Bernard and clear it with him."

"Then you'll take it?"

"Yes. Thank you, Lionel. What will I do with my car?"

"Sell it for scraps. We have a scrap dealer in the family. That's all it's good for."

He turns to Esther.

"Thank you, Lionel. I know this will be a fine car. Have you heard from Jacob?"

"No. I'm not holding my breath."

John takes her hands.

"I tried."

"I know you did."

"Next time it will be different. Just pick someone less visual. Try for a plumber or a librarian."

Three people enter the back yard. They are Jacob and his parents. John sees them and turns.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rosenberg?"

"You met his parents? "

"Father came to see us last night. He told us everything."

"That was my last errand after I left you."

"Esther, after Father left the three of us had a talk and came up with a decision. We would be honored to have you in our family. We won't oppose your marriage."

"Marriage?" asks Mama.

"We grew to love you and don't want you to go."

"What about when the truth comes out?"

"We'll deal with it. We want you in the family. Is there a problem?"

"Yes. You haven't asked me. You showed me the ring; but, you never asked."

"So ask her already?", orders Mama.

"May I use this car, please?"

Lionel gives him the keys.

"Esther, open up the door and sit inside with your legs out."

She does and he comes to her and goes on one knee. He takes the box out of his pocket and opens it.

"Esther, I love you and I'm asking you to be my wife. Please say YES."

Esther looks at the crowd.

"Well, do it!", orders Mama.

"It's what God wants, Esther."

"You should know. You have connections. Yes, Jacob, I'll marry you."

He puts the ring on her finger and they rise and look at each other.

"Isn't this the point where you say, "You may now kiss the bride?"" asks Lionel.

"I have to marry them first. All they are is engaged. I wouldn't mind seeing a kiss though."

"So would I. Well, go on, make this engagement legal", orders Mama.

"We're waiting you two. Do I have to arrest you, Mr. Rosenberg?"

They kiss each other. Everyone is choked up.

"At least someone has a happy ending."

John turns, smiles at Lionel, and pets Hobo.

"Don't worry about me, Lionel. I have someone to love me. Don't I, Hobo?"

Paul enters the yard with the baby and everyone turns. John looks up.

"Lionel, this is Paul Robinson, Mary's husband."

"Father, can I speak to you, alone?"

All leave him. Esther, Lionel and Mama stand on the stairs and watch quietly.

"I heard you came to see me yesterday. I'm sorry I was out on an important errand. I was hoping you would come back before you left. Where's Mary?"

"Out in the car. I had to do this myself. I'm sorry, Father. I over-reacted."

"That's understandable. This situation is very strange, even for me."

"We're going home now. I just came with Johnny so you could see him under better circumstances. Would you like to hold him?"

"Yes, very much."

He gives him the baby and puts a piece of paper and picture in John's pocket.

"I'm giving you our address and phone number. It's your right to be in his life. You're his real father."

John takes out the paper.

"No, you are."

John gives him back the paper.

"I give up my rights, to you. You took on this responsibility by choice. That tells me all I need to know about you. Mary has a good man. And my son has a good father. I couldn't ask for better. He's such a bundle of love, just like his mother. He's gonna be a real heart breaker. He's already broken mine."

"And mine too. I'm very happy he's mine to raise."

"God knew what he was doing. Thank you for letting me say good-bye. You can take him now."

John gives Paul the baby. Paul again slips the paper in John's pocket.

"I also gave you a picture. It has our information on the back. I know you won't throw that away. I have to go now."

John walks up to them.

"Good-bye, Mr. Robinson. Take good care of my family."

"I will."

John gently kisses the baby.

"Good-bye, Ishmael."

Mama squeezes Esther's hand.

"That's not his name. It's Johnny."

"Give Mary my best."

Paul leaves. John takes the paper out of his pocket and throws it on the ground. Mama, Esther and Lionel come back down. Esther points to the paper and Lionel nods and picks it up and puts it in his pocket. Mama rubs John's back.

"You okay, John?"

"I'm fine, Mama. I have everything I need; good friends, a new used car and my own dog. What else could I want? Come one. Let's go inside and raid the liquor cabinet. I do believe Esther has given us a reason to celebrate. Come here, Esther."

She does and he gives her a big bear hug and stops to look at her.

"Now this is one child God will let me have."

He hugs her again even tighter.

"John, let her go. She's turning blue."

"I want to be there on the big day."

"You better be. You're giving me away. Let's go in. I'm getting thirsty."

They all go in. John has his arm around Esther's back.

….

Paul brings the baby to the car, straps him in and sits by Mary in front.

"Did he take it?"

"He didn't. I slipped it into his pocket anyway. He did something strange. Before he left, he called John, Ishmael. What was that all about?"

"Ishmael? I know what he meant. When we get home we'll read the Bible and you'll find out yourself. Let's go."

Paul starts the car and they drive off.

TILL WE MEET AGAIN

John sits in a doctor's office, waiting patiently. A doctor comes in and sits down. He is not happy. John feigns a smile.

"I'm glad you could make it on such short notice. This was the only time I had free."

"We're both busy men. What was so important?"

"I'll get to the point, John. Your recent lab work came back and it's not good. The monster is back."

"The cancer?"

"I've set up some lab tests and x-rays for you. My guess is that, by your recent complaints, it has moved to a more vital area. It sounds like the liver. Your x-rays should prove it. If it is, there's very little we can do."

"What about radiation therapy?"

"We can try, but if I'm right, it may be too late. The blood work was pretty conclusive. I'm sorry, John. To be honest, you couldn't complete your first round of therapy. Your body is still very frail. It looks like the cancer will win this round. You're welcome to a second opinion. I want to see you beat this. I have a name of a specialist. They can give you a second opinion. All you have to do is ask."

"I may die this time?"

"If the tests are correct, you have a hard battle in front of you. It may come down to one question. What do you want out of life, quantity or quality? The specialist may suggest rigorous therapy which will extend your life and make you miserable, or you could do nothing and live your life the way you want. You would get meds to help you through, either way."

"Tough decision."

"And you don't have to make it now. I am only giving you warning. The x-rays will tell."

"When are they scheduled?"

"Today. If you have any plans, please cancel them. This will be a long day."

The doctor gives him the orders.

"Here are the orders. I hope I'm wrong."

"I hope you're wrong, too. It's been five years. I thought I was cancer free. Why now?"

"Why ever? We know enough about this to know we don't know enough. There is new research every day. Why we can do things now we couldn't do ten years ago. People are alive because of it. You had five more years."

"But I won't have five more. If you're right, and I choose quality, how much time are we talking about?"

"Four to six months. I suggest you get your affairs in order very soon. Either way, it is back. The location will only dictate time."

"I have my choice, quality. I want to enjoy the time I have left with my friends and family."

The doctor stands.

"Oddly enough, that is what most people choose. I'll escort you to X-ray. I'm going that way to check on a patient."

The two stand.

"Strange, I guess I've always known this would happen. I never thought I'd live this long. Maybe that's why I like old beaters. They don't last very long. There's nothing more left to say."

….

John is sitting quietly in the rectory study when Mama runs in on an errand. She sees him and goes over to him.

"You're late. Where have you been?"

"The hospital."

"All day?"

"They were running tests. It's back, Mama. That's why I haven't been feeling well."

"But we can fight it, right?"

"Not this time. It's going to win."

She sits across from him.

"Oh, John."

"It's in the liver. I was given a choice. Fight it with radiation and be miserable just to gain a few more months, or let it run its course and live with some dignity. I chose dignity."

"How much time is dignity?"

He takes her hand as he speaks.

"If it progresses at its current rate, maybe four to six months. Towards the end I'll be pretty medicated. I won't feel a thing. It's over, Lydia."

Mama is speechless.

"It's been an honor working with you, Mama."

"And with you."

Her eyes are tearing.

"So what are your plans?"

"I will deal with Father Bernard. St. Greg's will have a new priest. If there isn't a new seminary graduate, it will probably be Father Riccardo. I hope it is. He loves it here. This place is addictive."

"Riccardo is a good man."

"He and I were both up for this church. I only got it because of a fluke. He had this crazy idea he wanted to be a "traveling priest", and see the world. He couldn't believe Bernard went for it."

"What about your private affairs?"

"I have to tell my parents. I want them to be there."

"And the Robinsons?"

"I want to see my son before I go."

She takes back her hands.

"Then I guess its San Diego?"

"No, Mama. It's time Johnny met his grandparents. Let me handle this. I know what to do."

"How do you think they'll feel hearing they have a three-year-old grandson?"

"Surprised."

"What can I do?"

"I've been thinking about that ever since I came home. And I've come up with a plan. I want to spend a weekend of sin together."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to take you to Bernard's cabin in Elizabeth. I want you to see it. I have a specific reason. I want to be buried in Elizabeth, next to Pat. I figure we could kill two birds. We could spend some time alone and I could make my final arrangements. I'd even lend you my Loomis. Maybe we can catch some fish. We hardly have quiet time together."

"John, I've lived with you for ten years. Isn't that enough time?"

He takes her hands again.

"It's been working time. I have the church and its affairs. You take care of everything else. We never just have fun. Come with me to Elizabeth. Don't let this monster steal away the only time we have left."

"I will, John."

He kisses her hands. His eyes are tearing.

"I was so blessed by you. I thanked God every day for these ten years."

"And so did I, John. So do I."

He rises.

"I'll go call Bernard."

….

Mama is standing by three graves at the cemetery of Lake Elizabeth. She looks down at Pat's, leans down and wipes away some lose leaves.

"How you doin', Pat? Looks like you might have a neighbor soon. You better be waiting for him. He's counting on it."

John walks up and she stands and turns.

"I'm in luck. The place is mine. I just paid for it."

"That's not the type of luck I want."

He looks up at the sky and the grave as he speaks.

"It had to be done. No more talk of death, Mama. The rest of the weekend will be full of life. That's why I brought you here. I wanted you to see what all the fuss was about. It's so beautiful out here. Just wait till you see the night sky. You've never seen so many stars. I see you've cleaned the site."

"There were some dead leaves. It's hard to believe it's been over three years. It seems like yesterday she was at the rectory."

John walks over to the grave and leans down.

"I know. She was such a sweet person. Joe misses her terribly. He raised her. We'll be seeing Joe soon. The keys to the cabin are at the store. Hello, Pat. It's me, John. It seems silly talking to a stone. I know you're not here. You never were. Everything that was is now in heaven, with the Angels. Do you see Alex? If you do, tell him he might have a job real soon, me. We're going to be neighbors. I've already made the plans. I don't know when but it will be soon. Just think we will be able to spend an eternity together. We can finally be roommates, in the biggest dormitory ever made."

Mama's eyes are tearing.

"I miss you, Pat. I'm glad we'll be together again. I just wish it wasn't so soon and not this way."

He hangs his head. Mama comes over and puts her hand on his head and begins stroking his hair from the back. He grabs her hand and looks up and then at the grave. He is crying. He stands.

"I have to go now. My friend and I are going to spend a quality weekend together. Till we meet again, Pat, in heaven."

He stands up. Both are crying. He hugs Mama and cries heavier. She strokes him.

"It's okay to cry, baby. It's okay."

She hugs him closer.

….

John and Mama enter the cabin. She looks around. He is carrying a box of supplies and puts them down.

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's quite lovely. Where's the bedroom?"

He hands her some sheets.

"That door there. Here are the sheets for the bed. I'll take the couch."

"What about our weekend of sin?"

"Any time away from work is a weekend of sin. I'll put the food away."

She goes off into the bedroom and he goes into the kitchen. Mama comes out.

"This place is quite quaint. A person could live here."

"It's still a rental. If you want more, talk to Bernard. He owns it. What time is it?"

"About four. Why?"

"Let's make an early dinner. I want you to enjoy the full sunset. I'll make dinner."

"No, I will. You go sit by the pier. It looks very lovely from here."

"It is. Just wait till we go fishing. The fish just fall into the hook, so they say. It's never been my luck. Once, before I die, I want to catch ONE fish."

"You will this time. I believe in you."

"But do the fish? I'll be back soon. I won't go far. You can see me by the front window."

"Dinner will be ready soon."

He leaves. She starts getting the supplies out. He walks up to the pier and sits down. The sun beats down on his face. He is smiling. All of a sudden a shadow appears. He looks up to see Alex in front of him. He proceeds to sit down.

"May I sit down?"

"Sure."

"Beautiful day."

"Very beautiful. Are you here on assignment?"

"No, I'm visiting. My case is resting. I have a few minutes. I thought you might need to talk."

"You could say that."

"I just did. These are the jokes, folks. I'll be here all week."

"Can't say you don't have a sense of humor?"

"You live as long as I have and you better get one."

"Have you seen Pat?"

"Yes, and she will be waiting for you. But she told me to tell you not to hurry."

"Believe me. I'd rather not hurry. I have no choice. I miss her."

"And she misses you."

"I loved her. I mean REALLY loved her, as a man to a woman. I never thought I could have those feeling again after Mary, but I did. With Mary it was passion. With Pat, it was peace. I didn't realize it till she walked into the rectory. I wanted to kiss her so bad. Do you believe in soul mates?"

"I've seen it before, many times."

"Was she my soul mate?"

"Yes."

"Then I don't feel so bad wanting to see her again."

"Are you scared, John?"

"Of dying? Hell yes! I don't like pain. But I'm not afraid of Heaven and God. I look forward to it."

"He wants to meet you too, but he doesn't want you to hurry either. Are all your affairs settled?"

"All except one."

"Your son?"

"That's going to be a hard one to fix. I have an idea when to handle it. I just hope WWIII doesn't break out. The last thing I want is for my parents to harass the Robinsons. I'm afraid they will."

"Don't be so sure of that? You never know if an Angel will be around for interference. God leaves nothing unturned."

"Will it be you?"

"I don't know. Don't worry. Someone will be there to help. There won't be a war, not if God can help it."

Mama walks up.

"Hello Alex."

"You can see him?"

She sits down.

"My heart has good eyes. I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Like a bad penny?"

"Not quite. I prayed for you. Not you personally, but someone like you. My friend, John, could use an Angel now."

"I only came to visit, not stay. I'm on a case."

"A visit is better than nothing. John, I've nuked some burgers. They're nice and hot. Would you care to join us, Alex?"

Alex rises.

"No, I have to leave. Your time together is too precious for me to use it."

"Will we be seeing you soon?" asks Mama.

"I don't know. I'll have to see what the boss says. You keep praying, Lydia. Someone will be here."

Alex disappears.

"Woow! That was weird. Only we could have a visitation and take to so...calmly."

"It's what we know. Come, dinner's getting cold."

They rise and walk back to the cabin.

….

Mama and John are sitting quietly on the porch. The sun is setting.

"Just look at those colors."

"I told you it was beautiful. Wait till the stars come out. Lydia? You know what I've been thinking about lately?"

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me."

"If we're watching the sunset from here, are the people in heaven watching it from there?"

"Good question?"

"And if they are, and they can see us, can we see them? If we try very hard, can we see everyone we loved and lost, again?"

"I believe we can, only with our hearts, not our eyes. Five senses can only go so far. Are you looking for Pat? You were in love with her, weren't you?"

"How did you guess?"

"I know you, Mr. Walker. You just love, love. There's nothing wrong with that. I saw your face at Esther's wedding. You were the proud papa."

"I was glad she was allowed to have love. She deserves it."

She looks up at the sky as she speaks.

"And so do you, John. In the next life you will be with Pat. You will love forever and no one can stop you. It's over. The stars are coming. The sky is so black."

He puts his arm around her shoulders.

"It's really a dark deep blue. Van Gogh saw that. That's why he painted it."

"I remember that painting. It's called Starry Night. He was where he wanted to be."

"And I'm just where I want to be. I'm sitting on the porch, on a romantic night, with my best girl. Eat it up, Lydia. This is the closest I'll get to sin all weekend."

She laughs and hits him on the chest and smiles.

"Oh, you! You still have your sense of humor."

"I promise to keep it till my dying breath."

"You better. Look, John. The stars are out."

He looks at her.

"Yes, they are. Just look at them shine. But, none of them can shine brighter than your eyes right now."

"You are so full of shit, Walker. I'm an old lady. My eyes stopped shining a long time ago."

"Not for me, not ever."

He rests his head on hers and they continue watching.

…

Lionel and Mama are eating in a restaurant. She is picking at her food.

"You okay, Grandma? You look sad."

"I am sad. Riccardo came by today. He's formalized plans with John. He's finally getting St. Greg's."

"You don't like him?"

"I like Rikki. I just don't want to lose John, not this way. It's not fair. He still has so much to give. I can't do it anymore, Lionel. I can't love someone to lose them. John is my son. As far as I'm concerned you two are brothers."

"I feel the same way. I don't want him to go, either. If you had seen him in Vietnam before he changed, he saved so many lives. He was one of the bravest men I've ever met, and he NEVER used a gun."

"You remember the grunt. I remember the priest."

"They're the same man, just different uniforms. You mind if I come back with you? I'd like to see him."

"I'm sure he won't mind."

"How's he been since Elizabeth?"

"These past few months he's gotten weaker. I know the pain is up. I can see it in his face. He doesn't say a word. The end is soon, and I will miss him."

Lionel takes her hand.

"So will I, Grandma. Let's pay the bill and head back to church."

…..

Lionel and Mama enter the rectory study.

"John?"

Lionel points to the floor.

"I see feet on the floor."

"He's probably playing with Hobo. I'll get Timmy."

She walks over. John is unconscious with Hobo laying his head on his chest. Mama goes to him and raises his head.

"John! John! Speak to me! He's out like a light. Help me get him to the couch."

"I'll do it. You call the doctor."

"After we get him off the ground."

Lionel picks him up and puts him on the couch. Mama is amazed at his strength. Lionel slaps John's hands as he speaks.

"What? I eat my Wheaties. You think I live on donuts? You taught me that. John! John! Wake up, buddy?"

"Wake up, John."

Hobo sits by the couch and won't leave John's side. He gets in the way.

"Can't you do something about this dog, Grandma?"

"He won't leave him."

"Do something with Lassie."

"Hobo, come to me. Come on, boy."

The dog obeys.

"Now sit. We need to help your daddy."

The dog sits.

"Don't move. I just hope he'll stay. Those two were pretty attached."

"John! Can you hear me? It's me, Lionel."

He slowly opens his eyes and focuses.

"Lionel, what are you doing here? Why am I on the couch, again?"

"We thought YOU could tell us. We just came back from lunch."

"I just came back from walking Hobo and then everything went blank."

"When was that?"

"About ten, why?"

"It's one-thirty. You've been out three hours. And that mutt of yours has been by your side all this time."

"Where is Hobo?"

"There, waiting. You got a good dog there."

"Nothing like an old beater. You can trust them ALL the time."

"You want the doc?"

John sits up.

"Not yet. I need to talk to both of you first. In my desk drawer are two envelopes with your names on it. Mama, call Bernard. I need to go to Elizabeth. It's time."

"How do you know?"

"I met you know who on the walk. He told me. Lionel, I have a series of numbers I need you to call. It's in your note. One of them is Mary. I want to see my son before I go."

"You got it."

"I'll get the notes and call Bernard."

John speaks and then looks at Hobo.

"The church has arranged for a nurse to come from the hospice. Don't worry. After these calls, you won't have to do anything. Come here, Hobo."

The dog runs to him and licks his face.

"Yuck! Doggie kisses! You know how many germs are in there."

"What's it gonna do, kill me?"

"I still don't know why you got a dog."

"Spell dog backwards. Thank you, Lionel, for being the obnoxious Sergeant you were in Vietnam. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here."

"If it weren't for Vietnam, you wouldn't be going now. We both know where this came from."

John holds Lionel's hand and feigns a smile as Mama goes to the phone.

….

Mama is standing next to Leonard on the cabin's porch. She is sad. It is time and he is comforting her.

"I can't believe it's already here, Father. It's too soon. He's too young."

"Yes, he is. But he has done a lot with that short life. That's more than others can say. The quality of life is more important than quantity. And he has given us ALL quality. Who else will be here?"

"Bernard, Joe Kowalski, the Robinsons, the Walkers, Lionel and Esther Rosenberg. The nurse came this morning. He's with him now."

"He?"

"Roberto. He's a little guy. We might need to help him. John's a big man."

"I'm sure he knows how to handle weight."

"And then there's...someone else. We'll know when we see him."

A car drives up. Two men exit. They are Joe and Father Arnold Bernard. They come up the porch stairs. Father Bernard holds Mama.

"Lydia?"

"Father Bernard. Mr. Kowalski?"

"Miss Lane. I can't say this is how I wanted to see you again."

"It wouldn't be my choice."

"Where is John?" asks Bernard.

"In the bedroom. His nurse is with him. Why don't you go inside and relax? This will take a while."

Joe goes inside. Father Bernard stands by Leonard.

"How is St. Michael's?"

"Still standing. I hear Rikki got St. Greg's?"

"He's a good man for the job. He's going to miss the traveling. I know him. He can't wait to eat your meatloaf again."

"I won't be staying anymore. I just can't do it. I'm getting old. It's time to retire. John will be my last priest."

"I knew you would say that. I could hear it in your voice. You will be missed."

"And so will John."

Another car drives up. It is VERY nice and expensive.

"Wow! Check this car. They must have money", comments Leonard.

Mama speaks under her breath.

"They do."

Walter and Grace Walker come out. They go up the stairs.

"What a dump!" comments Grace.

Father Bernard gets offended but says nothing. Leonard shakes his head "No". They approach the door.

"Why did he have to pick such a God forsaken place? Hello, Miss Lane."

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Walker. I'm sure you remember Father Miller. This is Father Bernard, John's supervisor."

They shake hands.

"Father Bernard."

"Mr. Walker. For the record, this area is not God forsaken. It's the closest you can get to him. He is ALL around here. All you have to do is look."

"I don't see anything special."

"Use your heart, not your eyes."

"Where is John?" asks Grace.

"With his nurse. Just go inside. John will call you when he's ready."

They go in.

"Those are his parents?" asks Bernard.

"Unfortunately."

"They had to make a mistake in the nursery. I admit John was a pain in the butt, but at least he was human."

"Come, Father, we mustn't judge", says Leonard.

"You like them?"

"I didn't say that. I'm just being diplomatic."

Another car drives up. Paul, Mary and their son John come out. Johnny is running. He is very active and Paul is having trouble controlling him. Mary is VERY pregnant. She is about to give birth. They walk up to the stairs. Mama smiles at Johnny. She looks up at Mary.

"Hello Lydia."

"Mary? Should you be here? You're pretty far along. Aren't you worried?"

"I still have two weeks. Where's John?"

"With his nurse. Just go inside. I'll get John when everyone is here. What's your name, little boy?"

"Johnny, I'm three years old."

"Three? My, you're a big man. You go in with your parents."

The three go in. Father Bernard smiles.

"What a charming child?" comments Bernard.

"It's John's son."

"Son? I knew there was something familiar about those eyes."

"Enjoy the peace and quiet, Father Bernard. The war is about to begin. Mr. and Mrs. "What a dump" don't know yet. John's telling them now."

"Oh boy! Maybe we should sell tickets."

"We could use an Angel right now, God. Isn't it time you sent one?"

Another car drives up. Two people get out. They are Lionel and Esther. They come up the stairs.

"Hello, Grandma. Sorry we're late. Esther's train was late."

"Trains are never on time."

"Is he-?"

"He's still here. The nurse is with him. Where's Jacob?"

"At home with the baby. We couldn't get a sitter. How is he?"

"Tired. He drifts in and out of sleep. Go on in. I'll tell John we're all here."

Lionel and Esther go in.

"Well, they're all here. Fasten your seat belts. This will be a bumpy ride. Let the show begin. God, we could use your Angel now."

"What are you talking about, Miss Lane?" asks Bernard.

"Father Miller and I know. Let's go in, Fathers."

The three go in.

…..

John is in bed. He is attached to an IV only. Roberto, the Angel, his nurse tends to him. Mama comes in. John looks up.

"They're all here, John."

"All?"

"He hasn't shown up yet. It must not be time. Who do you want to see first?"

"Take it slow, John. You still have time", says Roberto.

"How does he know?"

"He's a friend of Alex's. I figured it out. Alex said there would be someone."

"Him? How is he going to stop a war when he's with you? He can't be in two places at once."

"Trust me. Everything will be fine. Could you send in the Robinsons, Paul alone first?"

She leaves and Paul enters and sits down on the bed. John is holding a letter in his hand.

"Hello, Paul. Thank you for coming."

"I came as soon as Det. Taylor called. I've brought the family, just as you asked."

"Even Johnny?"

"He's out there with his mother."

"I'll see them in a few minutes. I have to tell you something first. I'm sure you've met my parents out there."

"Unfortunately. Your mother's a real character."

"They don't know. I plan to tell them today. I just wanted you to know."

"He is their grandchild."

John gives him the letter.

"Before I tell them, I want to give you this letter. It's addressed to Johnny. I want you to read it to him when he's fourteen. I figure that's a safe enough age. I want you to take him to my gravesite on his fourteenth birthday. That's where you'll read it."

"What's in it?"

"The truth and two pictures, one as a priest and the other as a regular man. Will you do it?"

"Yes, I will. Anything else?"

"I want you to give him something else. You see that saxophone by the wall? I play it. I want to give it to him. Maybe in time he'll learn to do the same."

"And if he doesn't?"

"It doesn't matter. I can't use it where I'm going. One more thing and this is very important. After I tell my parents, they will become VERY possessive. Don't let them push you around. YOU are his father. YOU have total control over him. I want them to have visitation rights but Johnny MUST not be told until you read the letter."

"What if something happens to them before?"

"Worst case scenario, tell them. Best case scenario, don't. Don't worry. I'll tell them the same. Will you do it?"

"Yes."

"Send in Mary and Johnny now. Only Mary is to know what I said. Tell her on your own time."

Paul leaves and returns with them. Mary sits on the bed and holds Johnny still. John looks at Mary's belly.

"I didn't know you were pregnant. I wouldn't have called for you."

"There's still time. There's no reason to worry."

John smiles at Johnny.

"What's your name, little boy?"

"Johnny."

"That's my name too. I'm Father John Walker. How old are you?"

"I'm three years old, and you?"

"Much older than you, son?"

"Are you sick?"

"Yes, I'm sick."

"Will you get better?"

"No, I won't. I'm going to go to sleep and not wake up."

"I had a dog that did that. He got hit by a car."

"He ran into the street. I had to grab Johnny before he ran after him. He loved that dog."

Johnny sees Hobo.

"Is he your dog?"

"Yes. His name is Hobo. You can pet him. Come here, Hobo."

Hobo comes up to him. Johnny pets him.

"You want to play with him outside? He needs a walk."

"Yeah!"

"I'll take care of them."

"Thank you, Paul. I'd like to see Mary alone now. Could we have some privacy, Roberto?"

Everyone leaves but Mary and John. He takes her hand.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, I'm happy."

"I take it Paul's a keeper?"

"I intend to keep him."

"Do you love him?"

"I do now. I don't know when it happened. One day I looked at him and saw something more. I never thought I would feel that way again."

He takes back her hand.

"I did that too. She died. Her name was Pat. She's buried here. I'm going to be buried by her. I guess we weren't meant to be. Johnny was an afterthought."

"Don't tell him that. He's a real character."

"Take good care of him. I've given Paul a letter to read to him. It tells the truth. He'll tell you about it later. I'm also telling my parents. They have to know. After I tell them, let Paul take care of everything."

"I will. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"One thing. I'd like you to kiss me once more."

She leans over and kisses him on the lips.

"Thank you. Could you send in Roberto now?"

She leaves and he returns.

"How did it go?"

"As I expected. The hard part is now. Send in my parents."

Roberto stands, goes to the door and turns.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Please. It's been my experience people don't see the nurse. Trust me. My parents won't. They don't see anyone who doesn't fit their ideal person."

He does and the three come back. Roberto sits by the IV drip and his parents sit by John. John tries to smile.

"Hi, Mom, Dad."

"Hello son. How do you feel?"

"Like crap."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not for long. All I have to do is push this button and I get all the morphine I want. It's a great high, and it's legal. I called you here for a reason. I have something very important to tell you."

Grace points to Roberto.

"Should he-be here? What ever happened to privacy?"

"He's my nurse. I want him here. Please, listen to me. You see that little boy out there, Johnny?"

"He's a sweet child. He reminds me of you when you were young."

"There's a reason for that. He's my real son, your grandson."

"But you were a priest?"

"I was a man who fell in love and made one mistake and created a life in the process."

"I knew he had your eyes."

"What about his mother?"

"Mary is now married and very happy. He's a good man and loves Johnny as his own. He was there where Johnny was born. He is his REAL father."

"No, son, you are."

"I made him. I am NOT his father. I never could be."

"Johnny has to be told."

"NO! HE DOESN'T!"

"Watch it, John. You have to take this calmly."

"You're right, Roberto. Mom, Dad, I have given Paul a letter. I want him to read it to Johnny when he's fourteen, not before. It tells the truth about me. He is NOT to know before that time."

"What about us? Don't we get visitation rights?"

"I have asked them to allow it, under one condition. You are NOT to tell him."

"Who do we say we are?"

"Just friends that like him. In time he may grow to love you. Don't hurry him. I don't want him confused at an early age. You will be allowed visitation only if you agree. I leave it up to Mary's husband to decide when. I don't want the courts involved. He IS a Robinson, NOT a Walker. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"And after he's fourteen, then what?"

"He can decide what he wants to do. Do I have your word you won't send this to the courts?"

The parents look at each other and nod.

"You have our word."

"As God is your witness?"

"As God is my witness."

"Don't expect him to be something he isn't. You did that with me and it didn't work. But I still love you. That never changed. Let him be himself. I know the Robinsons will do a good job. Work with them."

"We will."

Paul runs in.

"Excuse me, but there's a problem? Johnny and I were on the porch with Hobo. Hobo saw a rabbit and ran after it. We couldn't stop him. Now John won't stop crying. He remembers our dog."

"He'll be back. I know him. Just keep an eye on Johnny. Don't worry."

Paul leaves.

"Who's Hobo?" asks Grace.

"My dog. I got him from the pound."

"That half-blind mangy mutt is YOUR dog?"

"Don't let his appearance fool you? He's a good dog. Mom, Dad, could you send in Lionel?"

"We will."

They kiss John and leave. John turns to Roberto.

"You think I got through."

"We'll find out soon."

"How are you going to stop a war if you're in here with me?"

"Who said I work alone?"

…..

Mama sits on the porch with the two Fathers. Esther comes out.

"How's the boy?" asks Mama.

"His parents have calmed him down. It's a repeat of their dog. He got hit by a car. Poor Johnny. He thinks it's his fault."

"It was the rabbit. Dogs love them" says Bernard.

Another man walks up. He is with Hobo. He approaches the cabin. It is Alex. Leonard and Mama recognize him but say nothing.

"Excuse me? Is this your dog?"

"It belongs to the man inside."

"I was by my cabin when he ran in. I saw the cars so I thought he came from here."

"He did. Come here, Hobo."

The dog does.

"Next time, leave the rabbit alone."

"What's the party for?"

"A man is dying in there", Mama answers.

"Ah, Miss Lane, we've met before."

"The man from the shelter. This is Father Bernard and Father-?"

"Miller. We met in San Diego. I worked the soup kitchen."

"Then you know the man who is dying. It's John Walker. You introduced us."

"I'm sorry. This is a sad gathering. May I see him?"

"Of course. Esther, give Johnny back the dog. It will cheer him up. Alex, come with me."

….

Lionel sits by John.

"So, John, what's new?"

"New York and New Jersey. Thanks for coming."

"I wouldn't miss it. I tried to contact some of the men from the platoon but they couldn't make it. I'm their representative. They couldn't believe you became a priest."

"You should have seen my face when I decided to do it. It felt right. It still does."

"We knew you were different back then, but a priest? That was the last thing we expected. Vietnam was a nightmare. No one belonged there. It's what killing you now."

"It's too late to talk about that. I'm not the only vet who became ill. Just make sure you don't. Get tested regularly."

"I do, man, every year. I'm gonna miss you, Doc. You are my true brother."

"And you are mine."

Lionel gets up and salutes. John does the same. He feels a pang of pain. Lionel notices.

"That must really smart."

"Not after I get some morphine. Then I feel a light buzz. Strange, I remember giving our guys this stuff at the infirmary. I was the one who gave them their last dose. The doctors needed the beds. I was the last face they saw before they died. I was the REAL Angel of death."

"Where did that come from?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Could you do me a favor? Take care of Hobo after I'm gone. He doesn't have long. He's low maintenance."

"I will."

Mama enters.

"Excuse me, John. There's someone here to see you."

Alex walks in. Lionel turns and sees him.

"Alex?"

"Detective Taylor?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm renting a cabin. Your dog ran into it. I was just returning him."

"How is he?"

"Hobo? He's fine. He's playing with the little boy."

"Lionel, I'd like to speak to Alex."

"I'll be back later."

He leaves and Mama starts to follow.

"Mama, please stay. This is for you to hear."

She stands as Alex sits on the bed.

"What took you so long?"

"I had to make it look real. I called Hobo."

"And the cabin?"

"Made up. Have you told your parents?"

"Yes. You have your work to do."

"Don't worry. There won't be a war. I'll see to that. There is something I have to ask of you. I came here to bring you home. There is one thing you need to know. When the time comes, I will be touching you. Your body will be in pain. It will be up to you to let go. No one else can do it."

"Will it take long?"

Alex takes John's hand.

"Not if you do as I say."

"When will this happen?"

"Tonight."

"Then you better work fast. I know my parents will. I have made them promise, but you don't know them. I don't want Johnny hurt."

He lets go of his hand.

"He won't be. Lydia, you and Father Miller are the only ones who know. I'd like you to keep it that way. At the appropriate time they will all know. Roberto, the crowd must be getting hungry by now. Maybe you can make some dinner?"

"We don't have enough."

"Don't worry, Lydia. There's food in my truck."

"What truck? You walked up to the cabin."

He hands her the keys.

"The truck is there now. The supplies are in the back. You and Roberto get started. I need to spend some time alone with John."

The two leave.

"Now you can ask all the questions you want. I'm all yours."

…

Mama and Roberto walk through the crowd. There are four groups. The Fathers are one, the Robinsons two, the Walkers three and Lionel and Esther. They leave the cabin and go to the truck. Mama opens the door. There are supplies on the back seat. Mama starts to cry.

"It's not fair! Why did it have to be him?"

"He's going to a better place, Lydia."

"He belongs, here, with us. It's just not fair."

He holds her as she cries.

"He will always be with you. Just look into your heart."

Joe approaches them.

"Can I be of help?"

She wipes her eyes.

"We need to bring in some food. They must be hungry by now."

"I'll take a box, Miss Lane. I saw my niece die from this. I try not to think about her last moments. I do my best to remember her as she was. I know this is hard for you right now. It was for me. John gave Pat some moments of happiness. That's what made it easier for me. If there's anything I can say or do, just ask."

"Thank you Mr. Kowalski."

"Please, call me Joe. John did. If you have a moment, I have something to ask you. We'll talk after dinner."

Joe takes a box and Roberto takes the other. Mama gets herself together and follows. Alex comes into the small living room and approaches Roberto.

"How's John?" asks Roberto.

"He's sleeping. He wants to see the Fathers when he wakes up, formalities."

"Should I be in there?"

"No. You make some dinner. I'll cruise the room. I have an announcement. Excuse me! Excuse me! May I have your attention, please? Good. I have just left John. He's taking a catnap."

"Who are you?" asks Walter.

"A friend from Seattle. My name is Alex. We'll check on him later. Right now we'll make a little dinner. You must be hungry by now."

"Shouldn't the nurse be with him?" asks Walter.

"He asked for a little privacy. I'll check on him a few minutes. Now, who wants cold cuts? We have ham, turkey and some cheeses. Sodas are in the box. They should still be cold. If not, there's ice in the freezer. I'll start making sandwiches. Just give me your orders."

"What about Hobo?" asks Johnny.

Roberto pulls out a can.

"He has his dinner right here. Hobo won't go hungry. Let's start with you, Johnny. Do you want ham or turkey?"

"Both."

"He has a big appetite", comments Mary.

"All right, both it is. Why don't you come here and help me make it?"

He goes over to Roberto. Alex starts watching the Walkers.

"It's not fair. He's our grandson and we can't even tell him."

"It's what John wants."

"It isn't what we want. How could you promise him?"

"The boy is dying. What could I say? I had to agree. Well, let's get it over with. The parents are alone."

They walk over to Paul and Mary. Alex follows behind at some distance.

"Mr. and Mrs. Robinson, I guess we're family now. John told us."

"He told us he would."

"Johnny's a dear boy."

"Yes, I'm very proud of him. He's a little angel. He is full of love."

"When are you due, Mrs. Robinson?" asks Grace.

"Very soon, but not this week."

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl. Paul and I don't believe in secrets."

"Then why can't we tell Johnny the truth?"

"Because I am his real father. I will always be. Even after I read John's letter, HE will be MY son. I will not let you or anyone else confuse him. You share his blood and will be given visitation rights. He is NEVER to know until I read that letter. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Perfectly. May we begin tonight, Mr. Robinson? The earlier we bond the better."

"Yes, you may."

"Thank you."

Johnny comes back with a sandwich.

Paul picks him up.

"Honey, this is Mr. and Mrs. Walker. They're the parents of that man in there. Is it okay if they spend some time with you?"

"Will they let me eat my sandwich?"

"I don't see why not. You go sit with them while Mommy and I get our food. Let's go, Mary."

They leave. The Walkers look at Johnny. He smiles. Food is in his teeth.

"Tell me, Johnny. How old are you?"

"Three."

"My, you are a big boy. Can you eat all that yourself?"

"I eat more at home."

"You have a good appetite. You remind us of our little boy. He was always eating."

"Can I play with him?"

"No, you can't. He's sleeping right now. Johnny, there's something we need to tell you."

"No, you promised."

"I just wanted to tell him to eat with his mouth closed, that's all. Is that a good sandwich?"

Johnny nods YES.

"I'm getting hungry. Honey, you hold on to him and I'll get us some food."

Mr. Walker walks away. Mrs. Walker looks at Johnny and gently strokes his hair. She is crying.

"Why are you crying? Are you sad?"

"A little. But, I'm also happy."

She puts the plate down and hugs him. Alex walks over to the Fathers. Mama has joined them.

"So far so good. I don't see a war."

"Yet. You don't know these people. I met them before. I wouldn't trust them as soon as I can throw them."

"It's strange seeing a little John. I knew Miss Rossi would be trouble. At least I didn't create a child", comments Bernard.

"And are you judging him?" asks Mama.

"No, Miss Lane, I am not. I'm just pointing out the truth. You remember, I helped him when he had his crisis. That's why we're here and not some hospice. I consider John a friend. I just regret the creation of an innocent child."

"Arnold, the boy is safe. He has a family. He's no orphan. That boy was made from love."

"Yes, I can see it in his face."

Joe walks up to Mama.

"Is this a good time, Miss Lane?"

"I guess so. What did you want to tell me?"

"I remember you from my youth. I have some albums, somewhere. We have a bar in town. It's small but sometimes we have entertainment. The last time John was here he even played with the band. He played a mean "Tequila"."

"He loved that piece."

"I'm asking you this as an owner and fan. The bar is one of our nightspots. I was wondering if you could partner with me and make that place really jump. You could perform and even hire the bands."

"Who's doing it now?"

"I am. All I can find is some guy with a guitar. Most to the time, they're not very good."

Lionel walks up with Esther. They have sandwiches.

"Do it, Grandma. You told me you want to retire. This way you can do what you love best, music. You can play your own songs. They'll be no pressure from anybody but you. Besides, you could be close to John. It's what he would want for you."

"Where would I live?"

"There's a rather large apartment above the bar. I lived there when I raised Pat. When she left I moved to a smaller place. It's vacant. Elizabeth may not be as exciting as Seattle, but it can be home."

"And it's safer. Where will you live when you retire? The church can't keep you."

"She has a point, Miss Lane. You will have to find a new place to live. The secretary has to be a live-in."

"I'll think about it, Joe. Right now I'm here for a death, not a job interview."

Alex goes to them.

"I agree with them. You know they say music is the voice of God. He gave you a talent. You may have had your reasons for quitting but they're gone. You can start over. It's what John would want. He loved your music. Do it for him. Do it for yourself. Do it for God. If you'll excuse me?"

He walks away.

"What a strange man? There's something very different about him", comments Bernard.

"He was strange when I met him before. I never quite figured it out."

"You will soon, Detective. Trust me. Everything will make sense very soon now."

The Robinsons take Johnny back. He is with them and the Walkers as a group. All are eating.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Johnny?"

"Will that man in bed wake up?"

"Yes, he will."

"Our dog didn't."

"I know, honey. It's true that man in there is very sick. He will close his eyes and sometime he won't open them anymore."

Alex comes to the group and listens. Paul notices and seems to recognize him.

"Is that why everyone is so sad?"

"Yes, that's why."

"Will I do that?"

"Not for a long, long time."

"I'm scared. I don't want to close my eyes again. I could do that too."

"Don't be scared, Johnny. You see when he closes his eyes for the last time here; he will open them in another place. It's called Heaven and it's very pretty. That's where God and the Angels live."

"Like you? You're an Angel."

"No, honey. He's a man. Can't you see that? Angels have wings. He has no wings."

"Yes, he is. And so is the man in that room."

"The sick man?"

"No, the one with him."

"The nurse?"

"Yeah, him."

"You have to excuse my son. He has a vivid imagination."

"You don't believe in Angels?" asks Alex.

"When I see one, then I'll believe it. You look perfectly human to me."

"If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go make my dinner."

"What a strange man?" asks Mary.

"Will you excuse me for a moment?"

Paul runs after Alex, who is making a sandwich.

"Alex, what is your last name?"

Alex turns.

"I don't have any."

"My son is right, isn't he? I recognize you now. My father was the last of my parents to go. I remember there was a lot of confusion when he died. Some strange man showed up, did some freaky light display and vanished. But not before he took my father with him. You're the Angel of-?"

"Yes, I am. Please don't tell anyone else. I'm here to do a job. It's best if they think I'm human until I'm ready to tell the truth?"

"You're taking John?"

"Yes. But I have more things to take care of before he goes."

"When does he go?"

"Tonight, very soon. For now, enjoy your dinner. Get some air. The man needs rest if he's going to die in peace. And please, keep your son quiet. Children can always see us for what we are."

"I'll try my best."

"When the time comes, you will all be notified."

Alex walks away. Paul looks at his family. The Walkers have moved outside for air. He goes back to Mary. Lionel goes out to the porch. Esther joins him. She is sitting and looking at the sky. The sun is setting. He goes over to her.

"It's a pretty night. John tells me the nights are beautiful around here. No wonder he likes it, hardly any pollution. A guy could get used to this."

"If you say so."

"Why so quiet?"

"I miss Jake and the baby. She's MY little girl and I'm not even close enough to see her. Johnny reminded me. He is so sweet."

"Like his dad. Too bad his parents aren't that way."

Mr. and Mrs. Walker come out.

Lionel's next words are under his breath.

"Speak of the devil."

"Thank God for fresh air. I couldn't take it anymore. Why did John choose this flea-bitten drafty cabin? You can almost see the termites", comments Grace.

"John was always different. He never did anything right. And his choice of friends-?"

Mr. Walker turns and sees Lionel and Esther.

"What about his friends, Mr. Walker? No, don't tell me. We don't fit your SOCIAL profile."

"Detective Taylor?"

Lionel walks over.

"You best say that name with respect. I worked hard for that title. I think I have you figured out. See, if a cop comes to you and he's a brother, you don't listen to him. If he's lily-white like you, you do. I see your type every day."

"I am not a racist."

"Yes, you are. You know if it wasn't for the physical resemblance, I'd swear they made a mistake at the nursery. Don't you agree, Mrs. Rosenberg?"

"Lionel, it's time to back off. Go inside."

"Not until I give this man a piece of my mind. You are a racist. The only difference between you and the Klan is that you don't use trees."

"Mr. Taylor! Watch your tone. There are ladies present."

"Ladies? Of you must mean Mrs. Racist and this sister here."

"I will not tolerate this."

"What will you do? Tell the NEGRO to shut up! Or maybe you'll hang me from a tree. Take your pick. There's a whole forest out there."

Alex hears loud voices and runs out, followed by Mama.

"I will not be spoken to like that. I am a God fearing man."

"What's a matter? Don't like strange fruit?"

Mr. Walker lunges to Lionel. Alex stops them.

"Will you two stop! Are you listening to yourselves?"

"Just give me one punch. I'll shut him up."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. It's against the law to hit a cop. You'd be in big trouble."

"And that's the only reason I'm not."

"Calm down now. You're not angry at each other. I admit you're not the best of friends. That's not the reason you're fighting."

"Then what is, Alex?" asks Lionel.

"You're mad at John for dying. We all are.", answers Mama.

"Lydia is right. Now can I put my arms down? I'm getting tired of being a suspension bridge."

"Yeah, put them down."

Alex does.

"Now shake hands and apologize."

"Sorry, Alex. I don't shake the hands of HIS kind."

He walks off towards the lake. Esther follows him.

"Esther, leave me alone."

She comes back up the stairs.

"He's really hurting, Alex."

"I know. And that's why his words are to be forgotten and forgiven."

"Sorry, Alex, I can't. Let's go back inside."

Alex looks at Mama and Esther.

"Why don't you two go check on John? He should be awake by now. He probably heard all of this", comments Alex.

"Let's go see John, Esther."

….

John is waking up as Mama and Esther enter. He smiles.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"You are up from your nap."

"Dying makes you tired. Did I hear screaming a minute ago?"

"Lionel had it out with your dad."

"Your dad almost hit him. Alex stopped them in time."

"Funny how he's always there at the right moment."

Mama looks at John and smiles.

"Yes, he does have good timing. Where is Lionel now?"

"Cooling off by the lake."

"Don't worry, Mama. He'll be fine. We all know his temper. It's all mouth. So, Esther, how's Jake?"

"Working hard. It's our last year of school. The baby isn't making it any easier."

"I saw her picture. She's an angel."

"Like someone else we know. Johnny has really grown up."

"I know. Hobo finally came in here. Johnny was too much for him."

"He loves his master."

John looks at the dog.

"And his master loves him. Right, Hobo?"

Roberto enters.

"You're awake? How did you sleep?"

"About the same, Roberto. Is everyone fed now?"

"For the moment."

"You won't have to do another meal. I'm almost there. I can feel it. Esther, please come closer."

She does and Mama moves away. John takes her hand.

"You have always been my daughter. I was so happy to give you away to Jake. It meant you would have a full life. Love your husband. Follow your vows and always be a good mother to your little girl and others to come."

"Like your parents?"

"They mean well. They just come from a different world."

"Not from this galaxy."

"You don't like them, do you?"

"No one does. Only the Fathers have stayed out of their way. They have the right idea."

"They're nice when you get to know them. Esther, make me proud. Be the best you can be."

"I will."

He kisses her hand.

"I know you will. Roberto? Could I see Bernard and Miller now?"

He lets go of her hand.

"I need to talk to my brothers now."

"We understand."

The girls stand as Roberto leaves. The girls leave and the Fathers come in with Roberto. They approach the bed.

"What can we do for you, John?" asks Bernard.

"It's time for formalities."

"You don't need two of us for that."

"I want you here, Leonard, as a friend. I would like Bernard to do it."

"Me?"

"Yes, it would mean a lot to me. But before you do, I'd like to give you something personal. You see that Loomis?"

"It's a fine rod."

"It's yours."

"I can't take it. Pat gave it to you."

"I won't need it where I'm going. I kept it to remind me of Pat. I'll be seeing her soon. You keep the rod now, and think of Pat every time you use it. Maybe you'll even catch a few fish. I never did."

"I would be honored to keep it. Now, are you ready? Well start with confession."

….

John is alone, except for Roberto. Alex walks in and sits on the bed.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm tired, Alex. I want to go, now. I can't stand the pain anymore. Let's get it over with."

"You're not quite ready."

"What more do you want?"

"It's not what I want. It's what God wants."

"You stopped the war. Aren't you finished out there?"

Alex takes his hand.

"I didn't stop the war. It was only a cease-fire. Be patient. It won't be long."

"I can't deal with the pain anymore. The morphine doesn't last very long. I need help."

"And you'll get it. Just squeeze my hand and give me your pain. I will ask you to do the same when it's time. I'll be holding your soul. It will be up to you to surrender your body. How do you feel now?"

"Better. Please hurry, Alex. I can't take much more."

Alex pulls his hand away and stands.

"I have one more visit and I'll be back. Roberto, try to keep him comfortable. I won't be long."

Alex walks into the living room. The groups are less. The Walkers are sitting with the Robinsons. Lionel, Esther Mama and Joe are in one group. The last group is the Fathers. Alex approaches them.

"Things have quieted down out here."

"It's you. You did a good job working the room", comments Bernard.

"It's one of my talents."

"What other talents do you have?"

"Ask Leonard. He knows."

"What's he talking about?" asks Bernard.

"You want me to tell him, Alex? Isn't that your job?"

"My job is to take that man home. But if it makes you feel better, I will. Father Bernard, I am an Angel sent from God. My official title is Angel of Death."

"That is not funny and in very bad taste."

"It's true. John told me years ago. He wouldn't lie to me."

"Well I need proof. I wasn't born yesterday."

"I was there with Pat. Didn't Brad and Carol tell you? Would they lie?"

"That was you? Will you do that here?"

"It's my job. As soon as John comes with me, I go to my next assignment. When we leave, those wounds will be right open, again. That's when you come to work. There will be raw feelings. They need to be healed. Can I count on you two?"

"Just do what you came for. You can count on us. How is John?"

"He wants to go now. It's time. I must go to him. Roberto will call everyone in when we're ready."

"I'm losing a good friend."

"He will be with God."

Alex walks back into the room.

"I don't know what to say. This is all so-unreal. If he's telling the truth, we're about to witness something wonderful."

"He's telling the truth."

Roberto comes out.

"Excuse me. May I have your attention please? John has asked that all of us see him."

"All at once?" asks Lionel.

"It's time, Detective. Please follow me."

….

John is in bed. Alex is by his side holding his hand. John is visibly weak and appears ready to go. The crowd settles about the room.

"Mary, Johnny, sit on the bed, please."

They do."

"I have called you here to make a formal introduction. Alex is not a man with a nearby cabin. He's someone very special. Go ahead, Alex."

"I am an Angel, sent from God."

He begins to glow. Everyone who didn't know is scared. Those who did are amazed. Little Johnny smiles.

"I've come here to bring John home."

"You're the Angel of Death?"

"Yes, Mr. Walker, I am. It's John's time and he has a few words to say. But first there is something John must see."

Steve and Lizzie show up. John and Mama smile. The others are stunned.

"Hello, John", says Steve.

"Hello, Lydia", says Lizzie.

"You were Angels too?" asks John.

"We just couldn't tell you", answers Steve.

"We all came to bring you home", says Lizzie.

Lizzie looks at Mama. Lionel is in shock.

"What are they, Grandma?"

"They're Angels, Lionel. We have always been surrounded by them. We just didn't know it till now. We are witnessing something very special."

"Only we didn't come alone. There was someone else. She couldn't wait to see you."

Steve and Lizzie part and Pat is behind them. John can't believe his eyes.

"I wanted to be here to welcome you home, John. We meet again."

"Pat, I don't know what to say."

"I do. Just do as Alex says. It's time we get this party started. You're on Alex."

"It's your turn, John. Go on John."

John takes a deep breath. The others are still very stunned and very confused.

"I have led a long and full life. Please, don't worry about me. I'm going to a wonderful place. I want you to know I loved you all and will remember you, always. Thank you for loving me back. I'm ready, Alex."

Alex squeezes his hand. John grabs Johnny's little hand and squeezes.

"You be a good boy. Obey your parents. I love you."

John closes his eyes, takes a small breath and releases Johnny's hand. Alex is now gone. It is over. Everyone is in shock. Esther looks at Hobo on the floor. Little Johnny turns to look at the door. He sees John and Alex in the light. Mama sees it too. John pats his side.

"Come on, Hobo. Let's go."

The dog's spirit runs to his side as Esther sees Hobo take his last deep breath.

"Good-bye daddy."

The three disappear.

"Why did you call him daddy?" asks Paul.

Johnny points to the Fathers.

"You did. You call them daddy too."

"The titles are confusing him. I sometimes call Paul, daddy and father in the same breath. He's just learning the meaning of the words."

Lionel gets up and walks to John.

"Well, doc, it's over. You know what your first mistake was. You should have gone to Canada when Uncle Sam called. You'd be alive now instead of dying for a country that didn't give a damn about you."

"I resent that. America is a GOOD country."

"It's a country that didn't care if they were killing their OWN men and women."

"How do you know? Were you in Vietnam?"

"Two tours and that was two too many!"

"Lionel, please! Not here."

"Why not here? Why is everyone so silent? We all know the truth. John's gone because of Agent Orange."

"What is your problem?" asks Mama.

He points to John.

"I'll tell you what my problem is, Grandma, I should be in that bed, not him. He had too much to give. I have nothing."

Johnny breaks free from Mary and runs to Lionel, grabbing his legs at once and not letting go. Lionel looks down.

"What's with him?"

Mary is very embarrassed.

"It's a habit he has. He doesn't like it when people scream. We call him our little peacemaker."

"We can't have a decent argument when he's around. He always makes us stop."

"We don't know why he does it."

"Because his father did it too. My husband and I couldn't argue either. We were so glad when he stopped.", answers Grace.

"I got news for you, lady. He never stopped. His attitude went to his mouth. First time I saw him, he pissed me off and I beat the daylights out of him. He hated anger then too. Now can someone tell him to let go? My legs are losing circulation."

"Johnny, let go and come to Mama."

He doesn't budge.

"Do as your mother says, John. Let go."

Paul tries to grab him but Johnny doesn't let go. Mrs. Walker walks over.

"Johnny, let go. He's not yelling anymore. Nobody is. The fight is over. Give the man his legs back and go back to your mother."

He lets go and goes back to Mary.

"How did you do that?" asks Paul.

"It worked with his father."

"I still haven't finished with you, Detective. This is a great country. I don't care what you think."

"Then why is your son in bed, dead? Let's go, Hobo. Hobo? What's with the dog?"

"He left the same time John did. John did not go alone. He's dead", answers Esther.

Johnny tries to pet Hobo when Mrs. Walker grabs him.

"NO! You mustn't touch ANYTHING dead. You don't know what germs are on it. Will someone get that filthy animal out of here?"

"I will."

Esther picks up the dog.

"I'll go with you. We could put him in an empty food box."

"Will someone take Johnny out? I don't think he should see this."

Father Bernard walks up to Johnny.

"I will. Let's go take a walk."

They leave. Mama goes over to the bed and kisses John on the forehead. Mrs. Walker is appalled.

"What did you just do?"

"I was kissing a friend good-bye. You see a corpse. I see John. I will ALWAYS see John."

"Not to interrupt this Hallmark moment but I need to get the body ready for transport. You don't plan to leave him here. I need to take care of the supplies."

"Do you need help?" asks Mama.

"If you'd like. Give us a few minutes. Mr. Kowalski, could you please call the authorities? Have them send for an ambulance. I'll call you when I'm done for your last visitations."

The crowd shuffles out. Esther goes to the porch with the dog. Lionel follows with the box. She is sitting. Hobo is on her lap and she is gently petting him. Lionel comes out and puts the box down and sits by her. She is crying.

"I can't believe this is happening. I keep expecting this to be a nightmare and I will wake up any moment. But it's not a nightmare. It's real. He's gone."

Lionel looks at the dog.

"I feel the same way. And he took Hobo with him. It seems appropriate. Look Esther, Mrs. Walker may be a pain, but she IS right about the dog. I work with death and decay and it is not pretty. Let's put the dog someplace safe. We don't need Johnny near him. Give him to me."

She does. Joe comes out.

"I've called the sheriff's office. They're sending a car soon. He's not going anywhere. That way you can say your farewells."

Paul comes out.

"Roberto said we can go in now."

"Thanks Paul. You guys go in. I need a few minutes alone."

Esther, Paul and Joe go inside. Lionel looks at the sky. The sun is rising. He pulls out a pack of cigarettes, lights one, starts to smoke and leans against the wall.

"Why did it have to be you, Doc? It should have been me."

He puts his head down, covers his eyes and starts crying. Mr. Walker comes out. Lionel straightens up.

"You got one of those for me?" asks Walter.

"Sure."

Lionel gives him the pack and the lighter. Mr. Walker takes one and gives them back. He lights it and also leans on the wall.

"They're starting visitations now. My wife and I have already gone."

"I can't go in there. I don't want to remember him that way. I've seen too many men die in Vietnam. I don't want to see another."

Walter looks at the cigarette.

"I don't blame you. I've been wanting one all day. My wife wants me to quit but I can't. These are bad for you."

"What's it gonna give me, cancer? I should be so lucky. Look, Mr. Walker, this whole thing with Alex and that light show has made me do a lot of thinking. I have been a real ass. I've let my hurt feelings go into my mouth. I'm good at that."

"John did the same thing."

"I know. In that way we were very much alike. Please accept my apology."

"Only if you accept mine. Tell me about Vietnam."

"It was hell. The army made it its purpose to get rid of humanity. They succeeded, especially with me. We always gave guys like John a hard time. We called them cowards. But deep inside, we envied them. They stayed human. I killed so many people, all in the name of freedom. And it wasn't even our freedom. I felt so dirty when I came home. That's why I joined homicide. Someone had to speak for the dead."

"WWII, Europe. That's where I served."

"You had it easy. You could recognize the enemy."

"Yes, I could. But we also saw what they did. I was infantry too. We had heard the story of the camps but we never saw one. Every day I would pray we never would. And then one day we fought these Germans. They were protecting some type of building complex. When the last of them surrendered, we went in. It was a camp. It was horrible. I still remember the survivor's empty faces. We split up to catch stragglers. This man and I went to a large building and opened the doors."

Mr. Walker's hands start to shake. He is starting to choke.

"There were these big meat hooks attached to the wall. There were bodies on them. Some had been there for days. I still remember the smell. I looked at my boots and they were standing in dried and fresh pools of blood. One man was still alive. He was in so much pain. He said something to me in Polish. I knew what he meant. I took my gun and shot him. Then I went outside and became ill. I never told anyone this."

"Not even your wife?"

"Would you? I was raised to limit my social circle to certain people. I joined the army with that belief. But seeing those people just broke even my heart. Sometimes at night I still see his face right before I shot him."

"That was some nightmare."

"Only it was real. You guys had it bad. I talked to quite a few vets. I understand why they returned emotionally wounded."

"Then why didn't you forgive your son?"

"I wanted the best from him."

"So did the army. He failed them too."

"Now I know he gave his best. It just wasn't my best. He hated me for it. I can never ask him for his forgiveness."

"You're being too hard on yourself."

"Then why did he hide my grandson from me? And why do I have to keep our identity a secret till he gets older?"

Alex shows up.

"He's protecting the Robinsons", answers Alex.

"Shouldn't you be doing paperwork, Alex?"

"I'm done. He's already with Pat. He wanted me to tell you he forgives you. He's fine now. The pain is gone. As for Johnny, he may have Walker blood but he is a Robinson. He always will be. It's been a long night. Go back to your motel and get some sleep. You have some hard times ahead. I have to go to my next assignment."

"How can you do it? How can you go on to your next assignment without thinking twice?"

"The same reason you do. Someone has to speak for the dead. On a personal note, Mr. Walker, you weren't the only one who became ill that day. I was there. So was Private Rosenberg."

"Rosenberg?" asks Lionel.

"Before you leave, ask Esther to show you a picture of her family. It's a small world. Pay special attention to her father-in-law."

Alex disappears. A car drives up followed by a station wagon with the word CORONER on the side. Both men are silent.

…

Everyone, including Roberto, stands around the casket. They are in the cemetery. The women are in dark colors. Mary stands with Johnny in front of her. Lionel walks over to them. He is in military dress.

"Mary, this is a military funeral. There will be gunfire. When you see them line up, you'll need to cover his ears. There is too many legs for him to grab."

"Thanks for the warning."

He walks back to the front of the casket and stops.

"I have been asked to say a few words. You ask me that was a big mistake. My mouth tends to get me into trouble. Well, here goes. All last night I couldn't think of what to say. How can you describe a man in a few words? And then I got inspiration when I saw the Robinsons outside my window. They were going out to dinner and Johnny was holding both their hands. That's when it hit me. John Walker can be described in one word, CHILD. Even when I knew him in Vietnam, he kept his innocence and gentleness. I later saw it in his priesthood. He still believed in the goodness of people, just like Anne Frank. He lived it every day. He was a child."

Everyone looks at Johnny.

"And then I remembered he loved his car. It was an old beater. When he finally got a dog, he was an old beater. He loved his Hobo so much he took him with him. It seems perfect they would be buried together. I will miss him. He was my brother and I loved him. John never liked saying good-bye. So now I say, "Till We Meet Again, in Heaven"."

He looks at the casket. The gunmen line up as someone plays taps and the flag is folded and given to Lionel. Mary covers Johnny's ears. The gunmen point their guns to the sky and fire rounds. She uncovers his ears. Lionel walks over to Mrs. Walker with the flag.

"The United States of America would like to give you this flag in honor of your son's duty."

"No, I can't take it."

She walks over to Mary with the flag.

"This belongs to you, not me. I don't want it, not after they killed him. You were right, Mr. Taylor. They are the reason we are here."

"It does belong to you, Mrs. Walker. It's too late to blame anyone. John is gone. He would want you to keep it."

"My son was a man of peace. He wouldn't even want a military funeral."

"He earned it."

Mary takes the flag.

"I'll give it to her in private, later."

He brings Mrs. Walker back to her husband's side. Everyone starts to disperse to their separate cars as the casket is lowered into the ground. Lionel goes to Mama and puts his arm around her shoulders.

"Time to go home, Grandma."

"Give me a minute."

She walks up to the Robinsons. The adults turn to her.

"Keep in touch, Mary. Send us a picture of the baby."

"I will."

Mary starts to walk on but suddenly stops and holds her belly.

"What is it?" Paul asks.

"We can't go anywhere. My water just broke."

"Now! Mr. Kowalski? Where is the nearest hospital?"

"An hour away."

"We won't make it in time."

Roberto walks up to them.

"Joe, we need a room. The baby is coming now."

"How do you know?"

Roberto is the last Angel to shine.

"God told me. I'm an Angel. Johnny was right. Find us a room."

"She needs a real doctor."

"Trust me, Paul. God will help us."

"Come with me. We'll get that room. Someone call 911 and have them meet us at the motel."

"What about Johnny?" asks Mary.

Mr. and Mrs. Walker walk up.

"We'll take him. You go. "

Paul, Mary, Roberto and Joe leave in a rush.

….

Everyone but Paul, Mary and Roberto are sitting on the motel porch. Joe has brought them drinks. The town is waking up. Mr. and Mrs. Walker hold Johnny. He is fidgeting.

"Where's my mommy?"

"She's with your dad. Your sister is coming."

"I want my mommy."

"You'll see your mommy real soon. Now just sit still and drink your milk. Mrs. Rosenberg? Do you have pictures of your little girl?"

"In my purse."

"May I see them?"

She goes into her purse and pulls out her wallet and finds them. She gives them to Mr. Walker.

"That's my husband and daughter."

"Very pretty girl."

"Just like her mother", comments Lionel.

"The next picture is my in-laws."

Mr. Walker gives her back the wallet.

"I recognize your father-in-law. I served with him in WWII. We had a very special day."

"What made it so special?" asks Grace.

He looks at Johnny drinking his milk.

"I'll tell you later. This is a day for life not death."

Mama interrupts.

"I'd like to see the bar now, Mr. Kowalski."

"I didn't think you would today. It's your friend's funeral."

"I didn't say I would do business. I just want to see it."

"It's Sunday. I can't open it till noon."

"I don't want a drink. All I want to do is see it. We have time."

Joe stands.

"It won't take long. Come with me."

"I'd like to come too."

"Feel free."

"What do you have in mind, Grandma?"

"I always wanted a place of my own. Now that I'm retiring it could happen."

"You have that type of money?"

"Baby, I'm loaded. I could buy a nice condo if I wanted."

"But how?"

"I lived at the rectory for over twenty-five years. What do you think I did with that rent money?"

"You didn't pay rent."

"Exactly. Now let's see this bar."

…

The three enter the bar. Mama and Lionel look around.

"Well, this is it. It's not much but it returns a good income. On nights when we have music the place is packed."

"And is that often?"

"Very often. One night John even played. He played a mean saxophone."

"I know. He played in my band. He sure was good. Who's Al and what is his name doing over the door?"

"Al was the original owner. He built this place during WWII. It was a USO place. Al is now with John. This place has had three owners ever since."

"Who owns it now?" asks Mama.

"I do. I own the store, motel and Al's."

"You're a regular tycoon."

"I survive. I wouldn't mind losing Al's if I found the right person. What do you think, Miss Lane? Would you be interested?"

"It has possibilities. Course the decor has to go. If it's going to be a music place, it has to breathe music. And that name HAS to go."

"What would you call it?"

Mama looks at Lionel.

"I was thinking "Johnny's Place". And if I invest, I know the first band I would hire. Tell me, Joe. What have you been doing with this place?"

"During the week we have local talent and on the weekends we have the good bands. And on Tuesday we have karaoke."

She shoots him a dirty glare.

"Alright, I'll take care of Tuesdays."

"Thank you. I hate karaoke. It always brings out the worst singers. You mentioned living quarters. How large is it?"

"You're under it. There's a two-bedroom the size of this bar. I lived there with Pat until she moved out. Now I live by the store. It's vacant now."

"Two bedrooms? Great. That way I can have a place to stay when I visit."

"Oh no! I want my OWN study. I had to share it with John. That place will be ALL mine. Let's go upstairs."

"Then you're interested?"

"Well talk after I see the upstairs."

….

Joe, Mama and Lionel return to the group.

"So, Miss Lane, are we losing you?" asks Bernard.

"I'm afraid so."

"You'll have to give us a few weeks before you go. It wouldn't be fair to leave Riccardo alone at this early date. He just NOW agreed to settle down."

"I won't leave him alone, yet. Just find someone to replace me, and make it soon. I'm an old lady. I've been at St. Greg's for over twenty-five years. I've had three priests and I don't want to start over again, even if the priest is as nice as Riccardo. I do have one request. I want ALL of you at my opening."

"Speaking for the group, we will be there."

All agree.

"What's the news on the baby and WHERE is that ambulance?"

"The baby is still in there and the ambulance is due here any minute."

"She'll probably get here when the ambulance comes. They always do."

The ambulance drives up. Two EMT's get out.

"Someone called about a pregnant woman?"

"Is there any other kind?"

The sound of a baby crying is heard from inside.

"She isn't pregnant anymore."

Roberto comes out and goes to Johnny.

"Johnny, I have something to tell you. You have a new and beautiful baby sister."

"Can I see her?"

"Not yet. Your mommy and sister have to go to the doctor first. She's waiting for you."

The EMT's go in with a stretcher. Paul comes out and goes to Johnny and then to the Walkers.

"Son, your mom and I have to go away for a day. The doctor needs to see her and your sister. I can't take you with me. I know you planned to leave but could you stay for a few days and take care of Johnny? I'll be back as soon as I can. I want to bring my family home together."

"We would be honored."

"We'll love him as our own."

Lionel's next line is under his breath.

"That ain't good news."

"Lionel, behave. They're learned their lesson. Everything will be fine."

The two EMT's come out with Mary and the baby on a stretcher. Johnny runs to her.

"Mommy!"

"Don't worry, baby. I'll be back. You be a good boy with the Walkers. I love you."

She kisses him.

"I'll get Johnny's bag from the car. I'll be right back."

Paul disappears and returns with the bag and gives it to the Walkers.

"Thank you for doing this. I didn't know what to do with John."

Paul goes into the ambulance and it drives off.

"This has been one strange three days. It never fails. Nothing happens for three years and then everything does."

"A time to be born; a time to die. There is a season."

"And a time for every purpose under heaven."

"Well, I've seen enough. I'm going home. Coming Esther, Grandma?"

Mama walks over to the Walkers.

"You start the car. I'll be right there. Take good care of that little package. He's very special."

"We will."

"We all loved John. I'm going to miss his little quirks. He was my son. Those were the best ten years of my life. Till me meet again."

She goes to the car, goes in and it drives off. The Fathers turn to each other.

"Good luck, Leonard. Take good care of St. Michael's."

"I will. Don't give Rikki a hard time? Remember he's only human."

"As long as I get the respect I deserve, I promise to be fair."

The two men shake hands, disperse and drive off. Mr. and Mrs. Walker turn to Joe.

"It looks like we need a room."

"The motel is booked up but you can use the apartment above the bar. I'll arrange to have some bedding brought up."

"What do we owe you?"

"We'll discuss that over lunch. I'm sure the little one must be hungry by now. Let's go get you settled. Care to join us, Roberto? Roberto?"

He is gone. The three adults look at each other.

"Where did he go? He was here a minute ago."

"To the Angels", answers Johnny.

"I guess he did. Let's go, Johnny. It's time for your nap."

The four walk off.

….

It is opening night for the bar. Above the door is a neon sign reading "Johnny's Place". Cars are parked outside. There is a vast improvement in the decor. It resembles a nightclub. Pictures are on the wall. Some are of John Walker. Joe stands at the door with a clipboard. It is crowded. A man and woman enter. They are Father Riccardo and Sister Angela. Riccardo is seen only from the back at all times. Joe sees them.

"And your name is?"

"Father Riccardo and Sister Angela."

"Ah, you're a holy. Your table is towards the stage. Bernard and Leonard are already there."

The two walk in. Leonard sees them, stands and waves.

"Over here, Rikki."

They come over to the table.

"Your seats are waiting for you."

"I'll join you later. I have to see my brother-in-law first."

She goes as Father Riccardo sits down.

"How is St. Greg's?" asks Bernard.

"Good."

"And the secretary?"

"Efficient, but he can't cook. I miss Mama's meatloaf. I can see why John was happy."

"It was more than her cooking. It was her."

"Where is the lady?"

"Getting ready. This is her opening night, the first in many years."

"Relax, Rikki. This will be a REAL treat."

"I can't stay long. I have to leave early tomorrow morning. Sister and I have rooms at the motel."

"Then let's get a drink."

The Robinsons and Walkers are sitting at the same table. Johnny is with them. Mary still hasn't lost all the baby fat. Mrs. Walker is holding Johnny. He is happy to be with them.

"Thank you for taking care of him. The baby wasn't due for a week."

"Babies come when THEY'RE ready. They don't believe in time. Isn't it a little late for him?"

"He wanted to come with us. He really wanted to see you two. All he talked about was Grandpa and Grandma Walker."

"Thank you for saying that."

"Don't thank me. Thank him. Those are his words. He loves you."

"The feeling is mutual. It's like we never lost John."

"John gave you a second chance. Paul's hoping the band will play some slow music. We took dancing classes and he wants to practice. He's a regular Fred Astaire. I have to tell him to keep the music down. It wakes the baby."

"Where is the baby?"

"With friends. It's just us this week, and **I** intend to dance."

"Well, you go ahead. We'll take care of Johnny."

Sister Angela comes by.

"Paul?"

Paul turns.

"Angie? What are you doing here?"

"I came with Father Riccardo."

"Mr. and Mrs. Walker, this is my sister-in-law, Sister Angela. She is the school principal at St. Greg's. Angie, this is Father Walker's parents."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Your son was a good man. We all miss him."

"Thank you for saying that. Please, join us."

"No, my seat is over with Rikki."

"Well, I never. You're deserting family for the religious table? I'm upset."

She pulls out a camera.

"I'll be back between shows. I came prepared. I brought my OWN digital camera. The sisters want pictures of EVERYTHING. And I know what the first picture will be, this little angel's smile. How about it? Will you smile for me, Johnny?"

"Okay."

She stands away.

"Now I want all of you to get closer. Johnny, get in the middle. Say, cheese."

"Can't you think of something more original?"

"Okay, just smile."

She takes the picture. Joe comes by.

"I see you found your family."

"And I'll be sitting somewhere else for a while."

"How is Miss Lane?" asks Walter.

"Excited. This the first time she's sung in public in many years. This will be a real test."

"I've dreamed about this all my life. It's one thing to have an album, but another to see her live. Does the celebrity have any odd requests?"

"Not yet, except one. She had me put a letter on John's grave today. It was addressed to Alex and Roberto. She has this crazy idea they would show up. That was strange."

"Maybe they will."

"Where is Mrs. Rosenberg?"

"She had exams and couldn't get away."

"Pity. She would like being here. I see more people at the door. Catch you later."

"I'll see you later. My chair is waiting for me."

Sister Angela leaves. Paul looks at his watch.

"It's nine. The show will start soon."

The SWINGBOYS come on stage. Mama is in the shadows.

"There's Lionel. Grace and Walter, you're in for a real treat. Lionel can REALLY play."

"Where's Lydia?"

"By the stage. She's prepping herself."

By the stage, Mama is loosening up. She is talking to herself.

"Now, Lydia, relax. You've done this before. It's just like riding a bike."

"It's time, Grandma."

She goes up on the stage and the lights turn on. Everyone claps.

"Don't clap so soon. We haven't done anything yet. Let me do my speech first. Hello, my name is Lydia Lane, and this is my club "Johnny's Place". I would first like to thank the community for letting me join them. I hope we will be good friends. I came from Seattle and Elizabeth is VERY small from what I'm used to. I've gotten to like Elizabeth and hope to spend the rest of my days here. Thank you for having me."

"Grandma, knock off the speech and let's get some music."

"You don't talk to your grandma like that. Remember, I gave birth to your mother."

"These people came for the music."

"And they'll get it."

Everyone else laughs. The Robinsons look at each other.

"Boy! Is that rehearsed?"

"How can you tell?"

"Lydia is a lousy actress."

"Alright, already. My name is Lydia Lane. Most of you won't remember me but I was friends with Billie Holiday. I'm going to do a few of her songs, plus some others. My back-up band is called "The Swingboys". They're visiting from Seattle. This pain in the butt is my REAL grandson, Lionel Taylor. Before I start, you will be entertained with some light jazz, by them only. I'll come in after they've warmed you up. Then I plan to TEAR the house down."

"Now that's talking. Let's start. My fingers are getting jumpy."

"Before they begin, I would like to sing one VERY special song. I'd like to dedicate it to the man whose name is above the door, Father John Walker. He was a good friend. He has since left this world to be with God. I'm not going to jazz this one up. It would ruin it. This song was written by another famous John, Mr. John Lennon. It was rumored he wrote this while riding a bus through his old neighborhood. I don't know if the story is true, but the song fits the moment. This is for you, John."

Lionel starts to play the piano. Two people show up behind the religious table. Lydia can see its Alex and Roberto. They move apart and John is between them. Lydia stops. Lionel notices.

"You okay, Grandma?"

"I'm fine. Just start over."

He does and she starts singing "In My Life" by Lennon and McCartney. All the while she looks at John, who is smiling. Johnny sees Mama look at the back and turns his head, sees them and smiles. She sings the first verse and starts the second. There is a small piano interlude and she continues.

"All these places have their moments, with lovers and friends I still can recall. Some are dead and some are living. In my life, I loved you more."

She is near tears. The crowd cheers. Johnny still looks at the three. Lionel stands up and faces the crowd and sees John for the first time. John smiles and salutes. Lionel salutes back. Paul notices.

"Why did he do that?" asks Mary.

"Hell if I know."

Paul looks at the back and sees them as they start to vanish. He looks at Johnny who still sees them.

"I see them, son."

"See what?"

"I'll tell you later."

Mama regains herself and looks at Lionel.

"Did you see him?"

"Yes, Grandma, I did. He came. You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's get this party going. Thank you everyone for not throwing eggs at me. It's been a lot of years. I'll leave you now for a while. Lionel and the Swingboys will entertain you. Don't be afraid to dance. I want to see some bodies moving out there. See ya, later."

She leaves the stage and the band begins.

"That was very strange", comments Walter.

"No, it wasn't. I'll explain to you later. Mrs. Robinson, would you care to dance?"

She takes his hand.

"Mr. Astaire, I would be honored."

The two go to the dance floor. Father Rikki turns to Sister Angela.

"Sister, care to dance?"

"I'd love too."

They go up to dance. Again, all you can see is his back. Others join in.

The action moves to the street. Alex, Roberto and John stand outside. No one can see them.

"Well, John, are you happy now?" asks Alex.

"Very happy. I miss them very much. But I know I'll see them."

"Then let's go home. Pat is waiting for you."

John turns and looks at the door.

"Till we meet again, my friends. Till we meet again."

 **A REAL DAD**

It has been seven years since John has died. Mary and Paul Robinson now have four children. All are present. John is now ten. His sister, Paula, is seven. Newly arrived are their twin brother and sister. They will have no names at this moment. Mary and Paul are showing the twins to Walter and Grace. The Walkers are eyeing the twins.

"Aren't they the cutest babies you've ever seen?" asks Paul.

"Leave it to you, Paul, to out due yourself", comments Walter.

"I believe it takes two", Mary adds.

"And now there are four Robinson children. Kids, come here and say hello to your new family members."

The two walk over to the crowd. Paula and John have the same olive complexion as Mary, but John does not look like Paul. He has emerald green eyes. The twins and Paula have brown.

"What do you think, kids? Aren't they just adorable?" asks Grace.

Walter rubs John's face.

"You were adorable once. Now you two are so grown up. Pretty soon you'll have your own."

"Don't rush them, Walter. They're still in grade school."

Walter looks at Paula.

"They won't be for long. Well, we know what the twins will look like at their age. All you have to do is look at Paula."

The Walkers go back to the babies. John walks away. Paula follows. He is annoyed.

"Get lost."

"Are you mad at me?" asks Paula.

"You bug me. I want to be alone."

"Why? You should be happy. Mom and Dad are."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Yes, I will. Tell me."

"You look like the babies. I don't. I have green eyes. Mom and Dad don't."

"Should they?"

"You haven't had that talk yet, have you? Never mind. Go play with your dolls. I want to be alone."

He walks away. Paula walks off to her room. He goes to a mirror and looks at his reflection. He is the splitting image of John Walker with an olive complexion and green eyes. He looks back at the crowd. He goes over to a mirror.

"I'm not stupid. I know the truth. Who is my real dad?"

He walks off into his room.

…

Mary is leaning over the two cribs. A twin lies in each one. She smiles at them. John comes to the door and looks at her. She turns and smiles.

"Where have you been all day?"

"My room."

"You've become a real homebody. Are you mad at us?"

"Kinda."

"Because you have a new brother and sister?"

"Because they look like Paula. They don't look like me. They all look like you and dad. I look like you but not him."

Mary starts getting worried.

"What brought this on?"

"I'm not dad's kid, am I? Who's my real father?"

Her face goes pale. She walks up to him.

"Your real dad is Paul Robinson."

"He didn't make me. Who did?"

Mary rubs his face.

"God did."

"Did God give me his DNA? I know about babies and how they're made. I learned it at school. Dad didn't make me."

She moves away.

"This discussion is closed. Go back to your room."

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"Go to your room."

"I know I'm right. You only say that when I am."

He leaves. She turns to the twins and looks down. She touches one.

"It had to happen now. God, he's too young to know. Please tell me what to do."

…..

Paula is drawing as Mary is folding some towels. Mary is very concerned. Paul enters. Mary sees him.

"How are my girls today?"

"We've been busy. We just did our last trip of laundry. I've forgotten how much laundry babies make."

"At least you had help. Right, cupcake?"

"Right dad. Something wrong?"

"We have a problem. Paula, go to your room now."

She leaves and Paul sits down.

"Is it the twins?" Paul asks.

"It's John. He knows."

"How? Who told him?"

"His green eyes did. I guess he made the connection with the twins. It's too early."

"We'll have to stall."

"We can't. He figured it out. He'll want to know who his father is."

"We can't tell him. We promised to wait till he's fourteen."

"We can't. He'll just keep asking till we tell him. It's a worst case scenario."

"I'll call Walter and Grace."

….

Two cars drive up to the cemetery at Lake Elizabeth. One car belongs to the Robinsons and the other the Walkers. Walter and Grace get out while Mary, Paul and John get out of their car.

"What are we doing here?" asks John.

"There's something we have to show you", answers Paul.

"In a graveyard?"

"Just come with us."

The group goes to a series of four graves. Two names are Kowalski and the others are Andrews and Father John Walker. The group stops. Walter and Grace look at the grave. John notices.

"He's got the same name as you, grandpa?"

"He's my son."

"Your son was a priest?"

"A very good priest. He died seven years ago from cancer."

"What has that to do with me?"

"Paul read him the letter."

Paul pulls out a letter and opens it for the first time. He gives the pictures to Mary.

"Your father wanted us to read you this letter. You already figured out it wasn't me. It's time you knew the truth."

Walter puts his arm around Grace's shoulders. She is crying.

"Why is grandma crying?"

Paul starts to read the letter.

"You'll find out in this letter. "Dear John: If you are hearing this letter this means you must be fourteen. I have asked your father to bring you to my grave so you could see where I was. I am that priest that is before you."

"A priest?"

"Your mother and I were friends for many years before we became a couple. You are a child born of love, not corruption. I loved your mother very much. I wanted her to be my wife. I wanted to be your father. I couldn't because of what I was. I chose a life that didn't allow both. That is probably why your mother never told me of your existence. Please don't hate her for what happened. She's a good woman. We tried very hard just to be friends and we would have succeeded if it weren't for my illness. I realized my mortality and let love win."

"Man, this is really gross. How could you mom?"

"Listen to the letter."

"I have enclosed two pictures so you know what I look like."

Mary gives John the pictures.

"One is when I am a priest and the other is taken when I was a member of a band. I played saxophone. That's me in the white jacket. I gave you the saxophone before I died. I guess I was hoping you would play it one day. It's the only part of me I could give you with no questions asked."

John looks at Walter and Grace.

"You really are my grandparents? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Your father wanted us to wait."

"We stayed a part of your life as much as we could. We wanted to tell you. It got harder over the years. You looked just like your dad."

"The splitting image."

Paul continues reading.

"John, I know that you are a fine boy and a credit to your parents. They are fine people. Love them. Respect them. But most of all, treat them as your real parents, especially your father. He loves you very much, almost as much as I do. I wish I could be there for you but cancer took me away at an early age. I never saw your first steps or heard your first word. I will never see you finish high school or send you off to your senior prom. I will never see you marry or hold my grandchildren. He will. Love him and give him the respect he deserves. Your father is a wonderful man. He is more of a father than I could ever be. Do me proud son. I have high hopes for you. I know you will fulfill them. Your loving father, John Walker."

Paul closes the letter. The Walkers are in tears. Walter holds Grace. John looks at the pictures. He is numb. He looks at Mary and hands Paul the pictures.

"No. I will not accept this. This can't be true. My father is NOT a priest. There has to be a mistake."

"It's not a mistake."

"Then my mother is a tramp!"

He starts to run off. Paul grabs his arm.

"You apologize to your mother."

"That slut is not my mother!"

"Yes she is. Now apologize."

"And you're not my father. You have no right grabbing me."

He pulls away as Walter grabs his arm.

"But I'm your grandfather and I have every right. You apologize, young man."

"Over my father's dead body."

He storms off. Grace is in tears. Mary is numb. Walter turns to Mary.

"He'll get over it and he WILL apologize. I promise you that. That boy owes you, BOTH of you."

Mary looks at the grave.

"I don't remember his voice."

"Whose voice?" asks Paul.

"John's? Here we are fighting over a man whose voice I can't even remember. He's a stranger to me. I told him that every time I saw my son's face I saw his. He told me to forget his and see only my son. I did that. And now I don't remember his voice. I don't even remember his face."

She walks off and sits on a bench. Grace joins her.

"Mary, we feel the same way. John was always a mystery to us. We made plenty of mistakes. That's why we're very careful with your John."

"You've done a good job, better than me."

"You're his mother. He'll come back. Just give him time."

Walter walks over.

"Right now he's angry and very confused. We bring him to a stranger's grave and tell him that stranger is his father."

"That would confuse anyone."

"And his age didn't help much. John knew what he was doing."

"He was always very smart when it came to people."

"It's what made him a good priest. Give John some time. He'll get used to it."

"Where is he now?" asks Mary.

"By the car. He won't go far."

"He has nowhere to go."

"Let's go to him. Walter, Grace, I know you'll want some private time with your son."

Mary and Paul go to the car. Walter and Grace go to the grave.

"Well son, we gave it the old college try. We tried to wait till he was older but we couldn't. He's just as smart and observant as you were. I don't have to tell you it didn't go well. But don't you worry. We'll fix everything."

"We'll make it right, just like you wanted."

"We miss you son. I wish we would have had more time. It doesn't seem right that a child should die before his parents."

"Thank you for leaving us John. We had a second chance and, except for today, it's works. He feels really loved."

"Wherever you are son, we love you and miss you very much. There isn't a day we don't think of you. It brings us great joy to see your son's face. Good-bye John. Let's go dear."

The two walk to their car. The three are just standing there.

"We're done. You can go now."

"We'll come back before we leave. Let's go to our cabins."

…..

The cars approach the lake. Before them are three cabins. One is a two-bedroom and the others are one bedroom. The one in the distance is Father Bernard's cabin, known as the Catholic cabin. All are unoccupied. The five get out. Paul and Mary go the large cabin while Walter and Grace go to a smaller one. John comes out and watches them as they both look at the third cabin. All have a look of sorrow in their eyes. John notices.

"What's with the look?" asks John.

"What look?" asks Paul.

"All of you keep looking at that small cabin. Why?"

"It's where your father died. Your parents brought you here when you were three years old. He wanted to see you."

"He died holding your hand."

"Yuck! That's gross. You just HAD to tell me."

"It was beautiful John. His last words were "I love you." And he did."

"But he croaked holding my hand. You know how that makes me feel?"

"We realize this is a lot to take in."

"I'll say. First you tell me my dad was a priest and he's dead. And now you tell me I touched a corpse?"

"John, that's our cabin. Why don't you meet us at the door?"

"Can't we just go home and forget all this ever happened?"

"You wanted to know the truth. Now you do."

"Do me a favor? Don't tell me anymore."

He goes to the porch. Walter walks up to Paul.

"He's not taking this very well. If you and Mary need help, we're right next door."

"We'll take care of it. John is our son."

"And our grandson. Don't be afraid to call us."

Walter and Grace walk to their cabin. Paul and Mary look at the Catholic cabin. Paul puts his arm around her shoulders.

"It's hard to believe it's been seven years. I feel like it was yesterday."

"So do I. Johnny was so naive then. All he wanted to do was play with the dog. What was his name?"

"John called him Hobo. Let's go inside. John's becoming impatient."

Paul and Mary go up the stairs and meet John. They enter. Walter and Grace enter theirs. A light goes on in the unoccupied Catholic cabin. The shape of a man is seen behind a shade.

…

The Robinsons enter their cabin. It is clean and very pleasant. The parents are pleased. John is not.

"Hey, this is nice."

"I'm impressed. Joe does a good job."

"What do you think John?"

"I want to go home."

"We can't. We rented the cabin for a couple of days. You might as well enjoy it."

"Where's my room?"

"Pick one. They're the same size."

John puts down his bags and picks up his saxophone.

"I don't care. I want to go out."

"What about your bags?"

"I'll do them later. I need some air."

"Don't go far. Stay by the lake so we can see you."

"Yeah, yeah."

He leaves. Paul turns to Mary.

"Its times like this I wish I had a time machine."

"That makes two of us."

John walks over to the pier and sits down. He puts his saxophone to his lips and starts to play. The light in the Catholic cabin turns off. John's playing becomes wild and uncontrolled. He stops, stands, grabs the saxophone to throw it into the lake when a mangy mutt comes by and knocks him down. John falls on the pier and the saxophone falls by him, missing the edge by a few inches. John gets up and grabs the saxophone as a man walks up. He is tall with long hair and a long beard and is wearing sunglasses. He looks like a reject from ZZ Top. He is name is Jean-Luc Marcher.

"I hope my dog didn't scare you. He got away from me. He just loves chasing rabbits."

"He's your dog?"

Jean-Luc sits down and pets the dog.

"He sure is. He's my best friend. He didn't hurt you?"

John rubs his backside.

"Only my pride."

"I heard you playing from my cabin. You're not bad, though I'm not sure of the last part. What was that?"

"Anger."

He looks at the saxophone.

"Looks like you were going to throw this into the lake."

"I was. It belonged to my father. He gave it to me."

"May I see it?"

He hands him the saxophone and Jean-Luc examines it.

"That's a fine looking instrument. Looks like you took care of it. I would hate to see it rust to death in the lake."

"I would have gone after it."

"Then it's good my dog stopped you."

He gives him back the saxophone. John looks at the dog. The dog is old, blind in one eye and has approaching arthritis.

"What's his name?"

"Hobo."

"He looks it. How old is he?"

"Very old. I've had him for ten years. I got him at the pound. He was the next to go. I saved his life."

John pets the dog.

"Looks like he's been through the war."

"He fits his name. What's yours?"

"I shouldn't tell you. My dad told me never to talk to strangers."

"The one that gave you the saxophone?"

"No, my stepdad. My real dad is dead. I found out this morning."

"That's why you look like you've lost your best friend. So, what is your name, Mr. Stepson?"

"John Robinson and before you say anything, I know about "Lost in Space". It was a stupid show. At least my name isn't Will. I can just imagine the robot jokes."

"I don't know. I liked it."

"What's your name?"

"I don't think you can say it. It's French. It's Jean-Luc Marcher. The last name ends with an "A" sound."

"Like Captain Picard from Star Trek?"

"Yeah, like him."

"So what do your friends call you?"

Jean-Luc offers his hand.

"Jean-Luc, but I'll let you call me Captain. It's easier to remember. Mr. Robinson, I'm the Captain."

They shake.

"Welcome to the Enterprise. You know I'm beginning to see a sci-fi theme here."

"Guess so. Where's your cabin?"

"Next to yours. I saw you leaving it a few minutes ago. It's that small one over there."

John looks and frowns.

"The Catholic cabin?"

"It's been called that. You don't look pleased. Is something wrong with it?"

"My dad died there. It isn't haunted, is it?"

"I haven't seen any ghosts if that's what you mean. Should I?"

"I guess not. It's only a building."

"You know, getting back to "Lost in Space", I really liked that show."

"I hated it."

"Did you ever see the third and last season? That was the season they had either the best or the worst shows. The worse one, and MY personal favorite, was the "Great Vegetable Rebellion". In it the Robinsons land on a planet where they all became over-sized vegetables. Dr. Smith became a broccoli. I really liked that show and never missed it."

"You need to get a life."

"There! I saw you smile. I knew there was a smile in you."

"You planned it, didn't you?"

"You know me already."

"And all that talk about "Lost in Space" wasn't real?"

"Oh, the show was real, and how I feel about it. You want to tell the Captain why you're so upset and why you wanted to throw this wonderful instrument into the lake?"

"It's a long story."

"Then start at the beginning. Hobo and I have all day."

"It started a few months ago. We learned about sex in school."

"You waited that long? Surely a boy of ten knew before?"

"How did you know I was ten?"

"You look it."

"Yeah, I never told my parents. We also learned about DNA. That's what got me thinking. I have a younger sister, Paula. She was born here, the weekend my real dad died. I noticed she looked like me and we all looked like mom. She also looked like my stepdad. I don't. It wasn't until the twins were born a few weeks ago that I figured it out. They look like my parents. The only one who doesn't look like my dad is me. I'm not his and he never told me. So, I made them tell me and they brought me here. They took me to his grave and read me a letter he wrote to me. He wanted to wait till I was older but I figured it out."

"So, now you know the truth? Is that why you're so upset?"

"My dad was a priest. He and mom loved each other very much. They tried to fight it but I came anyway."

"Oh, that would upset anyone. Go on."

"This saxophone was his. He gave it to my stepdad before he died. A dead man touched this."

"And a live one, you. Sounds like he was always with you."

"So why hide it from me?"

"Because of what you're doing now. You're over-reacting. Your father knew what he was doing when he wanted to wait."

"I am not over-reacting."

"Yes you are. I hear anger in those words. Hobo saw it a few minutes ago with your saxophone."

"Then why didn't they tell me the truth?"

"Did they tell anyone else?"

"The Walkers. They've been like grandparents to me. Now I know they really are. They were his parents. It's just been one lie after another. My mom didn't tell him about me. She didn't tell my stepdad about him. The Walkers didn't tell me about them. I'm one big lie."

"Now John, you are not a lie. You had two parents who loved you. Ask me how I can tell? Your clothes are clean. You're well fed. From what I can see your head and your heart are all right. Your parents were good to you, right?"

"Yeah."

"And your stepdad?"

"The best. He'd die for me."

"And your mom?"

"She would die too."

"Then what's the problem? Tell me your earliest memory of your stepdad. Take your time."

"I don't have to, I know. I was two and we just got this new puppy. We were outside playing. I saw the dog run into the street. A car was coming. I started to run after it but my dad grabbed me. The dog was killed. I started crying. I kept saying it was my fault but he kept telling me it wasn't. He also said how much he loved me and told me never to do it again."

"Your dad was right. You're too young to drive but when you learn you'll find out that the driver can't see dogs or small children until it's too late. They run to fast. Your father saved your life."

"I know that."

"But you're still angry?"

"Not at him."

"Your mom? You shouldn't be. I see her point. Your real father was a no-no. She felt scared and probably ashamed. That's probably why she didn't tell your stepdad. How long have your parents been together?"

"Since before I was born."

"So he's the only dad you've even known. He was probably there when you were born? And he's loved you ever since?"

"Yeah."

"Seems to me that man was a better dad than your real one. You know what a read dad is. A real dad holds you up when you fall and encourages you to try again, and then cheers when you finally succeed. A real dad stays by your bed and loses sleep just because you're sick. A real dad isn't afraid to show his feminine side and holds you just because he feels like it. A real dad holds you as you're crying when your dog runs into the street and keeps saying, over and over, how much he loves you. Do I have him pegged right?"

"Yeah you do."

"Tell me, if your real father was alive and you could talk to him, what would you say? Pretend it's me."

"Easy. Why didn't he use condoms?"

Jean-Luc blushes.

"Except for the obvious, think again. And this time be serious."

"I'd like to know why he never came to see me."

"How old were you when he died?"

"Three."

"And would you have remembered him?"

"I remember my dad and the dog."

"You saw your dad every day. His face is implanted on your memory. How could you remember a man you only saw once or twice? It wouldn't have mattered."

"Then why didn't he come? "

"I think I know. He was not in a position to be a father. Your dad was. He probably saw how your stepdad loved you and your mom and chose to stay out of their life. It would only confuse everything especially you. He saw you were happy and that was enough for him."

"You sound like you already know?"

"I've been there."

"You got a kid?"

"A boy. His mom and I were very much in love. It didn't work out and she left. Sometime after I saw her again. She was married and they had a son. I was always good with numbers so I did the math. I knew he was mine."

"How did that make you feel?"

"My whole world fell apart. I never kept in touch but that didn't stop me from loving my son. I saw him every day. I saw him at school and at home. He just never saw me."

"You still see him?"

"Every day. I plan to tell him the truth but when he gets older. Right now he's just not ready."

"Can I ask you a question? Why do you dress like ZZ top?"

"Am I? I just thought I was being lazy. Don't you like ZZ Top?"

"They're okay. What's with the shades?"

"I can't stand direct sunlight. It hurts my eyes."

"You sure you got eyes there?"

Jean-Luc takes off his glasses.

"Positive. See."

He shows him his deep green eyes and puts them back.

"Any other questions?"

"You got a girlfriend?"

"A wife. We've been together for seven years now. I love her very much."

"What about your old girlfriend?"

"I loved her too. And believe me I would have tried but we were a mistake. We couldn't make it. You see, just because you love someone doesn't mean you make good roommates. Pat and I make very good roommates. She gave me the weekend off. That's why I'm here. Sometimes, if I ask her nicely, she lets me come down here all by myself."

"What's your kid's name?"

"Enough of me. Let's talk about your music."

"I'm in the school band."

"You any good?"

"I think I am. So does my teacher."

"And what would he say if he saw you trying to pitch it?"

"SHE would have a fit."

"Can I tell you a secret about music? Treat your instrument as an extension of your body. No matter what it is it should be one with you. A good musician makes it a part of his blood. Do that with your saxophone. Think of it as a beautiful woman. Make love to it and you won't believe what comes out. It's one thing to learn theory and it is important to read music."

"Paul McCartney can't."

"You know about him?"

"I took a class on the Beatles. It's required."

"Required? I can remember when they first came out. Now they're up there with Beethoven."

"Before or after he rolled over?"

"Why didn't I see that coming? Alright, try to learn to read music. But once you've done all that, put your whole heart and soul into it."

"That's what my teacher says."

"Tell you what? Do you know anything about downtown Elizabeth?"

"I know my sister was born in a motel room, room 76. Leave it to Paula. She couldn't wait."

"There's a bar in town called Johnny's Place."

"I know. It's named after my dad. His name was John Walker. He was a friend of the lady owner."

"Well, tomorrow is amateur night. I play some saxophone. How about you and I try a song or two?"

"They won't let me in. I'm too young."

"What if your parents come, we do our thing, and you leave early? That way the owner won't get into trouble."

"I don't know."

"You could ask them."

"I guess so."

"You feel any better than before? You won't dump your saxophone when I leave?"

"Don't worry, it's safe."

"It's getting late. Your parents should be worried. I can see them watching us from the window. Why don't you go in and tell them you're sorry? It would mean plenty to them."

John stands.

"You're right. How do we do this music?"

Jean-Luc stands.

"Come to my cabin tomorrow at ten. I'll make lunch. I'm sure we can come up with something. We'll knock them dead."

"What if they say NO?"

"Then we'll just have lunch. Go on now."

John gets up and starts to walk. He turns.

"See you later Captain?"

Jean-Luc and Hobo are gone.

"Man he sure moves fast."

He walks up to the cabin. Paul and Mary watch as he walks up.

"He's coming."

"Let's pretend we haven't been watching."

"He sure spent a lot of time alone."

"He was probably thinking."

John walks in.

"Hey mom, dad?"

"Hello son. Enjoy the weather?"

"It was okay."

"We put your bags in your room. You better unpack it before your clothes start to wrinkle."

"Okay, in a few minutes. First I have to tell you something. I've been doing some thinking. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. Please accept my apology."

"Accepted. Are you ready to talk now? I'm sure you have plenty of questions."

"More than you know."

"Mary, I think you should do this. John, sit next to your mother."

He does. She sits by him and caresses his face.

"My poor little boy. You're probably so confused. I don't know where to begin. Why don't you give me your questions? Start with the beginning."

"Why didn't you tell my real dad about me?"

"He was a priest. I didn't know what to say. When he found out he fell apart. I couldn't tell anyone, not even my family."

"Why not?"

"In case you haven't noticed, we are Italian. We take the church very strongly. My parents were no exception. I couldn't tell them. I was pregnant and unmarried and the father was a priest. I have four brothers. I was the baby of the family. My brothers would have killed him and me in that order. I didn't tell my parents the truth until your real dad died."

"That's why they look at me that way?"

"Not just you. It's all of us. I disgraced the family on many levels. As far as my parents are concerned we live in sin."

"Why? You're married?"

"I'm not Italian", answers Paul.

"That's why the Walkers are so important to us. They accepted us as family. Who do you think took care of you when Paula was born? It was the first time they even found out about you. I wasn't the only one who kept you a secret. Your father did too. You see, he never got along with his parents. You'd probably still be a secret if he hadn't died young. He didn't want them to make the same mistakes with you."

"And did they?"

"What do you think? They have been the best grandparents anyone can have. They love you very much. You're their little man."

"Are you mad at your parents?"

"No. I still love them very much. And I know they love me. It's just that they are very selective. I'll wait for as long as it takes for them to accept us."

"As long as we have each other and the Walkers it's a good start. They love us all, no matter who their father is."

"Have we made you feel better?"

"Yeah, but you didn't do it. Mr. Marcher did?"

"Who is that?"

"The man I was talking to by the pier. He was out with his dog. We talked for a long time. Didn't you see him?"

"No we didn't. Why don't you tell us about him?"

"There's not much to say. His wife let him slum for the weekend. He looks like he's part of ZZ Top. He has the hair and beard and wears shades because he can't see direct sunlight. He has this old mangy dog he calls Hobo."

Mary looks at Paul.

"Hobo? I see. Do you have any more questions for us?"

"No. I'll go unpack."

"Well I have a question for John. When I was in town I was talking to Joe Kowalski. He's the man who runs the general store. He usually runs amateur night at the local bar. He won't be doing it tomorrow. He's come down with a bad bug. Anything that has a hole has something coming out of it."

"What has that to do with me? I didn't give him the runs."

"The owner of the bar is going to handle amateur night. I'm sure if we asked her maybe she could let you play. We'll just have to leave early. Would you be interested? You brought your saxophone?"

"Okay. Maybe the Captain can play with me?"

"Who's the Captain?"

"Mr. ZZ Top. His real name is Jean-Luc Marcher. His name is French and ends with an "A". The Captain plays saxophone. He asked if we could rehearse tomorrow and he would meet us there."

"I don't know John. We haven't met him. It isn't safe."

"I was with him for a long time and he didn't hurt me. Please mom? I'll be right next door. You call it the Catholic cabin. You can come get me anytime you want."

"I don't think I can go to that cabin again."

"I'll give you one hour. Then you come home."

"You got it. I better unpack."

"You do that. Dinner will be ready soon."

John leaves. Mary turns to Paul.

"Are you sure about this Paul? What do we know about this man?"

"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him. Haven't I always protected him?"

"Yes you have. I'll get dinner started."

She goes to the kitchen. Paul looks out the window at the Catholic cabin. It looks deserted. He goes to Mary.

…..

Jean-Luc is in a small kitchen in the Catholic cabin. He has some pans out with food. There is a knock.

"Enter."

John walks in slowly. Jean-Luc turns.

"You came? I take it they said YES?"

"They brought it up."

"Sit down. Have a seat. Do you want grill cheese for a burger?"

"Both. Make it a patty melt."

"Good idea. How long have you got?"

"One hour and I have to go back. Dad is watching me right now. He'll come get me if I'm late."

Jean-Luc gets his saxophone.

"You've got a good dad. Let's get some rehearsal early. Let's hear you. You know TEQUILA?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Let's hear it."

Jean-Luc sits down as John starts to play. He is not pleased and waves him to stop.

"No! No!"

"What's wrong with it? I did it just like the CD?"

"And that's what's wrong. Everyone knows that. Remember what I said about music? You have to add more to it. Watch me."

Jean-Luc starts to play and improvises a few bars and stops.

"See what I mean. You still hear the tune but I added something new. Your turn."

John starts to play and does the same. Jean-Luc is pleased. John stops.

"Is that what you mean? "

"You bet it is. Now let's try it together. Have fun and play with it."

The two plays together and really get into it. They stop.

"All right!"

They give each other five.

"That was great! My band teacher would hate it."

"Well, she's not here. I'll make lunch and we'll get this down. Why don't you practice while I cook?"

…

The Walkers and the Robinsons are at a table in Johnny's Place. Mama walks over to them. She is smiling at John. She has aged but still has her charm.

"We'll I'll be. You've become a very handsome young man. Mary, he'll be a real heartbreaker."

"He's already broken ours."

"Is Mr. Marcher here yet?" asks John.

"Sure is. He just gave me his name. You'll be the first act and then I'll have you wait upstairs for your folks. It's not the first time you were there. You stayed there when your sister was born. They deserve a night out too."

"Just wait till you hear us rock."

"What was his name again?" asks Walter.

"Jean-Luc Marcher, but I call him Captain."

"Are you Tenille?" asks Mama.

"Who?"

"It's before your time. Lydia, he's only ten."

Walter's face drops and Grace notices.

"Something wrong dear?"

"It's probably nothing. When do you start?"

"As soon as the Captain comes back with his saxophone."

John looks at the door.

"He just came in."

"Then I better start. Save me a seat."

Mama goes to the stage and approaches the microphone.

"Hello and welcome to Johnny's Place. My name is Lydia and I'm the boss. I'm normally not here on Tuesdays. My friend Joe is usually playing announcer but he is having problems holding liquids in. So, you're stuck with me. Tuesdays is usually a slow night so Joe and I have instituted amateur night. We never know what we'll get. So, let's get started. Our first performer looks a member of ZZ Top with a lumberjack fixation, but I hear he plays a mean sax. Let's hear it for Mr. Jean-Luc Marcher. Come on up, Captain."

Jean-Luc goes on the stage and Mama goes back to the table.

"Hello folks. I'm Jean-Luc. Just call me Captain and I'm going to play you some saxophone. But first I need my Tenille to join me. Is there a John Robinson out there?"

John shyly raises his hand.

"Let's all welcome him up. Come on up."

John runs up with his saxophone and Mama takes his seat.

"He really does look like ZZ Top", comments Paul.

"With a lumberjack fixation."

"He sleeps all night and he works all day", Paul sings.

Everyone looks at him in confusion.

"What? I like Monty Python."

"You ready?" asks Jean-Luc.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Then let's start. On three."

Jean-Luc starts to play and John joins in. Mama and Mary's faces drop. They look at each other.

"Something wrong, Lydia?"

"There's only one man I know who plays like that and that's impossible. He died seven years ago."

The two continue playing as they talk.

"Did anyone take high school French?" asks Walter.

"No, Spanish."

"Same here. "

"I never completed high school. Why?"

"What is it Walter?" asks Grace.

"Jean is French for John and Marcher is the verb for "to walk." His name is John the Walker."

"That has to be a coincidence."

"John's real name was Jonathan Luke Walker."

"You're imagining things."

"He's not. John said his dog's name was Hobo. It is him."

"There has to be another explanation. That man is real. He is no ghost."

"Paul, you remember what happened when he passed? Was that real?" asks Walter.

"Real or not, it happened", adds Mama.

The two finish and bow. Everyone else applauds. Jean-Luc leaves the stage as John runs to the table. He is excited.

"How did you like it?"

"You were wonderful. Looks like they want another song."

"We have a few more."

"I'll take care of that. Excuse me."

She goes back to the stage and approaches the microphone.

"That was great. How many want to hear more? I know I do. Let's get the Captain and Tenille back up here. Where are you Captain? Come on up."

Jean-Luc has disappeared.

"Looks like he left. Well, we still have Tenille. Let's get him back up. Come on up, baby."

John turns to Mary.

"I can't do this alone. I need the Captain."

"Sure you can. Just pretend you're back in band."

"Go on son. They're calling for you. Show them what you've got."

John leaves the table and goes back to the stage. Mama hugs him.

"They love you. Give it all you got."

She leaves the stage. John stares at the crowd who become silent. Jean-Luc stands in the shadows. He leaves without being noticed. John picks up his saxophone and starts to play. Mama goes back to the table.

"He's terrified."

"He'll do just fine. He's got his father's blood in him", says Mama.

…..

Mama and John enter her apartment above the bar. He sits down as she goes into the kitchen and comes out with a soda. She gives it to him.

"Here you go. You did good tonight. You made your father proud."

"Too bad he's not here."

"You might be surprised. You enjoy your drink and relax till your parents come up. They need to relax too. Hold on. I have something for you. Don't go anywhere."

She opens up a drawer and pulls out a photo album and gives it to him.

"I have to go back downstairs to take care of the show. You can look at these pictures. It's from my St. Greg days. There will probably be lots of your mother. Here's one right here."

"Is that my dad?"

"Yes it is. It was a church picnic."

"They look happy."

"They were very happy till something went very wrong."

"Yeah, me. I was a mistake."

"Absolutely not! You are not a mistake! God made you and he doesn't make mistakes."

"You mean I was planned?"

"Not by your parents, but maybe by God. You were the Walkers second chance. They lost their son and you gave him back. You ARE important. Remember that."

John looks at another picture.

"Who's the lady with the rabbit?"

"That's Joe's niece. She died very young."

"Was she his girlfriend too?"

"No they were just friends. John cried when she died. Pat was very special."

"Pat? That's the name of the Captain's wife."

"He loved her very much. He's buried next to her. I have to go now. Relax and continue looking. Your folks will be up soon."

Mama sees Paul and Mary enter.

"You're early?"

"It's past his bedtime."

"Well, don't rush on my account. I pulled out an old photo album from St. Greg's. Have a nice night."

She leaves. Paul looks at the book page.

"Hey, honey, that's you."

"Was I ever that young? I can't remember."

"Yeah, you're an older model all right. But I've invested a lot in you and the others. I'm keeping you around."

Paul kisses her. She sees the other picture.

"Who's the girl with the bunny?"

"Pat. Dad loved her."

She sees another picture.

"So much they were buried next to each other. Oh look, there's Lionel."

"Who's he?"

"Mama's grandson. We were good friends. I haven't seen him since...your dad died. I really should call him. Your dad had a wonderful death."

"How can death be wonderful?"

"We all saw a miracle. I wish you could remember."

"I do, kind of. It's a dream I sometimes have."

"Tell us your dream."

"I'm in a small bedroom. A sick man is in bed and he's holding my hand. There's lots of people. You two are there and you are very fat. I know now you're pregnant. There's another man there. He's sitting on the bed. The man lights up, just like a Christmas tree. He touches the sick man and the man lets go of my hand and falls asleep."

Mary starts to cry quietly.

"It's not a dream, is it? It really happened."

She wipes a tear.

"It's real."

"The guy in the bed was dad. I also remember he had a dog. He let me play with him. He ran away and I started to cry. I thought it was my fault, just like before. Dad had to hold me. And then the other guy came back with the dog."

"His name was Alex. He was special."

"Very special."

"Then why did he light up?"

"John, you're a smart boy. I know you don't believe in superstition like leprechauns or the Easter Bunny, but there is something you should believe in. Alex was an Angel. He came from heaven to take him home. You don't look surprised."

"I believe you. There's something else I remember. After he died I looked at the door. It was all white and they were standing there. The sick guy looked fine. He patted his leg and the dog ran to him and they were gone."

"How long have you remembered?" asks Paul.

"A while. I always thought it was a dream."

"You saw a miracle John."

"I know. I'm tired. Can we go home now?"

"Let's go."

…..

Joe is working behind the counter of the general store.

"Hello Paul."

"Hey, Joe. How do you feel?"

"A lot better. I thought I was going to die."

"That happen often?"

"I've had the flu before but that was different. I almost went to the ER. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. A few days of Gatorade and fruit juices and I'll be fine. What can I do for you?"

"I came to ask about the current resident of the Catholic cabin."

"It's vacant."

"That's not what my son said. He said he was there yesterday. The guy made lunch and they rehearsed."

"The man from last night? I heard about him. They brought the house down. He can't be from that cabin. It's been empty for over three weeks. Father Bernard will be there in a few days."

"I'd like to check for myself. I'd like to know where my son was."

Joe gives him the keys.

"I don't blame you. I would too. Here, I'll be by later. I have to get the cabin ready. Anything else?"

"Yeah there is. Have you ever heard of a man named Marcher?"

"Not around here. Is that our mystery man?"

"You got that right. He sounds like a ghost. Joe, has anyone seen anything strange at the cabin? He did die there."

"No the cabin isn't haunted. I've rented it for years and no one has complained."

"I find that hard to believe. Tell me the truth."

"This is strictly between us. We have had some strange things happen but not at the cabin. A few years after he died three ice-fishermen were out. The ice broke. Two men got out but the third couldn't. A man came with his dog. The three men got him out. When it was over, they turned to thank him and he was gone."

"Is that all?"

"There was another incident. A family came here on vacation. They had a little girl. She was three. She ran off. The sheriff was called. Everyone looked for her. No one found her. At the end of the day the parents came back to their cabin. She was sitting on the stairs waiting for them."

"Where was she?"

"She said a man and his dog found her and waited with her. They left five minutes before they came. We all looked for him and never found him."

"Any other incidents?"

"Nothing definite. It's just sometimes at dusk people see a man and his dog sitting by the pier. He disappears before anyone can get to him. He must really love sunsets. Is he your mystery man?"

"I'll tell you when I find out. See you at the cabin."

….

Paul enters the Catholic cabin. It is deserted. The furniture is covered with white sheets. Paul goes to the table and rubs his fingers on it. It is very dusty. He goes over to the kitchen and opens the cabinets. There are only some pots and pans. He shakes his head and sits down on the arm of the couch. He puts his head down.

"That's it, Paul. You've finally lost it. Now you're seeing ghosts?"

Father John Walker (alias Jean-Luc Marcher) appears. He still looks like ZZ Top.

"You're not losing it Paul."

Paul looks up.

"Mr. Marcher?"

"My name isn't Marcher."

He starts to take off his disguise. It is John Walker.

"You know who I am."

John puts the disguise on the table. Paul cannot believe what he sees and is in shock.

"That can't be. You're-?"

"Gone? Yeah, I've been gone for seven years now."

"Are you a ghost?"

"It's too hard to explain. You wouldn't understand."

"But your body is in the graveyard?"

"Right next to Pat."

"I don't believe what I am seeing. You really were with John."

"Yes, and I have a bone to pick with you. I asked you to wait till he was older. Why didn't you?"

"I couldn't. He figured it out. Paula we could explain but not the twins. He's good with math."

"He got that from me. That was my talent. People could never lie to me either."

"Why are you here?"

"I had to come for quality control. I had to fix the mess."

"You certainly did that and made a bigger one. He thinks he's seen a ghost. We all have. I have to admit ZZ Top was funny."

"I needed a disguise."

"Congratulations, it worked. Look, Father, I'm sorry we told him. We had no choice. There is no way we could stretch it four more years."

John pulls out a letter.

"It's all water under the bridge now. I wrote this letter. Could you please give it to John?"

Paul takes it.

"It explains everything. You should have no more problems."

"He'll think I wrote it."

"No he won't. It contains what we talked about. There is no way you could have known. He'll see that."

"I'll give it to him."

"I have to go now. I've over-extended my time. Before I go I have something to say. I'd like to thank you for taking care of my family for me. You did a good job."

"It wasn't a job. They're my family too. I love them."

"One more thing. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow. John has to be back at school. He's already missed three days. That's plenty at his age."

"Could you bring my parents to my resting-place at ten? I need to see them."

"What do I tell them?"

"Just bring them."

Paul looks back at the letter and looks up. John is gone.

"Why did I know he would do that? No one will believe me."

He looks at the table and sees the disguise. It hasn't disappeared. He picks it up.

"Guess there's some things you can't take with you."

…

Paul is sitting on the porch. By him is the letter and disguise. He is alone. The cabin is locked up. Mary, John and the Walkers come up. He sees them and waves.

"What are you doing here?" asks Mary.

"It seemed like the perfect place to wait."

"Did you check the cabin?" asks Walter.

"It's vacant."

"No it's not. I was there yesterday."

Paul picks up the disguise.

"I believe you John. I saw your Mr. Marcher. This belongs to him. He really wasn't ZZ Top."

"Who was he?" asks Walter.

"You had it right Walter. It was him."

"My son?"

"My dad? But how?"

Paul picks up the letter.

"He gave me this letter and said this would explain it."

"How do I know you didn't write it?"

"He said you could tell. Come get it. It's yours."

John gets the letter.

"Well, open it. Don't keep us waiting."

John opens it and begins to read. His eyes tear up.

"He wrote it."

"You got your wish. You finally talked to your real dad. I hope you're happy."

Paul starts to walk away. John starts reading.

"A real dad holds you up when you fall and encourages you to try again and then cheers when you finally succeed. A real dad stays by your bed and loses sleep just because you're sick. A real dad isn't afraid to show his feminine side and holds you just because he feels like it. A real dad holds you as you're crying when your dog runs into the street and keeps saying, over and over, how much he loves you."

Paul stops and turns.

"Those were wonderful words."

John walks to Paul.

"They aren't mine. They're his. I love you dad. I don't care if you didn't make me. You made me the boy I am today."

Paul wipes a tear from his face.

"And I love you."

Paul hugs him. Mary is tearing also. John lets go and turns to the Walkers.

"He has something to say to you. He wants us all at this grave tomorrow at ten before we go? He really wants you. He didn't say why."

"He said that to me too."

"Is he happy where he's at?"

"He looked it. Son, you feel like taking a walk with your real dad. We need to talk."

"Can mom come?"

"I don't see why not."

A car drives up. Joe and Mama get out. All turn to them.

"Well, what did you find?" asks Joe.

"You were right. It was vacant. I did see Mr. Marcher. What's left of him is on the porch. We weren't lucky enough to know ZZ Top."

"So, who was he?"

Everyone looks at Joe and is speechless.

"Why can't you tell me? I am responsible for this property."

"It was John, wasn't it?" asks Mama.

Paul hangs his head.

"He came back. Where is he now?"

"Where we all left him? He's with his friend Pat. Just between us, Joe, I think he was your mystery man."

"What mystery man?" asks Mary.

"It's a long story."

"If you'll excuse me, my son and I would like to go for a walk. The keys are on the porch table."

Paul and John walk away. Mary follows behind. Joe turns to Walter and Grace.

"What was that all about?"

….

John is in his pajamas. He is sitting on his bed with his knees up and his hands around his legs. He is listless and looking out the bedroom window at the Catholic cabin. It is still deserted. Paul comes in. John looks up at him as Paul sits on the bed.

"Ready for bed?" asks Paul.

"Guess so."

"You look restless. Will you get sleep?"

"Probably not."

"Your poor little head is probably running circles. A lot of strange things have happened to you here. You probably have a lot of questions. I know I do. Want to talk about it?"

"Where do I begin? I know I was in the cabin today. I know I rehearsed. It isn't my imagination."

"I believe you."

"I saw my dad."

"So did I."

"Is he a ghost?"

"I asked him that. He said it was too hard to explain and changed the subject. He did say what was left of him is at the cemetery."

"Then what was he? Why did he come down?"

"Quality control. He knew you wouldn't take it well. So, he came to help you through. Looks like he succeeded and then he went back home. Did he look happy?"

"I guess so."

"He probably is. He's with his friend and God. He has all the love he needs."

"He says they make good roommates and that love does not necessarily make good roommates."

"He has that right."

"Are you and mom good roommates?"

"We are now. We weren't at first. It wasn't until I found out who your dad was that we started working on it. We almost split up then. But I loved her and asked her to give us another chance and she did. We have four children and three look like me. I can trust her."

"You think I'll see him again."

"I don't think so. He did his job."

"Why did he come to me only?"

"You needed him. I saw him too but he wasn't ready for that. I caught him with his pants down."

"Isn't that why I'm here?"

"No comment."

"How come mom never talks to him?"

Paul puts his hand on John's knee.

"She doesn't have too. He only came to you because you needed him. She didn't. She has her act together. Your mother is one mighty smart lady. Well, you ready for bed now?"

"Yeah."

"Did you like talking to your dad?"

"Yeah."

"You still can you know. Every night when you say your prayers just put in a few words to him. I'm sure he'll hear it. Now get under those covers. Mom and I will see you in a few minutes."

"There's one more thing dad forgot to add to his list. A real dad comforts his child when he feels lost just because he loves them. You're my real dad and I love you."

Paul hugs him. When they part, Paul's eyes are tearing. He is obviously choked up.

"I love you too, son."

Paul leaves and meets Mary in the hall.

"How is he?"

"As confused as we are."

"I want to go home. This place gives me the creeps. I was always taught dead was dead. I don't believe in ghosts."

"I didn't believe in Angels but I saw them. One even delivered Paula. I've learned whenever Walker is involved nothing makes sense. Let's go see our son."

They enter the bedroom. John is under the covers.

"Did you say your prayers?"

"Yeah."

"John, what's going to happen tomorrow?" asks Mary.

"I don't know."

"He didn't tell you in the letter?"

"He just said he wanted us all there. You can read it. It's by the lamp."

"I have no right reading your mail. It's private."

"I don't care."

"I believe you. If he didn't say anything we'll all find out tomorrow. Now get some sleep, if you can."

"Night, John."

She kisses his forehead.

"I'm glad you had me. You didn't have too."

Mary sits on the bed and comes closer.

"Oh yes I did. You see God has given me a lot of beautiful presents in my life. You were one of his bests. When I found out about you I was determined to keep you, even if I had to do it all alone. You were all mine. Just between us, I don't mind having you with the guy behind me. I think he's a nice guy."

"So do I."

Mary gets off the bed.

"Night, mom. I love you."

They leave the room. He looks at the Catholic cabin. A light comes on and the shape of a man is seen on the shade. John cannot see him anymore.

"Dad, I don't know if you're watching. But if you are, night."

John turns off the light.

…..

Joe and Mama are by the grave. Joe puts flowers on the graves of his relatives. Mama does the same for John.

"My dear sweet Pat. Why did she have to die so young? Why did they all have too? She was the same age as her mother. It's just not fair."

"They say the good die young. I miss him so. He was my friend. I know when it will be my time to go he will be waiting for me with open arms, him and God. What time is it?"

"About ten. What do you think will happen here?"

"I have no idea. All I know is where John is involved, anything can happen."

"Maybe he became an Angel?"

"Or maybe he just came back to help his son. He always loved him."

Two cars drive up. It is the Walkers and the Robinsons. They get out and walk over. Walter looks at the grave.

"Why did he have to go to war? It's what killed him. We wouldn't be here."

"I wouldn't be here either. I'm here because he got sick. None of us would be here."

"He's right. John would still be working at St. Greg's. I would be in Seattle, probably retired. He would have a new secretary. Mary already left. Nothing would be the same."

Paul takes Mary's hand.

"Oh, I don't know. I would still get this lady. We'd have a few Robinsons. I wasn't letting her go. Well, we're here. Now what?"

"What did the letter say?" asks Walter.

"Just to be here. I don't know why."

Mama looks at John's grave and sees an envelope.

"Maybe that letter has something to do with it?"

"What letter?"

Mama points to the letter on his grave.

"That letter."

"That wasn't there a minute ago."

"What do we do?" asks Paul.

Mama picks it up.

"We read it. It's addressed to you two."

Walter takes it. His hands are shaking.

"I'm afraid to open it."

"It's only John. Don't be afraid."

Walter opens it and starts reading. He gives it to Grace who reads. They are both choked up.

"What does it say?" asks Joe.

Walter takes back the letter.

"It says some personal stuff only we would understand. He does say one thing that applies to Paul and Mary. He wants to thank us for working with you instead of against you."

"Why would he say that?" asks John.

"We were always against everything he did. We made plenty of mistakes we're not proud of. We tried very hard not to make those mistakes with you. We let your parents raise you, not us."

"Walter, you weren't bad parents. You just didn't understand him."

"He was my son and I never understood him. At least you understand John."

"I try."

He puts his arm around John's shoulders.

"Sometimes he even baffles me. He had to say something more."

"He said he never stopped loving us. He said he would wait for as long as it took for us to love him."

"Sounds like some other people I know, right mom?"

Walter and Grace walk over to the grave.

"We are so sorry, son. I'm glad we could make it up to you with John. He was our second chance and you gave him to us. Thank you."

"Well, I guess the show is over. Time to go home."

"She's right. You have to make up some school days. Just think of all the homework you'll have."

"That's true. But at least you're the reason I played hooky. I won't get into trouble, you will."

"We both will. Let's go home."

"Could I ask a question first?"

"One question and we're gone."

John turns to Walter.

"Did he really like "Lost in Space"?"

"How did you know that?"

"He told me."

"Yes, he liked it. His favorite show had something to do with vegetables. What was it?"

"I think the bad guy became a broccoli?"

"And I thought he was teasing me about my name. I guess I'll have to check it out. Maybe the third season is on DVD?"

"We'll check it out when we get home. I'll buy the DVD myself and we'll watch it together, after you catch up with your homework."

Paul and John walk away.

"So, Dr. Smith became a broccoli?"

"You know about "Lost in Space"?"

"With a name like Robinson I had too. Why do you think your name isn't Will? I knew better. My middle name is William. I have nightmares about that robot waving his arms around. John was bad enough."

John stops.

"Dad, I'll meet you at the car. I have to say my good-bye."

"Okay, let's go, Mary."

The Walkers and the Robinsons, minus John go to the car. Mama turns to John.

"John never believed in saying good-bye. He preferred "Till we meet again.""

Joe and Mama walk off. John looks at the grave and pulls out John's Swingboys picture. He looks at it and then at the grave.

"I'm glad I got to know you. You were a nice guy. I'll remember what you said about music. I'll think about it every time I play your saxophone. I have to go now. Till me meet again, dad."

John goes to the car, sits down and buckles his seat belt. He looks at the picture and then the grave. John now stands in his white suit, minus the ZZ Top disguise. Only John can see him. John waves at John who waves back.

"Who are you waving at?" asks Paul.

"No one. Let's go home."

The car starts. John looks at the picture and then the grave. The image of John gets smaller as they drive away.

 **A STATE OF GRACE**

Young John Robinson is lying on his bed with earphones on. He is the seminary dorm listening to music when he hears a knock. He is now in his early twenties and in priestly uniform.

"Come in."

An elderly priest enters. It is Leonard from St. Michael's church. John sees him and stands to alert.

"Father Miller?"

"At ease, John."

John puts down his earphones.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come for two things. I came to congratulate you on your pending ordination and to ask you a question. Have you signed up for your internship yet?"

"I've applied to St. Greg's. I want to work with Father Riccardo."

Leonard is disappointed.

"Oh."

"Is something wrong with St. Greg's?"

"Not anymore. Rikki has really changed it, for the better. His work with the developers has made it a choice place to be."

"Just like you and St. Michael's."

"May I ask why you wanted St. Greg's?"

"It's where dad was. I wanted to follow family tradition. And there's another reason. I wouldn't dream of asking for your church. It's the cream of churches. A novice like me wouldn't have a chance. St. Greg's was an easier goal."

"Did you want St. Michael's?"

"Of course. It's where I grew up. Why do you ask?"

"I have done something wrong. I put your name on my list. You see, John, I wanted you. I'm retiring soon and I want my home to go to someone who will love it as much as I do. And that's you. Christ, I baptized you. You have been an altar boy, sang in the choir."

"Badly."

"You even played at church functions. You belong to St. Michael's."

"What about Greg's?"

"Let someone else have Greg's. I want you with me. I groomed your father. I want to groom you."

"I don't know what to say. I never expected this."

"Just say YES. There are other names on the list. I have to choose one before I retire. I'd rather it be you. Besides, your mother lives a few blocks away. You could go home every Sunday for dinner. Mary would like that."

"Yes, she would. My answer is YES."

"I'm glad you agreed. I dreaded having to explain why I was taking your name off."

Leonard walks up to him.

"You look so much like your father. You've become him. You even play saxophone like him."

"Music is in my blood. I never was like my stepdad. The others were, but not me. Still, he loved me. He's a great dad."

"Yes, Paul is. It's a shame you never knew your biological one. You would have liked him."

John sits on the bed.

"I did meet him once. That whole experience was strange. He seemed so real. I wasn't the only one to see him. My parents did too. Dad even talked to him."

"I wish I could have seen him. I miss my friend very much. But now, I will have his son to groom, all to myself. I promise you, John, I will do my best to prepare you for your new world. Your father will be very proud of you."

"Mr. Robinson?"

"No, Mr. Walker."

"Can I tell my family?"

Leonard extends his hand.

"You can tell them on Sunday. Welcome to St. Michael's, Father John Robinson."

The two Fathers shake.

"And one more thing, since I will be your mentor, call me Father in public, and Leonard in private. You will be a wonderful priest. I see it already."

…..

The Robinson dining room table is full. There are Paul and Mary, Paula, the twins and John. There is a full spread, a truly Italian meal. Everyone is busy eating and talking. Paul sits at the head.

"So, son, what is this big secret you just HAD to tell us?" asks Paul.

"Yeah, Bro, spit it out. I missed a date for this", comments Paula.

"I have some good news. You all know I'm getting ordained next week."

"Your mother has already bought a new dress for it. It cost me a fortune."

"We're all VERY proud of you. What's the news?"

"I had a visit from Father Miller this week. He asked for me to join St. Michael's."

"What about Greg's?"

"He wants me mom."

"What did you say?"

"Yes, of course. I won't have to move to another city. I can still see my friends and family any time I want."

"Can he do that? I thought YOU had to request your assignment?" asks Paul.

John looks at Mary.

"I did. I requested Greg's. That's where dad started. Sorry, mom. He STILL is my father."

"Paul is your father. All he did was make you."

"I know dad is my real father. He's been the best dad a kid could have. I love him very much. I chose St. Greg's to keep up family tradition. Mom, I have always known I was different. You and dad have done the very best to make me feel wanted. I appreciate that. I love you all. But, I am a Walker. And it was a Walker who went to St. Greg's."

"Does that mean you will be changing your name?"

"No. I'm also a Robinson. That's the best part of me. I will be Father Robinson. And I will be just a few blocks away. You guys can come and see me anytime you want. Plus, there's another reason I agreed."

"What's that?" asks Paul.

He looks at his younger sister Paula. She is nineteen.

"I have to keep an eye on my baby sister. She was a terror growing up and I have to keep her in line. I always have."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Paula asks.

"I have to protect and warn the rest of the male population about you. You're a real heart breaker. You need to get married and have kids like mom. She had the right idea. You, baby sister, need to grow up."

"I am. I'm nineteen."

"Don't remind me."

"Man! Here I thought I was rid of you. You will ruin my love life."

"That's my intention. I'm going to make sure you stay on the straight and narrow. I love you, Paula. And you will marry the man **I** pick for you."

"You are not my father!"

"Hey, you two, stop! Your brother is right, about everything he said tonight. John, you are a Walker. But, you're also a Robinson. I made sure of that. St. Greg's was your father's dream. He's dead now. You have to pursue YOUR dream. And if that dream is St. Michael's, then you can kill two birds. You can come to Sunday dinner, and keep an eye on your sister."

"DAD!"

Paul ignores her remark.

"Your mother and I are proud of you. We will support you in whatever you do."

"Ditto on that."

"You realize, Mary, on Sunday's we'll have to listen to him. He won't have to listen to us. The roles are reversed. I think it's time to give it to him."

"Give me what?"

"I'll be right back."

Paula sits there pouting. She sticks her tongue out at John.

"I am grown up."

Mary comes back with a book and gives it to John.

"What's this?"

"The Walkers gave it to us a few years back. Your father wrote it. When he was diagnosed with cancer, he stayed with them during his therapy. That book is a collection of sermons he wrote."

"Have you read it?"

"No. My memory of him is in you. That was all I needed."

"I read it. He was an amazing man. I suggested we give it to you when you got older. When you made the decision to join up, it seemed appropriate. The latter half is a journal. Read it. Maybe you'll get some ideas."

John looks at the book.

"Thanks. I'll do that. I don't know what to say."

"Your father IS in that book."

"No, my father IS the man who gave it to me. You have always been my REAL dad. I value every moment with you."

"Now son, stop! You'll make me cry in a minute! Your mother already is. I can't wait to say, when I go to church, that is MY son."

Mary wipes her eyes.

"Ditto on that."

….

This is after his ordination. St. Michael's church is deserted except for John. He is sitting on the first pew and is looking up at the cross. He looks down at the book in his hand and starts reading. He is lost in thought as a man in black appears. It is the specter of Father John Walker.

"I always liked this church."

Father Robinson looks up and sees a fellow priest. He does not recognize his father.

"It's very beautiful. I'm Father Robinson. And you are? "

"Don't you recognize me, Son?"

"Should I?"

"Last time you saw me, I was dressed like a lumberjack and looked like ZZ Top.

John's face goes pale.

"Dad? Is it you? Are you real?"

"Last time I checked. I see you have my book."

"I haven't gotten very far. Are you real enough to touch?"

Father Robinson raises his hand and Father Walker waves NO.

"I'd rather you not. Sometimes, it's safe to keep one's distance. We did the last time, remember?"

"How can I forget? It's just that I don't know if you're real. Last time other people saw you. We're alone. You could be a figment of my imagination. I AM reading your book."

"I am very real."

"Why have you come?"

"For two reasons. Remember how I said I was watching my child from afar?"

"You made it sound like a custody case."

"I still do. I have been watching you for the past twelve years. And for the most part I'm very pleased with you. I do have to admit you were a wild one. You LOVED your girls. Does your mother know about prom night? I believe it was Cabin 38. You did things that would make me blush."

"No. She thought we were at the prom all night. Are you here because of Cabin 38?"

"In a way. I'm here because of what happened."

"We were consenting adults."

"That's not what I mean. You are entering a life where things like that are taboo. Women are taboo. The only ones you are allowed to love are mothers and sisters. Will you be able to do that?"

"Yes."

"You say yes now. What about later? You have your whole life ahead of you."

"You did it."

"And failed. That's why you're here. I'm not talking lust. There will always be beautiful women. A cold shower will cure that. God knows, I took enough in my life. I mean love. Can you run away from that? Love is very strong and often wins. Your mother and I tried to fight it. We lost. Enter John Robinson. I won't kid you. Yours will be a long and empty life. You will see your friends and their families and see wealth. And then you'll go home, alone. Are you ready for the loneliness?"

"You've forgotten something. With God you are never lonely. My life will be VERY rich."

"Is that your head talking?"

"No, my heart. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes."

"You said you came for two things. What's the second?"

"I came to deliver a message. You will be sent on a very special assignment. I know you will do your best."

"What type of assignment?"

"I can't tell you. I just want you to be prepared. All I can say is it will be soon and you will know when it happens. I have to go now. Any questions?"

"Are you a ghost or an Angel?"

"What I am doesn't matter. I came here to help you decide. I see now I didn't have to be concerned. Good-bye, John."

He turns and starts to walk away.

"Wait!"

Father Walker turns back.

"Yes? "

"You say in the preface of your book you are trying to write the ultimate sermon. Did you ever do it?"

"No. But I have no doubt you will. You're a much better man than I could ever be."

"Even after Cabin 38?"

"I outdid you there. There are some things I'm glad you didn't learn. God be with you."

"And also with you."

Father Walker turns and walks past Leonard. Leonard does not see him and goes straight to John.

"There you are John. You look like you've seen a ghost?"

"You didn't see him? He walked right by you. The priest."

"The only priest I saw was you. Have you seen him?"

"Dad was here?"

Leonard sits down.

"John? How and why?"

"I don't know. He came to talk."

"About what?"

"Shop. He was dressed like us."

"You mean to tell me your father came all the way from Heaven to talk shop?"

"That and to tell me something. I will be going on a special assignment. He couldn't tell me more. Leonard, I don't know if what I saw was real or my imagination. All I was doing was reading his book and there he was. What if I'm losing it?"

"You're not losing it. I believe he was here. He did it before. No wonder you're so pale. I wish I could see him. I would do everything, short of selling my soul, to see him one more time. I miss my friend. Every night before I go to bed I talk to him. You know the picture by my bed?"

"The one with the fishing poles?"

"We took it at Lake Elizabeth. I had my bucket full of fish and he had zero. Still, he was so happy with his Loomis Rod. He never got it to work but he loved it. A dear friend gave it to him. He was the worst fisherman that lake ever saw. He couldn't catch fish but he knew how to catch souls, and an occasional poacher."

"You really loved him?"

"Like my own son. Every night before I go to bed I tell him what I've done with my day. I wonder if he hears me."

"I think he does. He sees everything."

"I almost forgot why I'm here. All this talk about your dad made me forget. I want you to speak at Sunday mass. This will be your first mass. It's time you start working."

"What will I say?"

"Try my name is John and I'm new to the neighborhood. I'm sure you'll find something. Maybe that book will help."

"Have you read it?"

"Not yet. That's your book."

"He was your friend. I'll let you read it after I'm finished."

"I just wish I knew what your assignment will be."

"So do I."

…..

Mama is entering her bedroom in Lake Elizabeth. She is with Joe. He is concerned about her.

"I tell you, Lydia. That was not a normal fainting spell."

"My blood pressure just dropped. I'm old. It happens."

"I don't care if you're old. I want you to see a doctor."

"I will. I'll make the appointment tomorrow. Right now I just want to get some sleep."

"You do that. Call me and I'll take you. I don't want you driving in that condition."

"I will. Good-night, Joseph."

"I will be waiting for your call."

She pushes him out.

"Good-night, Mr. Kowalski."

She shoves him out.

"Remember to call."

"I will."

She closes the door.

"I thought he would never leave. You think he never saw an old woman before."

She grabs her nightgown and goes into the bathroom and closes the door. She enters a few minutes later ready for bed. She approaches the bed and pulls the sheets down when she hears a voice and turns. It is Father Walker.

"Hello, Lydia."

She is in shock and sits down on the bed.

"John? Is it really you?"

"Last time I checked."

He sits next to her on the bed.

"Why are you here?"

"I've come to deliver a message."

"Don't Angels normally do that?"

"You'll see one tonight, Alex."

"Why him?"

"He and I are taking you home tonight?"

"I'm not surprised. I haven't been feeling well lately. I just thought it was old age. Don't get me wrong. I'm ready to go. I have had a long life. I can't say all of it has been good, but the last half was. My days at Greg's were the richest I could ever ask for. How much time do I have?"

"A few hours."

"How will it happen?"

"You'll just go to sleep and the next thing you'll see will be Alex."

"Why isn't he here?"

"I wanted to spend your last hours with you. I thought a walk around the lake would be nice."

"It's late?"

"It's now or never."

"I'll get dressed."

John rises.

"No need. Just put on your slippers and robe. Take my hand."

"You want me to go out like this?"

"God and I are the ones who will see you. Give me your hand. Trust me."

"You should know better than that."

She takes his hand and rises.

"I have always trusted you."

"Ready? Let's go."

….

They are standing by the lake. She is amazed.

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know the technical facts."

"Why aren't I cold?"

"Your body is in your room. I have your soul. Come, let's walk."

He looks up at the sky and sees a full moon. The two talk as they walk.

"The moon is beautiful tonight."

"I can see the reflection in the water."

"Just wait till you see it from Heaven. It's even more beautiful."

"All of God's works are beautiful. You still watch sunsets?"

"Every chance I get."

"After you left, Joe and I would come to the lake and watch them. We often wondered if you ever looked back."

"I saw you plenty of times."

"I knew you did. I felt it."

"And now you'll be seeing it from my point of view."

"I missed you, John."

"And I missed you. After tonight, we will have eternity."

"What is Heaven like?"

"There are no words, ever written that could begin to describe it."

"What does God look like? Surely, you can tell me?"

"You will see him soon. As to what he looks like, I guess you would call him LOVE."

"That is no help. I was asking for a physical description."

"All your questions will be answered very soon."

"Are you happy?"

"I have never been so happy."

"Is Pat with you?"

"All the time. She can't wait to see you. We even have Horatio. The three of us watch the sunsets together. She's still a good friend."

"Joe misses her. She was very dear."

"And still is. I have something else to tell you. You remember my son?"

"Little John? I haven't seen him in years."

"Twelve to be exact. He's joined the order. He's a man in black."

"Just like his father."

"He will doing the service. It will be his first time alone. I imagine he'll be very scared. I knew I was."

"Yours was not a funeral. It was a resignation."

"He was just like me, a real hell-raiser. He loved his women."

"So did you?"

"And like me he loves God more. This time I hope it takes. I will admit I wanted him to marry. I liked the thought of grandchildren."

"If he's like you, you might get your wish."

"I hope not."

He stops.

"Why have you stopped?"

"It's time to go back."

Alex comes from behind a tree. Mama sees him and smiles.

"Hello, Lydia."

"Hello, Alex."

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes."

He walks up to her and extends his hand.

"Give me your hand."

She does.

…

The three are in her bedroom. She sees herself sleeping soundly on the bed.

"When did that happen?"

"While you were walking?"

"Am I dead yet?"

"You're just asleep. Get ready for bed."

She takes off her robe and slippers and slips into her body as they watch. After a few moments she has her last breath.

…..

St. Michael's church is packed. Fathers Miller and Robinson are in full dress. Leonard is by the podium.

"Good-morning. Today you will be spared my usual riveting sermon. The newest addition to his house will speak instead. Trust me, I don't know what he'll say. I will be as surprised as you. So, without further ado, I would like to introduce my new apprentice, Father John Robinson."

He steps aside and John approaches the podium. He pulls out a paper, lays it down and looks up. He looks terrified.

"Wow! Right now I am having the biggest case of stage fright. I'm glad I have my thoughts written down. With that, I will begin. Most you know me. I grew up just a few blocks away. I delivered your papers, went to school with your friends, and even dated some of them. I apologize for the last part. My parents would like to believe I was a saint. Little did they know the truth. It's a miracle I made it this far. But one thing is for sure. I have always been your friend."

He looks at the house and then the front row where his family sits.

"I don't want this new uniform to change our friendship. The responsibilities of this post require I be your confessor. I want to be that, but I also want to be your friend. Don't be afraid to trust me. Nothing will go past my lips. I am not your little John Robinson anymore. I am now your religious go-between. Leave your souls to me. I promise to take care of them."

He folds the paper.

"You must be wondering why I chose this life. I wish I could say I had an epiphany but I didn't. My whole life I have had a special love for God. I didn't have to be asked twice to be an altar boy. I even attempted the choir. I know that was a mistake. I'm tone deaf. My only talent was the saxophone, and I played at many an affair. My little band was very popular. So, where did I get the cause? You might say it was in my blood."

He looks at his parents.

"My family has always supported me in most of whatever I did. They have taught me all I needed to know to survive. They are my rock and my foundation. I couldn't ask for greater parents. Mom, Dad, thanks. You have given me the strength to pursue my dream. In conclusion I would like to say thank you ALL for welcoming me. I promise the next sermon will make more sense. I won't be so long-winded. Please consider me your friend and your confessor. I will do my best to be both. Thank you."

He sits down and Leonard approaches the podium.

"Thank you Father Robinson. Now we will continue with the service."

…..

A large crowd surrounds John. His parents approach him. He looks at them.

"How did I do?"

"Just fine, son. You'll do well."

"I was terrified."

"We could tell. Everyone heard your knees knocking. Next time will be better. Father Miller will help you."

"Where is Miller?"

"He had a phone call. He said he'll be right back."

Leonard returns looking distressed. He approaches the Robinsons.

"What is it, Father?"

"Mary, I have some bad news. Lionel Taylor just called me."

"What's wrong?"

"His grandmother passed yesterday."

"Lydia is gone? I thought she was superhuman."

"No one is that. He has asked me to do the mass but I can't. I'm too old to be driving that far. I'm sending John instead. This must be your special assignment?"

"That's why he couldn't tell me."

"He, who?" asks Mary.

"I'll tell you later."

"Joe has reserved a block of rooms for you and your family. I know you'll all want to go."

"I feel so guilty. I haven't kept up with her. She was my best friend. I feel terrible."

"I'll start packing."

Paul turns to Mary.

"We'll leave the twins with the Walkers."

"What about Paula?" asks Leonard.

"Trust me. That would be a big mistake."

"We'll see you later. Come dear. We have plans to make."

The Robinsons leave. John turns to Leonard.

"Why did it have to be this? I can't do this alone."

"Yes, you can. I believe in you. You better start packing."

Leonard leaves.

"I wish I did."

…

John enters the general store in Lake Elizabeth. An elderly man is behind the counter. It is Joe. He turns and sees John.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Joe Kowalski?"

"That's me. And you are?"

"Father John Robinson."

"The preacher? You're early. You must be John's boy. I can tell."

"So I've been told. I'd like to get situated. It's been a long drive."

"Of course. I'll be right with you."

He grabs some keys from a wallboard and walks towards him.

"The whole town is booked. Lydia was a very special lady. Half the visitors are musicians and the other half reporters. I saved a block of motel rooms for Lydia's friends. I ran out when it came up to you. All that was left was her apartment. Don't worry. It isn't haunted."

"Why would you say that?"

"She died in bed. I found her. I miss her. She was a good friend."

"Will I be using that bed?"

"It's a two-bedroom apartment. You can use the other room. I loved that woman. She was very special to me and to everyone she touched. You'll find that out soon enough. Come with me. I know you're tired."

"I wish I had met her."

"You did, when you were ten. You played at her club. I believe it was "Tequila". I hear you two were very good."

"Were you there?"

"I had a bad flu. I thought I was going to die. Let's go."

They leave the store and go to the apartment above the bar. They enter and John looks around.

"It's big."

"I lived here with my niece till she married and moved out."

"Who will live here now?"

"Her grandson. He's been packing her private items. That's what all these boxes are. Have you ever met Mr. Taylor?"

"Not to my knowledge."

Lionel enters the room. He is now retired.

"Mr. Kowalski?"

"I've brought the preacher."

"John's boy. So the rumor was true. You look just like him. John was my friend."

"This is where Father Robinson will be staying. The town is fully booked. I hope you don't mind?"

"Any son of John's is welcome under this roof."

"I'll leave you two alone. I'm expecting more friends and family. I'm having a special meal. All of you should be here by then."

He leaves. John puts down his bag and saxophone. Lionel sees the saxophone and smiles.

"Sorry this place is such a mess. I still have work to do. Most of her regular clothes are gone. All I have left are her evening gowns. They were quite beautiful. All that's left in the bedroom are her pictures. There are some photo albums on the table."

"You've got everything under control."

"Yes, I do. I just wish I had her back. I loved her very much."

John sits down.

"It seems everyone did. So, when will you be moving in?"

"Not this week. You will have your privacy. I still have work to do. I have to close my condo and move my personal things. That will take time."

"You from Seattle?"

"I lived there all my life. My work was there. I was a cop, homicide. I retired a few years ago. It's time I left. If Grandma can live here, so can I."

"Won't the club downstairs keep you up?"

"That's the main reason I'm staying. I'm a musician. Your dad was in my band. I play piano. Grandma got a lot of big acts to the club. I am going to keep up the tradition. I'm only changing one thing, the name. I'm changing it from "Johnny's Place" to "Lydia's". She kept this place in your father's memory. I will keep it in hers. I hope you don't mind."

"Why should I?"

"He was your father."

"I never really knew him. You do what you think you should. Could I see her room? I'd like to get the feel of the woman. I'm supposed to talk for her but I don't know anything."

"Come with me."

They enter the bedroom. The room is vacant except for pictures still on the table.

"The room is pretty stripped. I didn't have the heart to take the pictures yet."

He goes over to the table and picks up several pictures in a row as he speaks.

"These were her life. That's her. I found that gown. That little boy is me. This is your mother and me."

"Let me see."

John takes the picture.

"She was beautiful."

"She still is. You'll find out soon enough."

Lionel takes another picture and John takes it.

"And this is your dad."

"I wish I would have known him."

"He was a good man. He died much too young. If you're anything like him, you'll have it made."

John puts back the picture.

"Why aren't there any old pictures? She was famous."

"She hated those years. She loved the music. But she hated what it did to her. She was a junkie for over half her life. She had my mom, but the same thing happened to her. Only mom died. Grandma raised me after she got clean. This is what's on the table. Is this info any help?"

John sees the slippers.

"I don't know yet. I have a couple days before I have to speak. I think I've seen enough in here. Why are her slippers still on the floor?"

"Joe won't touch them. He found mud. It rained the night she died. Somehow she was walking by the lake before she left. At least that's what he believes. Let's go back outside. Maybe the photo albums will help."

They go to the photo albums and sit down.

"These, from what I can see, are from her early life. I don't recognize anyone except for her and Billie."

"Billie who?"

"Holiday. They were good friends."

"Now that's a name I know."

"These are from St. Greg's. Some are very early. They're mostly me. This next one is from your dad's time. I can help you there."

He starts looking at the book.

"This again, is me."

"I can tell she loved you."

"This is your mom. This is your dad. And this is Pat, Mr. Kowalski's niece. John is buried by her. They became good friends. That's Esther."

"Who is she?"

"A teenage prostitute your dad helped. She has come a long way. I wouldn't mention her past when you meet her. She's a District Attorney, well on her way to the Supreme Court. She's already at the restaurant."

Two voices are heard approaching. It is Paul and Mary. They enter.

"Anyone here?"

"In here, dad."

"We just made it here. This place is a zoo. We're lucky we got a room."

"Kowalski saw to that."

Mary sees the albums.

"You found her albums?"

"Grandma left them out. Here's little Esther."

"So it is. She has come a long way. I would love to see her."

"She's at the restaurant right now. Joe is waiting for us. What time is it?"

"About noon."

"I'll get us some drinks. In the meantime I feel like looking at some pictures."

"So do I. Hand me another book."

…..

The restaurant is packed. A table is set off to the side. Esther Rosenberg and Joe are sitting waiting. Joe is getting impatient.

"I can't wait much longer."

"They're probably just talking. Knowing Lionel, he can't shut up."

"You know him well?"

"We are in the same business. He was a fine detective."

"And you, from what I hear, are a good lawyer."

"We have put a lot of people in jail. Our enemies total plenty."

The Robinsons and Lionel enter. Joe sees them.

"Here they come."

The group approaches the table. Esther and Joe stand.

"I was wondering when you would come."

"We were talking."

"And I was doing research. Lydia was a complicated person."

"You can say that again."

Mary sees Esther and smiles.

"Hello, Esther. You look wonderful."

"So do you."

The two women hug as the group sits down. Joe still stands.

"I'll get the food. Before we go any further, I feel I should warn you. The reporters around here are itching for a story. I suggest you keep a low profile."

He leaves. Esther stares at John.

"So, you're little John. The last time I saw you, you were three. You were adorable."

"I don't remember being there."

"You are your dad."

"I'm getting tired of hearing that."

"John is his own man. He always was. **I** taught him that."

"And HE'S my real dad. My biological one is gone."

"Will you be seeing him? He's buried here."

"The last time you were ten."

"You saw him? How?"

"That's a long story."

"How can you see a dead man?"

"It's a long story."

"I have all weekend."

"So, you're a priest too?"

"I was just ordained. This is the first time I've been alone. I'm still very scared. This is a big affair."

"Just think. You'll be famous."

"I would rather not."

Joe comes with some plates of food on a small cart.

"Dinner is served. Grab a plate."

They do and begin eating. A reporter sees them and approaches.

"Excuse me? I couldn't help but overhear. You were friends of Miss Lane?"

"We knew her."

"I was wondering if you could answer some questions?"

John turns and faces him.

"Yes, we would. This has been a long day and we're hungry. We would like to eat before it gets cold."

"And you are?"

"Father Robinson. I will be saying the mass."

"You're pretty young?"

"I was just ordained."

"You're not important. False alarm. Sorry to disturb you."

He walks away.

"Don't listen to him, son."

"I won't. He can't help being an asshole."

"John! Is that anyway to talk!"

"He's right. I like your boy, Mary", comments Lionel.

"Now, let's eat. I'm starved."

….

John is looking at the albums. He closes one and picks up Father Walker's book and starts reading. He reads a few pages, closes the book and returns to the albums.

"Oh, Lydia. I wish you were here to help me. I don't know what to say about you. You were a singer, a junkie, a mother, a friend and back to singing again. How can I summarize your life?"

Father Walker appears.

"You listen carefully."

John sees him.

"I didn't think I would see you again. "

"My job isn't finished. Warning you was just the beginning. I'm here to help."

"Will you write my sermon?"

"I will tell you how to write it. You listen carefully. Look beyond the words, into their eyes. The eyes are keys to the soul. Lydia will be there."

"What was she to you?"

"She was my friend. Mama was more than just a name. She took care of all of us. She would love my playing, especially when I played "Amazing Grace.""

"She ever sing for you?"

"Only on special occasions. The rest of the time she sang with her heart."

"Is that what I should say?"

"I don't know. It's what she was to me. She was different to everyone."

"I wish I didn't have this writer's block."

"I would get it all the time. That's when I would play my saxophone, nothing special, just notes. By the time I finished, it was gone. Music has more than one purpose. I must go. I've overstayed my visit."

"Dad? Will you be there tomorrow? We're all going to see you."

"I am not there. Only my body remains. I am somewhere much higher. Remember what I said."

Father Walker vanishes. John closes the album.

"Thanks a lot, Dad. I guess."

He opens the album and continues looking.

…

The group approaches the graves of Father Walker and Pat. John comes close, wipes the stone clean and kneels.

"Hello, Dad. It's your son. I'm sorry I took so long to return. The last time I was very confused. I just found out the truth. I hope all is well with you. I still remember seeing you by the lake. You seemed so real. You helped me then. This is my first assignment and it's a hard one."

"Is he here now?"

"Not anymore. He's moved on."

"He's with Pat."

John stands and sees a hole next to the two graves.

"Who is that for?"

"Lydia. She wanted to be buried next to him. She arranged the spot after he died."

Lionel approaches the graves.

"You there, John? Can you see us? God, I really miss you. You were the most stubborn man I had ever met. There were times I wanted to kill you myself. I hope your boy didn't get it."

"He did. He can be very stubborn."

"Thanks a lot, mom."

"Your boy is a priest, just like you. He's a real chip off the old block. If he's anything like you, he'll do good. I miss you, Bro. Take care of my grandma. She's all yours now. Grandma, if you're watching, I love you. I know you're probably very happy to be with your God. I know I've been a disappointment. I wasn't much of a churchgoer. I only went on special occasions. You didn't raise me that way, but I became a part-time Catholic anyway. That has never changed. I am what I am."

"God said that to Moses at the burning bush", comments John.

"As I look at where you will be, I hate to think about you being in the cold ground. You meant so much to me. Grandma, John, I miss you both so much."

He starts to cry and Mary holds him.

"You're not alone, Lionel. We all feel the same."

John watches carefully and notices every motion, just as he was told to. Esther steps forward.

"Father, it's me, Esther. I've come a long way since we met. Thanks to you I have a life. I have a family who loves me and a career I can be proud of. You were right. I will make it to the Supreme Court. It's still my dream. And now you, Mama, wherever you are, you were my rock. I looked up to you for your strength. Between you, Father and Mary, I took on the world, and won. I have tried to instill this in my children. It took with one. She's an intern in our office. She's a born lawyer. Thank you, Mama."

Joe approaches as she walks back.

"Hello, John. It's nice seeing you again. It's been awhile for me too. I've got businesses to run. This weekend I'm making a fortune. I just wish it was for a different reason. Pat, I miss you the most. It has been so many years. I still remember raising you. You were my only family. I was SO proud to give you away when you got married. It was like I had made you. I know we will see each other soon. I'm not a young man anymore. I don't think I ever was. All I remember was working. You showed me there was more to life. Lydia was my friend. I was supposed to take her to the doctor but she went first. Were you there to meet her? Somehow I think you were. Tell Lydia, I love her and miss her very much. She never cared what I was. A gay man meant nothing to her. She looked at the real me."

Mary walks over as he walks back.

"I guess that leaves me. There's nothing more to say. I raised our boy the best I could. Paul is a wonderful father to him. You were right. He took good care of your Ishmael."

"Who's Ishmael?" asks John.

"I'll tell you later. John, I never met this Pat, but I hear you were good friends. You must be to be buried together. I wish you both happiness. And Lydia, wherever you are, I'm sorry I lost contact. You were my rock too. We made a good pair."

John looks at the group.

"Are we finished?"

"I know I am."

"You go to the car. I have one more thing to do."

Some leave, but John. They see him get on one knee and start to pray.

"John is in him all right. That's just what he would do", comments Lionel.

"John always was. It's time we get back into town. Where is Lydia?"

"The local funeral home. That will be our next stop. It's time to talk to her."

…..

Lydia lies in her open casket in the funeral home. The group comes by and stands. Joe is the first one to talk to her.

"Hello, dear. You look so peaceful. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were sleeping. Do you remember now, Father?"

"Yes. I only saw her once, but she made a lasting impression."

"It's a shame you never got to know her like we did. She was a remarkable woman."

"If you had just one memory of her, what would it be?"

"That's easy. We don't have a church here, only a small chapel. Sometimes people get married there. Pat did. But it's not big enough for all the locals. This bothered Lydia very much. She fixed the problem. Every Sunday morning, she would open the club and have a good old-fashioned Bible rally. We read. We sang. It was our church. God was in that room every Sunday. We have a small band of locals. They would play and she would sing. The night before she would sing jazz and blues. But on Sunday, she sang hymns. Every time she did "Amazing Grace" I would get chills. She loved her church and so did we. We called it St. Lydia's."

"That was true back in Seattle", adds Esther.

"What is your memory?"

"I remember her strength. One day, my pimp tried to get me back. Are you surprised, Father?"

"Lionel told me. He also said not to mention it."

"I don't deny it. Over the years people have tried to use it against me. But I always won. Lydia taught me how. She gave me her strength. The day he found me, I was at Mary's shelter. He tried to push his way in, but Mary and Mama blocked the door. Pink was strong. He could have shoved them aside but all Mama had to do was glare at him. The man gave in. She could say so much with her eyes."

"Amen to that. I remember that day. I was so scared. He had just threatened your father that same day. He put a knife to his throat. Pink was very mean."

"What do you remember, Mom?"

"I remember her durability. After Father Willard left, we had no priest. We closed the church but kept the school open. She worked very hard with the principal. The two of them kept it open. Mama was determined those children would stay off the streets. She valued education at ALL costs. We were so relieved when the new priest finally came. It was your dad. He continued her tradition."

"What about you, Mr. Taylor?"

"I remember her hand. It was very fast. When I was growing up, I was no saint. It wasn't easy being good in that neighborhood. Grandma tried her best. I remember when I was little; she used to whack my bottom. And she hit hard. She stopped when I started growing. But for the first years of my life, she kept me in line. After she got older, she did it with her eyes."

"She kept everyone in line."

"Including my dad?"

"Especially him. When he first started his language was very brash. He used to call God "The Big Guy". She broke him of that real quick."

"He also swore. Claimed he learned it in the army."

"And did he?"

"We all did. It just didn't seem right on him. Grandma knew how to control all of us. Even the local thugs were afraid of her."

"She was the only woman who could walk at any time of the night and not be afraid. She taught me that. Is this any help to you, son?"

"You've given me all something to think about. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like a few minutes with her, alone. And then I'm taking a walk around the lake to think."

"Fair enough. Let's go, folks."

The group moves on, except for John, Joe and Lionel. John goes up to the casket.

"Well, Lydia, it's just us now. I don't know if you can hear me, but here goes nothing. I know I'm just a novice but I promise, on my father's life and love for this job, to do my best. You were a complicated woman. I still don't know what to say. But, I will give you a proper send off. Your service will not be in vain. See you in church."

John goes to Joe.

"I have a favor to ask. I'd like to use the club for the service."

"A bar?"

"If Lydia could have her rallies; I can have her mass? Does the chapel have a cross?"

"Yes, a big one."

"Can you put it on the club wall?"

"It's heavy but I'll try."

"I'll help you", adds Lionel.

"Good. I can bring the rest. Have it ready by ten tomorrow. I'll be ready by then. Lydia will get what she deserves."

He walks off as Lionel goes to Mary.

"Mary, I do believe I see his dad. Something tells me this will be a service we'll never forget."

…..

John sees a pier and sits down. He dangles his feet off the edge and raises his face to the sun. A man's shadow comes over him and sits next to him. John turns to see Alex.

"Beautiful day."

"Yes, it is."

"I hope you don't mind me sitting here?"

"It's a free lake."

Alex extends his hand and they shake.

"I'm Alex."

"John Robinson."

"Father John Robinson? You're the priest?"

"How do you know? Are you a reporter? If you are, I have no comment."

"What makes you think I am?"

"There are only two types of people here this weekend, musicians and reporters. You're too young to be a musician. Are you a fisherman?"

"Not of fish."

"Then how do you know about me?"

"I've met you before. Only then you were three. It was here."

"That's when my father died. How do you know?"

Alex starts to shine.

"I took him home. Your dad had a dog, a mutt named Hobo. You were playing with him when he ran away. You started crying. Your stepfather tried to make you feel better but couldn't. You finally stopped when I brought the dog back. My official title is "Angel of Death"."

"And you've come for me?"

"No, you have a long life ahead of you. I just came to talk."

"Are you real?"

"Last time I looked. I understand how you feel. You're wondering if you're going crazy. You have seen your father twice and now you see me. You're afraid to tell anyone for fear they will lock you away."

"Do you blame me? The last time I saw him there were witnesses. There aren't any now. Are you and Dad in this together?"

"He was there when I took Lydia home. They went for a walk around the lake an hour before."

"That's why there was mud on her slippers. You came to tell me something. Say it."

"I came to say you're on the right track with your sermon. You just need to go a little further. Start by examining her life."

"Which one? She had two. She was a singer with a drug problem and the woman she became after she quit and found God."

"There's a third. The woman she became here. She found her music, again. Don't you see a theme?"

"Music. Is there where I should be going?"

"The rest is up to you. You remind me so much of your father. He was determined to write the ultimate sermon, and you are obsessing about this one."

"I just want to give the woman a proper send off. I can't help it she's a celebrity. If I fail, the whole music industry will know. I'm not trying to write the ultimate sermon. I'm too young for that. Maybe later in my life I will."

Alex rises.

"You never will. It can't be written by any human hand. It's already been done. God wrote it."

"The Bible?"

He starts to walk away as he speaks.

"In it you'll find every sermon ever written. They are all ultimate. I hope I've given you something to think about. Before I leave, there's one more thing I have to say. There is one person in your party that feels very forgotten. Think about it, MR. Robinson? Good luck on your sermon."

He walks away and vanishes as John looks in amazement.

"Now I know I've lost it. I think I need a drink."

He stands and walks away from the pier.

…

Esther sits on a pier. Behind her can be seen the Catholic cabin. Mary walks up behind her.

"Esther, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted some air. And you?"

"So did I."

"Have a seat."

She does.

"It's really quite pretty around here."

"Why did you choose this place?"

"Because of what is behind us."

Mary turns and looks at the Catholic cabin.

"That's why I wouldn't choose it. I'd like to forget what happened here."

"I'd like to remember. This is where I saw him last."

"I wish I could say that."

"I heard about your other adventure. I wish I had been there."

"No you don't. That visitation messed up John for weeks. He became paranoid and was convinced he was being watched. Paul tried to reassure him he was wrong. We were so glad when it went away. Frankly, I can't wait to leave this place."

"I like it. I'm coming back with my fishing gear. I'm quite good."

"Fishing is the last thing I think about here."

"Why won't you admit you loved him?"

"I do. Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if we married and raised John."

"I know. You would be a widow after three years. It wasn't meant to be."

"At least I would have had three years."

"Don't you love Paul?"

"Yes, very much. It's just that he wasn't John. I love my husband."

"And I love mine. It wasn't easy at first. When my past got out, we all felt it. My in-laws took most of it. They were saints through the whole thing. You know, you've forgotten why we're here. It's not for John. It's for Lydia. She loved him. That's why she asked to be by him."

"I can't believe she's gone."

"I thought she would live forever."

"I feel so guilty I never kept in touch. We did Christmas cards only. I kept saying I'll see her next year. Next year never came. And now it's too late."

"I still remember her strength. I see her blocking Pink from the door. I remember that strength every time I had my past thrown at me. It made me stronger and meaner. That's how I got my reputation. Every time I walk into the courtroom, the opposition wets their pants. I have put away plenty of bad guys. Nothing scares me anymore."

"You have come a long way."

They hear Lionel's voice as he approaches.

"Hey Esther! Mary!"

The women turn and see him.

"What are you doing here?" asks Mary.

"Checking out the neighborhood. It will be mine soon. And you?"

"I wanted some air."

"And I found her."

"Where's Paul?"

"In town. He wanted to be alone."

"And that's your problem. He IS alone here. All he hears is John. He feels left out."

"I know."

Lionel looks back at the Catholic cabin.

"You recognize where we are? It's hard to believe it has been almost twenty years. Do you ever think about it?"

"Every day."

"I try to forget."

"I remember every detail. I remember the guy with the dog. He was there for hours and then he vanished. We later found out who and what he was. I also remember telling you to let go of the dog."

"I don't know why I did that. I knew better. I just wanted to touch John one more time. I wish there were something more we could do, for both of them."

"I know just the thing. Be right back."

The women see him go to his car and bring back three bottles of beer. He walks back and disperses them.

"Beer?"

"I say we toast."

The three open them, face each other and raise the bottles. Lionel looks back at the cabin and then the women.

"A toast to our friends, living and gone. May we always remember them with love."

They click bottles and take a sip.

"You really are staying?" asks Esther.

"Yes. I'm going to keep the club going. I owe it to Grandma. I want you both there when I dedicate it."

"Count me in. I may even get a time-share. This would be a good place for my family to relax."

"I'll think about it."

"Mary, you have to stop thinking of this place as death. There is life here. There always was."

"She's right. That's why John loved it so much. This place is addicting."

"Not for me. I want to go home. This place reminds me of my mortality."

"It does to me too. That's why I want to stay. I'm sick of Seattle. I've lived there all my life and want out. I want a slower pace."

"And I love living a fast one. That's where we differ. I just want to go fishing here."

"Well, tomorrow we can all leave. I wish you would reconsider and come back for the dedication. It's what she would have wanted."

"I'll think about it. For now, let's enjoy our beers."

Esther raises her bottle.

"And each other. Another toast? To life, sunshine and friends."

"Amen."

They click bottles and continue drinking.

….

Paul is quietly sitting alone drinking a beer in the local bar. John enters, sees him and goes to the bar.

"There you are. I've been looking for you all afternoon."

"I didn't feel needed. I never do where Walker is around."

"Sorry about that."

"I'm used to it. Everything will return back to normal when we get home. Can I get you a beer?"

"I'd love one."

Paul taps the bar.

"Bar keeper, a beer for my boy."

"I'll get the next round."

"Not this time. I've been here for a while. I can't hold my liquor as well as I used to. Last thing I want to do is go to mass with a hangover. And neither should you. You're working."

The bartender gives John a beer, and he starts drinking.

"Why didn't you stay home?"

"I couldn't let your mother go to a different state alone. Besides, my son was finally coming out. I wanted to be there."

"Doesn't this Walker thing bother you? It bothers me and I'm a Walker."

"I knew I was marrying it. I wanted your mother, package and all."

"When did you know it was her?"

"When I first met her. I knew I wanted her for the rest of my life. It was love at first sight for me. She was a hard fish to catch. Son, I need to ask you a question. You know I've always supported you in whatever life decision you made. When you told me of your choice, I didn't say anything against it."

"But?"

"Love is not an easy feeling to avoid. One day you will find your Mary Rossi. Unless you intend to lock yourself in a cave, it will happen. Are you ready to walk away? I couldn't. You wouldn't be the first Walker to lose."

"I will beat it."

"Your father tried. I'm going to tell you something I've kept to myself for years. Your father was ready to give it all up for your mother. Your mother gave up on him. That was before she knew about you. After she did, she was determined to raise you alone. I asked her many times to marry me and each time she refused. Most girls in her position would jump at marrying a sap. That's what my friends called me. They couldn't understand why I wanted some other man's baggage. My friends were glad when she refused. Still, I persisted. I wasn't giving up."

"What made her change her mind?"

"We felt you kick during a Lamaze class. I was her partner."

"Have you ever regretted it?"

"Only once. You were still in the oven and about to pop out. She made something for her dinner that totally grossed me out. I had to leave the table. It was a plate of chocolate ice cream with a huge sour dill pickle in it. She was eating like it was going out of style. I had to leave. I hope you never have to see that. With your life you shouldn't. I have to confess I wish things were different with you."

"Why didn't you voice those opinions when I told you?"

"Would it have changed anything? I loved you since before you were born. But one thing I will ALWAYS remember is how I felt when I first saw you in your mother's arms. There is no better feeling. I'm sorry you will never experience it. There is nothing more elevating as seeing someone you HELPED create introduced to you."

"You didn't make me."

"I did in my heart. I'm proud you're a priest. I would love you even more if you were a plumber."

"And a plumber would give you children?"

"And fix a toilet."

"Now you're being silly."

"No, I'm not. Our toilet is shot. Do you know how much they make an hour? It's a REAL racket. And we have to pay them because we all use the pot. Are you sure you can't fix toilets?"

"All I can fix is souls."

"Then that will have to do."

"Would you marry mom again?"

"In a heartbeat. In fact, you can help me. You've got the qualifications."

"You want me to marry you?"

"We never did it right the first time. We only did it that way because you were there. You owe us one."

"Is she agrees, I'll do it. If she doesn't, that's your problem. I need to tell you something very important. You have ALWAYS been the only dad I've known. The other man is a stranger. You're the best."

"Thank you. Shouldn't you be working on your speech?"

"Even I need a break."

"Are you scared?"

"No."

"You were always a bad liar."

"I have never lied to you."

Paul pulls out an old receipt.

"I know about prom night. I have the receipt."

"You've had it all those years? I was wondering where it went."

"I found it in your coat pocket."

"And you've kept it? Why?"

"Blackmail at a later date. But the real reason is I didn't want your mother to find it. She thinks you're a saint."

"I am now. I have to be."

Paul pulls out a lighter.

"Are you sure about this job consideration?"

"Yes."

Paul starts burning it and puts it in an ashtray.

"Then it's finally time to destroy this. From now on you HAVE to be good."

"That was a night I will never forget. You never did things like that?"

"Yes, but I never got caught. If I were you, I would start praying? If that young woman is now in your parish, you better pray she has a bad memory and a tight lip. It wouldn't do for that to come out now."

"Especially in the neighborhood."

"I meant your mother. As she gets older she becomes more Italian. That's a scary thought. If she gets wind, you will wish you went to St. Greg's. You know her temper."

"Don't remind me. Dad, could I tell you something personal?"

"That's what fathers are for, Father."

"Ever since I've become ordained something strange has been happening. I've seen him."

"Walker?"

"How did you know?"

"It happened here before. Tell me about it."

"He came to talk shop. He came in black."

"You are in the same business."

"It totally freaked me out."

"What did you do?"

"I talked back. We had a regular conversation, just like we are now. You talked to him. How did that make you feel?"

"Like I was going crazy. That whole weekend was strange. I try not to think about it. Your mother denies it."

"That's not where it ends. I just met a...Angel. He calls himself Alex."

"The man with the dog?"

"He's no man. He's real. Course I can't prove it. Every time I was alone. All I know I could have imagined it. I have to stop reading dad's book. Do you think I'm losing it?"

"No, I believe you. I just want to go home."

"You and me both."

"I want our lives back."

"I half expected him to zap me to forget. Instead, he just walked away and POOF, he was gone."

Paul reaches for a menu.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really. I just think you should eat before we have another round. You still have work to do. Burgers okay?"

"Fine."

"Do me a favor, son? Don't tell your mother this. You may have moved out, but I still have to live with her."

"It will be our secret."

…..

Joe sits quietly watching the casket in the funeral home when Paul enters and sits next to him.

"You can't seem to leave this place."

"I wanted to spend as much time with her as I could."

"Maybe it's my imagination but you seem out of place?"

"As do you? You seem to be forgotten."

"Not totally. I just had a few beers with my boy."

"I can smell it."

"So, why are you out of place?" asks Paul.

Joe looks at the casket as he speaks.

"You're all from out of town. You have history with her. All I have is Lake Elizabeth. My time was short but it was rich. I feel like she's going to wake up any moment."

"Those people do good work. They have to perform miracles."

"They didn't have to try very hard with her. She was beautiful when she died. I can only imagine her when she was younger. I've seen the pictures. She was a knock out."

"I've seen them too. John has a few of her CD's."

"This town won't be the same without her. Sunday mornings will just be Sunday mornings."

"Joe, I have a question to ask you? Do you remember years ago when you told me about the strange hauntings? Do they still go on?"

"No. They stopped right after you left. I think he finally decided to stay home."

"They didn't stop. John saw him, twice. Only thing is he can't prove it. He was alone. We talked about that over dinner."

"Maybe they will stop now. I hope so. He deserves his rest."

Paul rises.

"As does Lydia. Well, I have to go get some sleep. I'm sure I'll catch hell from Mary when she smells my breath. She's not a drinker."

He puts his hand on Joe's shoulder

"Don't stay up too late. We have an early mass."

"I won't. Night, Paul."

Paul walks out as Joe stands and walks over.

"Good night, Lydia. Sleep well."

He walks out, turning off the lights as he does.

…..

John is trying to write the sermon. Before him is some photo albums, a box of Lydia's gowns, Father Walker's book and a blank sheet of paper and pen. Besides him is his saxophone. He looks at the blank sheet and first goes to the albums. After checking a few pages, he closes the book and turns to the gowns. He picks up the first one and puts it back down and sighs.

"Lydia, give me a break here. Where do I begin with you?"

He looks at his saxophone, picks it up and starts playing simple notes. This goes on for a few minutes when he finds himself slipping into "Amazing Grace". He stops and smiles.

"Thank you, Lydia."

He grabs the pen and starts writing.

…..

Johnny's Place is packed with musicians, reporters, friends and family. A closed casket sits by the stage. Joe goes up to it and kisses it. He is starting to cry.

"Bye, Lydia. I will miss you. You were the best friend I ever had. I pray that wherever you are, you're happy. You made us all happy."

John steps out in full priestly gear and watches Joe.

"I was never a man to love women but with you I came close. You had all the traits I ever wanted in a mate. I will miss you my friend."

John puts his hand on Joe's shoulder. Joe turns to him.

"Out of all these people here, you took this the hardest."

"I found her. She wasn't well for quite some time. But she was so stubborn she refused to see a doctor. The night before she almost fainted. That was the last straw. **I** was going to take her whether she wanted it or not."

"What was the cause of death?"

"Heart attack. She died in her sleep and never felt a thing. After I found her, I looked at her shoes. There was mud. I never found out why."

"Joe, you are the only person I'm telling. My dad came to her and they went for a walk around the lake."

"In her nightgown?"

John is surprised.

"I know. Your father told me."

"Now, go have a seat. It's time to start earning my pay."

Joe sits down and John goes on stage behind a podium. He looks at the audience. In the front row are Lionel, his parents, Joe and Esther. He opens some pieces of paper and puts them down.

"Good morning. My name is Father John Robinson. I have come from Seattle to speak for Lydia Lane. This isn't the first time I have been on this stage. The last time I was ten and I and a friend played a saxophone duet with "Tequila". It was amateur night and Lydia was running it. I know she enjoyed it. Well, here I am again. I wish it were for a happier occasion. We are not here to cry over her death, but to celebrate her life."

He looks at Lionel.

"Lydia was a singer. She loved her music. Her favorites were blues and jazz. Her only mistake was becoming part of the industry. She, and some of her associates, got caught up with drugs. Her best friend, Billie Holiday, died from it."

He looks at his parents.

"Part two of her life began when she got clean and found God. Her love for him gave her strength. She raised her grandson the best she could. Then she started working as a church secretary at a poor parish in Seattle. She worked with three priests before she retired. Enter part three of her life."

He smiles at Joe.

"She came here and opened up "Johnny's Place". Here she came back to her first love, music. And this time it was only music. I have been told this place really rocked. I also have been promised it will again. But under a different name, "Lydia's". It seems almost a tradition it get renamed every time to honor a special person. It became "Johnny's Place" after her last priest died. His name was Father John Walker, and he too was a musician. Now it will be named after a wonderful singer."

He smiles at Lionel.

"Lydia's life began and ended with music. She lived in a perpetual state of grace. If it wasn't the music of notes, it was the music of life. She lived life to the fullest. With that I would like to add my own tribute."

He bends down and picks up his saxophone. Everyone is confused except for Paul who understands.

"What's he doing?" asks Mary.

"He's going to play."

"This saxophone belonged to Father Walker. It was given to me upon his death and I have played it ever since. In honor of Lydia's long and wonderful life, I will now play her favorite hymn. I'm told she sang it every chance she got. Lydia, this is for you."

He puts the saxophone to his lips and begins playing "Amazing Grace". Everyone but Joe and Paul are surprised. These are not the actions of a priest at a funeral mass. Even the reporters finally take notice of him. He plays the song, stops and puts down the instrument. Everyone is quiet.

"I hope I have spoken well for you, Lydia. Now, let us continue with the mass."

As he begins, two forms come from out of the shadows. It is Alex and Lydia.

"Well, did he speak for you?" asks Alex.

"Yes. I never doubted him. He has good blood in him."

"Are you ready to go home now?"

"Let's go. John is waiting for me."

The two disappear into the shadows.

…

The mass has ended and people are mingling. John is back in his regular black. Paul walks up to him.

"That was an interesting sermon. Where did you get the idea?"

"I tried to find a common thread. It all came down to music. Joe told me about her Bible meetings. Taylor told me about her early years. It seemed the thing to do. You think Dad would approve?"

"I think so. You're a chip off the old block. Try to be more conventional back home. You don't want to give Leonard a heart attack."

Joe walks up to them. He is smiling.

"Thank you. I really miss that song. It always made me think of her."

"I'm glad you understood. I don't think everyone else did."

"I know the musicians did. I could see it in their eyes."

"But not the reporters. I don't want to read their reviews. I can see it now "Visiting priest plays saxophone at funeral"."

"Forget them. They wouldn't think twice if this were New Orleans."

"Lydia is what counted."

"You think God understood?"

"He invented music", Paul concludes.

Mary, Lionel and Esther approach. Mary opens her arms for a hug and John runs in. After the hug, she smiles at him and cups his face.

"You were wonderful. I don't know where you got the idea, but it was perfect. You were always my perfect little boy, except for once."

"What do you mean?"

She looks at Paul.

"I know about prom night. I also know your father hid the evidence. I found it and put it back."

"So much for not getting caught."

"Are you going to spank me?" asks John.

She points up.

"You're too big. Just remember to stay a good boy from now on. Your boss demands it of you. And he's one guy I wouldn't want to cross."

"I told you she's become Italian."

John turns to Taylor.

"What's she talking about?" asks Lionel.

"Some old female trouble."

"Now I know you were like your old man. We had quite a ball in Nam."

"Mr. Taylor, I know you mean well. But my REAL dad is standing by me. I never knew your friend. This man raised me. The man you knew has been dead for NINETEEN years. My father is very much alive."

"I'm sorry I've offended you."

"You didn't offend me. I just want you to know that a living breathing human being has my heart, not a ghost."

Esther steps up.

"He's right, Lionel. John is dead. Let him rest in peace. Thank you for what you said about Mama. It was very appropriate. I know she was pleased."

"You think she heard?" asks John.

"I don't know about you but I would like to see who came to MY funeral. If I know her, she was here. You did good, Father."

"I'm not used to that title. It seems strange."

"Get used to it. You'll be wearing it the rest of your life."

"I've set up a brunch at the restaurant. What do you say we grab lunch before it's all gone?"

"I never say NO to food. Let's go. But first I have to see Morrie and his family. They couldn't get here before this morning."

…

John returns with his bag and saxophone. Leonard is looking over the newspaper. He is displeased.

"The Prodigal Son has returned."

John sees him holding the paper.

"I see you've heard."

"It's all over the entertainment news. "Priest plays saxophone at singer's funeral service". I hope I didn't make a mistake. I guess I'll have to teach you proper etiquette now."

"You're not pleased?"

"You made too many mistakes. Sermons are usually said within the service. And NEVER do you play a musical instrument. That's what the choir is for."

"God created music."

"There are certain laws that should ALWAYS be obeyed. Even your father knew that."

"My father is dead. My name is John ROBINSON. My parents are Paul and Mary ROBINSON. They are very much alive."

"I take it you had a hard time?"

"My FATHER is all they talked about. They FORGOT my living father was by me. I give that man a lot of credit. He never spoke out once. I went there to bury a woman and revived a ghost."

"Did you see him again?"

"I don't know what I saw. I never had witnesses. I live in the real world, not fantasy. All I know is he always came when I had his book."

He pulls out the book from his coat and gives it to Leonard.

"Did you read it all? "

"No, I'm giving it to you. He was YOUR friend. All he is to me is a ghost. I'm sorry if I'm snapping. I've had a long drive up here and I had a lot of time to think. I need to grow up as a priest and a man. And I never will, reading some other man's words. I need to find me."

"Will you ever read it?"

"Eventually, when I'm sure of myself and I grow up. My blood may be his but my real family is Robinson. Furthermore, what I did was right. I will always believe that. You don't have to worry. I'll keep the saxophone off the pulpit. You are here to teach me. I will be a good student from now on. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm tired, hungry and I want a shower."

He leaves. Leonard looks at the book and smiles.

"John, he IS your son. He's just as stubborn as you were. He just doesn't know it yet."

Leonard sits down and starts reading. This story has come full circle.

416


End file.
